Timeless
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: The girls come up with a plan to send Caroline back in time to kill Klaus before he ever arrives in Mystic Falls. But it turns out their plan won't be as simple as they thought. Especially when Caroline gets stuck in the past & only has Klaus to rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! A new Klaroline fic for you! I got a lot of requests on Tumblr to write a "time travel" fic and I've been working on it for a while now and here it finally begins! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Just so you know, it begins in between season 2 and 3 so just to remind you: Klaus is gone with Stefan and is a hybrid, Caroline and Matt are broken up and she is not will Tyler yet.  
**

**Also, since sometimes I get slammed about this in other fics, I've made up a couple canon details to fit my story so don't assume that any of the rules on actual TVD exist here ;)  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**p.s. If you read my chapter one preview on Tumblr, read it again! I've made some changes here.  
**

* * *

_Split me, tear me, cut my heart open._  
_Fling me across the seas of space & the fabric of time._  
_From nothing, make me everything._

_-Rumi_

Caroline could hear the birds tweeting happily outside her room. She groaned. Her head was killing her. Damn birds. What did they have to be so happy about anyways? She rolled over and reached for her pillow immediately smashing her head on something very cold and hard.

She rubbed her forehead with her hand and her eyes opened. There was a large rock just in front of her face. She rolled onto her back again staring up. Mile high trees greeted her, rays of sun streaming through their branches. A flock of birds flapped their wings and scattered from the trees overhead.

Caroline's breathing became rapid as she sat up, looking around her. She was in the middle of a forest, sitting in the moss and dirt. She pulled her navy blue jacket tight around her body and assessed the situation. The fog in her brain slowly lifted and she remembered. She remembered why she was waking up in a forest instead of in her own bed.

"Bonnie?" She called out, her head whipping frantically around. No answer. No sign of her witchy friend.

It seemed like only a few moments ago that she had been inside Bonnie's house, just after midnight in Mystic Falls.

"Ok, we have Klaus's possession and we have the daggers," Bonnie had said laying everything out on the floor in front of them. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie sat on the floor in a circle in Bonnie's living room, white candles glowing all around them.

"Why do we need something of Klaus's?" Elena asked.

"Most spells like this require a personal possession," Bonnie explained, "and we'll use that possession as a marker. Something from the time period we are trying to get into."

Caroline had taken a severe chance earlier when she broke into Klaus's apartment to steal something of his. It had to be her though. Elena or Bonnie would have been killed quickly if caught and they weren't telling any of the boys about this plan of theirs. Damon seemed to be cracking under pressure and Stefan was…well Stefan was gone with Klaus now. It was definitely time for the women to step in and get things done.

Caroline twisted a chain in her hand, a small heart charm at the end of it. It was one of those necklaces Klaus was always wearing. She reached up to her neck and absent-mindedly fingered her own charm necklace. Klaus's almost reminded her of her own necklace, she had a heart charm similar to this one, but her initials were engraved into the back of it. Her dad had given it to her on her fourteenth birthday.

She flipped Klaus's necklace over. Nothing was there except smooth metal. Bonnie had told her to get something old and this looked very old. Ancient even. There were scratches across the surface; bloodstains too if you looked close enough. Caroline wondered when and where this came from and why Klaus had kept it for so long.

Then Bonnie cleared her throat, bringing Caroline out of her musings. She set the chain in the middle of their circle. It was surrounded by even more candles and herbs.

"Ok so I'll start chanting and then on my signal we touch the object and it should transport us back to that time period, to wherever Klaus was," Bonnie said.

"How are you guys going to kill Klaus once you're there," Elena asked.

"That's what these are for," Caroline said, unzipping her boot and revealing one of the special daggers that put the originals in their little comas. "Bonnie created some more. We can't kill him, but we can put him out of commission and hide his body where it will never be found."

"Wait, wait. If Caroline uses this won't it kill her?" Elena asked picking up one of the daggers.

"Oh Elena try to keep up," Caroline teased, "Bonnie here worked her magnificent powers to reverse that little obstacle. I can stab as many originals as I want and I'll be perfectly fine."

Elena wrinkled her nose at Caroline's jab and the girls joined hands. This was the plan. Go back in time and kill Klaus long before he had the chance to become invincible. Preventing him from ever coming to Mystic Falls, preventing him from ever killing Jenna, or taking away Stefan or screwing up any of their lives. If he was dead in the past, he wouldn't ruin their future.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked. They nodded and she began the spell.

Caroline remembered feeling the low hum of the magic, the electricity in the air, as the flames on the candles grew taller and the spell began to take hold. Some kind of ringing noise filled her head as the spell grew stronger. She had barely heard Bonnie when she gave the signal. Caroline's hand had flown to Klaus's necklace, the metal of the charm burned her hand, but she kept hold of it. She felt a pull at her belly button and her bones twist and turn. Suddenly she was falling into gray space. Her head spun and her ears rang. She didn't know what was up and what was down.

Then everything went black.

And she woke up here. In this forest. With the birds singing.

But what happened to Bonnie? She was supposed to come with her and Elena was supposed to stay. That was the plan. She checked her boot, making sure the dagger was still there. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the cool metal against her fingers.

She stood up and brushed the leaves from her pants and hair. Now to figure out where she was and find Klaus. Also, _when_ she was. A branch snapped behind her and she whipped around at the sound, spreading her legs in a fighting stance. Her jaw dropped a little when she saw what was behind her. It was Klaus. _Well that was easy_, she thought to herself.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Klaus said, circling her predatorily. Caroline watched him closely, taking in what he was wearing. He had on a loose, cream colored shirt, that was stained with blood. Over his shirt he wore a black velvet jacket, silvery studs sewn over the sleeves. His legs were wrapped in some kind of black pants and he wore thick, black boots. Judging from his clothes, she must have ended up during the medieval period. When Klaus was definitely still a vampire but definitely still as dangerous as ever.

She saw the evil glint in his eye and watched him carefully as he continued to circle her. His eyes were taking her in as well, noting her own clothes, and maybe even possibly what she would look like without them.

"Are you lost in the woods my dear?" He taunted, stepping closer to her now. Caroline kept her eyes open for his attack.

"No actually, I've found what I'm looking for," she replied.

He chuckled and licked his lips. "Well, that makes two of us then."

Before Caroline could react he lunged forward. He was much quicker than she imagined. She screamed as he knocked her to the ground, his fangs sinking into her neck. She could feel him draining the blood from her throat and tried her best to push him off. But then his teeth ripped from her neck, the blood trickling down his chin.

He stared down at her, wide eyed, straddling her torso on the ground. Her hand flew to her neck instinctively staunch the blood flow as she looked up at his face. She tried her best to calm her pulse and not look afraid, but she knew she wasn't doing very well. She was afraid. He had attacked her so easily. Her one shot and this was it. She had failed her friends. All she could hope was that Bonnie would succeed in her stead.

Klaus's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from the wound. She gasped, the sound more like a sob than anything else, and he watched as the skin knitted itself back together. With his other hand he ran his thumb across the blood, whipping it away to reveal the healed wound.

He had leaned into her more in his curiosity, his face hovering over hers.

"You're a vampire," Klaus said, coming to the realization. "I know every vampire in England. But I don't know you."

Caroline grunted under his weight, trying to break free of his grasp, but he only pressed her further into the ground.

"My name is Caroline," she said, "Caroline Forbes."

She screamed again as Klaus pulled her from the ground and pushed her up against a large oak tree. His body pressed into hers and his fingers dug into her throat, cutting into her windpipe and causing her to choke.

"Who sent you here?"

"No one," she gasped, her legs kicking.

"Liar," he sneered and dropped her to the ground.

Caroline gasped and coughed, trying to regroup her strength. Her hand went to her boot, to the dagger. If he was going to kill her here, in the woods, she wasn't going down without at least trying to get a shot at him.

Klaus loomed over her, she looked up and met his eyes, brushing her hair off her face. His gaze was angry, but curious. He cocked his head at her strangely, regarding her as if she were some weird plant he had found in the forest. She waited for him to strike at her again, but it didn't happen.

"You're coming with me," he said, turning from her and walking away.

"What? I'm not going with you!"

Klaus turned back toward her. "Or I could just kill you here now? Take your pick sweetheart."

Caroline sat there on the ground, considering for a moment. Fight it out now, where she certainly didn't have a chance or wait until later when she might have an actual opportunity to gain the upper hand and end him. Before she could give her answer, Klaus spoke again.

"That's what I thought," he said flashing her a small grin, "come along then."

Klaus walked off into the forest. Caroline gaped at him for a couple moments, before scrambling up and following him.

* * *

Klaus had never tasted blood like that before. He had thought she was human when he had found the lonely little blonde girl in the woods. Caroline, she had called herself. Caroline Forbes. Dressed like a man in her strange fabrics. There was an odd smell about her. Things he didn't recognize mixed with vanilla and lavender. But her blood was the thing that caught him off guard.

Her blood was otherworldly. Euphoric was the word that came to mind. He could have drained her dry right then and there, but he stopped himself. Why was she so different? If his centuries of living had taught him anything, it was that he couldn't be surprised. And this girl and her blood had surprised him. What was she? He would figure it out before he killed her. So he brought her back to the castle with him.

Klaus walked in through the kitchens, startling the servants as usual. They were all human and all afraid of him, but they were also compelled to keep their mouths shut. Caroline followed behind him as he walked through the kitchen and toward the staircase that would take him up to his rooms. He laid claim to three of the rooms in the house. His bedroom, his private solar, and a second bedroom. Elijah, his brother, had the rooms in the other wing of the castle. Klaus enjoyed his privacy, even from his brother.

He led Caroline up the stairs and into the extra bedroom in his wing. One of the servants was in there, busy cleaning.

"Out," he growled and the woman quickly made herself scare. Klaus slammed the door behind her and rounded on Caroline.

She stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded across her chest. She met his stare head on. He found he liked that for some reason. Most people regarded him with fear. Oh she had definitely had her scared moments back in the woods, but he noticed that she was always quick to mask them. Her misguided bravery was refreshing in a way.

Klaus circled her again, taking in every detail of her look and demeanor. He couldn't deny. She was quite beautiful. Her golden hair shined like the sun and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Would you stop doing that!" Caroline stomped one foot in annoyance.

He stilled in front of her, his eyes flicking down to her hand, and noticing the ring that encircled her finger. He grasped her hand quickly and lifted it up to inspect it. Caroline tried to snatch her hand away, but it was useless. His hold was rather tight.

"Lapiz lazul," he said, his breath ghosting over her knuckles. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me," she said.

"I don't know many vampires with daylight tokens," Klaus said dropping her hand. He leaned even closer to her then, his eyes dilating. "You will tell me exactly who you are and where you are from and why you are here."

Caroline noticed the note of compulsion in his tone and opened her mouth to answer. "I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm from Mystic Falls. And I can't be compelled."

Klaus growled at her. He didn't appreciate being made fun of. Why couldn't he compel her?

"I've been drinking small doses of vervain for months now. Built up quite the tolerance." She answered his question before he even had the chance to ask.

"You drink vervain, you wear a daylight ring, you dress strangely—"

"Hey!"

"You're obviously prepared against original vampires. Now I just have to figure out who sent you to kill us and then I can kill you and be done with it."

Caroline swallowed. Even if he did figure out who sent her there, there was little chance that he would actually believe it.

"It's pointless in trying to figure out who sent me," Caroline said slowly.

Klaus smirked. "That is for me to decide." He backed away from her then and folded his hands behind his back. "We'll wait. Let the vervain leave your system. You'll stay here. This can be your room."

"Huh?" Caroline blinked at him.

"You will stay in this castle, under my watch, until I decide to kill you."

Caroline squared her chin. "Not if I kill you first."

Klaus laughed out loud. Her spirit really was quite amusing. But amusing or not, he couldn't allow her too many luxuries. He grabbed at her hand once again and snatched the daylight ring off her finger.

"I'll hold onto this for you," Klaus said. The room was shaded from direct sunlight for the moment, but if she tried to leave, Caroline would find herself in quite a lot of pain.

* * *

Klaus left her alone in the room. It didn't take her long to figure out that he had locked her in. She was his prisoner now apparently. Not that she could escape. Without her ring she wouldn't get very far before burning to a crisp. Caroline released a heavy sigh and leaned her back against the heavy oak door. The room was rather large. There was a gigantic for poster bed, decorated with large pillows and fur blankets. An even larger fur rug covered the stoney floor. On one end of the room was a fireplace and on the other a table with a basin and some rags. There was a large wardrobe there too. She opened it up and revealed a bunch of dresses ranging from simple to rather fancy. She shut the doors again, wondering who those belonged to.

She explored the room, trying to figure out a good place to hide her dagger. She was thankful that Klaus hadn't thought to pat her down when he had caught her. Maybe they didn't do pat downs in medieval times.

Just then there was a knock at the door, then it unlatched and in walked a tiny, old woman. She had a green dress in her arms. The woman walked forward and presented it to Caroline, keeping her gaze low.

"For me?"

The women nodded. Caroline touched the fabric. It was velvet. The woman then set the dress on the bed and left her alone again, locking the door.

Caroline took the dress in her arms and held it up to her body. It seemed like it would fit her. Although why Klaus was giving her dresses was beyond her, it wasn't like…

And then she stopped as the realization dawned on her. She was stuck here. Without Bonnie, she didn't know how she would get back to the present time. Bonnie had never explained how they would get back, just that they would when their task was accomplished. Caroline dropped the dress back onto the bed and sunk down onto the floor.

She was stuck. In the past, with a murderous original vampire, no friends, and no one to help her escape. Suddenly she was terrified. For the first time in her entire life, Caroline Forbes was completely on her own.

* * *

Klaus found his brother in the gardens, thumbing through one of his many books. Elijah heard him approaching and glanced up, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"Good morning brother," Elijah said to him, "out all night again?"

Elijah nodded to Klaus's bloodied shirt. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes after leaving Caroline. He'd gone straight to find Elijah. He needed to discuss his new discovery with his closest confidant.

"Indeed brother," Klaus said coming to a stop in front of him, "pity you didn't join me last night. I found something very interesting in the woods this morning."

"Oh really?" Elijah asked, closing the book and now giving Klaus his full attention. He told his brother about stumbling upon Caroline, alone and lost in the forests on their land. He attempted to describe the encounter, emphasizing on the uniqueness of her blood, but he found it difficult to articulate the exactness of how different and sweet she tasted. Elijah could only know if he tasted her himself. But he shook off that idea as soon as it came to him. That thought made Klaus's fists clench. He felt possessive for some strange reason. He didn't want his brother or anyone else drinking Caroline's blood.

"Do you think she's some sort of special vampire?" Elijah asked once Klaus had finished filling him in.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's one of Mikael's _experiments_." Klaus sneered at the last word. In his endless attempts to try and kill Klaus, Mikael had tried to create creatures that were stronger than Klaus and any of the other originals. But they always went rabid or just failed entirely. It had been a hundred years or so since Mikael had tried something like that.

"Where is this girl now?"

"In my extra room," Elijah's eyebrow shot up at this answer. Klaus shrugged. Yes that was where Klaus usually stored his mistresses, but there was no other option. He could have put her in the dungeon, but he couldn't see much use stashing a pretty little thing like her out of sight. "I need to keep a close eye on her."

His brother smirked. "Whatever you say brother. Hopefully she'll fare better than the last occupant. I'll consult with the witches and see what I can find out."

Klaus smiled. "Thank you brother."

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**I feel like I should go ahead and tell you that I'm NOT going all Twilight on your guys with the _Caroline's blood tasting so great to Klaus_ thing. There is a perfect and ordinary explanation for why that is: it's because she's from the future. I mean think about it, if you went back in time and brought someone a cheeseburger, they'd be really stoked when they took a bite of it wouldn't they? That's why Caroline's blood is so good to Klaus. Because it tastes different than anything they have going on in that time period.**

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS! They encourage me to update quicker :)**

**Follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow, you all are amazing! I'm glad there is already so much response to this story. It's super encouraging :)**

**This chapter is quite long...I tried to split it, but in the end it just became one whole chapter. I'm sure you all won't mind.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**p.s. I've been trying to do a bit of research here and there...but sometimes I get stuff wrong, so sorry for any hideous anachronisms :p  
**

* * *

Sometime later Caroline picked herself up off the ground. She allowed herself a good hour of crying and self-pity before she decided to get up and carry on. Another servant came in and informed her of dinner plans that evening and that Lord Klaus expected her. _Lord_ Klaus. Caroline rolled her eyes at the demand, as if she had a choice. She had to eat after all.

Her eyes flicked to the dress again. It really was very pretty. Long, green velvet, with gold trimmings around the bodice; the sleeves fit like a glove and the dress hugged her body tight. She put it on and twirled around in the garment, letting the skirts fly around her feet. A small giggle escaped from her lips. It was all a little surreal. She was in a tower, in a castle, wearing a rich gown like some fairytale princess. So where was her knight in shining armor to save her from the beast?

There was a small reflective glass on the table near her bed and she tried to see herself. She wasn't sure how she looked; the mirror wasn't nearly big enough to get the full effect. Seriously, how did medieval woman survive without full-length mirrors?

But then she realized, she couldn't be accepting dresses from Klaus. Who the hell did he think he was? She walked back over to the bed where she left her clothes and yanked the dress off, balling it up and tossing it into the corner. She slid back into her t-shirt and jeans. Then she emptied out her pockets and counted her currents assets. Besides her clothes she had her cell phone, a stick of cherry lip balm, and fifty cents. She grabbed up the lip balm and swiped it across her lips. Her cell phone battery was running low, but it wasn't like she had any service in fourteen hundred and whatever. Her finger pressed the power button and the phone chimed as it clicked off.

Again a knock sounded at the door and she was summoned to dinner, this time by a male servant. She gathered up her belongings and shoved them under the bed, checking to make sure the dagger was secure and hidden within her boot. The man gave her a strange look as she appeared in the doorway, but said nothing.

When she arrived in the dining hall she saw a long wooden table stretched across the large room. A whole feast was laid out on top of a rich purple table cloth; fruits and breads and different kinds of cakes. There was also a spread of meats and cheeses. She noticed each wooden chair had been carved with it's own ornate detail. Some depicted mountains or animals. Klaus sat at the head of the table in what appeared to be the grandest of all the chairs. To his right was another man. It took her a few moments to realize it was Elijah, Klaus's brother. She hadn't ever had any interaction with the man back in the present—future—whatever, but Elena had always said there was something about him. Although, she never specified what that _something_ was.

Klaus smirked at her as she entered, gesturing to the chair on his left. It was carved with delicate vines and roses, the details so fine that it almost seemed like the plants were real. Caroline stuck out her chin and approached the two original vampires unflinchingly, taking her seat next to Klaus.

"Good evening Caroline. Was the dress I sent up not to you liking?" Klaus inquired smugly.

"No," she answered, "it was fine."

"Well I'd rather hoped you'd be wearing it."

Caroline gave him a sour smile. "Well we can't always get what we want can we?"

Klaus returned her look with one of his own and signaled to the servant who stood up against the wall. The small man stepped forward; Caroline noticed his hands shaking a bit. "Would you care for some wine?"

She nodded and the man poured some red liquid into the golden goblet in front of her. Caroline didn't know a whole lot of history, but she was guessing from the size of the dinner, the fineness of the plates and cups, and the artful seating, that Klaus and his family were loaded.

"Elijah, please allow me to present Caroline Forbes," he said gesturing to her with his hand, "Caroline this is my brother Elijah."

Elijah nodded at her politely. "A pleasure to meet you Caroline. Happy for you to be joining us."

Caroline smiled back and nodded. It was interesting how Elijah seemed to be pretending that she was anything but a captive in his house. She caught Klaus's expression out of the corner of her eye. His trademark smirk still in place as he raised his cup to her. She quickly looked away and lifted her own goblet to her lips. The wine tasted sweet. The flavor was rich and oaky with a hint of raspberry and…

"Blood?" She said setting the cup back down on the table.

"Yes love. I thought that since you were a vampire, you might enjoy a drink with a little extra kick."

As he spoke another servant came in, with two women behind him. "Dinner is served my lords."

It took Caroline a couple moments to realize that "dinner" was the two girls. They looked young, maybe fifteen, and she noticed they had bite marks all down their arms as they lifted their sleeves and stood around the table. At the same time she realized something else. There wouldn't be any hospital with blood bags waiting to be stolen. And she couldn't get outside to hunt. Direct from the tap would be her only means of nourishment.

She looked over at Klaus and Elijah. Both men were drinking from the same girl, each having taken a wrist. Was that even healthy? Or did they even care? Caroline looked over at the girl. She blinked at Caroline, her eyes already heavy with compulsion, waiting to be bitten. Caroline took the girl by the hand and stood up, making her way out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus said, pulling away from his meal.

Caroline spun around just long enough to answer him. "I prefer to eat in my room. Thank you."

Before he could say anything more. Caroline yanked the girl out of the dining room and down the hall. The sun outside was just setting, Caroline reckoned it was safe enough for her to venture out a bit. She quickly found a door to the outside and slipped out. She faced the girl, holding onto her arms to keep her steady. Clearly she was weak from continuous blood loss. Caroline bit into her own wrist and offered up her blood but the girl shook her head in refusal.

"I can't, I would become one of you," she replied, her voice tinged with fear.

"Did they kidnap you?" Caroline asked her.

She shook her head again. "My family is poor and they needed money."

Caroline understood. She was paid just like any other servant in this house. Except her job was costing her a lot more than anyone else. She looked at the girl. So young, so innocent. It was unfair. Caroline's pupils dilated and her voice dropped an octave as she spoke.

"You'll run away from this house and not come back. You won't remember the vampires here. You'll find another type of work but you'll never, never come back to this place again."

The girl nodded and the blinked at Caroline. As soon as she came to, she gasped and began running for her life. Caroline watched as the servant girl's figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She hoped that the girl would be ok.

"You've sent her to her death you know."

Caroline started and jerked around. Klaus was standing there, leaning against the doorway. He pushed off and walked over to her. A trickle of blood had caught in the corner of his mouth. He whipped it away, licking his thumb as he came to stand in front of her.

"Better than letting you drain the life from her," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Constance, that is the girl's name, has actually lived and worked here for many months," he told her, "she came to us begging for work to save her starving mother and brother. Her father had just died you see." Caroline opened her mouth to retort but Klaus cut her off and continued. "Now you've sent her back to her home, without work, and even if she survives the forest, her family will be destitute and starving again within the month."

Caroline shut her mouth and looked down at the ground. She hadn't thought about it. It seemed better that she be allowed to escape rather than be subjected to being vampire food supply.

"I just thought—"

"That you were what? Doing her a favor?"

In the distance Caroline heard a blood-curdling scream. She cringed at the sound. Klaus came up behind her, she could feel his chest press against her back.

"There are many uncivilized vampires out there," he whispered against her head, "werewolves and predators in the forest. This castle is safe because I've made it so."

Klaus grabbed her wrist roughly and spun her around to face him. She gasped at the look on his face. His eyes were black like coal and his teeth were bared. She tried to gulp down her fear, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I don't appreciate being ridiculed in my own home. Pull something like that again and trust me, it will be the last thing you do."

With that he tossed her away. Caroline stumbled back, trying to catch her breath. She thought she heard another scream from far away. But she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Klaus walked back into the dining hall. He was sure that Caroline would go straight to her room after the conversation they had just had. He had seen the fear in her eyes when she looked into his, black as death and cold with rage. He had felt it roll off her in waves as her body pressed into his.

He shook the feeling from his head. He didn't need to be thinking about her anything being pressed up against him.

"She certainly has spirit," Elijah said as Klaus rejoined him.

"Too much," Klaus replied downing the rest of his wine, "she needs to learn her place."

"What's the point in that if you just plan on killing her?"

Klaus threw his brother a sharp look. "Don't toy with me Elijah."

Elijah raised a hand in surrender and went back to his evening meal, the actual food portion of it anyway. He watched his brother as he dined.

Klaus was feeling impatient. He needed to know who Caroline was and he needed to know now. The intriguing facts about her kept growing. He'd never met a vampire who didn't drink human blood. In his hundreds of years he had never heard of such a thing. There were some vampires, when they were newly turned, who had moral issues about taking human life, but they quickly got over them and gave into the blood lust.

He poured himself another goblet of wine and drank it down, before pushing away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked him.

"Dinner is spoiled. I'll retire early tonight," he said storming out of the hall.

* * *

The next day, Caroline headed to the Grill for lunch. She was meeting Elena there—or was it Bonnie? She couldn't remember for some weird reason. But she shrugged as she walked through the doors and into the restaurant. It was unusually bright inside. The light streaming through the windows seemed almost ethereal. But she smiled and hummed to herself, feeling light as a feather. Bonnie was in the corner, waving to her frantically.

So it was Bonnie that she was meeting. Of course, now she remembered. Kind of. She walked over to the booth and sat across from her friend. Bonnie looked panicked.

"What's the matter Bon?"

"I didn't think this would actually work but it did!" Her friend replied. "I don't know how long I can hold this connection."

Caroline cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in your dream Caroline. This is all happening in your head."

As Bonnie spoke, Caroline sunk back into her seat, the light and airy feeling fading away a bit. She took a glance around the restaurant and noticed they were the only two people there. Not even Matt or any of the other waiters were around. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand a brought the blonde vampire's attention back to her.

"Like I said, I'm holding this connection through space and time, I don't know how much longer we have."

"You're starting to sound like a Doctor Who character," Caroline replied.

"Look, Care, I know you're sleeping right now, so you're a little foggy. But I need you to try and tell me what is going on."

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to sort through the haze in her brain. She remembered Bonnie and Elena and the séance, waking up on the forest floor, Klaus finding her, his castle, Elijah, the girl with her blood, that horrible scream. Caroline felt a sudden jolt as reality slammed into her like a truck. The dream began to wobble a bit and Bonnie grabbed ahold of her other had to steady her.

"Whoa, easy," she said, "can you tell me what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. For now," Caroline replied. She couldn't help sounding a bit glum. It had been quite a day after all.

"What happened? Did you find Klaus?"

"Yeah. Well he found me. I'm in like the 1400s in his castle right now. Bonnie, what do I do? How am I gonna get back to the present?"

Bonnie's eyes flicked away for a moment nervously and Caroline realized that her friend didn't have any good news to share.

"I don't know. You would have to find another witch who could reverse the spell. Or create a new one just for you. I was suppose to come through with you, I don't know why it didn't work for me. I don't know what I did wrong."

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a great plan," Caroline muttered.

"I think you're right," Bonnie agreed, "which brings me to my next piece of news. You have to be careful Caroline. You have to be careful about what events you change in the past. If it's something really big, it could rip time apart."

"Rip time apart? Ok seriously. No more BBC!"

"I'm serious Caroline!"

"I know ok! You're freaking me out!"

"Sorry," Bonnie said, "emotions are running a bit higher since you're in a dream state. But I promise Care. I'm going to try to fix this. For now, forget about killing Klaus. Just try to keep yourself safe. And find a witch who you can trust if you can."

"Yeah easier said than done."

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie repeated.

Caroline squeezed her friend's hand and tried to give her an optimistic smile. "It's ok Bon, really. It's not your fault. Besides, I'm sure we've been in situations much less hopeful than this."

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, unconvinced.

"Has Damon figured out what we did yet?"

"Oh yeah! And he's really pissed." Caroline had to laugh at the thought of Damon's possible reactions when he finally found out about their girls only plan. He was such a condescending ass.

"Oh hey one more thing before—"

Caroline awoke suddenly. She could still feel the phantom weight of Bonnie's hand in hers. It was like they had been ripped apart. She felt a sharp sting at the bottom of her leg. She looked down and saw that her calf was hanging out of the brown fur blanket, exposed to the sun, and Klaus still hadn't returned her daylight ring. Her flesh sizzled and she snatched her leg back with a hiss, pressing herself up against the headboard and hugging her knees. She really needed to get her ring back.

That could just go on the list with all the other things she needed to do. Not get killed, find a way home, oh and try not to screw up the whole of history while she was at it. Caroline let out a long, exhausted breath. All she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and block out everything and everyone. A knock at her door prevented her from doing so. She almost called for them to come in, when she realized that Klaus had stopped by last night and locked her in again anyways. Only he could open the door. She groaned inwardly, not wanting to see him first thing in the morning. The door opened to reveal Elijah, instead of Klaus.

"Good morning Caroline. Did you sleep well?" He greeted her, stepping into the room. Elijah had a warm smile and kind eyes. He seemed so different from the man that she had briefly encountered in her present. Maybe this was the man that Elena had seen deep down.

"I thought you might be hungry, since you didn't eat last night," he continued, presenting her with a plate of fruit and bread and a goblet of blood. Caroline felt the veins under her eyes roll over her cheeks at the scent of the blood. She was starving.

"What innocent girl was drained for this?" Caroline asked sardonically.

"It's animal, actually. I thought you might not be as adverse to drinking animal's blood as you seem to be about drinking from a human."

Caroline took the goblet and plate of food from him. She immediately took a long drink, letting the rich red liquid swirl around in her mouth. Elijah stood there quietly, watching her feed. She felt a little bad about hitting him with the sarcasm before. He caught her off guard with the thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," she said as she finished her blood and grabbed a roll off of the plate.

"You're very welcome," Elijah said, "I know that you are restricted to being indoors so I thought you might like a tour of the castle today."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably at being reminded of her stolen ring. She considered Elijah's offer for a moment. It might be nice to have something to do other than sit in the room all day, avoid the sunlight, and wallow in self pity. She gave him a smile and accepted his invitation.

"Sounds great."

"Good. I'll return in a half an hour once you've had a chance to breakfast and change," Elijah's eyes flicked to the green dress that Caroline had tossed into the corner the night before.

"I'm not accepting that dress from him," she argued, "Klaus can deal with it."

Elijah smiled knowingly, admiring her stubbornness. "My brother is not an even tempered man. And you've tested his patience quite enough already. I suggest you wear the dress and be thankful for it."

Caroline didn't miss the subtle threat in his words. With that he left her in the room to enjoy what was left of her breakfast.

* * *

"You say that her blood tasted odd?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, "I can't quite describe it."

"Interesting," Gretchen said, drumming her fingers together.

Klaus had arisen early and gone off into the woods to speak with his most trusted witch. He had known Gretchen for the past hundred years. The dark skinned witch was probably pushing 120 years old, but she didn't look a day over 40.

"Is there any chance that you could bring me a sample?"

Klaus thought about it. He imagined holding Caroline down, her blonde waves spread out across a silken pillow, as he pressed into her, sinking his teeth into her neck and tasting her once again. He thought of her writhing underneath him, her moans filling the air as he drank her exquisite blood. Her hands trailing down his back, nails scraping his skin as she begged him for mercy.

"No need to get too excited," Gretchen said pulling him out of his little fantasy, one thin eyebrow quirked up at him teasingly.

Klaus frowned at her, not sure if he was more upset over being pulled from his daydream or the fact that it had occurred in the first place. Gretchen chuckled in response and walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a few volumes and placing them on her small wooden table.

"I'll consult the grimoires, you get the blood, we'll see where it gets us," she said. "Although I don't understand why you don't just compel the girl for answers."

"She drinks vervain," Klaus told her.

"Vervain? She came prepared for you."

Klaus nodded. "I'm not feeling very patient either."

"The quicker you get me blood, the quicker I can give you answers."

Klaus smiled leaning into the witch. "I'll be seeing you soon then."

* * *

Elijah had returned exactly when he said he would. Caroline could tell that he was quite pleased she had given in to wearing the dress after all. It wasn't like it was _that_ bad. Really if it had been from anyone else it would have been nice.

Elijah escorted her around the castle, which was quite large, larger than Caroline had originally thought, and told her about the history of the architecture and the various pieces of art that hung on the walls. He was careful to help her avoid any spots with too much sunlight. She noticed that the castle was a rather quite place. Only the occasional maid or servant would pass by, they all kept their gazes low as Elijah and Caroline walked near them.

"Are you and Klaus the only people who live here?" Caroline asked.

Elijah opened his mouth to answer, but then paused, seeming to rephrase his response before attempting to speak again. "With the exception of a few compelled servants, yes it is just my brother and I. Klaus prefers not to let any other vampires into our home on a permanent basis."

Caroline nodded thoughtfully. She wasn't sure if she was the exception or the rule in that case. Klaus did tell her he would kill her eventually. But for now she was alive and that's what she would concentrate on.

"It's a pity I can't show you the gardens. Klaus has acquired quite a vast sculpture collection," Elijah lamented as he opened the door to another room, "This however, is another prize of my brother's. The armory."

The doors swung back on their hinges and Elijah held out his arm, inviting Caroline into the room. The space was dim; the only lighting came from a few high windows. Obviously no one came into this room very often. Dust motes swirled around in the air and danced in the thin beams of light. The walls were lined with shields, swords, and many other weapons. Each was decorated with varying house symbols. Caroline marveled at the sight of all the steel and silver. She had never seen a real sword up close before.

"We only call this place the armory as a joke," Elijah explain, "Klaus likes to hold on to his souvenirs."

Caroline scoffed, her shoulders bouncing up and down slightly. "Klaus is quite the collector isn't he?"

Elijah tilted his head in affirmation. Just then one of the servants came into the room. The man whispered something in Elijah's ear that Caroline didn't quite catch. The vampire nodded and sent the servant away.

"I apologize. If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to attend to. I trust you can find your way back to your room?"

Caroline's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Aren't you afraid I'll run away?"

"It's daytime. You wouldn't get far."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and agree. Elijah gave her another courteous bow before heading out of the armory.

She turned around, stepping closer to the walls, noticing a long sword. The steel blade was thick and looked cold on the wall. It seemed powerful and heavy, but at the same time old and worn. The tarnished metal may have once gleamed brightly in the sunlight, now wasted away unused in the darkness. She noticed on the blade there was an inscription. Caroline took a step closer and squinted her eyes trying to make out the words. It was written in Latin. She read the words aloud.

"Numquam ignavi vincunt."

"Cowards never conquer," a voice said behind her.

Caroline jumped at the sound. She spun around quickly and saw Klaus leaning on the wall behind her, hiding in the shadows, away from the light.  
"That's one of my favorites," he said stepping toward her, pointing at the sword, "over here is another one."

Klaus walked further down the wall and stopped in front of another sword. Caroline walked over to him and faced the wall. This sword was a bit brighter than the other, not so worn looking. The edge was stained faintly red. This one also had an inscription on it in Latin.  
"Vincere aut mori," Caroline read. She stumbled over the words a bit. Obviously no one was speaking Latin in Mystic Falls in the year 2012.  
"Conquer or die," Klaus translated.  
"Seems like everyone was all about conquering," Caroline quipped, still looking at the sword.  
"Yes," Klaus said, "humans are very greedy. Always trying to advance their positions, increase their wealth."

"Sounds like a hypocritical judgment coming from you."

Klaus looked at her then. "What do you mean?"  
Caroline turned toward him, her eyes meeting his. "You talk about how humans are greedy but you also take what you want. No questions asked."

Klaus cocked his head at her. "You make assumptions."

"Am I wrong?" She countered.

Klaus frowned at her and ignored her retort. "Over here is my favorite," he said changing the subject. He walked over to the very end of the room, to another sword. This one was even bigger than all the rest. It shone brightly, unlike all the others, and unlike the others it had a gold, gleaming hilt, molded into the shape of a wolf's head.

"It is beautiful," Caroline said, observing the delicate details of the wolf's head and the rubies that were placed where the eyes would be.

"Read the inscription."

Caroline did not have to squint to read this one. The letters had been perfectly preserved. "Sed omnes una manet nox."

"But one night waits for us all," Klaus said.

Caroline considered the words. "This one is different than the others. No conquering."

"No, no conquering," Klaus repeated.

"Did you kill these men?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I gave them all a choice, to turn or die. All of them chose to turn, except this one. When I discovered the inscription on his sword I thought it quite fitting."

"What do the words mean?"

Klaus looked at the sword, tracing the letters lightly with his fingertips. "It refers to the night that will come for all living creatures…except the vampires."

After a moment Caroline said, "You mean death".

"Yes, death. Some people fear it more than anything else. Plagues and old age and early graves. Any moment could be the last. They seek out eternal life wherever they can find it. I've seen even brave men live and fight and kill, but when faced with their own death, run screaming away. But this man…this man was _truly_ brave. He faced death and accepted it without fear."

Caroline watched the light and shadows across his face. She could see him remembering what happened when he took this man's life. Obviously Klaus had probably killed hundreds of people throughout his existence, but he remembered some of them. This man especially. When she looked at him looking at the sword, she saw that there was admiration there and maybe a bit of regret. Not regret for killing, but for something else. She also realized that she was having a completely normal conversation with her biggest enemy.

"I always thought it would be cool to learn to fence," Caroline said, "but I thought it was a boy's thing when I was little so I'd never admit it."

"I could teach you," Klaus offered.

Caroline gave him an odd look. "What now?"

"Have something more pressing to do?" Klaus quipped.

But Caroline didn't have a chance to answer. Klaus turned away and walked over to the other side of the room. He pulled two small swords off the wall and tossed one to Caroline. She panicked for only a second before reaching out and catching it by the hilt. A tiny breath of relief escaped her lips.

Klaus walked to the center of the room, swinging his sword artfully from side to side. _What a showoff_, she thought. Caroline threw him a cocky looked and walked out in front of him, holding her own weapon at the ready.

"First lesson love, you don't hold it with both hands."

Caroline smirked and released her left hand. She tried to think of the way swordfighters had always looked in movies. Their legs apart, lunging forward slightly, always on their toes, one hand stretched out behind them for balance. Caroline tried to mimic what she could picture in her mind. Klaus stood across from her, sword extended and at the ready. Caroline gave him a little eyebrow waggle and his chuckled at her.

"Not bad so far but…" with that he lunged at her, vampire speed. Caroline smacked her sword awkwardly against his, the steel clanging loudly and the sound bouncing off the walls.

"It's important to remember that the sword is and extension of your arm," Klaus instructed, throwing another attack, Caroline blocked it just in time. He advanced on her again and she whirled around. Klaus would lunge and shout different instructions at her and Caroline did her best to keep up. Her vampire attributes were definitely helping her, there was no other way she could have been this nimble and coordinated on her first go.

"Watch my eyes," Klaus said, "the eyes don't lie."

Caroline nodded and then lunged forward, not waiting for him to attack this time. She was watching his eyes and she saw the surprise in them as he parried her advance. They circled one another, steel kissing steel, as they continued to fight. Caroline laughed triumphantly as she managed to lunge forward and artfully pop one of the buttons from Klaus's shirt with the tip of her sword.

"I guess I'm a better sword fighter than I thought," she boasted as Klaus glanced down at his open shirt.

"I wouldn't get to cocky sweetheart," Klaus said, "I'm going easy on you since it's your first time."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. "No need to take it easy on me. Go ahead and give me everything you've got."

Klaus's lips twisted up into a wicked grin. His tongue shot out and licked his lips as he back up slightly, assessing her. Caroline stayed on her toes, waiting for him to lunge forward, watching his eyes, his hips, his feet for any indication of which direction he would go.

They circled one another, predator against predator, their light footsteps marking the seconds that passed as one waited for the other to move. Caroline narrowed her eyes, urging him forward, but Klaus remained where he was, challenging her to make the first move.

Klaus's eyes flicked to the right and Caroline followed his gaze, regretting it immediately, as he attacked left and sliced off the sleeve of her dress. The fabric slid down her arm and floated to the ground. Caroline's jaw dropped and Klaus smirked, giving her a little shrug.

"You didn't like the gown anyways."

Caroline twisted her mouth and lunged at him them. No more Miss Nice Vampire. Their swords clashed together in a storm of metal. Caroline attacked furiously, as Klaus baited her on with taunts and teases. Her blade shot out and sliced him across the chest. A small cut appeared on his chest, blood soaking into his white shirt. His eyes flicked up to Caroline, all the earlier cockiness gone away, and she gave him a little shrug of her own.

Then they were at it again. A metallic dance of fury. Klaus lunged forward and caught Caroline across the stomach, ripping open the bodice of her dress and slicing into her. She glanced down only for a moment to see the wound begin to bleed and then the skin knit itself back together before pressing forward again. Their blades tangled and twisted as they stepped into one another. At that exact moment, Caroline's legs became tangled in her dress and she fell forward, her sword flying out of her hand and her body aimed straight for the end of Klaus's weapon. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but she gritted her teeth and braced herself for the pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

A couple moments passed before Caroline realized that instead of falling onto the sword she was hanging above the ground, enveloped by Klaus's arms. He had flung his sword away, catching her quickly. She gripped his biceps, the muscles flexing underneath her fingers, as she slowly opened her eyes one at a time. Klaus's face hovered above hers, his grey-blue eyes flicking around her face. The air seemed to prickle around them as Caroline became aware of Klaus's hands pressed into her spine, one at the small of her back and the other at the base of neck. She swallowed hard, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath from their sparring.

"Maybe next time don't close your eyes love," Klaus said, his voice low. Caroline could feel his breath ghost across the skin of her nose; he was so close. She nodded lamely, still gripping onto him, as he continued to hold her in mid air. He leaned in closer, his nose barely caressing the side of her face and Caroline unconsciously tilted her neck back, the smallest of sounds escaping her throat.

"Brother," a voice said behind them.

Klaus dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. She hit the floor with a loud 'oof', the cold stone hard on her backside. That would definitely leave a mark. Caroline glared at Klaus as she picked herself off the ground, but he was already turned toward Elijah.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Elijah said well aware that he _was_ interrupting, "but there is something important that requires your attention."

"I'll follow you," Klaus replied, but he stepped forward, around Elijah, exiting the room without another glance at Caroline.

* * *

Klaus followed Elijah from the armory as they headed toward his wing of the castle. Elijah was keeping silent, whatever he had to say, he was waiting until they reached the privacy of Klaus's solar. As they continued along the corridor, Klaus did his best to shake Caroline from his thoughts. Part of him was angry with Elijah for intruding on them, but part of him was utterly thankful. What had been about to happen?

He had been having fun with Caroline, teaching her to sword fight. He enjoyed seeing her determination and the spark in her eye. She hadn't held back for a second. She was true natural really, he couldn't believe she hadn't held a blade before. But then it became obvious when her feet became tangled in her dress and she stumbled forward. He'd tossed the blade away with so much force, he didn't even stop to think that it would forever damaged one of his prized trophies on the wall. In that second all that mattered was making sure Caroline wasn't hurt.

Holding her there in her arms, time seemed to stop for just a few seconds. Feeling the weight of her body awakened something in him. Something that he had long buried out of necessity. But it was the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong girl. She was his enemy. He would figure that out for certain soon enough, and he would be forced to kill her. His stomach twisted at that thought, but again he shoved the feeling down.

Elijah stopped at the entrance to the solar and let him enter first. Klaus opened the door and brushed past his brother, turning to face him and finally find out what the hell was going on.

"Well brother, what news do you have?"

"It's Mikael. He's on the move. Our sources say he's headed this direction."

"Damn," Klaus growled to himself, "how long until he sets foot in England?"

Elijah looked solemn. "My informants tell me a fortnight."

Again Klaus groaned. A fortnight. It was three weeks until the full moon.

"If he finds out about the doppelganger, she's the first thing he will go after," Klaus said, thinking out loud, "if other assassins haven't already been issued ahead of Mikael's party."

Klaus stopped, his eyes widened as a new theory dawned on him. Caroline. What if she had been sent not to kill him, but instead murder the doppelganger before he could complete the ritual to break his curse? This doppelganger might be his last chance. He had waited centuries. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Of course Mikael wouldn't be beyond sending something like Caroline into the lion's den. She was beautiful, strong, seductive. A distraction.

"What are you thinking brother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus lip twisted up into a half smile. "I think it's time we found out exactly where our new blonde friend came from."

* * *

Caroline clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress her gasp. After Elijah and Klaus had left her, Caroline had decided to follow them to see what secrets they would be exchanging. She stood outside of the room, listening to the two of them discuss doppelgangers and someone called Mikael. Whoever this Mikael was, he was clearly an enemy of Klaus's and was also trying to prevent him from breaking the hybrid curse. But Klaus mentioned the doppelganger. The only other doppelganger she knew of before Elena was Katherine.

Her eyes widened. Holy crap! She suddenly realized exactly where, or when, she was. It was 1492, some time right before Klaus had met Katherine. Elena had mentioned to her that Elijah said he had met Katherine in 1492. It had been around that time that she had become a vampire. But that was as much as Caroline knew. She didn't know how or why Katherine turned. Or what exactly had stopped Klaus from being able to complete the sacrifice with her. Maybe it was this Mikael guy.

Before the two vampire men could find her, Caroline ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her. For some reason she felt safer for the moment, but it was a false sense of security. Klaus would be coming for her, the vervain would be out of her system now, she would have no defenses against his compulsion.

Bonnie had said that Caroline should just give up the mission and concentrate on keeping herself safe and finding a way home. But damn it she still couldn't run! Klaus still had her daylight ring. Her only other option would be sneaking out to find vervain. There just had to be some in the forest. If she could find a supply, then she could smuggle it back with her and continue taking it. Then she could pretend to be under compulsion, instead of actually being effected by it.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked over to the window. She stared out at the night sky and took a deep breath. It was as good a plan as any. At least it would buy her some time. The night air hit her bare arm, sending a chill across her skin. She had almost forgotten the sword fighting, when Klaus had ripped her dress apart. Her fingers went to the other sleeve, the one still intact, and she tore at the seam until it broke free leaving her gown now sleeveless.

She dropped the ripped fabric onto the floor and stepped up onto the giant window, looking down at the ground below. She was only three or four stories high, nothing that would kill her. Caroline steeled herself, picking one foot up and letting it float in the air over the ledge of the window. With one more reassuring breath, she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall from the window, landing like a cat on the ground below.

The fall only lasted less than a second, her joints and muscles absorbing the impact with ease. Caroline opened her eyes again from her crouched position, first the left and then the right, finally breathing again once she realized she was safe on the ground. No one had heard her jump from the ledge. Her head turned up to look back at her window. How she was going to get back up would be a problem for later. For the moment, she was racing against the night to try and find vervain.

* * *

**Yes? No? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Reviews give me life!**

**Also, in case you didn't know, I know NOTHING about fencing. That bit was written while flipping through a few different wikipedia articles.**

**And I'm so enjoying writing Elijah in this fic and I think you will too! Although, he's a bit different, a little more like the Elijah we saw in flashbacks. But anyways...**

**Review!**

**And follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**So usually I try to update on Fridays, but I'm doing it early this week because I'm graduating college this weekend and family will be in town and I will be busy busy busy! But I'm sure no one minds the early update.  
**

**Also, I forgot to mention, I'm a big fan of Doctor Who...so of course I had to slip a tiny reference in last chapter. I mean come on! We're dealing with time travel here!  
**

**And, Dianne asked this in reviews, so I decided to answer here just in case anyone else was confused: She wondered why Klaus's bite in the beginning didn't kill Caroline. Well the answer to that is because he is still just a vampire. Remember in 1492 he hadn't turned into a hybrid yet!  
**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Klaus stayed in his solar alone after Elijah had gone. He sat at his great desk, his thoughts on darker times of the past. He recalled the last time he had encountered Mikael. It was in Greece, before the fall of Troy, when he and his brother had lived in a gorgeous villa on the Mediterranean. Sometimes Klaus missed life near the sea.

Even more so, Klaus had enjoyed the Trojan War, a bit "too much" in Elijah's opinion. He had been on one of the 1,186 ships that had been launched by the beauty of one woman. It was a great joke, the feud of the "gods". Klaus chuckled to himself. It was all so over romanticized that the actual events fell victim to the stuff of legend. No one in existence knew that the war had really existed, or what had really caused it. No one except himself and Elijah and Mikael.

He quickly dispelled the memory from his mind. He didn't need to be afraid of Mikael anymore. He would break the curse, become the hybrid, and be invincible. Mikael had already failed any and every attempt to end Klaus's existence. He wouldn't succeed now. Maybe as a boy, Klaus had feared his father, but no more. That was hundreds of years ago. That weak human he had been was long dead.

Klaus rocked back in his chair, twirling a small object between his fingers, the action helping him to concentrate and sort through his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding Caroline's ring. Truthfully he had forgotten he had it. At least she wouldn't be running off anytime soon. Unless she wanted to fry in the sun, and Caroline didn't seem like the suicidal type.

He stopped playing with the ring and held it in his palm, feeling the weight of the metal and stone. Setting the ring down on the wooden desk, he removed one of the small chains around his neck, looping it through the ring and replacing the chain back around his neck. Then he stood up and walked around the desk, walking toward the door. Once in the hallway, he could see a candle burning underneath Caroline's door. His conversation with her could wait until morning. For now, it was time to hunt.

* * *

Caroline had been combing the forest for a few hours. There was no sign of vervain. She mentally cursed herself for never paying attention during girl scouts, when their leaders had made futile attempts to teach the girls how to survive and identify plants in the woods. Truthfully, she had no clue what vervain looked like. She was simply testing the plants by whether or not they would burn her skin. But soon she was starting to recognize the repeat shrubs and could skip over them.

She came to a new plant, one she had not seen before. It rose up around the base of a tree, hundreds of small blue flowers, their six tiny petals stretching out in every direction. Caroline crouched down and braced herself for a possible burning sensation as she ran her hand across the flowers. Nothing. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She stood up, resolved to keep going, and making a mental note that vervain was not blue.

Before she could take another step, she felt the ground suddenly falling away from under her as branches cracked and she fell downward into a deep, dark hole in the earth. She landed with a loud splash, becoming completely submerged in the water that filled the bottom. Her arms shot out as she tried to find the surface not remembering that she couldn't drown because she didn't need air. Her thoughts were only on the pain, the excruciating pain. It felt like she was swimming in a sea of flames. Her hands and then her head broke through the surface and she screamed out in agony, her fingers clawing at the dirt walls of the hole, trying to find purchase to climb out. But it was no use. Her skin smoldered and she flinched in agony as she spun around and pressed herself against the walls. The top half of her body began to knit itself back together, her lower half was still submerged in the fiery water. It was then that she noticed tiny purple, five petal flowers, bobbing along the surface. Oh. Apparently vervain was purple.

As he ran through the woods, Klaus heard a muffled scream in the distance. He quickly changed direction and ran toward the sound to investigate. He approached slowly and soundlessly; weary of any possible traps. His eyes narrowed at a large, dark hole in the ground. Even though there was nothing but starlight in the sky, Klaus could see everything perfectly. Hear everything perfectly too. At that moment he heard small, female whimpers coming from inside the hole.

Klaus stepped toward the pit, more than ready to play hero to whatever poor maiden had found herself in one of the wolves' traps. They like to set traps for vampires and people alike. Klaus thought it was cowardly. Trapping your prey took away from the thrill of the chase. Leaves crunched under his feet and he heard the woman inside gasp, sensing his approach. He peered down into the hole, schooling his features into that of a concerned nobleman. But as his eyes took in who was at the bottom of the trap, his look of humbleness turned into one of amusement. He crouched down, next to the edge, smirking as two sad blue eyes stared up at him in horror.

"Well well," he said, "what have we here?"

Caroline's arms were wrapped around herself. She flinched in pain each time the water shifted against her skin. Klaus could only imagine how much pain she was in. He had once been unlucky enough to fall into one of the many vervain pools that littered the province.

"Caroline, don't you know better than to go swimming around in vervain sweetheart?" She glared daggers at him, the fierceness of her look mixed with tiny winces of pain. "I assume you'd like me to help you out."

She said nothing, but the look in her eyes said that she did wish to be rescued. The damn girl was too stubborn, even in the midst of torture, to relent to her enemy. It made him admire her all that much more.

Klaus backed away from the hole in the ground and searched around for something to lower down into it.

"Hey!" Caroline's voice echoed from inside the earth.

"Don't worry love," Klaus replied, "just looking for a way to get you out." After all, it wasn't as if he was just going to jump in there after her.

He looked around the forest, contemplating what to do, before scaling a tall tree and ripping off one of the long branches. It would be long and sturdy enough to get her out. He walked back over to the hole and lowered the branch down into it.

"Grab on and I'll pull you up," Klaus instructed.

Caroline tentatively put her hands around the branch, her body protesting every movement as the water swam across her skin. "Promise you won't drop me?" She said peering up at him.

"You really think that low of me?" Klaus replied. Once her grip was fixed to the branch, he heaved and pulled her upward. As soon as she was out of the hole, Caroline dropped down to the ground, laying on her back and staring up into the night. She breathed heavily, gasping, thankful to be out of the hole. She made a feeble attempt to raise herself off the ground, but felt weak as a newborn kitten.

"The vervain has weakened you," Klaus explained crawling over to her, "you need blood."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe if I just sit for a few minutes, I can regain enough strength to dig up a squirrel or something."

The thought made her cringe. No offense to Stefan, but she hated feeding from animals. It wasn't that they tasted bad, it just seemed gross to her. Her years as a human had conditioned her to think that chewing on raw meat would make you ill.

Klaus thought for a moment and then said, "here, allow me."

He pushed the sleeve of his cream colored shirt up to his elbow and bit down into his wrist, offering it to her. His original blood was strong and would help her recovered faster. Caroline glanced down at his wrist and back up at him, staring at him in confusion. Was he serious?

"Go on, before it heals," he urged. He wanted her to accept his offer before he came to the realization that all of this was crazy. She gave a small nod and he reached under her head to prop her up while she drank. His wrist hovered in front of her mouth. He watched the purple veins swirl under her eyes and her incisors elongate. Her lips wrapped around his wrist as her teeth sunk into his flesh and then he felt the pull at his veins.

Her eyes closed at the delicious taste of his blood. He felt his breathing slow as he watched her drinking him in. Something about the sight of her enjoyment at the taste of him sent a rush through his body. The feel of her mouth on his skin made him feel warm and needy. He unconsciously leaned closer to her, his nose hovering above her hair. He inhaled, reveling in her spicy vanilla scent. She leaned her head toward his chest, getting lost in the taste of his blood. He wanted nothing more than to—

Her teeth and lips pulled away. Klaus felt the loss immediately, shaking himself out of the trance he was in. Caroline peeked up at his face, her glowing eyes framed by her long lashes. The air around them was thick and electric, and Klaus knew that she had felt the same euphoric sense that he had just moments ago. Slowly she slipped out of his grasp, keeping eye contact the entire time, until she was sitting up, now able to support herself. Klaus fought the urge to hold her in place and keep her close.

Caroline shifted her legs and then gasped and hissed as fresh burns seared her legs.

"Damn it!" She yelled out. "It's the dress. It's soaked in this damn vervain water."

"You'll have to take it off," Klaus said, his voice sounding husky. Caroline felt herself blush, but tried to cover the reaction with an eye roll.

"I'll just rip off the part that is wet," she said.

Klaus couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Maybe he shouldn't _want_ to see her naked, but he was still a man, and she was a beautiful woman. He couldn't help himself.

Caroline gingerly touched the soaked skirt, ripping it off at the level of her thighs. The dress looked like nothing more than a modern day slutty Halloween costume once she was finished, just barely covering her backside. Klaus raked an appreciative glance over her legs, the skin their slightly pink from the vervain. They looked smooth and strong and images of her legs wrapped around him flashed through his brain.

She felt herself flush again as Caroline noticed Klaus checking her out. But she immediately pushed the feeling down. Damn it, she just couldn't help herself. No matter how much she tried, she was still that insecure cheerleader who got way to excited over any amount of attention from the male sex. Especially after Matt. Right after she started to get over all of her insecurities and then dealt with the whole vampire issue and wanting to suck his blood, he'd dumped her. Because she was a monster. And he was right.

"Come on," Klaus said, "while you're out here, there is someone we should go see."

Caroline gave him a skeptical look. Wasn't he mad that she was obviously trying to escape? "Who are we seeing?"

"A witch," he replied and began walking off into the forest.

Caroline stood there for a moment, unsure about following him. But what choice did she have? A wolf howling in the night made her jump and she ran after him.

They walked together in silence for a while; owl's sang out their sad cries overhead as they hunted for mice. Caroline felt a bit silly in her tattered dress. Luckily no one was around to impress. Except Klaus. Not that she cared about impressing him. Although the look he threw her earlier suggested that her job was already done for her.

It was weird to think of Klaus like that. That he liked girls. He just seemed so… _evil_. She always assumed that bad guys never worried about stuff like that. Then again, Klaus was probably the type to prey on sweet and innocent girls. He looked like a heart breaker with those beautiful blue eyes and that sexy smirk. Not to mention that accent. Maybe girls didn't appreciate it in this time and place, but his voice would cause any modern American girl to swoon.

He reminded her of this guy she had seen in the mall a long time ago. She was thirteen and her and Bonnie and Elena had just spent the afternoon seeing a movie and hanging out at the food court. All of their parents had finally decided that the girls were old enough to be by themselves at the mall. The three of them had been sitting in the food court, enjoying a shared plate of fries, and giggling shyly as they scoped out the boys across the room. Tyler and Matt had been so young and awkward back then. Elena had had a huge crush on Matt and Caroline was daring her to go talk to him when she noticed the cutest guy she had ever seen looking in their direction.

The guy, well man really, looked like a movie star. His jaw was chiseled, with just a hint of scruff, and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. He looked too beautiful and perfect to be surrounded by cheesy palm trees and tacky plastic tables. Bonnie noticed Caroline gaping and turned to look in her direction.

"Oooh, looks like Caroline has a crush," she teased.

Caroline slapped at her and denied it. Her friends teased her and finally dared her to go talk to him. It was completely stupid, even her thirteen year old self knew that this guy was way older and he would just be annoyed.

"If you talk to him, I'll go talk to Matt," Elena bargained. That sealed the deal. At least Elena would be embarrassed right along with her.

Caroline got up from her seat and walked over to him, smoothing down her jeans and t-shirt. Back then she was gangly and brace faced. Thank god her dad had finally convinced her mom to let her wear contacts.

The beautiful man sat up in his seat and smiled politely as she approached him, setting down his cup of coffee.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" He asked coolly. God, even his voice was accented and beautiful.

Caroline nervously told him that her friends had dared her to come talk to him.

"She thinks you're hot!" Bonnie yelled across the food court. Caroline blushed furiously, her hands twisting together in nervousness. The man laughed graciously.

"What is your name?" He asked. Caroline realized he still hadn't removed his sunglasses. They gave him a very mysterious air.

"Caroline."

He stood up and reached out his hand. She timidly took it in her own and he shook it. "Very nice to meet you Caroline."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked off. Caroline's knees had turned to jelly and she thought she would die right there. Elena and Bonnie had been green with envy and Caroline had sworn up and down that she was in love. That lasted until the next week when a game of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven with Ryan Fell had quickly caused her to move on.

"We're here," Klaus said, breaking her out of her memory.

Caroline blinked a couple times as she was brought back to the present. Or the past. Well her present anyways. They stood in front of a rickety, wooden house. It looked old and weather worn, the boards on the walls curling in on themselves just a bit. Orange candlelight glowed from a single window. The door creaked open and revealed a dark skinned woman.

"I thought you might stop by tonight," the woman said to Klaus. He laughed.

"Witches think they know everything," he muttered to Caroline, loud enough for the woman to hear.

"So do original vampires."

Klaus chuckled and the witch stepped back, welcoming them inside. Caroline stepped through the door first, followed by Klaus. It was a small, one room home. There was a small bed in the corner and a large table in the middle of the room. It was covered with herbs and potions and what Caroline assumed were spell books. A fire crackled in the back. Overall it felt oddly warm and homey to her.

"Caroline isn't it?" The witch said, moving in front of her and catching her gaze.

Caroline gave her a polite smile and shook her hand. She didn't know yet if this witch was friend or foe, but so far there was no reason to be rude.

"My name is Gretchen," the woman smiled warmly, squeezing Caroline's hand slightly. Her eyes brighten a bit and Caroline could have sworn she saw some weird reflection run across them. "Klaus I believe you know the rules."

"Yes yes," he grumbled, "I'll be waiting outside."

With that Klaus walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. Gretchen released Caroline's hand and walked over the table. She picked up a bundle of stems, wrapped in a brown string, and held them to the candle on the table. She lit the end of the stems and then blew on the flame, allowing them to smolder. A thick gray smoke swirled from their ends. Gretchen hummed a short chant and let the smoke waft about before she spoke to Caroline.

"These will give us some privacy," Gretchen explained, "I tell Klaus that no one else can be in the room when these spells are preformed, or else it inhibits the magic."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you do that?"

Gretchen gave her a small laugh. "He can be quite intimidating. I find it easier to obtain answers when one is more relaxed."

Gretchen motioned for Caroline to take a seat a smaller, round table at the end of the large one. It was clothed in purple fabric, weaved with green and gold. Gretchen took a seat from across her. Something about it all made Caroline feel as if she were sitting in front of a carnival fortuneteller.

"Well you're a vampire Caroline, I can tell that just from your touch. But you have a bit of magic about you," Gretchen's smile was warm as she spoke, "the strange thing is, it's from my blood line." Caroline said nothing. Frankly, she didn't know where Gretchen was going with all this, or why Klaus had brought her here in the first place. "I must guess though that you are not from my blood line, given the difference in our skin. May I have your hand again?"

Caroline hesitated only a moment before stretching her hand toward Gretchen. The witch held rested her arm on the table, holding Caroline's hand with her palm facing up. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Caroline studied her face, fascinated by what was happening. She'd only seen Bonnie do magic a few times and it always blew her mind.

"Bonnie," Gretchen said, her eyes flying open. Caroline gaped at her.

"How did you—"

"It was a bit easier since you thought of her that moment. She's the witch that sent you here," a myriad of emotions crossed Gretchen's face. Amusement, surprise, sadness. "She must be a great great, great niece."

"She's my friend from back home," Caroline replied.

"Hmm, yes. Home. You're a very long way from home," Gretchen said, still holding onto her hand, "I'd say miles and…years? Centuries even."

Suddenly, Caroline didn't feel so easy about Gretchen anymore. She snatched her hand back and glanced around nervously.

"Klaus wants me to find out who you are, why you are here," the witch explained, "but I don't think the answer is that simple."

"Well if you know so much, why _am_ I here?" The defensiveness was coming out now.

"To kill Klaus," Gretchen shrugged, "that's the short answer. Your friend cast a spell. You're trying to stop things before they happen."

Caroline realized that maybe she had a bargaining chip here. "Then send me back. I can't follow through with the plan if I'm not here."

Gretchen laughed out loud at her then. Caroline shifted in her chair, some of her confidence seeping out of her. "And just how do you think you are going to kill one of the most powerful vampires in existence?"

"Don't underestimate me," Caroline said, squaring her chin.

"Would never dream of it. But you should know I can't send you back."

Caroline's heart sunk at the moment. The witch didn't say she _wouldn't_ send her back. She had said she _couldn't_.

"Why not?"

"That's the thing about this particular spell. It can't work unless it was meant to."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you believe in fate Caroline? In destiny?"

Caroline considered the witch's question. Did she believe in fate and destiny? If destiny did exist then it was a cruel bitch. Sentencing her to become a vampire, to be hated by her mother and dumped by the first guy she had ever loved. She didn't want to imagine a universe where after cultivating her life in Mystic Falls so carefully, she was always meant to suffer the curse of being a vampire. A monster.

"I don't know," was her careful answer. Because truly, she didn't.

"Well whether you don't acknowledge it, fate exists. Sure there are twists and turns and free will along the way, but the things that are meant to happen always do."

"So you're saying that Bonnie's spell worked because I was destined to be here?" Gretchen nodded. "Is that why Bonnie couldn't come through? Because she wasn't?"

"That would be my educated guess." Gretchen let out a heavy breath. "Klaus will want to know why you are here and what I have discovered."

"Look, I just want to go home," Caroline said, making one last pleading attempt. Gretchen regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not sure what I can do," Gretchen said she stood up and walked over to the larger table, grabbing a small vile off of it, returning to her seat and placing it in front of Caroline. "Give me a sample of your blood and I might be able to discover the spell and reverse the magic."

Caroline hesitated for a moment. She didn't know what her blood had to do with anything. Then again she didn't know anything much about magic. Caroline placed on of her fingers against her fangs and bit down on the pad of her index finger. She squeezed some of her blood into the vile, filling it a quarter of the way.

"So what are you going to say to Klaus?"

Gretchen winked. "Leave it to me my dear."

A couple minutes later, Gretchen let Klaus back into the room. He immediately expected an explanation on who Caroline was and why she was there. Caroline too was on the edge of her seat.

"She's under a spell to stay near you for the time being," Gretchen said, "I can probably break the spell and send her home if you'd like? Unless…"

The witch studied Klaus carefully, curious about which path he would choose.

"I have a better idea," Klaus said. He turned to Caroline then, "do you want to go home Caroline? See your friends and family again?" Caroline gulped and nodded her head up and down. The tone of his question making her uncomfortable.

"Well then, you will help me break the hybrid curse and then I'll have Gretchen here send you back to wherever you came from, alive and well." Klaus flashed her a toothy grin. "How does that sound love?"

* * *

**So I hope you guys weren't too bored. I know this chapter was a lot of plot and exposition. But it has to be done sometimes.**

**I hope I'm developing the relationship here ok. I definitely would like some feedback if you have any. Is it too slow? Too little? It makes sense in my head as I write because unlike in the show, at this point in Klaus's life, he's not looking for love. He's ALL about breaking his hybrid curse. But here's Caroline and there's a bit of attraction blooming there and he's having a hard time ignoring any feelings like he usually does. As the story progresses, we'll see Klaus keep trying to think of excuses to put Caroline at a distance but they'll both keep getting distracted from the current reason they're supposed to be hating one another.**

**And the line about Caroline appreciating Klaus's accent was inspired by and interview with Candice Accola! haha**

**Ok anyways, I'll stop going on. **

**Reviews keep me alive! They are like blood to a vampire. Keep em coming!**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I've graduated and family is gone and summer break has arrived. :)**

**First of all, as my lovely pal Danielle pointed out, there has been A LOT of response to this story. Only 3 chapters and 115 reviews. Amazing. Thank you every one. It's so encouraging to see the reactions to this fic and honestly the more you guys say the more motivated I am (*hint hint*).**

**This is a long one, but I thought you all might appreciate it. A lot happens and I build some more of my own canon for this fic, which I hope you guys like. AND you'll probably recognize a couple familiar faces :)**

**p.s. Someone pointed out in the last chapter that I totally got the dates of the Trojan War wrong. Ooops! Long story short, I chalk it up to the fact that I'm poor at history and it was late when I wrote it and I was misreading wikipedia (for some reason I was thinking it was 1300 AD, even though I knew that wasn't right haha).**

* * *

Klaus had given her a quick rundown of the rules of this new deal before they left Gretchen's. He told her about the doppelganger and the sun and moon curse and all the gritty details of breaking his curse. Things she already knew, but she had to pretend she was hearing them for the first time, just to humor him. His eyes glimmered as he described to her exactly how close he was to breaking the curse.

"There will be enemies of mine, who will try to kill the doppelganger before I can complete the ritual," he said, "so you will protect her with your life. Once the sacrifice is complete, I will take you here to Gretchen and she will send you home."

Caroline had no choice but to obey, she mused as they walked through the forest back toward Klaus's home. Honestly though, how hard would it be to protect the doppelganger? She already knew how that story ended.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. The doppelganger! Katherine! How could she be so stupid? Again she remembered that the ritual never came to pass in this lifetime. That Katherine escaped and became a vampire and Klaus didn't have another chance to break the curse until he found Elena. Shit! What would she do? If Klaus never broke the curse then he wouldn't allow Gretchen to send her home. He'd probably just kill her. She would have to make sure Katherine made it to the sacrificial alter this time.

But then Caroline shook her head. No, she couldn't do that. If Katherine died, then Stefan and Damon would never become vampires, and neither would she. Which would all probably be ok, but then she also realized that Elena would die. Stefan had saved Elena from the accident that killed her parents on the Wickery Bridge. If Stefan wasn't still alive in 2009 to save her, then she would die.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed her eyes shut. All this time stuff was so confusing. She was going to screw something up, she just knew it, and ruin everyone's lives. Oh why did she and Bonnie and Elena come up with this completely stupid plan?

_Things that are meant to happen always do._ Caroline remembered Gretchen's earlier words. She took a deep, calming breath and opened her eyes, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Klaus in front of her. He had his head cocked at her, staring in amusement.

"Anything the matter love?"

Caroline brushed the hair out of her face and rallied herself. "Nothing. I'm fine." She stepped forward but Klaus grabbed the crook of her elbow, holding her back. Something about his fingers on his skin made her shiver.

"Not thinking about going back on our arrangement are you?"

Caroline frowned. "No. I'll play your stupid game and keep the doppelganger safe. You have my word." She tried to move forward again, but his hand on her arm prevented her from escaping.

"I wonder if compulsion is now an option," he said, his eyes flicking across her face. "I assume whatever you ingested before we met is now out of your system or did you manage to drink some of that water while you were down in the pit?"

Actually, she had thought of that. Through the haze of the pain, she did remember that she her goal that night had been to discover a source of vervain. The liquid had stung her throat unbearably and burned her from the inside out in addition to the damage it had been doing to her skin.

"I told you I'd stay and protect the doppelganger and I'll do it," she said turning slightly toward him, "you have some serious trust issues don't you?"

He licked his lips and gave her a smirk. "You haven't given me much of a reason to trust you so far love. I suppose you wouldn't mind a little test then."

Caroline gulped, but tried to remain nonchalant as she shrugged her acquiesce. "Fine. Compel me if it makes you feel better."

She could pretend to be compelled. Hopefully he didn't ask her to do anything too horrible.

Klaus considered his options. He could force her to break off a branch and stake herself, the sun would be up soon and he could force her to stay outside as it rose without her ring. There were endless ways he could compel her to torture herself, and even if she were on vervain, she would pretend otherwise and still do it. Klaus was a master of torture, a true artist really at causing pain. He always knew how to get the most out of someone. A grin spread across his face as he realized exactly which pressure point to push on Caroline.

"I want you to kiss me," Klaus said slowly. He watched Caroline's eyes for a reaction. She was very good. Not even a hint of surprise crossed her features.

"What?" She replied as flatly as she could.

His pupils dilated and his voice dropped half an octave.

"Kiss me Caroline."

Caroline hesitated only half a second before stepping into him and planting her lips on his. But that half a second was long enough to prove his point. She _had_ drunk the vervain. Then, all thoughts were immediately whipped from his brain as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his.

Her lips were soft and warm. At first she had been stiff, frigid even, but then she sighed into his mouth. He slipped his tongue past her lips, letting it dance with hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head tilted to the side as he invaded her mouth. Klaus was completely lost in the kiss, his hands beginning to wander across her back. He could feel the laces of her ripped dressed under his fingers and he fought the urge to rip them apart as he continued kissing her.

Immediately reality slammed back into his thoughts as he remembered she was only acting. He shoved her away harshly, her mouth leaving his with a pop. She stumbled back a bit and he didn't bother to reach out and steady her. If he touched her again, he'd haul her body up against his and never let go.

"Enough," he growled. He was supposed to be torturing her, not the other way around.

He spun on his heels and continued stomping in the direction of home. The sound of Caroline's footsteps followed behind him. He didn't look at her for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Klaus locked Caroline in room again after they returned. Apparently her little escapade had cost her roaming the castle freely privileges. Jumping out the window again wasn't an option either, seeing as dawn was just breaking. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Caroline let out a loud yawn and sluggishly walked toward the bed. She slipped out of her tattered dress and under the covers, the silken sheets feeling like heaven against her bare skin.

Caroline fixed one of the large feather pillows under her head and wrapped her arms around it, cuddling it closely. It had been days since she had gotten any real kind of rest. For the moment she didn't mind being locked inside her room. All she cared to do right now was sleep. But as soon as her eyes closed, all she could think about was the kiss in the woods.

It had thrown her off when Klaus had compelled her to kiss him. But she had to pat herself on the back for not giving away even a hint of her surprise. That wolfish grin he had sported as she leaned toward him was enough to make her want to slap him but as soon as their lips connected she had felt the world drop away.

The taste of his mouth had left her reeling, just like drinking his blood had, and the feel of his arms wrapped around her. For a moment she had forgotten that he was a killer and her enemy. The kiss was _that_ good. For that moment all she felt was desire. Desire to have him hold her tighter, to feel his hands everywhere, to feel what it would be like to have his mouth on the rest of her.

But then he had broken away roughly, a cold look in his eyes, and she remembered exactly who he was. He was Klaus. He was evil. There wasn't a sincere bone in his body and he was obviously just toying with her. The memory of his kiss made her stomach clench. She rolled over on her side and squeezed her eyes tighter, willing sleep to overtake her so that she could just forget about it all. She almost wished he had just compelled her to stake herself instead.

Elijah was outside of his room when Klaus returned. He had deposited Caroline into her chamber and then turned to address his brother. Elijah looked at him with a curiosity that made him uncomfortable.

"Another long night?" Elijah ventured. Klaus brushed past him and into his bedroom. He sat down on his large bed and removed his boots, tossing them aside, and then removed his shirt.

"What do you want brother?"

"I've been to see the witches," Elijah said.

Klaus groaned loudly at Elijah dramatic pause. He had no patience left. "Out with it already!"

Elijah extended a scroll toward his brother and Klaus took it, unrolling it carefully and reading the inscriptions.

"It's the exact rules of the ritual," Elijah explained, "every detail spelled out. Nothing left to chance."

"Fantastic," Klaus grinned, "it says I need to sacrifice a vampire _and_ a werewolf…this is new."

"It symbolizes each side of the hybrid," Elijah said indicating the symbols below the writing. Klaus's eyes continued to scan the page. "Who shall you choose to sacrifice?"

Klaus shrugged. "A werewolf won't be difficult to rustle up. As for a vampire…I'm sure someone will present themselves as the perfect entrant." Meaning that someone would anger him enough to warrant his killing him or her.

When he was done reading, Klaus rolled the scroll up and placed it in a locked chest under his bed.

"Well I'll leave you to get some rest. Don't forget about the Midnight Feast tonight," Elijah said walking toward the door. He stopped and turned just as he reached it. "Any more developments with Caroline?"

Klaus tossed back the covers on his bed. "I took her to see Gretchen. The damn witch is holding out on me, again, but she did tell me that Caroline is spelled to remain at my side for the time being."

Elijah cocked his head. "Remain at your side? What does that mean?"

"She can't leave me," Klaus retorted.

"But nothing about where she is from or who sent her?"

Klaus shook his head.

"Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"Would you prefer that I did?" he asked rhetorically. He knew Elijah wasn't actually encouraging that Klaus kill Caroline. Elijah was so moral. He only killed when absolutely necessary.

"Good morrow brother," Elijah said leaving Klaus to his sleep.

* * *

Caroline had hoped to sleep all the way until the full moon, when Katherine inevitably escaped the sacrifice and Klaus inevitably takes it on her and kills her. Instead, three bustling maids, carting what looked like a huge brass tub into her room, woke her up. Caroline sat up and pulled the sheets up around her naked chest. Steam rose from the tub. It was a bath, Caroline realized.

"What's this?" She asked as the ladies shuffled around the room.

"Lord Elijah sent us to you," one of the younger girls said, keeping her eyes toward the floor, "he says we are to help you prepare for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"The Midnight Feast," the girl replied. "In honor of his Lordship's birthday?"

Caroline cocked her head. "Elijah's?"

"No milady. Lord Klaus."

The maids walked forward and took her from the bed. Caroline felt a little awkward as they pulled the sheet from her, leaving her in just her birthday suit, but they guided her to the tub. The hot water felt so good on her skin. Much better than the vervain water of course. One of the maids began pouring scented oils into the water, while the other began brushing out the tangles in her hair and washing it thoroughly. The third took Caroline's hands and began filing away at her nails. It was like some sort of medieval spa treatment.

Once they were done, they helped Caroline out of the tub and dried her off, fitting her with a silk robe that swept all the way down to the floor. Then they wheeled out the tub and left Caroline alone again.

A while later, Elijah knocked on her door and let himself in, Caroline felt a little awkward in front of him, wearing nothing but a robe. He always managed to carry himself with such grace and elegance, she was sure she would feel slightly frumpy no matter what she was wearing when standing next to him.

"I hope you enjoyed your bath Caroline," Elijah said politely. Caroline started to stand up from her spot on the bed, but Elijah motioned for her to remain where she was. "I take it the servants informed you of tonight's festivities."

"Only that there is something called a Midnight Feast, and that it's for Klaus's birthday," she replied.

"That's the sum of it," he explained, "some of our closest vampire friends will be in attendance tonight. The celebration is for vampires only. We've planned a larger celebration for Klaus next week on his birthday."

"Sure likes to party doesn't he?" Caroline replied sardonically.

Elijah smirked and continued his speech. "As I said, the vampires tonight are a part of our usual circle, Klaus trusts them, but only up to a certain point."

Caroline shook her head in confusion. "Meaning?"

"For some reason my brother has allowed you into further into our home and our lives more than anyone else in a very long time. It would be… unfortunate if you somehow betrayed the trust that my brother and I have placed in you."

"Trust?" Caroline challenged, "Klaus doesn't trust me. And judging by this conversation I'm guessing you don't either."

Elijah gave her a polite smile. "There are different forms of trust Caroline. Sometimes it is tenuous and born from a mutual need."

Here he was again with his subtle threats. Elijah was so different from Klaus. Where Klaus was brash and blunt, Elijah was cool and cunning.

"Keep my mouth shut. Got it." Caroline replied.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Elijah said making his exit, "I really do like you Caroline. I would hate to have to end our new friendship on unhappy terms."

As Elijah reached the door, Caroline asked him, "You're very loyal to Klaus. Aren't you?"

Elijah thought for a moment before answering her question. "Our relationship is complicated. But I do love my brother. I want to see him achieve his goal."

Caroline wondered for a moment how many times he threatened others on Klaus's behalf. She wondered how many "friendships" he had ended on unhappy terms for the sake of brotherly love. She thought of Damon and Stefan and how much they seemed to hate each other sometimes, but also how they would die for one another without a second thought.

Just then one of the servants returned with a new gown for Caroline and Elijah left her to dress.

* * *

The guests began to arrive an hour past sunset. Caroline watched from her tower window as other vampire lords and ladies entered the castle. She could hear them talking a laughing. Klaus greeted each one of them as they wished him a happy birthday. His eyes flicked up to where Caroline stood in the window. Her eyes met his and then she quickly backed away and out of sight. He smirked to himself, his thoughts returning briefly to their little interlude in the woods. Perhaps he would indulge in something extra at tonight's feast; a second taste of Caroline. What harm could it possibly do?

Klaus and his guests entered the great hall, assembling themselves around the table, with Klaus at the head and the usual space left for Elijah to his right. Elijah had gone to fetch Caroline from her room. Based on Caroline's reactions to drinking human blood, Klaus already knew the girl would be testy tonight. But for her sake, he hoped she wouldn't show too much of her antagonistic nature in front of his guests.

Elijah appeared at the door with Caroline behind him. He placed one had behind her and ushered her through the door.

"May I present, the Lady Caroline Forbes."

The all turned to face Caroline, with smiles and nods. Klaus watched her from his seat, taking in her appearance. She looked stunning. The red gown that he had picked out especially was perfect for her. It clung tightly to her body, sweeping down and spreading out along the floor. The neckline hung just off her shoulders, and the gold chain belt accentuated her waist perfectly. Her hair hung in soft, natural curls, clipped back artfully on one side.

Klaus gave a nod as she took a seat in the middle of the table, next to a vampire called Rose. He heard the woman introduce herself to Caroline and ask her a few cursory questions about where she was from and how long she planned to stay with them. Caroline returned her questions with perfectly vague answers. Klaus appreciated her good sense in not revealing any truth of herself.

Soon the wine was brought in, along with a spread of fruits and cheeses, for the guests to dine on before the real feast began.

"I have heard rumors," one of the vampire, called Nathaniel, announced dramatically, "that the Destroyer is headed toward England."

"What does it matter," another, called Trevor, said, "someone like Klaus needn't worry about the Destroyer."

Trevor gave Klaus a conspiratorial look. Klaus smirked in return. Trevor and his companion Rose, were the only other two vampires at the table, aside from himself, Elijah, and now Caroline, that knew of the doppelganger. In fact, it was Trevor that discovered her in the first place and agreed to bring her to him.

"What's a destroyer?" Caroline asked, joining the conversation.

"It's an urban legend," Rose replied.

"He's real!" Nathanial insisted, "He is the oldest vampire hunter in history. He has existed since the birth of the vampire species."

"And he knows every vampire in existence," another female vampire chimed in, "he comes to a vampire when he deems them too old to exist any longer. Tears their hearts from their chests with his bare hand."

"Klaus, you're one of the original vampires and it is your birthday…do you think it a coincidence that the Destroyer is headed this way?"

Klaus took a sip of his wine in attempt to hide his annoyance with Nathaniel. The man was beginning to irritate him. He didn't care to hear all the legends of Mikael at his table. None of them knew the truth. None of them knew of his real connection to their so-called "Destroyer."

"I fear no one," Klaus said ominously, "man or beast or legend."

The laughter died from Nathaniel's eyes as he unconsciously gulped, finally realizing that his teasing was not appreciated. The vampire man quickly returned to his wine. A few moments later, the conversation moved on, as the vampires around the table continued to drink and nibble on the food.

At a quarter to midnight, the guests drunk on wine and excitement, one of the servants popped into the hall to announce that things were ready outside. The vampires all glanced at each other with anticipation as they rose from their seats and followed the servant out of the hall.

"What's happening outside," Caroline asked, but no one answered her. Klaus appeared behind her, holding out his hand.

"The hunt," he replied mysteriously. Caroline looked down at his open palm and back up to his face. She scoffed, and brushed past him, following the others outside.

Klaus grinned to himself. He did so love the chase.

* * *

It was completely dark outside, except for a couple torches held up by servants. They were in the back of the house, past the gardens. The vampires gathered around. Caroline stood next to Rose, feeling a bit comfortable around her, more so than the others. At least she kind of knew Rose. Or would. She had never met her, but the girl had been a friend of Damon's before she died of a werewolf bite. Rose looked different now. Instead of her spunky, cropped her, she had long brunette waves that stretched down past her waist.

"What are we doing?" Caroline whispered to Rose as three humans, two boys and two girls, where brought out in front of them.

"This is your first Midnight Feast," Rose questioned. Caroline nodded. "Those humans are to be the prey. Watch." Caroline glanced over at the humans in front of them. One of the vampire men stepped forward and unsheathed a knife from his belt. He grabbed one of the human men's arms and slowly dragged the blade across his skin, opening up the vein on his forearm. The scent of the blood assaulted Caroline's senses. It had been days since she last fed, her only blood coming from the animal that Elijah had given her.

"They bleed the humans and give them a running start, then we hunt them down and feed on whoever we catch," Rose explained.

Caroline gaped, horrified at this tradition. Once all of the humans were cut, they were sent off running into the woods. The vampires standing around taunted and teased them with their impending deaths. Caroline couldn't keep the disgust from her expression.

"I prefer to hang back and let the men have their hunt," Rose said to her, "you may walk with me if you'd like."

Caroline smiled, accepting her offer. She didn't like what was going on here and she wished she could stop it, but she didn't think she'd fair well trying to save four humans against a dozen vampires. Especially since her last rescue didn't go very well in the end. Soon the party flashed into the woods, headed after their prey, and Rose led Caroline after them at a slower pace.

"You must come visit while you are staying with Klaus and Elijah. It would be so nice to have another female around. I've been with only Trevor for so long and the female company he usually keeps well…" Rose let her sentence die away.

Caroline smiled and nodded even though she knew it would never happen. "That would be nice."

The two of them walked together, chatting a bit, but mostly strolling along in silence. Caroline could hear the screams and laughs as the vampires hunted and the humans ran. A girl burst through the woods in front of them, blood running down her neck and arm. She tumbled right into Caroline's arms, her eyes widened in pure fear. Caroline held her in place firmly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Caroline said, but their girl was shaking so badly, it was clear she didn't comprehend a single word Caroline said. Caroline let her eyes dilate and her voice drop as she spoke again, "stop shaking. You don't have to be afraid of me. I want to help you."

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Rose asked next to her.

"We have to help her," Caroline said, "we can't just let them kill her."

Rose shook her head. "That's the way the game is played Caroline. There's nothing to be done."

Caroline looked at Rose and saw another type of fear in her eyes. Different from the fear she saw in the human girl. It was fear of challenge. Rose may want to do the right thing, but she wasn't going to step out of line to do it. Caroline looked back at the girl, wondering what to do. She couldn't just let her off into the woods. That hadn't worked out so well the last time she had tried it.

"Well well, what have we caught here," Nathaniel's voice said behind them. Caroline spun around, pushing the girl behind her. "Care to share darling?"

He sauntered over to them.

"Stop," Caroline commanded, "I won't let you kill her."

Nathaniel laughed. An evil cartoon villain laugh that almost made Caroline roll her eyes. "I'll do whatever the hell I want with her. Fuck her, drain her, kill her. And there isn't a thing you can do about it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, quickly considering her options as Nathaniel walked toward them. There was only one solution, and she hated herself for it, but it was better than the alternative. In the blink of an eye Caroline had whipped around, grabbing the girl's neck between her hands and snapping it to the side. The human girl's body dropped to the ground. Dead. Caroline's chest clenched guiltily. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she had made the right decision.

Nathaniel yelled, "You little bitch!"

He launched himself at Caroline, throwing her to the ground. The breath flew from her lungs as she hit the forest floor hard. She recovered quickly and flipped herself back to her feet, readying herself for another attack. It was clear she had pissed off the wrong vampire. Nathaniel's eyes were black with fury as he hissed and ran at her again. She managed to dodge his attack and whirl away from him. He spun around quickly and threw himself in her direction once more. Thinking quickly, Caroline reached into her boot and pulled her dagger out, aligning it with his heart, as he plowed into her. She patted herself on the back for thinking of carrying it with her to the feast. The blade entered his flesh and his eyes went wide. He stumbled back from her and fell to the ground, his skin graying over. He didn't move again.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Klaus appeared out of nowhere, walking into the clearing where they stood.

"I must say love, you really can hold your own in a fight. It might be useful to have you around," Klaus chuckled, walking up to Nathaniel's corpse and crouching next to it, "he wouldn't have been around for much longer anyway. Damn fool was getting on my nerves."

Klaus reached forward and grasped the dagger, plucking it from Nathaniel's chest. He held it in his hands, inspecting the weapon, the amused expression falling away from his face. His head snapped up.

"Where did you get this?" He growled at her, his voice low and menacing.

Caroline gulped. "I—"

Klaus rushed toward her, backing her up against a tree and holding the dagger at her throat. "Where did you get this?" He roared.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away as his black eyes bored into her own.

"A witch gave it to me," Caroline managed to say.

"What witch?"

"You wouldn't know her."

Klaus grabbed her arms and gave her a shake. "Don't play coy—"

"Stop it!" She cried, finally opening her eyes and facing him again. She almost wished she hadn't. His eyes were black with rage, but something else too. Something she had seen a lot of over the past few minutes, in all of its different forms. Something she could probably recognize now in an instant. Fear.

"Don't toy with me this time. Tell me where exactly you got this dagger."

"Bonnie. A witch called Bonnie. She made it for me."

"Why?"

"To kill you."

"And how do you and this witch know about these daggers?"

"Because I'm from the future!" It was out before Caroline realized what she was saying. It wasn't even a good excuse. There was no way he would believe her. But it worked. The declaration had startled him and Klaus's anger faltered a bit. He shifted back and forth, replaying her words in his mind.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline took a breath. "That's the spell. I was sent back in time to kill you before you could…"

"Before I could _what_?"

Caroline tried to speak but for some reason was unable to. It was as if the words were stuck in her throat.

"What happens in my future?" Klaus demanded. Caroline tried to speak again and again something was preventing her.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"I can't!" She shouted back. "I'm trying and I can't!"

Klaus squeezed her arms slightly. "Well try harder love."

Caroline concentrated on him and her answer, but she couldn't make the words happen. Something was blocking her.

"The spell," she said in sudden realization, "it's not letting me talk about the future."

Klaus's gaze narrowed. "How convenient."

"I'm telling the truth!" She demanded.

Eventually his anger began to subside and he released her. Caroline let out a small breath in relief.

"Gretchen knew," he laughed to himself, "that damn witch _knew_! This will be the last time she keeps secrets from me."

A branch snapped behind Klaus and his head whipped to the side. He was on Rose before she could react, his hand wrapped around her throat, holding her slightly off the ground.

"Go. Forget what you've seen here. Forget you know Caroline. Take Trevor and go home and never enter my sight again."

Klaus dropped her to the ground and she scrambled up quickly, flashing away to find Trevor and to never remember the secrets that she learned of Klaus and Caroline that night.

He stood there for a few silent moments, staring at the ground. Caroline watched him stand there, his tensed shoulders moving up and down as he breathed. She saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye and he let out a slight laugh.

"You keeping finding ways to avoid me killing you," he smiled.

Caroline shrugged, her mouth twisting up slight. "Maybe I'm just lucky."

"We'll see how long that luck lasts sweetheart," he replied, slipping her dagger into his boot and taking off into the forest.

* * *

**Beware...here's where I start rambling about my story telling process...idk if you guys care.**

**So two things about Klaus in this story/chapter. One) He really thinks he's immune to feelings. When he kisses Caroline, he's doing it to be a bit of a cad, but also to toy with her. And it startles something in him. In my head canon for this, Klaus never really feels anything except for lust when it comes to woman, but in that scene there was something else going on. Two) He's keeping starting to keep secrets from Elijah and that's going to start playing a bigger role as the story progresses.**

**Anyways, hope everyone liked this bit. Let me know!**  
**Reviews make me update faster :)**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Today is Joseph Morgan's birthday! So in honor of the anniversary of the beautiful day he came into the world, we have an update!**

**Continued thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. You all have been so encouraging and I'm glad that with all the other Time Travel-esque stories that have been popping up, you all are still reading mine :)**

**And as always I apologize for any historical inaccuracies.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus could feel the weight of the dagger in his boot as he stalked back to the house. Inside he was fuming. This Caroline situation kept getting more and more serious. The blonde vampire was clearly more dangerous than she seemed. But at the same time, she was more valuable than he first thought. It was absurd to believe that she was actually from the future, but Klaus had been alive long enough to see his fair share of unbelievable things. Not to mention that the prospect of her being from the future was much better than any alternative. She seemed to know secrets about him that no one else knew outside of his family.

He saw Elijah standing by the door, waiting for him as he returned. Elijah gave him a questioning look, but said nothing. Klaus didn't care to rehash any of the new facts about Caroline to his brother. He knew even the always moral Elijah would recommend one solution. Kill her. He didn't want to see the judgment in his older brother's eyes at his failure to do so. No one could be more disappointed with him than himself at this moment. He brushed past his brother and immediately headed in the direction of his rooms.

"Brother, you forget our guests," Elijah called after him. Klaus stopped in his tracks, groaning out loud. He had no more patience for any more of these insipid vampire noblemen that night.

"Take care of them yourself," he said over his shoulder and heading off to hide away. He took refuge in the wine cellar, sitting himself down in an old wooden chair and drowning himself in a few bottles that barely took the edge off. He was on his second bottle when Elijah joined him.

"Everyone is gone, you can stop hiding now," Elijah teased, walking around to face him.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm brother," Klaus replied, taking a long drink from a dark green bottle.

"You never are," Elijah said, uncorking his own bottle and pulling up another chair to sit in front of his brother. "I'm guessing that it is Caroline who is vexing you."

Klaus glared at Elijah and the elder brother realized he had hit the mark.

"I still cannot understand why you haven't killed her," Elijah remarked.

"It's unusual Elijah, for you to be so eager for me to take a life," Klaus said.

"When it comes to protecting our family—"

"I know," Klaus said, not needing a lecture.

Elijah took another drink, exhaling slowly, letting the taste of the wine consume his senses. "But when do you ever listen to me."

Klaus laughed a slapped Elijah on the leg, clinking their bottles together. He had to chuckle because it was true. Elijah may have been the eldest, but it had never mattered. Klaus was the stronger of the two, his werewolf gene, even in its dormant state, gave him the advantage. Elijah returned his laughter. Just then, one of the servants burst into the cellar interrupting the jovial atmosphere. He was sweating and short of breath, shaking as he spoke.

"Well," Klaus said, "what is it?"

"Fire," the boy replied, "in the north tower."

Klaus and Elijah looked at one another, their faces dropping.

"To the crypt," Klaus said, Elijah nodded and flashed away.

Klaus then immediately ran at vampire speed up to his rooms. When he got there, every thing was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Caroline's skin felt hot. Her eyes snapped open. She was in a dungeon, strapped to some kind of metal chair, her arms and legs locked down at the wrist. She struggled against the restraints. From behind she heard a sick sort of laughter and saw the werewolves, circle around her. Mason Lockwood's friends that had kidnapped her before. They each took turns shooting her and burning her with vervain. She screamed with each assault until she passed out again.

When she woke, the wolves were gone. Her head felt fuzzy and her body still tingled from the torture. The locks on the door clanged open in front of her and she held her breath, bracing herself for more torture. The door opened to reveal a shadowed figure. She couldn't recognize who is was, but she could tell it was a man.

"Who's there?" She called out weakly. The figure didn't answer, he just stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. Caroline's vision was blurry and she couldn't make out a face. The shadowed man began ripping apart the manacles and chains around her limbs. She whimpered as he tenderly touched the marks where she had been bound.

"It's ok, I've got you…" he whispered softly, "I've got you."

He picked her up and she curled into his chest. Feeling safe and warm in his strangely familiar arms.

Suddenly she was awake. But this time for real. The dungeon, the werewolves, the shadowed man had been a nightmare. But the real nightmare was around her. Flames raged all around her, hot and red, licking up her bed to swallow her up. Her eyes came into focus and she noticed Klaus's face above her own. He was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"I've got you," he said pulling her out of bed by the hand. She staggered a bit, pressing herself against him to avoid the ever-growing flames. He wrapped one arm around her back, holding her safely in place. The entire room was overtaken and there didn't seem to be a way out.

"What do we do," Caroline shouted, looking up at him.

His eyes searched the room until they landed on the wardrobe. Klaus pulled her over by the hand, dodging falling beams and ash, covering her head as they stumbled along. Caroline coughed as the smoke swirled into her lungs, burning her throat. Klaus yanked open the wardrobe and pulled back the dresses, tossing them into the fire. The flames swallowed up the velvet and silk without hesitation, still making its way toward them.

He reached inside and pulled away at the false back revealing a dark secret passage. He stepped inside and extended his hand to Caroline and she took it without hesitation, allowing him to pull her into the dark hallway.

Klaus rushed her down the short corridor and then down a narrow flight of stairs, gripping her hand in his the entire time. She coughed from the residual smoke that still filled her lungs. But they were out of the fire, the cool dampness of the passageway feeling so much better than the hell above. He stopped once they reached the bottom of the stairs, finally allowing her to catch her breath.

"Are you burned?" Klaus asked turning toward her.

She glanced down at herself, silently thankful that she had fallen asleep in her gown instead of shimmying into bed naked again. Nothing appeared to be singed.

"Yeah I think I'm good," she breathed, her lungs finally feeling normal again.

"You sleep like the dead," he remarked with a small smile.  
"I am dead," she returned with her own grin.

Klaus reached up and whipped his thumb across her cheek. Her breath caught at his touch.

"A bit of ash," he said, his voice deep and low, echoing off the gray stone walls.

Caroline gulped and nodded, feeling how incredibly close he was to her, his shoulder pressed into hers, his hand lingering on her face. She couldn't help but think back to just moments ago, when he had pulled her from her bed and wrapped his arm protectively around her, making sure she was safe. He was a bit singed too. Soot covered his blonde curls and ash smeared across his face. Caroline reached up and repeated his action, whipping her own thumb across his cheek.

"You too," she said quietly.

"Well, well isn't this touching," a new voice echoed from the darkness.

Caroline and Klaus turned to face the voice, its owner stepping from the shadows and into the light. There in front of them stood a fair skinned, young male, with wild curly brown hair and a sadistic smile painted across his face.

"Kol," Klaus growled next to Caroline, still gripping her hand. Apparently he knew this man and judging by the annoyance on his face, he didn't like him.

"Niklaus, it's been a long time," the man said walking forward; he stopped in front of Caroline and smiled down at her. "Who is your friend? She looks quite delicious."

Klaus dropped Caroline's hand then and stepped slightly in front of her. "What do you want Kol?"

"Mikael sent me ahead. Of course, I didn't want him to have all the fun."

Klaus scoffed. "Mikael. So you've sided with him now? No doubt he's promised to spare you if you kill me."

Kol shrugged. "He can't double cross me."

"I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you," Klaus replied.

"Perhaps it runs in the family." Kol turned and paced back a few steps, folding his hands behind him. "It's interesting how your so-called friends smile to your face and then sing like canneries when threatened. I didn't even have to try very hard to get them to tell me about the doppelganger. Although, compulsion really does help."

Caroline watched Klaus's reactions as Kol spoke. His face remained calm but she could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"So I've come to make a little deal—" Kol started but he was immediately cut off.

Klaus flashed forward and before Caroline could blink, he had embedded her dagger inside the vampire's chest. Kol's brow furrowed as his skin grayed over and he fell forward into Klaus's arms. Klaus laid him down gently, placing his fingers over Kol's eyelids and pulling them shut. She watched his face harden and his eyes close along with the dead vampire's, taking a deep breath before standing again.

"Come," Klaus said, "I deal with him later."

Klaus led her through the creepy underground tunnels, brushing away at spider webs, his vampire vision guiding them through the dark. As they reached the other side, they both heard some kind of struggle happening above.

"Hurry," Klaus commanded, grabbing her hand again and running forward. Caroline rushed along after.

They came up in the middle of a battle. Some handful of vampires attacking the humans, Elijah doing his best to fend them off on his own. Most were dead already or in various states of death. Klaus climbed the rest of the way to the surface and pulled Caroline after him. Caroline watched him rush forward and rip a vampire off of an old woman's neck, snapping his head clean off. Then he continued on, reaching Elijah and aiding him.

Caroline spun around and noticed another human servant being attacked. She ran over and flung herself at the vampire, wrestling him off of his victim. The girl he had been draining dropped to the ground, grabbing at her neck, but Caroline had no time to pay attention to her. The vampire lunged at her and knocked her to the ground, rolling around. She upper cut him across his face and sent him flying back, straight into the arms of Klaus.

Klaus twisted the vampire around and held him by the throat, lifting him clear off the ground.

"Who sent you?" Klaus yelled. The vampire hissed in response. "WHO SENT YOU!" But the vampire didn't answer. He kicked and thrashed like a rabid animal. "This is useless." Klaus muttered before putting his free hand into the vampire's chest and extracting his heart.

He flung the heart and the vampire away from himself and nodded toward Caroline. "That's the second time tonight I've saved your life."

Caroline shifted indignantly. "I had it under control."

"Of course you did love," he smirked, "Elijah?"

"That's all of them. Only four." Elijah answered. "What's to be done with the servants?"

Caroline glanced around. Half a dozen humans rolled on the ground, moaning and crying out in pain. The rest were dead. Her eyes flicked to Klaus and she noticed him staring at her. The unexpectedness of his gaze made her jump.

"Heal the ones who can be saved," Klaus instructed. Caroline eyebrows shot up in disbelief and Klaus shrugged. "It's a pain to break in new servants," he said.

* * *

It had been a long night. Between the feast and Kol's little attack there hadn't been a single moment's peace. Klaus assessed the damage of his tower, while Elijah and Caroline saw to the servants who were fortunate enough to still be alive. Almost everything had burned. All of his books and paintings in his solar, his bedroom and all of his clothes. The spare room, Caroline's room, had burned completely. Nothing was salvageable. Klaus shuffled around in the ruins, stepping gingerly around weak floors and fallen beams.

On the floor, next to Caroline's bed, he noticed her possessions smoldering in a pile. He picked up the half burned pieces of clothing, some other random objects falling out of the fold of her pants. He inspected each of them one by one, turning them over and over again. They were melted and burnt to a crisp, but none of them looked like anything he recognized.

_She might be telling the truth_, he thought.

So she was from the future. She knew him in the future. Klaus was finding that as soon as he answered one question about Caroline a million more were presented. How far into the future did she live? How did she know him? Why were they enemies? What had he done that she risked her life on such dangerous magic for the slim chance that she would be able to kill him?

The thought that he was being blamed now for some transgression he hadn't even committed yet made him feel rough. He tossed her belongs back into the pile, a small cloud of ash puffing into the air, and stood up.

He turned around to see Elijah in the doorway with Caroline behind him.

"The servants are healed, they're taking the dead into the woods to be burned once dawn breaks."

Klaus looked out toward the horizon, the now missing wall giving him a perfect view. Orange light was beginning to bleed into the midnight blue. Klaus removed the chain with Caroline's ring from around his neck.

"You'll be needing this," he said. Caroline took it from him, giving him a questioning look. He turned away from her and glanced back at Elijah. "We leave for London this afternoon."

* * *

Klaus left Elijah to take care of the arrangements. He would see that the servants packed up the necessities and then closed up the house before finally compelling them all to forget their existence completely. While Elijah took care of everything, Klaus headed out into the woods in search of Gretchen.

She wasn't in her house, but he could sense she wasn't far away. He found her next to a small, clear pool of water, picking apples from a tree. The scene was out of place at this time of year, in this particular forest, but the beauty of Gretchen's creation couldn't be denied.

"I made this myself you know. It's nice to have a little escape," Gretchen said as Klaus approached.

"You lied to me," he said getting right to the point.

"Lie is a strong word. I prefer to say that I omitted the truth," the witch replied taking a large bite out of a shiny red apple.

"You knew Caroline was from another time."

"I did know," she admitted, "and her blood as allowed me to learn more about the spell she is under."

Klaus plucked an apple from the tree and tossed it up into the air, catching it in his palm. "I take it you aren't going to share any of your knowledge with me."

Gretchen laughed, taking another bit of her apple. Klaus noticed a green snake slithering through the branches of the apple tree.

"You're being unusually calm about all of this," the witch observed.

Klaus flashed her a charming grin. "I'm known to have my moments."

"Indeed," she agreed, "well I can tell you the facts. She cannot return to her time until she has completed a certain task. It's the only reason the magic worked in the first place."

"Killing me. That's what she said her mission was originally."

Gretchen shook her head, "that may have been what she _thought_ she came to do, but the universe has other things in store for her. For both of you."

Klaus considered Gretchen's words. "So it's something else?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"I want answers," he said through his teeth, "not riddles."

The witch's eyes flashed. "Well I can't give you answers Niklaus. Not this time."

Klaus growled and threw his apple at the snake, knocking it from the tree and into the pool. Then he spun on his heels and walked away.

"We leave for London today," he shouted back to her, "catch us up."

* * *

**Soo nerd moment: extra points to anyone who got the whole knowledge/apple tree/snake parallel. haha I thought I was freakin genius when I was writing that bit, but it was very late at night and...yeah. haha**

**Did you all enjoy Kol's cameo? Maybe I went a little out of canon, because I'm not sure when he was put into his original coma but I just decided to change the canon a bit for my own purposes.  
**

**Reviews are like air! And who knows, they may encourage me to update sooner :)**

**follow me on tumblr at hybridlovelies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi! **

**Ok, I'm really glad every appreciated my whole Adam/Eve/Tree of Knowledge/Snake bit :) And Kol's cameo too! Thanks to everyone who let me know that he was daggered in the 1900s on the show. I'd imagine that Kol was undaggered and daggered quite a few times over the centuries...but Klaus has a few things to say on that in the chapter after this one :)**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. as always I apologize for any anachronisms. I've tried to do my medieval research. :p  
**

**p.p.s. special shout out to Acya/Snowflake for the freakin amazing graphic she created for this fic! I posted it up on Tumblr and you guys should go check it out :)  
**

* * *

While Klaus disappeared to wherever, Caroline assisted Elijah with preparations to leave. Elijah told her there wasn't really any packing to do. Apparently they would have everything they needed at the home in London. Caroline didn't have anything to take with her anyways. All of her clothes from home and her phone had burned. She fingered the heart necklace at her throat, thankful she had been wearing it the whole time. She would have hated to lose it.

Elijah had left her with the task of compelling the servants, a job she was more than happy to do, after listening to Elijah compel one of them with the most boring and depressing backstory ever. She shooed him away and continued to think up happy memories for each of them.

"You've been travelling the countryside, taking in all the beautiful sights," she told one of the girls, not much older than herself, "when you get back home, you'll meet a really cute guy and fall madly in love with him and get married and have lots of babies."

The girl smiled at the thought Caroline planted in her head. The cheerleader patted herself on the back.

"I don't know where you come from that everyone has such happy lives," Klaus said from behind her. She turned around and scowled at him. "If she even makes it back home she'll probably end up working as a scullery maid in another rich man's home and die a spinster."

Caroline turned toward him crossing her arms, "Oh and you can do better?"

"Sending them away and telling them to forget us suits me well enough," he shrugged, standing in front of her now.

"Where's your imagination?"

"Life is no song," Klaus said narrowing his eyes.**

Caroline squared her chin. "No. But life _is_ what you make it."

The two of them stood there, face to face, locked in a staring contest. Caroline could see the hint of mocking the crinkle of his eye and the tick of his jaw. It was so annoying, but at the same time, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Klaus, you've returned." Elijah shouted over, breaking the moment. He walked over and joined them.

Klaus turned toward his brother. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, the carriage is packed up and the house has been secured."

Caroline glanced around. She hadn't seen or heard Elijah packing up anything. What carriage? She must have been very focused on her compelling to not have noticed.

"The horses are ready and out front as well, I think it's time to go," Klaus said.

"Horses?" Caroline paled.

"Yes horses," Klaus replied, "we can't run the entire way."

Elijah and Klaus turned from her and walked around to the front of the house. Sure enough, there was a horse drawn carriage accompanied by two extra horses. Elijah walked forward and climbed onto the brown stallion leading the carriage. Klaus stepped toward his own, a black and white stallion. Next to it was a brown mare with white spots, Caroline assumed that one was supposed to be for her. She gulped as she stared at the large animal, only getting within a few feet of it.

"Not a fan of horses sweetheart?" Klaus asked climbing onto his stallion.

"I like horses," Caroline replied, "but it doesn't mean I know how to ride one."

"You don't know how to ride?" Klaus looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"We don't travel by horse in the fut—" Caroline stopped before she finished. Klaus had flashed off his horse and landed in front of her, a single finger placed over her lips to silence her. His eyes flicked back to Elijah, who hadn't taken notice of the exchange. She watched Klaus visibly relax and remove his finger from her lips.

"Where I come from, I mean," she finished, "we have others ways."

Klaus nodded, still keeping one eye on Elijah. "You'll ride with me then," he said. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up into the saddle, so that she was seated sidesaddle. Being up on the horse was a lot higher than she thought it would be. Klaus hoisted himself up and slung one leg over the side. Caroline did the same and Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She challenged, "I don't want to fall."

Klaus chuckled. "You're a vampire. You would survive."

"That's not what I mean," she said over her shoulder.

Klaus grabbed the reins and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pressing her back against his body, his fingers pressing deliciously into her stomach. Caroline's breathing hitched at the firmness of his hold.

"I won't let you fall," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin at each word.

Caroline swallowed hard and adjusted herself in the saddle, suddenly feeling warm and crowded. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I hope not," she said lamely, rolling her eyes at herself. God, why couldn't she have thought of something smoother to say at that moment.

Klaus smirked and flicked the reigns, the horse darting off toward the road. Caroline's hands gripped the Klaus arm around her, thankful that it was there after all.

They rode for what seemed like forever. But at least the view was nice and the air was crisp and most importantly, she was out in the sun. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it. At one point, Caroline tipped her head back and closed her eyes, letting her face catch the full force of the yellow rays.

"Not falling asleep are you love," Klaus said as her head hit his shoulder.

"As if I could up here," she replied, opening her eyes and facing forward again.

The dusty road was wide and empty. Elijah trailed behind them, leading the carriage as it creaked along. She still wondered why they didn't travel inside of the carriage instead.

"So what was that whole secret thing about before?"

"What secret?" Klaus evaded.

Caroline turned slightly toward him. "You know, the whole..." she lifted her finger to his lips this time, mimicking his earlier action. "You don't want Elijah to know about the future thing."

Klaus's lip quirked underneath her finger. "You're quite observant."

"Call it survival instinct," she replied, lowering her hand. Klaus still wasn't talking so she pressed on. "Why don't you want Elijah to know? He's your brother. He's on your side."

"It's complicated," Klaus replied.

"So I've heard," she muttered.

"From whom?"

"Elijah."

Klaus laughed and adjusted in the seat. Caroline gripped onto his arm, making sure he still had a hold on her.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting go," Klaus said, "I don't think Elijah should know because I don't think he will want to keep you alive knowing that you have all this future information about us. You seem to know more about our weaknesses than any other vampire. He'll want to eradicate that problem in the quickest way possible."

"By killing me," Caroline nodded, "I'm not a fan of that either. Guess we better not tell him."

Klaus smiled. "Glad you see things my way love."

Caroline pursed her lips. "So why don't _you_ want to kill me? At least not right away?"

He didn't respond right away. Caroline could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back as she waited for his answer. She didn't really want to question his motives too much, if she did, he might change his mind and realize he should kill her after all. But at the same time, he had save her twice, and she didn't understand why. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I thought about it," he admitted, "especially in the woods last night. But I think you could have some uses for me yet."

"Such as?"

Klaus's breath hit her ear again, sending a jolt through her body again. His grip around her waist tightened slightly. She swore she could feel him smirking as he spoke.

"We shall see."

* * *

They rode through the day and well into the night. Klaus kept his arm firmly around Caroline's waist. Anytime he even moved in the slightest, her hand would fly to his arm and hold it firmly in place. The action made him grin. He found himself moving on purpose, just to have her grab onto him.

It was late at night and Caroline let out a big yawn, her head bobbing on her shoulders.

"Tired love?"

Caroline stifled another yawn with the back of her hand and nodded. "I didn't sleep more than a couple hours last night."

Klaus grabbed her hand and lifted it up, noticing the color of her skin. "You look a bit gray. When was the last time you fed?"

Caroline paused for a moment as she thought, "you." She murmured.

The admission sent a jolt through him, making him feel strangely smug by the fact that it was his blood sustaining her. He shifted in the saddle a bit.

"That was almost two days ago," he said, "you're a young vampire, you need to feed more often."

Caroline frowned, "I don't have a lot of options in 1492."

Klaus held up a hand signaling to Elijah that they would stop for the night. He wasn't too keen on camping out, especially with their precious cargo in tow, but to be honest he was feeling tired as well. It had been a long few days. He hadn't experienced a second of peace since Caroline came into his life.

Klaus pulled on the reigns of the horse and led them away from the road, nearer to the woods. He hopped down and reached up to help Caroline off, his fingers wrapping around the soft curves of her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and let herself fall into his grasp. Klaus steadied her on the ground, their eyes meeting.

He could feel the heat of her body under his hands. Even when she was covered in soot and ash and a days worth of dust, she still shone like the sun. Truthfully, she was breathtaking like this. He watched her crystal eyes flick across his face and waited for her to move away, but she didn't. He didn't know why. Perhaps for the same reason he couldn't at this moment. He'd spent the whole day wrapped around her and the thought of breaking contact now pulled at his dead heart. Something in him didn't want to let her go.

The click and creak of the carriage behind him brought him back down to Earth. He broke away from her, walking quickly over to Elijah.

"I'm going to find something to eat," Caroline announced.

"Not alone," Klaus replied forcefully.

"Yes alone," she countered. She was striding toward him pulling the ring off her finger and tossing it at him. He caught it in the air. "I'll be back."

With that she flashed off into the forest. Elijah chuckled behind him.

"Not the usual submissive prisoner is she?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "No. She's really not."

Elijah tied the horse and carriage to a tree, securing the reigns around its thick trunk. "Then again, she's not really a prisoner at this point is she?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked tying up his own horse.

"Well the fact that we never keep prisoners for one," Elijah said, "and two the way you look at her…don't think I haven't noticed."

Klaus glared at his brother. "Tread lightly Elijah."

"Don't threaten me Niklaus. I only meant it as a compliment." Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder. "She brings out the human in you."

Klaus scoffed and pushed his brother's hand away. "That isn't a compliment."

* * *

Caroline walked through the forest unfazed by the darkness and the creepy hooting of owls. She seemed to be finding herself in forests a lot lately, whether she liked it or not. Another raccoon scurried across her path. It was the fifth one now. She had told Klaus that she was going to feed, but she had passed by every animal she came upon. It wasn't that she wasn't starving, she was; she could feel the bloodlust raging inside of her, the predator within demanding to be let loose.

But even more than blood right now, she needed space. Space from Klaus. She had spent all day wrapped in his embrace. It was unnerving how comfortable it felt to have his arms around her. Every time he was near her she just felt this…she didn't know what.

She shook her head, preventing her thoughts from going down any unwanted paths. She was just hungry. That was all. No real food, no blood, it was messing with her hormones. She just needed to find some blood and she would feel ok again. No more feeling things around life ruining original vampires.

Another raccoon crossed in front of her and she followed it. Raccoons were gross, but it was good as anything. Caroline skipped behind it and picked it up off the ground. The animal struggled in her arms. She always hated this part. But Stefan had taught her how to immobilize an animal and drink from it.

Her fangs dropped and she fed from the raccoon, trying to ignore the itchy feeling of its fur. The blood tasted good enough and she was already feeling better. Caroline drained the animal dry and laid it back on the ground to let nature take its course. When she looked up she saw a small lagoon. She hadn't even realized it was there. A small waterfall rushed into it, providing the pool with crisp, cool water. She glanced down at her hands and dress. Ash and dust covered her entire body. She felt gross and dirty and longed for a hot shower with her favorite bubble bath. However, since showers didn't exist in medieval times, this lagoon would have to do. Surely Klaus and Elijah wouldn't leave her in the woods. She could take a few moments to clean herself off.

Hurriedly, she slipped out of her red dress, letting it crumble to the ground, and stepped into the pool. The water was cool, but not cold, and came up just to her shoulders. She dived underneath, letting it soak her hair and wash away all the remnants of fire and travel.

"This isn't feeding."

Caroline twisted around, throwing her arms around her chest to cover herself. Klaus was standing at the edge of the lagoon, a lazy smile on his face. Caroline glared at him.

"Spying on me? Didn't trust me not to run away?"

Klaus shrugged. "You were gone for a long time. It shouldn't be that hard to find something to feed on."

"Well I did," Caroline replied, "thank you for your concern."

"May I join you?"

Caroline felt her body flush. The water was just murky enough to cover her, but she was completely naked. Not that she had anything to be embarrassed about. Years of cheerleading and yoga had shaped her well. She narrowed her eyes at him, noticing some challenge dancing around in the crinkle of his eyes. She recalled the way he had toyed with her in the woods before, daring her to kiss him. Well two could play that game.

"Doesn't bother me," she said trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

Klaus's eyebrows rose slightly, but then he went back to impassive again, maintaining eye contact with her as he began to remove his boots and shirt. Caroline couldn't help herself. She stared him down. He was all muscle and sinew, his chest finely cut, a deep V appearing just at his hips and disappearing into his trousers. He cleared his throat, startling Caroline out of her admirations.

"Would you mind turning around love?" He chuckled, twisting his finger in the air. Caroline spun around, laughing slightly.

"I didn't think you were the modest type," Caroline teased.

"I didn't think you immodest."

Caroline gasped and spun back around. He was right behind her, out of nowhere, his discarded pants left on the ground. She knew if she glanced down for even a second, there he would be in all his glory. She hugged her chest tight, dipping down into the water.

She backed away. She had wanted space. This wasn't space. This was him, standing in front of her, naked, staring down at her with those intense stormy eyes that made her stomach do flips.

"Feeling alright love?" Klaus smirked.

He was toying with her again. She steeled herself and remembered that she started this. She leaned back and floated away from him, pasting a sweet smile on her face.

"Just fine," she said, kicking a bit of water at him as she floated back. "So are you going to tell me what's in the carriage? Why we can't just travel in there?"

"Not enjoying the horse?" Klaus replied.

"It's fine," she answered, standing again when she was a reasonable distance from him, careful to keep herself covered.

Klaus dipped his head under the water and sprung back up, droplets of water cascading around his curls. "Let's just put it this way, what's in the carriage is no concern of yours, but it's worth more than your life."

"Always so dramatic. Always life and death." Caroline teased.

"In my experience everything is always life and death."

"I don't live like that," Caroline said.

"You may have to, one day. Being a vampire is not an easy thing."

"I'll hold on to my humanity as long as I can."

Klaus frowned, looking away. "The sooner you let it go, the better."

Caroline scoffed, she was about to retort, when she noticed something in his look. Some faraway look filled with memory and regret. She couldn't possibly imagine what brought that look about.

* * *

**** my little nod to Game of Thrones. Because I'm absolutely obsessed with that show! **

**Now time for my rambles:**

**-I've read a few fics with naked water scenes like the one above and while they are quite titillating, they always seem so contrived. I hope this one didn't. I really wrote and rewrote it and cut it and then added it back a thousands times. I just wanted to show more flirtation between the two of them. I've probably said this before, but they both think they are so immune to this developing chemistry between them. Klaus just doesn't want to fall for anyone and Caroline just doesn't want to fall for the bad guy. They are thinking that they are so safe in their convictions that they can mess around with each other like that and it doesn't have an effect. But yeah anyways I ramble.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews are my life blood. Who knows, I may be tempted to update again if I get enough. Mwahaha blackmail!**

**follow me on Tumblr at hybridlovelies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since everyone was SO DAMN FREAKING NICE about the last chapter, I decided to do another update :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**And just a general note: If details go slightly out of canon, just remember this is a fan fiction...it's not really meant to be COMPLETELY within the realm of the TVD universe. I usually take a few liberties in my stories, especially when it comes to the history of The Originals. :)**

* * *

They spent the night on the road, rising early the next morning and heading out again as quickly as possible. Klaus was eager to reach the house by midday. Caroline resumed her position on his horse, his arm securing her in place. They rode in silence, Caroline still pondering their conversation from the night before. She came to the conclusion that Klaus had to be one of the most pessimistic and jaded people she had ever met, even more so than Damon.

At just midday, they reached Klaus's second home. Caroline gaped at the size. It was even larger than the first. Servants greeted them as they arrived. She didn't know how they knew to expect their party. It wasn't like they could text them or anything. Klaus helped her off the horse and gave out instructions to the servants.

"Give Caroline the tour, I'll attend to the carriage," he said to Elijah. Elijah nodded and approached Caroline, offering her his arm.

"Come I'll show you around. This home is quite bigger than our last."

Caroline smiled and took his arm. Elijah led her through the entrance and into the house. She threw one last look over her shoulder, back at Klaus and the carriage. What the hell was in there that was so important, she wondered.

Elijah took her around the home. There was a great hall and a kitchen and servants quarters. Tapestries and sculptures and paintings were hung all around. There was also a large courtyard in the middle of everything, with a garden and a wooden gazebo. At each end of the courtyard was an entryway that led to a different wing of the castle. Instead of two wings, this castle had four, one in each direction.

"I am in the south wing, Klaus is in the north," Elijah said.

"Where will I be?"

"In the north."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Elijah stifled a chuckle and led her upstairs. The set up was similar to the previous home. Klaus had his room, his solar, but there was also an entire room for the wardrobe. The spare room, where Caroline would be staying, was larger too.

"Any secret passages in this place?" Caroline inquired playfully.

"Klaus showed you?" Elijah asked surprised.

"It's how we escaped the fire."

Elijah stepped to the wall and placed his hands against the white brick. He slid his fingers along the grooves until he found the exact spot, pushing forward. The wall moved, scraping slightly against the stone floor. Caroline's eyes widened and she looked through. There was Klaus's room on the other side.

"Good to know," she muttered to herself.

Elijah showed her around her own room, making sure she knew where extra dresses and gowns were located. She wondered why these two men seemed to be so prepared with woman's clothing.

"So Klaus said that you were supposed to tell me what is in the carriage."

Elijah narrowed his gaze at her, a slowly smile spreading across his face and crinkling his eyes. "Good try Caroline."

She smiled and shrugged innocently. "It was worth a shot."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. Klaus won't tell me."

"Then neither can I." Caroline nodded, understanding. "However I will tell you that you are safe."

Caroline scoffed. "Safe? What do you mean? I think I'm the farthest from safe I've ever been."

"Klaus hasn't killed you yet, which means he won't."

Caroline had to laugh. Klaus was concerned about Elijah killing her, but here was Elijah reassuring her that Klaus wasn't going to do the job himself.

"Well what about you," she countered, "what about all those threats?"

"I have no wish to end your life," Elijah said, "I apologize if that is the impression I gave."

"Apology accepted," Caroline nodded. "But I still can't say I feel safe."

Elijah smirked and it reminded her of the way Klaus would look when he knew he was about to outsmart her. "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

The day passed with Caroline stuck in her new room with nothing to do. Elijah insisted she stay in there and rest, that he and Klaus would take care of everything. They were hiding something from her. For some reason she could tell. And she just knew it had to do with whatever was in the carriage.

Servants came in to help her clean and dress. It was odd the way servants seemed to help them do every little thing. As if she wasn't perfectly capable of dressing herself and brushing her own hair. Finally she was able to shed the ash covered red gown for a light, silky blue dress. It was less extravagant than the ones she had worn before, more comfortable. Caroline guessed it was probably the medieval equivalent to jeans and a t-shirt.

To pass the time, she sat in front of a mirror, playing with her hair, trying out different braids. She'd always wanted to learn to fishtail, but she had never been very good at it. After an hour or two, she shook out her final hair creation and let her curls fall naturally. She heard Klaus enter his room next door, remembering the passageway that Elijah had shown her. Suddenly she felt a little uncomfortable knowing that even if she locked the door, Klaus could still get to her.

The sun dipped into the horizon and Caroline watched the colors change in the sky, fading from yellow to pink-orange and finally to a dark blue.

"Ok, I can't freaking take this anymore," she said out loud to herself. She was going stir crazy.

She ventured to her door and tested the knob, it opened freely. She wanted to smack herself for not trying sooner. Elijah had never locked her in there in the first place. Apparently she had finally earned their enough of their trust to be able to wander around.

Caroline peaked out into the hall, not seeing or hearing anyone, and stepped through her door, shutting it behind her. She walked down the corridor, a few small torches lighting the way. Elijah had shown her around earlier and she remembered most of his tour. She walked along until she found the room she was looking for.

"Kitchen!" She whispered to herself, clapping her hands together silently.

Caroline was starving. Not for blood, but for real food. She knew her choices would be limited, no chocolate chip cookies or curly fries in the middle ages, but she would take what she could find. Her bounty came out to a slice of bread, a few cubes of cheese and an apple.

The food was ok, it provided her with sustenance, but there wasn't much flavor. She wondered how she would survive without junk food. But she quickly dispelled the thought, chomping on another bite of apple. She would get back home, and when she did, she would eat a hundred pints of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food.

She gathered up her little picnic and made her way back to her room. As she walked down the corridor, she heard the sound of glass breaking. Oddly, it sounded like it was coming from behind the wall. She glanced down at the floor and saw a tiny, almost imperceptible space in between the wall and floor. She bent down to examine it more closely.

"I wonder..." she murmured to herself, reaching out her hand and pushing against the stone.

The wall moved ever so slightly and she snatched her hand back quickly. There was another secret passage! After a few moments consideration, her curiosity got the better of her. She set down her food and pushed the wall back with both hands. Behind it was a dark hallway and a set of spiral stares. Caroline could see orange light glowing up from the bottom. She glanced to her left and right, making sure no one was around, and entered into the passageway, pushing the door closed behind her.

Caroline padded quietly down the stairs, smell of damp earth wafted into her nose. She could hear movement. Someone was down there. She should turn around and go back up, grab her food, and return to the security of her room. But one peak wouldn't hurt. She would be very quiet and no one would see her.

She came to the end of the stairs and peered around the wall. A torch was burning orange on the wall, casting green shadows on the figure at the end. It was Klaus. He stood there, bottle in his hand, looking down into a-was that a coffin?

"You might as well come out," he said, his voice echoing lightly, "I know you're there."

Caroline started. She debated for half a second as to whether or not he was bluffing. His head turned in her direction and he looked straight at her. So he wasn't bluffing. She couldn't see his eyes from where she stood, but she could guess at the fierceness they held. With a deep breath, she stepped out of the stairwell and into the hallway.

She approached Klaus, noticing that in addition to the open casket in front of him, there were three more up against the walls. They appeared to be in perfect condition, no scratches or bumps, not even a speck of dust on their surfaces. Clearly they hadn't been sitting in this dark, secret room, since the last time Klaus had visited. It dawned on her; this was what he had been carting around in the carriage. This was what he and Elijah had been hiding from her.

Klaus glanced over at her as she stopped beside him. He took a swig from a dark green bottle. She could smell the heavy scent of the wine rolling off of him. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the glassy look in his eyes, and the slight sway of his body. He was drunk. Had he been down here drinking the entire day? Her eyes flicked down to the open casket and inside she saw a familiar face.

"Is that—?" She gasped in surprise.

"Yes," Klaus said, "Kol. The vampire who started the fire, who tried to kill us—well me, he didn't know that you were around. You are just another unfortunate soul caught in the crossfire."

Klaus's words slurred a bit as he spoke. Caroline looked down at the gray faced, sleeping vampire and back up at Klaus. He took another swig from the bottle, his throat bobbing with each large gulp.

"Ok, ok," she said reaching up for the bottle and taking it away. He let her, the bottle leaving his lips with a slight pop. Caroline set it down and turned back to him.

"You're brave," he smirked, "I've killed other vampires for far less than that."

"What? You mean stopping you from becoming the first vampire to die from alcohol poisoning," she reached up and whipped a bit of wine from his chin, "don't try to intimidate me."

Klaus grabbed her hand on his face before she could pull it away and held it in place. His body shifted toward her and his eyes stared into hers. Caroline felt her breath catch at the intensity of his stare. It was similar to his look last night, when they were swimming in the forest pool.

"He's my brother," Klaus said, his voice nearly inaudible, threading his fingers through hers.

"What?" Caroline blinked.

He dropped her hand, as if all the strength had been sucked out of him at the tiny admission. "Kol is my younger brother. And in that one is my sister Rebekah. And that one is my other brother Finn."

Caroline's mouth fell open. Her eyes grazed each coffin, imaging each sibling who slept within. There were five original vampires? Why had none of her friends known this before? Where were they in present day?

"You've daggered them all?"

"Yes. All of them."

Caroline shook her head. "But why?"

"To protect them."

"Protect them? How is this protecting them?"

"Well you know how the dagger works," Klaus said, "you know they aren't dead."

Caroline did know that. "Yes, but if you're just going to keep them daggered, then what's the point? It's not like they're really alive. Why drag them around with you?"

Klaus's hand came up again and settled on her arm. His eyes focused there, his fingers playing with a piece of loose thread on her sleeve. He just stood there, staring blankly, touching her, and Caroline let him. He seemed to be finding some sort of focus. She felt her undead heart pound every time his fingers brushed over the fabric.

"Because it's not forever," Klaus replied, "one day I'll wake them and we'll be a family again."

Something twisted in Caroline's heart at the mention of family. Klaus, the big bad powerful hybrid was trying to protect his family. It was a twisted way of going about it, but his intentions were noble nonetheless. She glanced down at Kol's face, thinking about the words that the two of them had exchanged before Klaus had daggered him. Kol had wanted to hurt Klaus. Caroline wondered why.

"Did all of them try to kill you?"

"Finn did. He had his reasons. Rebekah no. Kol…well Kol has switched sides in our little family war many times. He tends to pick whoever he thinks is winning at the time. He doesn't understand that the _deals_ Mikael offers him are nothing but lies."

Caroline nodded. "And Elijah?"

"Family and honor matter more to Elijah than anything." His tone was bitter, his lip turned into a slight sneer.

Caroline bent down and picked up the bottle again, handing it back to him. "Maybe you do need this."

* * *

That night Caroline dreamed of Klaus. But a different Klaus than the one she knew. She dreamed of his siblings and how each of them tried to kill him. She dreamed of his sad, bitter eyes, daggering each person he cared about until he was completely alone. Her dream self wanted to run forward as he collapsed from the fight. He seemed so far away and alone, surrounded by bodies and blood. Her heart cried out, trying to get to him, but something was holding her back. Her body felt like it was moving through molasses. She screamed his name but couldn't even get him to look up at her, to see that she was coming for him. No matter how loud she screamed, he didn't look up.

* * *

**Review review review my lovelives**

**follow me on tumblr at hybridlovelies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! So I decided to double update today because A) I'm just sitting on like 5 extra chapters and B) I thought the next two chapters were a little short and some of you have asked for longer updates. I try to comply when I can)**

**I did some massive rewrites over these two chapters. They look NOTHING like how they began. Being the goddess of my own creation, I decided that some other things needed to happen before other things needed to happen and it has worked out rather beautifully. Vague enough for ya?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Caroline? Caroline?"

"Huh?" Caroline said dumbly, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about her dreams from the night before. About Klaus. They had been haunting her all morning. Before coming down to breakfast, she had checked the entrance to the crypt she had found the night before. It was completely sealed.

She glanced up at Elijah, who had been speaking to her. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "what did you say?"

"I said I'm going into the city today and asked if you would like to accompany me," he repeated, "I thought you might enjoy a chance to see some of the life outside of the castle. After all, you aren't from around here correct?"

"Yes, that sounds nice, thank you." Caroline enjoyed the prospect of being around semi-normal people. She'd had enough of vampires and their servants, and the outside world would certainly be more interesting than being cooped up in her room all day.

After breakfast, Caroline headed out with Elijah. There was no sign of Klaus that morning. Caroline wondered if he wasn't suffering from the biggest hangover ever, considering how many bottles of wine he had blasted through the night before. Elijah stopped in front of the stables and she frowned when she realized that she would have to be on horseback again.

"We really must teach you to ride," Elijah said as he helped Caroline onto the horse and climbed on behind her.

Elijah didn't invade her space as Klaus had. He didn't wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his body. When they took off, she jerked in surprise, feeling less safe than she had the last time she had ridden a horse.

Meanwhile, Klaus watched from his window, glaring, as Elijah rode away with Caroline.

* * *

The city wasn't like Caroline expected. Even though she knew it was wrong, she had been picturing modern day London, or at least the modern day London she had seen in pictures. It wasn't like she had ever actually been there. She was thinking of Trafalgar square, with its bright lights and cars all around. She was picturing black cabs and tube stations and policemen with funny hats. But everything in 1492 was different. Except maybe the funny hats.

But the city was still alive with the same energy and excitement that it probably possessed in her time. Instead of loud cars, there were horses and carts. Farmers and butchers were shouting from shops, urging patrons to buy their products. Hammers clanged on metal as blacksmiths forged swords from steel. There was the smell of fresh bread in the air. Children ran and giggled around the horse as Elijah and Caroline trotted into town. He stopped by one of the stalls, helping Caroline down, and tossing a brass coin to a little boy in exchange for keeping an eye on his transportation.

"So, what are we here for?" Caroline asked, following Elijah into the crowd.

"It's Klaus's birthday in two days. We'll be having a celebration at the castle."

Caroline followed Elijah around, as he ran his errands, taking in the sites of the city. It seemed insane, but even 15th century London had more excitement than Mystic Falls.

"A flower for princess?"

Caroline looked down and saw a smudged little girl, with a basket of flowers on her arm, holding a red poppy out to her. She gave the little darling a warm smile.

"Oh thank you but—"

"Here you are sweetling," Elijah stepped over and offered the girl a coin, in exchange for the flower. Having earned her money, the tiny girl scampered off to find her next customer. Elijah turned back to Caroline, flower in his hand and reached up to place it behind her ear.

Caroline smiled awkwardly. "Thanks," she said, "so have you gotten a present for Klaus yet?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "No, but then again, he's already receiving the ultimate gift," Caroline gave him a confused look. He smiled and answered, "the doppelganger."

"Oh…right," Caroline said. She kept forgetting about all of that. "I guess that is a good present."

"Indeed."

They strolled along in silence for a while. Caroline reached up and adjusted the flower in her ear.

"Do you have any siblings Caroline? I realize that I don't know much about you."

That was another thing Caroline kept forgetting. Elijah didn't know about her real identity. Only Klaus did, and he had urged her that it would be bad if Elijah found out.

"No. I'm an only child," she replied.

"Are your parents still alive?"

"They are," she answered, "but they have no idea I'm a vampire. Well my mother knows, but my father doesn't. I can't even imagine how he would react if he found out."

"You're a good woman Caroline," Elijah said, "I'm sure they would see that same goodness still exists in you."

Caroline smiled, "Thank you. But I'm sure it doesn't matter now. I probably won't even ever see them again."

They were back at the horse now, Elijah thanked the boy who had been keeping an eye on it, and untied the reigns from the post.

"Caroline I assure you, Klaus is a man of his word. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain he will return you home."

She gave him another weak smile as he hoisted her up into the saddle and climbed on behind her. Maybe Elijah was right, Klaus would hold up his end of the deal, but there was no possible way Caroline could follow through on hers.

* * *

Klaus was waiting when he saw Elijah and Caroline return. He stormed down the stairs from his room and out to the front yard, meeting them as they returned. They had been gone the better part of the day.

"Where have you been," he growled as Elijah dismounted.

"In the city, making preparations for your birthday celebration," his brother answered. Elijah reached up to help Caroline down, who fell willingly into his arms. Klaus sneered at sight of Elijah's hands on her waist.

"You didn't mention you were bringing _her_."

"I thought Caroline would enjoy Elijah began to answer, but Caroline stepped between them and defended herself.

"Excuse me, you don't own me. I wanted to see the city! I didn't want to sit here in the castle all day bored out of my damn mind!"

Klaus stepped toward her. "It isn't wise for you to be out. You don't know how to handle yourself."

"I can handle myself just fine thank you," she said taking another step toward him.

"If you wanted to get out of the castle, I could have gone with you."

"Well Elijah asked me, you didn't."

"Well I didn't know that you were having such a bad time here."

"Of course I'm having a bad time here. I'm a freakin prisoner. One second you're nice to me and the next you're threatening to kill me. I'm sorry if I can't keep up."

"Oh but it's perfectly fine if Elijah threatens you? Because I'm sure my brother, polite as ever, does it so charmingly its difficult to tell if he's threatening you or seducing you."

Caroline felt her cheeks flame at the suggestion that Elijah was trying to seduce her. Neither of them had even noticed that Elijah had already made his escape. She thought back to earlier in the day, when he had bought her the flower, and her hand went unconsciously to her ear.

"Well it's better than bossing everyone around and intimidating them to their last nerve. You think that makes people like you? Buys you some kind of loyalty?"

Klaus glowered down at her. "Fine. If that's what you think of me…" Before Caroline had a chance to react he hauled her up by the arm, dragging her into the castle. Caroline fought and struggled against him, yelling at him the entire way, but it was no use. Klaus was angry and her strength was no match for his. He reached her room and threw her inside, locking her up. Caroline banged against the door with her fists, yelling at her from the other side.

"Oh go ahead, just lock everyone up in boxes and rooms and prisons. It's what you're best at!"

* * *

An hour later, Caroline had finally stopped her yelling. Klaus could still hear her from the dining hall as he drank his dinner. He ravaged some pour girl's neck and arms in his anger, draining her dry and tossing her to the ground. Elijah sat a few seats away, sipping a goblet of blood-laced wine. He thought it best not to chastise his brother at the moment.

Klaus smacked his lips at the taste of the blood, smiling sickly. "Finally she shuts up," he said, snapping his fingers for another servant to kneel in front of him.

The next girl shakily sat down in the chair next to him, before Klaus compelled her to be still and hauled her into his lap. He sank his fangs into her neck and began to drink again, relishing the taste of the blood in his mouth. It was delicious and sweet, but not as sweet as…

Klaus growled and flung the girl away. She cried out as she landed on the hard floor. He couldn't even enjoy a meal without thinking of Caroline. Damn her!

"Take her away, get her cleaned up," Klaus ordered the other servants. They scrambled forward, relieved that they would escape his temper for the time being.

Elijah rose to follow. "I had better go and compel them."

"Fine," Klaus growled. Elijah left him alone in the dining hall. His ears stretched out, he could hear Elijah in kitchens with the servants, healing the girl he had attacked and compelling all of them. Then he ordered up a goblet of blood to be brought to Caroline. It was thoughtful of Elijah. Klaus hated him for it.

He shifted his focus to Caroline. He could hear her, in her room, if he listened very hard. She was pacing around, huffing and puffing in anger. He heard her stop as the servant reached her and offered her the blood. Caroline thanked the woman and bid her to thank Elijah as well, and then the door was shut and locked again.

Klaus frowned. She was making him crazy. All he could think of was her words. _Lock everyone up. It's what you're best at. _It reminded him too much of Mikael.

_"You're too afraid they'll leave," Mikael had said to him, over a hundred years ago, the day he discovered the little dagger trick. "if they know all of your dirty little secrets."_

_ "You should know a thing or two about dirty secrets," Klaus sneered, "I'm doing what must be done. To keep them safe from _you_."_

_ "Ha!" Mikael laughed, "It's always about you Niklaus. Ever since you've become a vampire. You've compelled and tortured and manipulated everyone's loyalty. No one chooses to stay. They do it because they're afraid of you. Is that what you want boy? I may always be the villain in your mind, but you are so, so much more of a monster than I could ever hope to be."_

* * *

__**So do you guys think Elijah fancies Caroline or does he have some other plan in the works?  
**

**I know the truth! But what do you guys think?  
**

**Now on to the next...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. No clocks in the middle ages meant she had no idea of the current time. The sun had gone down maybe a few hours ago, so she guessed it was around nine or ten. She lay there, playing with the charm necklace that lay on her chest, her one connection to home, the only thing that gave her comfort at the moment. She closed her eyes and thought about what she would be doing right then if she were back in Mystic Falls, in present day. Maybe she would be hanging out with Elena and Bonnie. At the grill. Or maybe with Tyler. She had been spending time with him a lot lately. He'd been a really good friend to her since everything had ended with Matt. Elena and Bonnie were here best friends, but they were so wrapped up in their own drama, sometimes they forgot to ask her about hers.

She wondered what they were all doing now. If Bonnie was trying to figure out some spell, if Stefan had escaped Klaus and come back to Elena, hell she even wondered if Damon was ok or not. She heard the lock on her door click and sat up. The large door swung open slowly and she saw Klaus standing in the doorway. She frowned. He was the last person she wanted to see. She was tired of him and his mood swings and his controlling behavior.

"Go away," she said laying back down and turning away from him.

"Get up, come with me," he said.

"No!"

"Caroline, please. Come with me."

Something in the way he said her name, and said please, made her rethink her reaction. And she hated him for it. With a heavy sigh she sat up again and turned to face him. He just stood there, in the doorway, waiting for her to come forward. She squinted her eyes at him, trying to think of what he looked like back in Mystic Falls. Of that night and the sacrifice. But she couldn't picture it. All she could see was the Klaus, standing in her doorway, black trousers and white shirt, tied up at the collar; looking like he stepped out of a fairytale. Except he looked normal to her this way. Picturing him in leather jackets and jeans seemed odd to her now. Her whole perception was off.

She climbed sluggishly out of her bed and slid her feet into a pair of slippers that she left by her bed. She followed Klaus as he walked away from her door, down the hall, and out into the night.

It seemed like they trudged for miles through the forest. The moon was barely a sliver hanging in the sky. Neither Klaus nor Caroline said a word. It seemed to have become their thing; long, silent walks through the woods. No, Caroline thought. They didn't have things. They weren't friends or anything else. Klaus was cruel and mean and selfish and had some fucked up family issues. Last night, when they had talked underneath the castle, she thought she had seen some humanity in him, but it had been a joke. He was drunk. That wasn't the real him. The real him was the man that had yelled at her today for absolutely no reason. The man who had locked her in her room while he tortured innocent servants, that was who he truly was.

"Ok stop!" She shouted. Klaus turned toward her, just staring, waiting for her to continue. "I can't take this anymore. I want to go back home and just be in bed."

Klaus smirked, but obviously Caroline had missed the joke.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing love," Klaus said, "and anyway, we're here."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked around. She hadn't even noticed her surroundings. It was as if the place they were in had appeared out of nowhere, as if by magic. She stood in the middle of a group of ruins. All around her, vines reached around and covered every surface. Old statues, people without arms or legs, watched over the ruins, hoisting their swords or whatever weapon they had left up into the air. There were archways that led to nowhere, except the next open air room. The large white bricks of the broken walls stood tall and proud, keeping the stories of the history they had seen within their cracks.

"I found these ruins when we first moved here, almost 200 years ago," Klaus said. Caroline walked around, letting her fingers graze the cool stones. "That was when Rebekah was still awake. But I didn't tell any of my siblings about this place."

Caroline looked over at Klaus, noticing his sad eyes again. It was the same expression they held last night. But this time he wasn't drunk. He walked toward her and held out his hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something else," he said. Tentatively, she slipped her hand into his. He wrapped his fingers around her palm, his touch warm and soft, and he pulled her forward, through one of the crumbling arches toward the center of the ruins.

There, in the middle of it all was what looked to be an old fountain. It was filled with murky green water, covered in lily pads and fallen leaves. In the center stood a white, stony woman. She wore a crown of laurels on top of her head and an empty basin under her remaining arm. She was dressed in a sheer, white gown made of stone. But it didn't look like stone. The garment was sculpted so perfectly, Caroline could see every ripple and dip of the fabric around the stone woman's body. It was fascinating and beautiful and sad.

"No one will ever discover this place," Klaus spoke again, "I had a witch cast a spell to make it invisible. Someone can only see it if I show them."

"And you've never shown anyone?" Caroline asked, facing him. Klaus stared ahead at the statue.

"No, I like to keep it to myself," he replied, "time changes everything. It moves along faster than you might think. It's good to have something that won't ever change, that will always be there. I've had a million different homes over the centuries, but this is the only place I've ever been that truly feels like it is mine."

Caroline glanced toward the statue and back at him. She didn't even notice or care about their still joined hands.

"I can't even imagine not feeling at home. I just can't even think of the day when my mother and father will be dead, all of my friends, my town will be changed or gone. It just…overwhelms me," she sighed, "I guess this is a taste of it all. No friends. No family. Me on my own. I don't even know what I'll do."

Caroline released his hand and walked toward the fountain, sitting on the edge of the stone. She trailed her fingers through her murky reflection in the water, not caring that it was probably filthy. Klaus sat down next to her, she looked at his reflection as he spoke.

"It's not all bad," he said, "I've seen and done a million things that I would have never done as a human. There's a whole world out there. The possibilities are endless."

She looked away from his reflection and to his actual face. He turned and met her gaze, his eyes gray and piercing under the moonlight.

"But what's the point," she said, "if I have to do it all alone?"

Her eyes flicked around his face, waiting for his clever answer. Waiting for that sagely, centuries old advice that he always seemed to have at the ready. She really wanted to know, because now that future that she had been dreading wasn't 20 or 30 years away, it was already happening. If she didn't get back to her time, she'd be alone and even if she did, she would be alone eventually either way.

Caroline was so lost in her thoughts, so wrapped up in his eyes, she didn't even notice how close he was to her, until his lips met hers. She found herself unconsciously closing her eyes, feeling the way his mouth felt on her. His soft lips caressing her own, his hand sliding up her neck and into her hair. Under their own volition, Caroline's hands moved, and fisted in Klaus's curls. She gasped as he responded to her encouragement, holding her tighter and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

It wasn't their first kiss, and just like last time, every thought was whipped from her mind. This was what she needed, not to think, not to worry, just to feel. Feel the way his lips on her throat sent jolts of electricity throughout her body. Feel the way her heart pounded as his fingers pressed into her skin. She moaned into his mouth wanting more of this, whatever it was. A small thought in the back of her brain told her this was insane, but she didn't care, she welcomed the insanity.

* * *

What started out as gentle soon became rough and urgent. Klaus pulled her into his lap and attacked her throat. Her skin tasted so sweet and he was reminded of her equally as sweet blood, pumping just below his tongue. The beast within him growled for him to sink his teeth into her flesh, but he fought it down, settling to nip at her with his human teeth instead. The gasp that came from her at the tiny bite made his cock twitch within his pants.

He didn't know when he had decided to ravish her. He had thought about it once and again, ever since that day he had discovered her in the woods. She pissed him off to no end. She was stubborn and secretive and he couldn't trust her. But at the same time she was warm and light and he wanted her. By God, he wanted her so badly, with every inch of his undead being. When he saw Elijah touch her, he felt a rage unlike any that he had felt in centuries.

It was different than before. He and Elijah had loved the same girl a long time ago. She had given herself to both of them, and he had been well aware of that. But it was the way their little game was played. Caroline was different though. It was that damned red flower that had sent his fury over the edge that afternoon; that red poppy that hung from her ear. He remembered seeing the same flower in Tatia's hair after every time she had been with Elijah. It was Elijah's signal to Klaus that she had been with him. Yes Elijah had always been thought of as the nice and moral brother, but he could be just as cold and calculating. When Klaus had played with fire, Elijah had always played with ice.

But this time would be different. This girl in his arms would be his and his alone.

Klaus returned his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. Caroline repositioned herself, so that she was straddling his lap, her dress hitched up around her thighs. He ran his hand up her bare legs, smooth as silk, and dug his fingers into the top of her thighs. She ground her hips into him, her center rubbing over his erection, a heady moan escaping her lips at the exquisite contact.

"Klaus," she breathed, breaking away slightly. They were both shaking, Caroline sitting a top him, his hands dug firmly into her flesh. His eyes met hers as their foreheads touched, her delicate chest heaving from their kissing. He could feel his fangs elongating, the usual blood lust mixed with desire to have her. Her crystal eyes widened ever so slightly at the appearance of his fangs, excitement coursing through her veins.

A vicious howl ripped through the night, followed by another, and then another. Klaus ripped away from Caroline, his ears pricking, trying to discern the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, glancing around into the trees.

"Wolves," Klaus replied, listening still. He moved his hands from her legs to her waist, gently lifting her up as he stood and settling her on the ground. She reached down and straightened her skirt.

"But regular wolves right? Not werewolves. It isn't even full moon."

"No, they are definitely werewolves love, still in human form. Three, maybe four," Klaus cursed under his breath and walked toward the edge of the ruins. "I thought we might have a day or two before the pack came around to sniff for trouble."

Caroline walked to the edge the opposite edge of the space, trying to look out for whatever Klaus was attempting to spot. "What do you mean?"

"There's a wolf pack in every city in England," Klaus explained, walking back and forth, still searching the woods, "they'll have heard of our arrival. They'll want to know why we've returned."

"But why do they care? What will you Caroline was cut off as Klaus flashed behind her, wrapping a hand around her mouth and pulling her back. She whimpered slightly as she saw a giant man, one of the wolves, sniffing at the edge of the ruin. He was huge and bearded, his large muscles rippling beneath his shirt. Caroline knew this wolf-man could rip her apart without breaking a sweat. An invisible wall seemed to hide her from his gaze. He was staring hard in her direction, but didn't see her. Klaus kept his hand around her mouth, her hands gripping on to his arm for dear life, as he waited for the wolves to back away and head out of sight. He slowly released her as the last one left the area.

"What just—"

"The spell remember?" Klaus explained, "No one can see this place unless I show them." Caroline nodded and relaxed. "But, they can still hear and smell," he mused, "come on. We need to run."

Klaus took her hand and pulled her into the forest, dashing off at vampire speed. The wolves hadn't gone far, but they would be roaming the place for the rest of the night. Klaus knew that the wolves had already sensed them there; they were just waiting for them to come out.

He squeezed Caroline's hand in his, half dragging her along. She wasn't as old as he was, wasn't as fast, and he sensed the wolves moving toward them. The pack was closing in. It was less than a mile back to the castle, they'd be there in just another minute. One more minute. They broke through the woods and the castle was in sight, just over the hill.

But suddenly he felt Caroline's hand tear from his and her scream rang out, loud enough for all of London to hear.

"Klaus!"

* * *

**Remember when I used to be queen of cliffhangers? Well the queen is back! Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**As always I apologize for any anachronisms. I take all of my medieval history from what I can google and what I see on Game of Thrones (even though that's fictional).  
**

**So yeah, definitely let me know what you guys think of the past two chapters. I personally love my little flashbacks to Klaus's life, creating my own little head canon for him.  
**

**And as I've continued writing him in the this story, I've noticed that he is way more angsty than he tends to be on the show. But my justification for it is that he's just in a different place in his existence at this point.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been doing some editing and rewrites because I'm concerned the story isn't following as well as I would like. Maybe it's just me being a perfectionist who knows :)**

**And just so you all know, because of FF going through and deleting stories, I'm going to start posting my stories on livejournal as well for the time being. Just as a back up. So here _and_ there. My username is Hybridlovelies. :)  
**

****This chapter contains some mildly canon controversial material, so if it throws you off, I'm sorry. Please read my author's note at the end. I didn't want to add it here and spoil everyone. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Elijah! ELIJAH!"

Klaus roared as he entered the castle, carrying a bloodied and shaking Caroline in his arms. The bites were everywhere, on her neck on her arms, even a couple near her ribs. They had massacred her in the matter of seconds before he turned around and dispatched them all. It was easy and quick enough. They were four young and vicious cubs, out looking for fresh blood and trouble, but they possessed no combat skills whatsoever. But they were enough to over power a baby vampire and savage her, tearing into with their teeth and hands, before Klaus had a chance to stop them.

"Elijah!" Klaus called out a third time as he rushed up the stairs to his room. He laid Caroline gently down on his bed.

"What is it," Elijah groaned, entering his room. Then he straightened, his eyes dropping to Caroline's bloodied figure, "What's happened?"

"A pack of wolf cubs in the forest," Klaus explained, "go find Gretchen. She should be close."

Elijah nodded. "And the wolves?"

"I've taken care of them."

Elijah spun around and flashed away, Klaus turned to find some bandages, but Caroline latched onto him.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed, holding his arm in her iron grip.

Klaus turned back to her, gently removing her fingers from his forearm. "I'll be right back," he said to her and she nodded, gritting her teeth in pain.

Klaus ran to her room, searching through the drawers, trying to find extra rags or something to clean the blood off of her. It was all he could really do. She was done for. There was no cure for a wolf bite, whether it was transitioned or not, and she had suffered from several. The deadly venom would be working its way through her system. Caroline would be dead by dawn.

She screamed in pain in the next room, the sound ripping through him like a knife, and he flashed back to her, crouching down to her level.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating.

The hallucinations had started. Klaus brushed the hair back from her sticky forehead, damp with sweat from fever, and did his best to calm her. She mumbled utter nonsense, in between her apologies for some unknown crime. Where the hell was Elijah with Gretchen?

Klaus moved to sit on the bed behind her, taking her into his arms, her poor body shaking uncontrollably. She turned and curled into him, throwing him off guard for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, for the thousandth time.

"Shh love," Klaus purred, "it's alright."

He closed his eyes, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly, lulling them both into a deep sleep.

* * *

Caroline was alone, in the middle of the Mystic Falls gym. The lights were off, but the room was illuminated by the sunlight streaming through from the windows high above. She could hear the phantom sounds of fans cheering and shoes squeaking across the wooden floor. The Mystic Falls Timberwolf glared up from the middle of the court.

"What is this place?"

Caroline spun around. Klaus was standing there, in jeans and a henly t-shirt, wearing his trademark smirk.

"It's home," she said matter of factly.

"This is where you live in the future?"

Caroline laughed, taking a few steps toward him. "No. This is where I go to high school. It's my high school gym."

Klaus looked around, taking in the gigantic room. "So this is what the future looks like."

"Yep," she nodded, "care to see the rest?"

She held out her hand to him, wiggling her fingers in encouragement. He grinned and took it. No one was around. Mystic Falls was entirely empty. They walked through the halls of the school and out the doors, straight into the town square. If she didn't already know that this was a dream, now she definitely did. The geography of her hometown was completely wrong.

"The future is a very strange looking place," Klaus said as they walked. Caroline realized that he was seeing lights and cars and buildings all for the very first time. It would be centuries until he was exposed to all of this.

"Well trust me, there is plenty of time from 1492 til now to adapt," Caroline said, "change happens slowly."

Caroline walked them under the white gazebo at the center of the town square, stopping in the middle, and turning to face him. Klaus looked down at her, smirking, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. It felt like they were the last two people on Earth.

"I have to admit the clothes are quite interesting," he grinned wickedly.

Caroline glanced down at her blue tank top and white short shorts. She shrugged. "It's what we wear."

Klaus ran his hand over the bare skin of her shoulders, sending chills down her spine. "I like it."

Caroline felt her skin flush under his touch. "Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"Like what love?"

She slid her arms around his waist, not sure where this boldness was coming from. Or these senses of ease either. Maybe it was part of the dream.

"Normal. Nice. Not all murderous and manipulative."

"I am normal and nice, but only to those who deserve it," Klaus replied, "and being murderous and manipulative has allowed me to survive."

She saw a heavy wave of sorrow wash over him. The more she learned about this man standing in front of her, the more she found out how much his life was steeped in tragedy. It made no excuse for the things he had done and the things he had yet to do, especially to her, but her heart couldn't help but reach out to him. She stood there in his arms, as he ran his fingers across her shoulders, her face, and down the rest of her as if he were trying to commit every single part of her to memory. His lips hovered near hers and Caroline was tempted to close the gap between them.

"Klaus…"

"Yes love?"

"Why are we in Mystic Falls? In a dream?"

"_You_ brought _me_ here," he said emphatically, "I thought you would want to see something nice, before the end, and this is what your subconscious chose."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't understand."

Klaus's hand stopped moving on Caroline's arms, his face turning serious. "Because you are dying. The wolves, they bit you and I tried—but—" Caroline chuckled a bit at his stuttering, which Klaus mistook for hysteria. "Gretchen is coming. I swear I will make that witch find a way to save you."

"Klaus it's easy," she said with a smile, "I just need your blood."

Klaus's brow wrinkled in confusion. "My blood?"

She nodded. "Your blood is the one cure for werewolf bites. You saved my friend Damon once when he was bitten."

"I did?" He asked incredulously.

"Well not because you wanted to," she quipped. Caroline winced as a sharp sensation of pain sliced through her. She doubled over, clutching her stomach. Klaus reached out to catch her.

* * *

He pulled himself from the dream, Caroline still shaking in his arms on the bed. She was hissing, her fangs extended, tears streaming down her face from the pain. Caroline had said all she needed was his blood to be cured. How did she know this? It was something he never thought about before, but it was worth a try. Klaus rolled up his sleeve and bit into his arm, so Caroline would catch the scent of the blood. Her head whipped up her expression fierce and feral. She could smell the blood.

Klaus smirked. "Have at it sweetheart."

Caroline took his arm and bit down, drinking in his blood. She wasn't gentle in drinking, as she had been that first time in woods. That moment seemed like lifetimes ago now. Klaus cradled her head as she sucked greedily at his arm. Soon she slowed and collapsed, exhausted. Klaus laid her back in his bed, the wound in his arm already healing. He stretched out next to her, watching her face as she slept.

"I hope this works," he whispered to her, running the tip of his nose down the side of her cheek. He inhaled her, breathing in her usual vanilla scent, mixed with the remnants of her spilled blood. He didn't know if god or gods would ever listen to a creature like him, but he silently prayed that this baby vampire's theory would prove to be right.

A while later, Elijah arrived back with Gretchen. The two of them burst into the room. Klaus was standing in front of the door as they entered.

"About bloody time," Klaus snarled. It had been an hour since he had sent Elijah out in search of the witch.

"How is she?" Elijah asked.

"See for yourself," Klaus stepped back and swept out his hand to reveal Caroline, resting peacefully on top of his sheets.

Once she was passed out, Klaus had the servants come in a clean the blood and sweat from her. Her wounds had closed and were now just angry red scars. There had been more of them than Klaus had realized. It was no wonder why her condition had taken such a deadly turn so quickly.

Gretchen rushed over to Caroline's side, taking her hand and checking her over.

"There's no fever," Gretchen said, "she's not dead though."

"She should be," Elijah mused.

"Sorry to disappoint brother," Klaus smirked, stepping over to Gretchen and the still sleeping Caroline. Gretchen looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"I don't understand."

"Call it a miraculous recovery," Klaus replied, "turns out we won't be needing your services after all witch."

* * *

_Caroline walked into school and toward her locker. She was running late and she knew she would have to figure out some way to compel her teacher to give her a free pass. Ok, ok maybe it wasn't the most moral answer to her problems, but she wasn't a saint and she definitely couldn't afford to be late again. _

_ At her locker she quickly grabbed her books and shut her locker. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Alaric standing behind her._

_ "Shit!" She exclaimed, "Ric. Er-I mean Mr. Saltzman, sorry, I didn't see you there." _

_ "Caroline," he said reaching out to steady her. Caroline paused and looked up at him. The way he breathed her name. It was odd. It wasn't like Ric at all. It sounded more like…she didn't know what. The way he was looking at her was odd as well. He was looking at her like she was the ocean and he hadn't seen a drop of water for a thousand years._

_ "Are you ok Ric?" She asked keeping her voice low. She called him Ric, even though she shouldn't have since they were at school, but she wanted him to know that she was asking as a friend, not as a student. _

_ He shook himself, removing his hands from her arms, and gave her a smile. "Yes. Yeah. Sorry. Long night," he said._

_ Caroline smirked, "Maybe you shouldn't hit that bottle so hard on a school night. Huh Mr. Saltzman?"_

_ "Maybe not," he chuckled, "maybe you should get to class young lady."_

_ "Yes sir," she said with a fake salute and a grin. She spun around quickly and headed off. She could feel herself blushing as she walked away. She hadn't meant to accidentally flirt with him, it just sort of came out. Something was different about him she just couldn't put her finger on it_.

Caroline opened her eyes. She was awake, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes blurred with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to break through the fog in her mind. The last thing she remembered was the pain of the wolf bite. She jumped up and quickly checked her body over for injuries, but her skin was smooth and perfect. Someone had cleaned her up, the tears and bloodstains in her dress served as the only evidence that she had been attacked.

As she looked around, she realized that she was in Klaus's room. In his bed. But he was nowhere to be seen. The door to his bedroom opened. Caroline held her breath in anticipation, but released it when she saw Gretchen walk through the door.

"Good morrow, little vampire," Gretchen greeted her warmly. She walked over to Caroline, extending her arm to offer her the goblet in her hand. "Drink up. You need to regain your strength."

Truthfully, Caroline felt fine. Her body hummed with electricity and power. But she took the cup from her, draining it, smacking her lips at the delicious taste. Gretchen took a seat in the red armchair that was fixed beside the bed.

"It's good to see you in the land of the living Caroline."

"How long was I out?"

"All through the night and most of the day. It's past supper. The sun will go down soon."

Caroline had slept through an entire day; in Klaus's bed. She wondered how much of it he had spent with her. A tiny shiver ran through her body at the image that came to her head and she quickly pushed it away.

"You're a lucky girl," Gretchen continued breaking her out of her little fantasy, "Klaus never did mention what brought about this miracle."

"He didn't?" Caroline cocked her head. But if she had learned anything about Klaus in her time with him, it was that he liked his secrets. "I don't really know," she evaded, "I was blacked out for most of it. The last thing I remember is being attacked in the field."

Gretchen nodded skeptically, but didn't press her any further. "Well now that your life is no longer hanging in the balance, I think it's time I tell you what I've discovered about this little spell that has brought you here." Caroline sat up in attention, waiting to hear what Gretchen had to say. "I still can't just send you back home," Caroline's shoulders sagged in disappointment, "I've been consulting with my ancestors, it seems that you must complete a task before you can return to your time period."

"Complete a task?" Caroline question.

"Yes," the witch nodded, "as I told you before, you are meant to be here Caroline Forbes. It is your destiny."

Caroline did her best not to roll her eyes at medieval witches and their drama. "So what kind of task are we talking about?"

"I don't know."

"But it could be anything!" Caroline exclaimed. She thought for a moment. "Does it have to do with the doppelganger and Klaus's deal?"

"Perhaps."

Caroline groaned. She didn't know if Gretchen was paying her back for being evasive about the werewolf cure or if she genuinely didn't know.

"I don't need to mention any of this to Klaus if you don't want me too," Gretchen offered., "in case you wish to leave him once you've fulfilled your promise to protect the doppelganger."

Caroline looked at her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not Caroline? You are not my enemy."

"But aren't you loyal to Klaus?"

The witch chuckled. "Witches never belong to vampires completely/ We always protect our own."

"I'm a vampire though," Caroline countered.

"True enough," Gretchen smiled, "but I wouldn't help just any vampire. You have a good heart Caroline, I can see that. You fight for your humanity unlike most vampires I've met. I can only hope that speaks to a change in your species for the future."

"What about Klaus though?"

"Klaus. I have known him for a very long time. Too long probably. I know too much and that is probably why he chooses to keep me very close," Gretchen stared off into the air, her tone sound half endeared, half regretful. "Klaus isn't truly as evil as he seems to be." Caroline nodded as she spoke. Gretchen dipped her head down, looking up at her knowingly through her eyelashes. "But you've already begun to figure that out, haven't you?"

* * *

****Note about Canon: So Klaus's blood. I know some of you are probably thinking "wait...didn't his blood become the werewolf bite cure AFTER he turned into a hybrid?" Well truthfully, I'm not entirely sure and I don't think they ever specified. Klaus was just like "oh btw, my blood can cure Damon." So I decided in my head canon for this story that even though his werewolf gene is suppressed, it's still the same blood that runs through his body, therefore it would still be able to cure the bites. **

**ANNNND, not to mention, if you think of time as this big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, Caroline is these reason that Klaus found out his blood cures bites. So it's kinda one of those time paradoxes. And further proves that Caroline is supposed to be there!**

**Ok, I've talked enough haha Also, did you guys appreciate the little Damon/Rose-esque dream sequence Klaus attempted to give Caroline. He does have his nice and normal moments.**

**Let me know what you think in reviews!**

**follow me on Tumblr at hybridlovelies**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I've just been writing the shit out of my other fic and then this one has a bit more complicated plot, so I have to take my time with edits and I'm slow. So my apologies.**

**Also, in case you DON'T read Best of Me...that story got deleted :( So it will be posted on my livejournal (info on my profile).**

**If for some reason this fic gets deleted, that's where you'll be able to find it! Just so you know.**

**And I've doubled updated for you, since you had to wait so long and these chapters are a bit short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus sneered at the lone werewolf in his dungeon. He had kept the boy alive, barely. The wolf would be of some use to him in the coming week.

"Klaus," Elijah called to him, coming down the stairs and into the dungeon. "Gretchen informed me that Caroline is awake."

Klaus looked over at his brother, then back at the wolf one last time, before leaving the dungeon and heading back to the ground floor.

"You took care of the bodies in the field?"

"I left them where the rest of the pack would find them," Elijah replied, "and out of the sight of humans. I imagine that the pack won't seek us out again for the time being."

"Good." Klaus continued walking through the corridor, heading through the courtyard, past the entrance to his rooms. "I'm going for a hunt, it's been days."

"Don't you want to check on Caroline first?" Elijah asked, bewildered by his reaction. He had seen his brother the night before. The hint of fear in his eyes when he had brought Caroline into his room, bloodied and battered. The emotion was subtle and well hidden, but Elijah knew his brother well enough to know that it was there. It had been a lifetime since Klaus had showed any emotion akin to worry for anyone outside of their family, and even then those affections where few and far between.

"You've seen her?" Klaus said over his shoulder.

"I have."

"And she is fine?"

Elijah nodded slowly. "Yes."

Klaus stood still for a moment, his lips pursed in thought. "Then I'm off. And Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Have her moved to Rebekah's old rooms on the other side of the castle while I'm gone."

Elijah nodded again. Without another word, Klaus hurried from the courtyard and went off into the setting sun.

* * *

Elijah had come to Caroline, while she was still in Klaus's room, and informed her that she would be moved to the rooms on the opposite end of the castle.

"Why the change?" She asked, confused.

"My brother thought you might be more comfortable with more privacy," Elijah replied, rather cryptically.

Caroline wasn't buying it. His story didn't make sense. All Klaus had done was invade her privacy and space since the moment she arrived. She'd barely had a moment alone, except to sleep, without one of them breathing down her neck.

The kiss. It had to have been the kiss. Caroline felt her body respond to the memory of their hot little makeout session in the woods. She knew it was a bad idea to let go of herself like that! But holy hell it had been hot; Klaus's hands on her naked skin, pulling her in, kissing her roughly. It was sexy and dangerous and everything she secretly fantasized about.

She felt another wave of lust go through her treacherous body and she hoped that neither Gretchen nor Elijah noticed as they walked through the halls. So why then was Klaus banishing her to the other side of the castle? She'd be lying if she hadn't had one or two fantasies about him coming through that secret passage between their rooms and ravishing her in her sleep.

No! She had to stop this! This was not a freaking romance novel! Klaus was not an epic hero and she wasn't some damsel in distress—well that wasn't true was it? She had been nothing but the damsel in distress since she'd been there. Getting stranded, falling into holes in the ground, getting attacked by werewolves, how embarrassing.

Well no more, she decided, that would be the last time Caroline would need Klaus of all people to save her. She would save herself. She would protect the doppelganger and stay away from Klaus and get Gretchen to help her find out her task and get home. She smiled to herself as she walked through the courtyard and followed Elijah up to her new rooms. She felt better already.

Her new rooms were even better than the crappy one she had been staying in before. It was large, with a canopy bed, and now she had her own solar and a gigantic wardrobe. Seriously, the wardrobe alone was twice the size of her bedroom back in Mystic Falls, and it was filled with gowns. Long and flowing silk and ruffles and satin. She gasped, feeling like she'd hit the dress up jackpot.

"You are welcome to anything in this room," Elijah told her, "consider it yours."

His face was wistful and a bit sad. She remembered Klaus had told her that the last time they lived here, their sister Rebekah had still be awake and alive. These rooms must have belonged to her.

"Thank you," she said graciously. It was probably difficult for Elijah to give away his sister's things to another woman.

"Rebekah would probably not be very pleased to have another woman using her gowns," Elijah said, "I know you found out about our secret tomb."

Caroline turned toward him. "Are you mad Klaus told me?"

"Not mad," he said, "just not surprised."

Caroline caressed one of the gowns. It was a shiny and golden and the fabric felt like butter in her hands. It seemed pretty similar to the fashions of the time. Caroline wondered how long ago Rebekah must have been daggered. Surely it couldn't have been that long.

"How do you feel about Klaus daggering all of your siblings?" She immediately regretted the question. It was too personal, too intrusive.

But Elijah smiled politely as ever and answered her. "Our family relationships are complicated Caroline. As most relationships are, things are never black and white."

Caroline nodded thoughtfully. "Do you wish Klaus would undagger them all?"

"He will one day. And we are vampires. We have all the time in the world."

Caroline sensed his vagueness on the subject. The originals weren't very open about their feelings, she realized, unless they were drunk. She momentarily wondered what drunk Elijah might be like.

"Well I will leave you to select a gown for this evening's festivities."

Caroline cocked her head. "What festivities?"

"You've been asleep for quite a while Caroline. Today is Klaus's birthday."

* * *

Klaus had been hunting all morning to his heart's content. Animal blood was by no means anywhere near exquisite as human's, but the thrill of the hunt more than made up for it. It had been a fulfilling afternoon, shutting off all emotion and letting his predatory instincts take over. He needed the break after the past twenty-four hours. After he had had his fill, he paid a special visit to a very special friend.

"Trevor, I'm very glad you decided to join us here in London," Klaus said. Not that he had given Trevor much of a choice. It was Trevor after all, who was responsible for the looking after the doppelganger.

"Rose sends her apologies that she couldn't attend."

Klaus smirked. He was sure Rose was very sorry indeed. It was under his compulsion that she was never to be in his presence again. All because of Caroline. He immediately pushed her from his thoughts, turning back to the present situation.

"And my doppelganger?"

"She's preparing for your birthday feast," Trevor said, "she is most anxious to meet you."

Klaus could hear the bitterness that laced the boy's tone. Had he fallen to the doppelganger's charms? It didn't make any difference. Trevor could be easily dispatched if he let love sickness get in the way.

"Excellent," Klaus replied, "I look forward to this evening."

* * *

"You look magnificent," Gretchen beamed, "you will be the belle of the night."

"Oh stop," Caroline swatted at her, "it's all thanks to you."

Gretchen and Caroline had spent the day together getting pampered for Klaus's birthday feast that evening. Caroline had selected one of Rebekah's beautiful gowns, and Gretchen had helped her scrub and buff and shine herself to perfection. She used her magic to wave Caroline's hair into some intricate braids, adding some length to her blonde tresses so that they fell down below her waist. It definitely made her look like she fit in more with the time period.

It was really a nice afternoon. It was nice to have some girl time and chatting with Gretchen offered her a good distraction from thinking about Klaus. She hated that he kept creeping his way back into her thoughts.

"I think Klaus will enjoy it," Gretchen said, as if reading her mind.

Caroline shot her a look. "What do you mean?"

But Gretchen just gave her a non-committal shrug. "You had better go down. Guests are arriving now."

Caroline stood up and smoothed out her hair and dress one last time. The dress really _was_ amazing. For the 15th century, Rebekah seemed to have some good taste. It was a deep, deep purple, off the shoulder taffeta gown, with long bell sleeves and a silver belt that clung to her hips. Caroline had always thought purple was her best color.

"Will it be all vampires here or humans too?"

"Humans will be in attendance, as well as a few witches I suppose," Gretchen said, tying back her own hair. "Lord Niklaus's birthday is quite the social affair. And the fact that he made the decision to move it to London at the last minute makes quite the scandal."

"Scandal?" Caroline was intrigued.

"Yes. Klaus is well over age for a man of his social stature to be married. Every lord in England will be throwing their daughters at him, hoping to make a match."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. "If they only knew," she said, "that will be fun to watch."

Gretchen threw her a sly smile. "Indeed."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Klaus could hear his guests down below, mingling and talking and enjoying themselves. Every nobleman and vampire within the city was in attendance. No expense had been spared for this occasion. He could hear his brother, talking with the doppelganger. Katerina was her name. Katerina Petrova, from Bulgaria.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, where he stood listening. He turned to see who was behind him. There stood Caroline. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her skin glowed, pink and yellow, her body framed in an exquisite purple gown. One of Rebekah's old things, he assumed, but it suited Caroline perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were blushed ever so slightly. She was a perfect array of colors, like a beautiful painting. Not to mention she looked alive and healthy. He never thought he would see her this way again.

Klaus watched her stand there, completely stilled, at the end of the hall, the torchlight reflecting on the fabric of her gown. He stayed where he was, just as still, but he wanted nothing more to run to her. Seeing her was just too much. It had brought back all the feelings of the day that he had been trying to escape. All he wanted as this moment was to grab her up, flee the party below, and take her somewhere no one would ever find them.

"My brother likes to make an entrance," he heard Elijah say downstairs. That was his cue. His eyes were still locked on Caroline, just watching her stand there, taking small breaths, each rise of her chest stirring some unknown feeling within his black heart.

"Happy birthday Klaus," she said, her voice so quite and small.

"Thank you, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline watched him turn slowly and head down the stairs to his birthday party. She heard him greet the guests, politely thanking them for attending. She waited until she knew he was away from the bottom of the staircase before moving forward. Honestly, she felt like collapsing. The way he had been looking at her just now had sucked all the energy from her being. It had taken everything within her not to scream at him, or run forward and jump into his arms. Only his intense stare had stopped her. It excited her and frightened her all at once.

She padded down steps and into the party, hoping to go unnoticed by any of the party goers. Then she saw Klaus's back as Elijah introduced the girl in front of him. He leaned forward, raising her hand to his lips, and placed a small kiss on the back of her knuckles. Caroline's mouth fell open at the sight of her. She had raven hair, brown eyes, and looked exactly like Elena. It was Katherine or as she was known now, Katerina Petrova. The infamous doppelganger.

* * *

**Review review!**

**And follow me at Tumblr and Livejournal both Hybridlovelies**


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus's birthday reminded her of any other fancy party that she had ever attended in her life. There was an abundance of alcohol, followed by an extravagant dinner, and then dancing. Well maybe the dancing was a little unusual, but apparently it's what people did for fun in this day and age. Elijah invited Caroline to sit with him at dinner, introducing her to some of the vampires that were in attendance. She found that she was actually enjoying herself. It was much better than the midnight feast. Way less sinister. Everyone was having a good time.

Her eyes kept flicking over to Klaus. She couldn't help it. He seemed completely engrossed in Katerina. He whispered in her ear and found any excuse to touch her while she simpered and laughed at everything he said. Caroline couldn't help feeling completely flattened. It was like her human life all over again, when she was insecure and always envious of Elena. Elena who got all the boys and all the friends and all the attention no matter how hard Caroline tried. Here was another woman, with Elena's face, getting the attention once again.

Caroline shook her head, taking a large gulp of wine, and scolding herself. She shouldn't be envious of her. Shallow, insecure Caroline was a thing of the past. And really why was she jealous in the first place? There was absolutely no reason to be jealous.

"Jealous of whom?" Elijah inquired next to her.

She let out a small hiccup. Had she said that out loud?

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head innocently. But Elijah had already followed her eye line to where Klaus and Katerina were seated.

"I suppose I should have mentioned this before," Elijah said, "I know that you and my brother have grown…close."

"That's not true." She said quickly. Was there nothing that escaped Elijah's attention?

Elijah leaned in close, whispering in Caroline's ear, though no one else was paying any attention to their conversation. "It was always the plan for Klaus to court the doppelganger, so that we could bring her into our home and keep her close."

Caroline's eyes flicked in their direction again and then quickly away. Klaus was looking at her, a deep frown on his face. What could possibly be his problem?

"So Klaus is going to seduce her and then sacrifice her?" Caroline snorted.

Elijah laughed. "Something like that."

Caroline rolled her eyes. In the words of Damon Salvatore, _what a dick_.

Just then one of the servants came in and announced that it was time for the dance to begin. Everyone made their way out to the courtyards. Elijah, ever the gentleman, helped Caroline from her chair and escorted her out to the courtyard.

The clear night sky sparkled overhead as torches casted a brilliant orange glow around the yard. A band of musicians sat in the corner, awaiting the lord and ladies to take their places. Caroline's arm was looped through Elijah's. She could feel Klaus somewhere behind her, with Katerina, and forced herself not to look back.

"Elijah wait," she said jerking him back.

He cocked his head at her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know these dances," Caroline said, "my—where I come from—we have a different way of dancing."

Elijah gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. It's easy to follow. And with vampire reflexes, you'll be fine."

Elijah led her out to the dance floor, standing across from her, and she held her breath nervously as she waited for the music to start. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Klaus across from Katerina. Soon, the music began and Caroline reacted, copying the movements of the girls next to her. She slowly stepped in as Elijah held out his hands. They touched briefly and then spun around, before parting again and bowing. This happened twice. _Ok_, Caroline thought,_ I can do this. This is easy. _

The dance consisted of the same patterns repeated over and over, speeding up as the pace of the music increased. As the dance became faster, laughter and smiles broke out over the crowd. Caroline skipped and twirled around Elijah, in perfect pace with everyone around her. Just when she thought the dance couldn't get any faster, the music ended and everyone bowed and clapped.

"Fantastic job my lady," Elijah said to her. Caroline beamed, giving him a small curtsey.

Someone tapped lightly on her shoulder and Caroline turned to see one of the vampires Elijah had introduced her to at dinner. He was tall and blonde and muscular, with soft green eyes and a deep voice. "My lady Caroline. My I have the honor of the next dance?"

She threw an uncertain look over her shoulder at Elijah, who nodded encouragingly. She shrugged and placed her hand in his as they prepared for the next dance.

Three dances later, Caroline found herself in her own group of suitors for the evening. Much to her surprise, the male vampires in the room kept asking her to dance, while others sought her out for conversation in between. Like any other group of boys, some were sweet and kind while others were cocky as all hell.

"Well I believe lady Caroline had promised me the next dance," one of the cocky ones said to her. Caroline laughed at the look on his face. The man reminded her of Damon. Maybe he was a distant ancestor?

"Actually I believe Lady Caroline has promised _me_ the next dance."

Caroline froze as she heard Klaus's voice behind her. She turned around slowly; giving him the coldest stare she could muster, his cocky grin putting all that effort to shame. "It is my birthday after all."

She heard the men behind her acquiesce to his demand. _Cowards_, she thought. Klaus extended his hand toward her and she slowly took it, letting her grip fall limp in his. She kept her eyes toward the floor, only flicking up to his ever so often. She absolutely refused to meet his gaze for more than a second. There was no way he would think that she was enjoying this at all.

The music started again. The strings and flutes sounded low and sad. It was and odd change, considering the lively music that had been playing before, but not entirely inappropriate considering how she was feeling at the moment. The dance began and the couples stepped toward one another, coming close but not touching. Klaus's eyes stayed locked on her face. They parted and swept back to opposite sides, bowing, and then coming together again. The dance reminded her of the dance she had learned during Miss Mystic Falls. It was slow and elegant and ever so sensual. Each time they came together, so close to touching, but never quite getting there.

"So, who's babysitting the doppelganger currently, if you're with me," Caroline remarked snidely.

"Elijah took the liberty of dancing this one with her," Klaus replied as they stepped around, their palms held up to each other. Caroline's gaze went to Elijah and Katerina. Elijah had a curiously easy smile on his face, and Katerina shyly batted her eyelashes at him. It was quite the change from the way she interacted with Klaus.

"Why do you look so miserable love? Sad that I pulled you away from you admirers?"

Caroline looked away from him and over his shoulder. "I'm surprised you noticed. You've been so busy with other things tonight."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Klaus countered.

"You wish," she spat.

Klaus stopped dancing then. He grabbed Caroline's chin and forced her gaze on him until her eyes finally locked with his. His look was like the fire of a thousand suns, all of them burning right through her. She bit her lip unconsciously, hating the way his molten eyes were making her stomach do flips.

"Let me go," she squirmed, but he held her firmly.

"I notice everything you do Caroline. Whether I want to or not," he said, his voice deep and dark.

He dropped his hand from her chin and she took that moment to turn away from him, to make her escape. But his hand reached out and pulled her back.

"You can't just walk out of the dance," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Watch me," she growled right back, a bit too loud. She tore her arm from his grasp, and flashed away before he could stop her again, not caring what humans saw her go at vampire speed.

Unfortunately, she couldn't go far. Only back up to her tower, which was thankfully far enough away to not hear the celebration still going on below. She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her, the sound resonating off the stone. She felt suffocated again. Her mind was racing. She couldn't figure anything out. All she wanted was home and Elena or Bonnie or her mom and for all of this to be over. But at the same time, she knew she would never be able to look at him the same way, if she went back. Knowing everything she knew about him, there was no going back.

The door swung open and Klaus stood on the other side. Caroline whipped around, shouting at him.

"Go away!" He stepped in and slammed the door shut again. "I said go away!" She repeated.

He strode toward her, his eyes fierce as ever, and took her face into his hands. Then he crushed his lips to hers. They were hot and demanding. Caroline squirmed in his vice like grip, but Klaus was unrelenting. He pulled away from her, growling loudly.

"I don't want this now. I don't need this now!" He said. His words didn't make any sense to her. He kissed her again. Softer this time, and she let him. She let his tongue slip past her lips and invade her mouth, making her feel even more suffocated than she had before, but at the same time utterly relieved.

He still kept the same grip on her face as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He pulled away again, feathering her lips with gentle kisses.

"I just can't, I can't," Klaus said. He wasn't making any sense. She didn't know to feel scared or relieved at what he was trying or failing to say. "I thought you were dead. I held you and you were dying in my arms and I couldn't take it. There was nothing I could do. It was like when Henrik—"

Caroline still didn't understand what he was saying, but she could feel his body trembling against hers as they held each other in the middle of her room. His tongue shot out and wet his lips, as his hands angled her head back and forth. She was a rag doll under his inspection.

"I haven't lost anyone I've cared about in almost four centuries."

Caroline's eyes flicked across his face. She couldn't take it anymore. "Klaus what are you saying?"

He opened his mouth and shut it again. Once. Twice. As Caroline's dead heart pounded in her chest. Then he kissed her again roughly, squeezing her face between his hands.

Klaus released her face and spun her around. His hands went to the laces at her back, expertly separating them, loosening the bodice of her dress. Caroline shivered in anticipation as she felt the dress come undone and slid down her body, the smooth material pooling around her feet. Naked, she spun back around to face him, and watched his eyes rake over hotly. All the sadness and angst that had been there before had been replaced by pure lust.

She reached up and opened his velvet jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Klaus stepped into her, walking her backwards to the bed as she continued to undress him. She untucked his white shirt, removing it from him. He raised his arms letting her take it off him, his eyes still on her face. She fumbled a bit with his trousers, unfamiliar with the clothing of the time period, but managed to unlace them. Klaus kicked off his boots as Caroline unlaced his pants and pushed them down, freeing his erection.

They came to a stop next to the bed, naked, standing just a breath apart. Klaus looked down at her, his fingers twisting in the ends of her hair.

"You're hair is longer," he observed.

"Gretchen used magic on it."

Klaus ran his fingers through her scalp and down her long tresses. Her head fell back, staring up at his face.

"I like it," he said with a smirk, bending down to kiss her again.

They fell back on the bed together. Caroline scooted back and Klaus followed her, trailing hot kisses down her chest and over her breasts. Her nipples hardened in response. He nipped at her breasts with his human teeth, sending tiny thrills through her body. Caroline could feel the desire throbbing between her legs.

"I want you." His voice was husky and thick.

"Take me," she replied breathlessly, her knees rising off the bed as she spread her legs.

Klaus braced his hands beside her head and lifted himself up, holding himself over her. Her hands went to his face, the intensity of his stare making her come undone right there. Her eyes stayed locked on his as he slowly slid inside of her. His thickness filled her up and a heady moan escaped her throat. He stilled for a moment, before pulling out and then slid inside her again. She arched back as her body welcomed him in. All of him. Every devilish bit. She wanted it all and she didn't care what her friends would think or anyone else for the matter. No one else was here. It was just the two of them.

He pressed into her, rocking his hips against hers, creating a delicious friction between them. His kisses were in time with his thrusts, the bed swaying slightly with their movements. Caroline dug her fingers into his back, reveling in the feel of his body on hers.

His pace began to increase and Caroline could feel the quickening in her stomach. All of her nerves tightened more and more as she arched further into him, urging him on, bringing her closer and closer. Then she felt the explosion of orgasm over her body, pulsing through her veins, as he continued to ride her out, milking it out of her. She panted his name as the waves continued to roll over her.

Klaus followed her, growling his climax into her neck and collapsing on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them over, bringing her to lie atop his chest. Their bodies were coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Caroline closed her eyes and felt the heavy rise and fall of his chest, as Klaus traced lazy patterns across her back.

"Happy birthday Klaus," she whispered into his chest.

"Thank you Caroline."

* * *

**Are you guys happy? They finally did the deed!**

**I remember before Klaroline became canon I used to write Klaus as being the one who was hesitant to admit his feelings and Caroline was more, ok I like you even though I shouldn't but I'm gonna go with it. I'm kinda trying to get back to that in this fic. You see in the show I think one of the things that really works in their favor is that Klaus was kind of ready to settle a bit (after breaking the curse, getting his family, etc.) and so when he saw Caroline it was right place, right time, until things got shaken up again. But now that he already has feelings for her, he can't stop them. **

**In this fic, it's not at all right place/right time for him. He has things he wants/needs to do, so he doesn't want the distraction of love, but he just. can't. help himself. :)**

**So yeah, that's what I"m going for. **

***ramble ramble***

**Review review!**

**And follow me at Tumblr and Livejournal both Hybridlovelies**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**So if you've been following me on Tumblr, I've been teasing this chapter for a little while now. Maybe I over hyped it, we'll just have to see. Let me know what you think. **

**And if you are in the mood for more Klaroline goodness, be sure to head over to Klausykin's profile and read "Life of Sin" the new Klaroline fic I'm co-writing with her :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus listened as Caroline's breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms, her body warm against his. The party had begun to disperse downstairs. He had been with Caroline for quite a while now. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her just yet. Especially when she nuzzled into his side and wrapped her arm tightly around him in her sleep. He smiled down at her, pressing his nose into her hair.

But he had to get back downstairs. He had to get back to the doppelganger before she left. He should have been spending the evening with her, bedding her, hearing her call his name in the throes of passion.

He winced, slipping out of Caroline's grasp, careful not to disturb her. He scooped up his discarded clothes on the floor, he quickly dressing himself, and slipping out of her room. He didn't look back at her as he left, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't have the willpower to go.

Downstairs, he saw that the doppelganger was still lingering around, occupied by Elijah and Trevor. He ignored Elijah's judgmental look as he approached them, all smiles and charm for the doppelganger.

"So sorry to have disappeared," he said to his guests.

Katerina bowed gracefully toward him. "Is everything alright my lord?"

"Just a small matter to attend to, nothing more," Klaus replied.

"Anything I can help you with brother?" Elijah cut in.

"Not anything that concerns you Elijah," Klaus snapped, keeping the smile on his face. Sometimes Elijah was too observant for his own good.

"Well the hour grows late Lord Niklaus, I'm afraid we must be off," Trevor said from behind Katerina.

Klaus looked at the girl, "May I escort you to your carriage my lady? I regret that our time together was cut short."

The doppelganger took his hand. "You certainly may my lord."

He led the girl outside, to where their horses were waiting; Trevor had wisely stayed behind for a few moments to let Klaus have her alone.

"Did you enjoy your birthday my lord?" The girl asked.

Caroline's face, in complete ecstasy, flashed before his eyes. Klaus smirked to himself, thinking about her still naked upstairs. "Yes. Very much. It was better than I could have imagined."

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling, expectant. Klaus shifted his thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand. He arranged his features, preparing himself to play the role of polite and gracious Lord.

"I hope you don't think me forward Katerina," Klaus said, "but I would very much like it if you would be a guest in my home while you are in London."

Katerina bowed slightly, her eyes staying coolly on his. "I am at your service my lord," she replied with a flirtatious grin.

Klaus smirked, the double meaning of her words did not go unnoticed. This doppelganger was different than the diminutive girl she pretended to be. Taking the cue, Klaus leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, and Katerina melted into his kiss.

It was nothing, but skin on skin. No fire, no passion. Not like…he quickly pulled away from the doppelganger.

"Is something the matter my lord?"

Klaus cleared his throat, "Not at all. I believe I hear Trevor approaching. Goodnight Katerina, until tomorrow."

With a quick bow, he turned from her, and headed back inside, passing Trevor on the way. He strode through the courtyard, where the servants were busy cleaning up from the celebration, and headed in the direction of Caroline.

"What's to become of the doppelganger?" Elijah called to him as he passed.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Klaus replied with out stopping. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, and opened the door to Caroline's room.

She still lay there, sleeping soundly. She had rolled over onto her back, the sheets pooled around her waist, her breasts exposed to the air. Klaus walked over and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow; she looked like a beautiful angel.

He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be seducing and romancing the doppelganger, but Caroline had changed all that. How could he explain to his original plan to her? If he knew anything, he knew there was no way Caroline would understand. She would deny him in an instant. But he couldn't let her go. He knew that. After he watched her almost die, after he stood by all night and watched scores of men aim for her affections, he would kill any man who dared to touch her.

He leaned forward and captured her sleeping lips in a gentle kiss, seeking to erase the taste of the doppelganger from his mouth. She sleepily responded, humming lightly into his mouth. He pulled back brushing his lips against hers as he whispered.

"You are mine."

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning alone. She rolled over to find the other side of her bed empty. Klaus had left her sometime in the night. She felt oddly disappointed, but at the same time relieved. She had definitely gone over the deep end the night before. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do it again. Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system. Just sleep with him and then she wouldn't have to worry about all the sexual tension or anything. Now that was done she could go back to hating him.

She flung the covers back, hopping out of bed and picking her discarded dress up off the floor. Her body reacted to the memory of Klaus removing the garment the night before, his dexterous fingers working the laces and sliding it off her body, placing his hands on her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced her mind away from that train of thought.

Quickly she washed up and brushed out her still very long hair, putting on a new dress for the day and heading downstairs. She knew it was late morning. Everyone else already seemed to have been awake for a few hours. Her modern sleeping schedule would probably never adjust.

She made her way through the courtyard, which had already been transformed back to normal from the party, and down toward the great hall. Inside she saw Klaus seated at the head of the table, Elijah to his right, Trevor next to him, and to Klaus's left was Katerina.

"Ah Caroline, good morrow," Elijah called out to her.

She saw Klaus tense, not turning to face her. She put on her brightest smile and walked forward, taking the vacant seat next to the doppelganger.

"I'm sorry for sleeping so late," she said.

"No apology necessary. We aren't quite done breaking fast yet. I'll have the servants bring you some wine," Elijah nodded and a small girl scooted off to fulfill her master's command. "I don't believe you had a chance to meet our new friend Caroline, Katerina Petrova, may I introduce our cousin Caroline?"

Katerina bowed her head politely. "Charmed to meet you my lady."

"Uh, likewise," Caroline replied awkwardly. Apparently she was their cousin now. She was incredibly thankful when the servant chose that moment to set a goblet of wine in front of her, as well as a plate of fruits and sweet breads. Caroline grabbed the goblet and took a gigantic sip from it, very careful to not meet Klaus's gaze. Was he even looking at her?

"Did you enjoy yourself last night _cousin_?"

Wow, Elijah was sure feeling loquacious that morning. Caroline smiled sweetly and popped a berry into her mouth. "It was ok. The dancing was fun."

"Katerina will be staying with us while she is in London," Elijah remarked.

Caroline smiled at her. "That's great."

Katerina removed her attention from Klaus long enough to flash Caroline a fake smile. Oh she reminded her of Katherine so much in that moment!

Elijah turned his attention to Klaus. "And what are your plans today brother?"

"I thought I would show Katerina the grounds," Klaus replied quickly.

"He said there are some interesting ruins in the forests behind the castle," Katerina intercut excitedly.

The secret ruins. The ones that Klaus had said he never shared with anyone else, but her. That was it. Caroline swiftly pushed back her chair. The men shot up all at once as she rose from the table. "Excuse me," she said quickly, "I'm feeling rather ill all of a sudden."

She quickly moved from the table, forcing herself to leave without a single glance at Klaus.

* * *

Klaus groaned inwardly, watching Caroline get up and walk out of the hall.

"Excuse me," he said, quickly following her, before anyone else could say anything.

He caught her in the courtyard, running up behind her and catching her by the arm.

"Caroline—"

"What?" She spat at him. "Look it's fine I get it. Elijah told me the plan. So why don't you go spend time with Katerina and just go back to leaving me alone."

She turned but Klaus refused to free her arm.

"Caroline, last night—"

"Was a mistake," she said hastily, "we can be adults about this. It's fine."

He released her, speechless, and she spun away from him, retreating back to her room.

Klaus watched her walk away from him, and then headed back toward the great hall.

"Elijah what the fucking hell was that all about?"

"My lord?" Katerina simpered. He cast his glare in her direction.

"Sit down, shut up, and forget this entire conversation," he compelled. Katerina immediately shut her mouth, folding her hands quietly in her lap.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Niklaus."

"With Caroline? What have you told her?"

Elijah smirked without humor. "I do not think that I am the one that Caroline is upset with brother."

"I don't appreciate your meddling Elijah."

"Have you forgotten that this was _your_ plan all along Niklaus? I am just here to remind you of what is at stake."

Klaus pursed his mouth in frustration. "Fine then. There will be a new plan. You will be responsible for entertaining the doppelganger."

"I have no interest in playing any of these love games."

Klaus stepped forward, putting his face right in front of Elijah's. "That's interesting. I would have sworn differently two days ago."

The two of them stood there, glaring at one another, face to face for a few moments. Klaus broke away first, stepping back, and smiling politely remembering his guests around him.

"Now, shall we finish our breakfast?"

* * *

That evening at dinner was no better. Caroline had locked herself up in her room the entire day, to avoid running to Klaus or Katerina. But of course she was forced to make an appearance at mealtime. The meal was more traditional than Caroline had become used to. There was no blood laced wine or servant girls to drink from. Due to Katerina's presence, there was only regular human food at the table.

Caroline picked at her food, while eavesdropping on the conversations between Katerina and Elijah. They seemed to get on well. Katerina shared with Elijah some stories of her childhood and Bulgaria, while Elijah listened and asked the appropriate questions.

"So what shall we do now that supper is finished? A game?" Katerina suggested.

"What sort of game?" Trevor asked.

"Hmmm," she thought. Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus, who was focused on the doppelganger. "Well now that I'm familiar with the grounds I say, hide and go seek!"

Klaus chuckled. "Fantastic idea, love."

"Do we have enough players?" Trevor piped up again.

"As long as all of us plays," Katerina said.

"Of course everyone will play," Klaus replied, "won't they Caroline?"

Caroline gave him a tart smile. "Of course."

She stood up and followed everyone out to the courtyard. Katerina explained the rules. Deciding that Trevor should be the seeker first.

"And all the torches must be extinguished! It will make it more exciting!" Katerina demanded. Elijah instructed the servants to take care of the torches while Katerina finished explaining the rules. Caroline wondered if she could just take off, and hide in her room indefinitely.

Trevor was spun around and instructed to count to a hundred as the rest of them took off to hide around the castle. Caroline noticed Katerina follow Klaus. Elijah came up behind Caroline and nudged her. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night.

"This is stupid."

"You don't like games?"

Caroline shook her head. "Never have."

"Neither have I. But if it makes Katerina happy…these are her last days alive you know."

Caroline frowned, she hadn't thought about it like that. Elijah was being kind to her, humoring her, giving the girl what little he could in the little time left. He didn't know that Katerina would actually escape her supposed fate. Still, she could appreciate what Elijah was attempting to do.

"I suppose you're right," she conceded.

Elijah smiled and then flashed off to find a hiding space. Caroline headed up the stairs to do the same. She ran her fingers along the walls, wondering what other secret passages might lay behind them. Would that be considered cheating? With all of the torch lamps out, the castle seemed dark and haunting. She could hear the faint sound of giggles, echoing through the halls.

Her feet padded down the dark hallway and she heard Trevor shout "one hundred" outside. Shoot! She still wasn't hidden. She would play this game, to be a nice person, but there was no way she wanted to be caught and have to be the seeker. Being a hider was much more passive.

She walked past what she knew was Klaus's solar. She could see the door was slightly opened and she thought about slipping in. But no. She didn't want to be caught hiding in any of his rooms. She passed the door, treading lightly, hoping no one was near by.

Just then the door flew open and she was dragged inside. She yelped, before a hand clamped around her mouth and she heard the click of the lock. Klaus's face came to focus in front of her as he pressed her into the wooden door.

"Found you," Klaus whispered, a wicked smile on his face.

Caroline could swear her undead heart began to pound in her chest. "I don't think that is how the game is played," she said.

Klaus scoffed. "I make my own rules."

He smiled down at her, the gleam in his eye making her shiver. Then his lips were on hers, slow and sensual. Caroline melted between him and the door. His kiss was like fresh air, after she had been holding her breath the entire day. Klaus peeled her from the wall, leading her into the room. He kept his arms tight around her so she wouldn't try to escape.

Somehow, they ended up in his bedroom. Caroline could only assume that there was yet another hidden door between his solar and his bedroom. Klaus pushed her back on the bed, continuing to kiss her senseless.

"Wait," Caroline murmured as his lips moved to her jaw. "Wait!" The second time was more forceful; she tried her best to push him away. He respectfully pulled back, a questioning look in his eyes. "Won't they be looking for us?"

Klaus smirked. "Probably. That _is_ part of the game love."

"We should probably go then," she said pushing him further back.

"Caroline…"Klaus growled through his teeth.

"Klaus," she mimicked rolling him off of her.

They both lay back on the bed, neither of them moving. "If you want to go then go." He said coldly. She felt a pang in her heart.

"I don't want to go," she sighed.

Klaus rolled over to face her, propping his head up in his hand. "Then stay."  
"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're practically spoken for," she exclaimed, "and you have your plans and so do I and in the future…"

"I don't know anything about the future love. You won't tell me."

"I _can't_ tell you," she corrected, "we aren't friends Klaus. We're enemies."

"We've always been enemies," Klaus quipped, "and I have no interest in being your friend."

He dragged his palm across her body, her stomach tightening with desire at the touch. But she slapped him away.

"You know what I mean."

Klaus frowned. "How is it fair to punish me for crimes I haven't even committed yet?"

"Who ever said life is fair?"

Klaus dipped his head down, touching his forehead to hers, smirking. "You're starting to sound like me."

Caroline laughed along with him. Down the hall, they could hear the others calling out their names.

"I guess the game is over," Caroline said lifting herself to a sitting position; she reluctantly slid off of his bed and stepped toward his door.

Suddenly, Klaus was there standing in front of her. She started, not sensing his swift movement.

"Please Caroline. I've had you once now, you can't turn me away. Just one more night."

His phrasing sent shivers down her spine, straight to her core. She looked up at his face, the expression there pleading and scared. Scared of rejection. Truthfully, she didn't want to reject him. She had thought about it herself. What harm would one more night do? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. She didn't know if she could take it.

"Klaus?" Katerina's voice called out, closer to them now.

"Go," Caroline said finally, "I'll sneak out and head up to my room."

Klaus exhaled, disappointed. He nodded once and then turned from her and slipped out of the room. Caroline heard him greet the doppelganger in the corridor, Katerina concerned about where her lord had been hiding.

Caroline listened from the other side of Klaus's door as the couple retreated down the hallway. When she was sure they were gone, she slipped out of his room and headed toward her own. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be playing any games now. She had been playing them for far too long.

* * *

_Caroline woke the next morning and headed to breakfast. She saw her mom, sitting at the kitchen table. Weird. Her mom was usually at work by now._

_ "What are you still doing home?" Caroline asked, going for a coffee cup and the fresh put of coffee._

_ "Caroline sweetie, I think you should sit down."_

_ Caroline stopped and looked at her mother. She had her serious sheriff face on. Not to mention her serious sheriff I-have-bad-news-that-I-really-don't-want-to-tell-you tone of voice._

_ "What is it mom?" Caroline asked, slowly taking the seat across from her mother. Liz reached out and took her daughter's hand. _

_ "Sweetie, last night there was an accident. A car ran off the Wickery Bridge."_

_ Caroline felt her heart drop. "Who's car?"_

_ "Grayson Gilbert's," her mom replied._

_ "Elena's dad? What happened? Is he ok?"_

_ "We aren't sure what caused him to lose control. Elena's mom and Elena were in the car with him when it hit the water."_

_ Caroline squeezed her mother's hand urgently. "Are they ok? Mom?"_

_ Her mother squeezed her hand in return. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. None of them survived. Elena is dead."_

Caroline shot up out of bed, tears staining her cheeks. It was a dream, just a dream. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself down. It was so strange. It all felt so real. She put a hand to her chest, slowly breathing in and out, bringing herself back to the real world.

"Wait a second," Caroline said to herself, running her hand across her chest. Was that—? No, it couldn't be, it was impossible. She pressed her hand further into her skin. There it was again.

Caroline flung herself from her bed. She grabbed a small hairpin that rested next to her washbasin. She pressed it into her skin, dragging it across her fore arm. She winced in pain as an angry red line appeared on her arm, blood spilling out and staining her white nightdress.

"Come on, come on," she urged her body. The cut continued to bleed.

Caroline felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She spun around and ripped open her door, running down the stairs and across the courtyard.

"Klaus! Klaus!" She screamed frantically, heading up the steps once again to his rooms. "Klaus!"

She banged on his door. It whipped open, the original vampire standing there in nothing but sleeping trousers, his hair rumpled. He was frowning at first, but upon noticing her expression of utter fear, he became concerned.

"What is it Caroline?"

"Look!" She exclaimed holding her arm up to his face.

"So you've cut yourself," he shrugged.

"But I'm not healing!" She urged. She grabbed his hand and placed it flat against her chest. "Feel!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and let his hand lay against her chest. Caroline watched as his eyes widened in surprise. His jaw dropped ever so slightly and he seemed to go completely pale.

"Is that—"

Caroline nodded, her frantic eyes matching his. "My heartbeat," she breathed, "Klaus. I'm human."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn!**

**Review. I want your thoughts!**

**follow me on Tumblr at hybridlovlies**

**and if this story suddenly goes missing, you'll be able to find it on livejournal!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally an update! I know you guys have been waiting forever, especially after that crazy cliff!**

**So sorry it took so long! Just making sure that this story is happening at a good pace and everything is coming together the way I want it to.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and p.s. DOUBLE UPDATE**

* * *

Klaus had given Caroline about two seconds to bandage her arm and change clothes before taking her straight to Gretchen. The witch had already set up house in the forest once again. It was slow going getting Caroline there. She was human again and slow and stumbled constantly across rocks and logs and everything else that was in their way. She wasn't accustomed to her human body anymore. Klaus kept a firm grip on her hand, dragging her along until the reached the tiny cottage.

"Gretchen!" Klaus called out. The witch opened her front door.

"Klaus. Caroline. To what do I owe this early morning visit?"

Klaus grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, shoving her in front of the witch.

"She's human," he said.

Gretchen's brow furrowed. She grabbed Caroline's wrist, checking for a pulse, and Klaus watched as surprised flickered into the witch's hazel eyes.

"By the mother…" she breathed, her mouth dropping open, "bring her inside."

Gretchen opened the door and let them in. The house looked exactly the same as the old one; after all it had been created by magic. Gretchen pulled out a chair and motioned for Klaus to sit Caroline down in it. He watched her kneel down in front of Caroline and examine her, murmuring to herself the entire time.

"Well," Klaus urged, "what is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, she's just human."

Klaus chuckled sardonically. "Nothing is the matter? NOTHING IS THE MATTER? She is _fucking_ human? She wasn't human eight hours ago!"

"That's enough Niklaus. You're scaring the girl."

Gretchen nodded her head to Caroline and Klaus glanced over at her. The witch was right, Caroline sat there, trembling in the chair, her eyes crinkled and worried.

"I'm fine," Caroline insisted, "it isn't as if I've never been human before."

"How do you feel Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head to sort her thoughts. "Strange. Tired. Warm."

Gretchen smiled. "You probably need food, and drink. Here."

She stood up and walked over to her tiny kitchen area, grabbing a loaf of bread and some water. She brought it back to Caroline, who accepted it gratefully.

"I assume that when you went to bed last night, you were still a vampire," Gretchen said.

Caroline nodded. "I woke up this morning and I was...alive."

"Did anything strange happen? Anything at all?"

"No. Nothing. I just went upstairs, changed, and went to sleep," she said, "I guess the only thing weird was the dream I had last night?"

Gretchen's eyes narrowed. "What dream?"

"It was just _so_ real," Caroline said, "it felt like more of a memory than a dream."

"What was the dream Caroline," Klaus urged her on. She looked up at him again, her eyes still holding on to some of the fear.

"I was back home. It was morning and I got up and went down to have breakfast and get ready for school. But my mom was still around, usually she'd already be at work. She stayed home to tell me that one of my friends had died in an accident with her parents the night before."

"And this isn't something that occurred in your current time?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. I mean, there was an accident and Elena's parents died, but not Elena. She was rescued. By another vampire. She survived," Caroline paused, squeezing her eyes shut. Gretchen reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"What is it Caroline?"

"It's just. It's there, in my head. Like it really happened. I can't shake it off like it's a dream."

Gretchen stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, pulling down a large green clothed book and laying it out on the table. She flipped through the pages, searching for something specific.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked.

"I pulled out this book when Caroline first arrived. The witch who wrote it did a lot of experimenting with time travel. Some of it good and some of it bad. I'm thinking that Caroline being human, might have something to do with her time travel spell."

"Wait," Caroline said, "my friend Bonnie, the one who did the spell, she said I had to be careful not to change anything. What if I changed something that changed the present?"

"Like what?" Klaus asked. He saw a flicker of light behind Caroline's eyes. "Tell me!"

"I can't."

Klaus's jaw ticked. "Can't? Or _won't_?"

"Can't," she said firmly, "the spell won't let me discuss your future with you."

"So it's something that involves me then?"

"Indirectly. I guess."

Klaus let out an exasperated groan.

"Well then Caroline," Gretchen said, "I guess it's up to you to set right whatever you changed. If you think you still can."

"I can. I think," Caroline said, not sounding entirely certain.

"Well then I suggest you do it," the witch said, "in the mean time. I'll see if I can find a spell or something to help you out."

Klaus was unsatisfied, but it seemed that was all he was getting. They left Gretchen's cottage without any real answers, and Caroline still a human.

* * *

Slowly they trudged through the woods again, this time Caroline following as Klaus led. It was past midday when they finally made it back to the castle. Klaus knew he needed to find Elijah and inform him of this new development. And damn! He had completely forgotten about the doppelganger. Hopefully his brother was keeping her busy.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" Caroline said behind him.

"What?" Klaus turned around to face her.

"You haven't looked at me since I almost knocked down your door this morning," she said, her eyes flicking around nervously.

"Go upstairs," Klaus said, "I need to go find Elijah."

"See you're still avoiding me," Caroline muttered.

"I'm not—" Klaus dragged a hand across his face, "what is it you need Caroline?"

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes flicking to the side, staring off into the air self-consciously. After a moment she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing," she said, sounding icy-cold.

"Fine," Klaus relented. He could tell there was something she wasn't saying, he just didn't know what. He could read her like a book, he knew when she was lying, angry, curious, annoyed, but he could never discern the cause of her emotions. "I'm going to find Elijah." Klaus turned away.

"Then I'm coming with you," Caroline said.

Klaus spun around so quickly she almost knocked into him. His eyes flashed. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Can't you ever listen sweetheart? I mean no. As in go up to your room and wait for me to come and find you."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me, who made you king vampire over me? I know you're going to find Elijah to talk about me and if the two of you are going to make schemes or plans or whatever about what to do with me then I think I deserve some say in the situation."

Klaus watched her emotions change again. He could tell she felt proud of herself and her little speech. She tried to hide it, but it was obvious in her tone of voice and the twitch at the corners of her lips.

"I'm serious," she said, "I can't do this damsel in distress thing anymore."

He frowned at her, but really there was nothing more to say. He knew Caroline wasn't going to give in until she got her way. He nodded in concession and let her follow him up to Elijah's solar.

Klaus knocked on the heavy oak door once, hearing Elijah bid him inside.

"Oh good brother you're here," Elijah said, "we have guests."

Klaus walked into the room and glanced over at two scruffy looking men, one standing, one seated, in front of Elijah's desk.

"That's her!" The standing man said to the seated one. "That's the doppelganger!"

The bearded man was pointing at her, nudging his companion, proclaiming over and over again that she was the doppelganger.

"I swear it, I saw her in the woods that night, when he killed Tommen and the others."

Klaus stepped in front of Caroline, shielding her from the scrutiny of the two men.

"What is going on," Caroline said trying to peer around him.

"It seems that these two men have a quarrel with us," Elijah explained, "apparently my brother here murdered three of their pack members a few nights ago."

Caroline looked over at the two angry men. They were from the pack that had attacked her in the forest the other night. They were glaring angrily at her behind Klaus's back.

"I thought the doppelganger was supposed to be raven haired," the older of the two said.

"Well legend can never been completely accurate," Elijah quipped.

Caroline cocked her head at him and saw something flash in his eyes. Some secret message. These men thought she was the doppelganger because Elijah had told them that, for some reason, and he wanted her to play along. Caroline didn't know how this little story was going to play out, especially for her, but Elijah hadn't steered her wrong yet.

"I was raven haired, until a witch changed it, to hide me," Caroline muttered, "but evidentially it didn't do much help."

"Caroline," Klaus growled, warning her to be silent.

"Oh you're right. I probably shouldn't have said that," Caroline shrugged.

The two men still stared at her, but the glares had turned into looks of confusion.

"Perhaps it is time to be on your way gentleman. I'm sure you're pack leader will want to hear of this new piece of information," Elijah said.

The two men looked at each other and then at Elijah and nodded. They shuffled toward the doorway passing Caroline and Klaus. Klaus's arm twitched by his side, subtly pushing Caroline out of the way.

The younger man turned slowly back toward her, looking her up and down.

"How are you alive? Each one of us took a hearty bite out of you," he sneered, "you were quite the tasty thing."

"Guess I'm tougher to kill than you thought," Caroline retorted.

The man narrowed his dark eyes, his brows knitting tightly together. Caroline didn't falter in her gaze at him as he loomed over her, doing his best to intimidate her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it was a new/old sensation, but she didn't let the fear show.

"You and your gentleman are the reason my brothers are dead," the man said, "I'll take that challenge."

At that Klaus stepped around her, putting his face right in front of the man, and shoving her out of the way once again.

"If you touch her, I'll tear your arms off," Klaus growled at him.

The man snorted at him and then they left.

"Brilliant job Caroline," Elijah said once the wolves were out of earshot. She turned and gave him a big grin.

"I did what you wanted?"

Elijah chuckled. "Not exactly. But you did well enough."

"Would someone please explain what the hell just happened here," Klaus demanded. He still had his angry glare on from before, only now it was turned in the direction of his brother.

"Well it seems dear Caroline is more quick witted than we give her credit for," Elijah said. "The wolves decided to pay us a little visit regarding the death of their pack members. The one you let survive had the theory that the girl they killed was the famous doppelganger. I was going to let them believe she was dead, but then you two came bursting in here. I had to think quickly."

"So you let them believe that Caroline is the doppelganger?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry to put you in the line of fire Caroline, but we know that you are more than capable of fighting and you can survive wolf bites."

Klaus let out a frustrated growl. "No she isn't," he said grabbing Caroline's arm and jerking her forward. "She's human!"

Elijah's face dropped. He walked around the desk, coming to stand in front of Caroline. His eyes examined her closely. He reached up and placed his hand at the base of her throat, feeling her pulse beat beneath his palm.

"Human," he murmured, "how?"

"I don't know," Caroline said, "but I have a theory."

"Caroline…"Klaus said in warning.

"Klaus we might as well tell him," she argued.

"Tell me what?"

Caroline looked back at Klaus again, waiting for him to give her the final go ahead. She didn't see the point in keeping her secret from Elijah any longer. Clearly he wasn't going to try to kill her.

"Go head then," Klaus waved his hand dismissively, "it seems no one wants to listen to me today anyways."

Caroline spilled the beans to Elijah, about everything, the spell, and the time travel, all of it. He took in all of the news, cool and calm as ever. But not without some hints to his surprise.

"You know our futures," Elijah said, "but you are magically bound not to reveal anything to us?"

"Nothing that involves you directly," Caroline said.

Elijah paced back and forth in thought, while Klaus lounged in the seat behind them. Caroline waited for Elijah to speak again.

"I have a thought," he said, "but it would require Klaus to leave the room."

Klaus growled again from his chair. He seemed to be doing a lot of that this afternoon, Caroline thought.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, since she seemed to be the only other one who could use her words.

"Perhaps you are forbidden to reveal things to Klaus, but not to me, since the magic is directed at him."

Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus, who continued to scowl from his seat. "I don't know," she said, "I haven't tried to talk to anyone else."

"Then it's definitely worth the test," Elijah replied.

"No," Klaus said, "I refuse."

"What's the matter brother? Not happy about the idea of someone keeping secrets from you?" Elijah jabbed.

"No," Klaus replied, standing, "as a matter of fact I'm not."

Caroline listened to them argue back and forth, baiting one another, until Elijah finally agreed, on pain of death, that he would tell Klaus everything. Klaus gave Caroline one last fleeting look before leaving the room and heading across the castle, far out of earshot.

She hoped that the magic protected her again. Prevented her from telling Elijah anything. Because she couldn't. If Klaus knew about the future, he would try to change it and she was sure that Elijah would help him. She held her breath, waiting for his questions.

"So Caroline," Elijah said, "about the future…"


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus was waiting for Caroline inside her bedchamber. He had kicked off his boots and stretched out on her bed, shutting his eyes, trying to find a moment's piece. He had thought about going to see the doppelganger, making up for the time he had lost with her that morning, but he didn't feel up to it. He was angry and restless and no doubt she would annoy him to high hell.

Caroline's bed was unmade. Apparently his servants weren't doing a great job of keeping up with their chores. Couldn't anything go smoothly in his life? He grabbed one of the feather pillows and tucked it behind his head, catching the scent of Caroline on it. It was that spicy, vanilla smell that he had come to enjoy. He closed his eyes and remembered their tryst from a few nights before. His body responded as he recalled the smoothness of her skin and the tiny sounds she made as he overtook her.

Just then the bedroom door open and Caroline walked into the room. She let out a heavy sigh when she noticed him on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She said shutting the door behind her and kicking her slippers off.

"I can be in here if I want to be. It is my home," Klaus replied, continuing to lounge comfortably on the bed.

Caroline shook her head. "All I want is to lay down and take a giant nap," Caroline said.

Klaus opened his arms up. "By all means love," he smirked.

"Oh so your being nice and funny again," Caroline retorted.

"I'm never either of those things," Klaus mused, "perhaps funny. When the moment strikes."

Caroline rolled her eyes before hoisting up her skirt and climbing onto the bed, coming to rest on his chest. Her reaction caught him off guard; he hadn't actually expected her to climb willingly into his arms. But he didn't question it. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm," Caroline hummed, "I like you like this."

"Like what?" Klaus asked.

"Light, nice," she replied, "you've been so angry all day. It was kind of scary."

Klaus remembered Gretchen's words from the morning. She had said that Klaus had been scaring Caroline. "I apologize for frightening you."

Caroline shrugged against him. "It's not you that I was really scared of."

"The wolves?"

"No."

"Elijah."

"No," Caroline said exasperated. She sat up out of his arms and sat back on her heels, facing him. "I don't get this whole distrust thing with your brother."

"You don't get it because you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," she countered.

Klaus took a deep breath. "His motivation for staying on my side is buried beneath the castle grounds."

"Your siblings?" Klaus nodded. "He stays for them."

"I've threatened him a time or two using their sleeping bodies as leverage, yes. He won't dare cross me when there lives are at stake."

"But you wouldn't hurt them," Caroline said. Klaus made no reply, his eyes flicked away from her. "Besides, I don't think that's the only reason Elijah stays."

"No?"

"He cares about you." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about Elijah," he said, "I'd rather talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Did his little trick work? Is my brother now privy to secrets of my future."

Caroline shook her head slowly. "No."

"So the spell blocks him out too," this made Klaus feel relieved. Now he wouldn't have to worry about what Elijah would know that he didn't.

"I didn't say that," Caroline continued. His eyes snapped up. "He's right. I am more quick witted than either of you give me credit for."

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm a good actor. I could have told him. I was free to, but I didn't."

Klaus's stared at her, her eyes flicking around nervously, avoiding his gaze. "Why would you do that? I thought you trusted Elijah."

"I do, sort of. But you don't."

She did it for him, he realized. She kept his secrets and he hadn't even asked her to. Why? He didn't understand. What could she have to gain by doing this favor for him?

"Don't expect me to do anything in return. This was your decision," he said quickly.

Caroline groaned loudly. "I don't expect anything in return. God, Klaus. Hasn't anyone ever done anything for you just because—" she stopped speaking. He noticed her eyes change from anger to sadness and he quickly turned his head away. "No one has have they?"

Klaus swung his legs off of the bed and stood. He didn't need her pity. He took half a step before her hand wrapped around his arm to prevent him from going anywhere.

"You know love, you're only human now. If I were you I'd think twice about irking an original vampire."

"Stop it," Caroline said, dropping her hand from his arm. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to frighten her again. Because that was what he did. If any bit of his humanity started to reveal itself he would try to drown it or cover it up with hate and anger. "I didn't tell Elijah because I knew you wouldn't want me to. God you are such a—"

But she was cut off when Klaus spun around and crushed his lips to hers. She gasped, her human senses unable to detect his vampire movement. She didn't see it coming. Every thought flew from her mind as his lips connected with hers, urgently. She grasped his face, pulling him in closer, letting her tongue glide in between his lips.

Klaus leaned toward her and pushed her back against the bed, covering her body with his. She could feel the lust flooding through her as he ground his hips into hers, parting her legs and settling between her thighs. She broke away from his mouth and let him trail kisses down to her neck, his teeth scraping delightedly against her throat.

Suddenly he pulled back. "Caroline."

She opened her eyes to see his face turned before her. The purple veins glowed under his black eyes, his fangs sliding out under his lips. She shivered. Her pulse must have set him off, when he was kissing her neck.

"You're a 400 year old vampire, shouldn't you have a little more control," she teased lightly.

"Not around you."

Her nerves fired once again. Imagine the idea that she, Caroline Forbes, could make the all-powerful original lose control. She didn't know whether to be flattered or frightened.

Klaus pulled further away from her. "We can't do this."

"Why not," she pouted, completely forgetting that she had been the one denying him just the day before.

"I can't hurt you," he replied.

"That's never stopped you before," she quipped.

But Klaus didn't even crack a smile. "You're human now. So tender, so fragile. So fleeting."

He traced the line from her cheek to his jaw gently with his fingertip. The intensity of his stare was earth shattering. Her tongue darted out apprehensively and wet her lips.

For some reason Damon's face came to mind. The memory had come back to her after she had become a vampire. She remembered being in bed with him, so desperate to be picked, to be loved. She remembered seeing him as a vampire for the first time and the hungry gleam in his eyes. Even though she had forgiven him for using her, she still remembered what it felt like to be a pawn. To have her life not matter. When they had lain together, and she looked into Damon's eyes, she knew that he didn't give a single damn about whether he killed her. She gave and he took. She knew the difference between the way Damon had looked at her and the way Klaus was looking at her now.

"I trust you Klaus," she said, "you won't hurt me."

She lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his, feeling his fangs as she kissed him. He relented, surrendering to her once again and covering her in his kisses.

Klaus grabbed at her skirts, bunching them in his fist and hoisting them upwards. Caroline adjusted herself, letting him take the dress over her head and drop it to the floor. She was completely naked against his clothed body as he continued kissing her. He made a trail down her throat, stopping at her chest and nipping at her breasts. Her nipples puckered in response.

"You're perfect," Klaus whispered into her skin. His voice was low and throaty, half from lust and half from still being all vamped out.

His fangs still scraped at her body as he explored her with his mouth. Every tiny touch drove her insane. Her body was over sensitized. It was crazy. As a vampire she was always horny. The feeling was right up there with bloodlust. But she was human again and it didn't seem to have died down one bit. Maybe it was the fact that she was alive again. Or maybe, just maybe, it was Klaus. Maybe he was the reason her body ignited like this. Whatever the reason she didn't want it to stop.

Klaus climbed back up her body and captured her lips again. Caroline reached down and tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it next to her discarded dress. She ran her hands across his chest, tracing the perfect outlines of muscle. She noticed a single scar on his left arm, running from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow. Strange. Vampires didn't usually have scars.

"What's this?" she whispered, tracing the white line on his skin.

"I received that hunting one day. A very angry boar who had no desire to be dinner for my family."

"When you were human?"

Klaus pecked at her lips. "Yes."

He kissed her again, silencing any further discussion about his life as a human. Caroline could tell it was something he didn't like to talk about. She had so many questions, she hoped he would trust enough to tell her one day.

Klaus lifted away from her, climbing off the bed long enough to remove his pants and rejoin her.

"Wait," she said placing a hand on her chest and stopping him. She saw the confusion flash across her face. She wasn't changing her mind though. She pushed him back onto the bed, climbing over him and straddling his lap.

She slowly sunk herself down onto him, keeping still for a moment, letting their bodies connect. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rotated her hips. He thrusted into her, hitting that sweet spot, causing her to throw her head back in complete bliss.

Klaus gripped her hips, the pressure of his fingers urging her to go faster. She increased her movement, feeling a quickening begin in her belly. She was just about to tumble over the edge when Klaus flipped them, pulling out of her and landing on top of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact inside of her.

"Not yet love," he growled into her ear.

He kissed her and buried himself inside of her once again, the feel of him making her cry out. One of her legs moved up, wrapping around his back and pressing him further into her. She wanted him to go deeper, like he had before, but she could feel his hesitation.

"Harder," she begged, but his pace didn't change. She looked at him, saw his face still in vamp mode. She grabbed him, brushing her thumbs over the veins on his cheeks. "You won't break me. I promise."

Caroline could see the war in his eyes, between wanting to lose control and wanting to keep her safe. She appreciated it, but she wasn't nearly as fragile as he thought. And as she said before, she trusted him.

Klaus growled and buried his face in her neck, his movements becoming rougher, more frantic. Caroline arched into him as his sucked at her neck. It wasn't long before her orgasm crashed over her, intense and abrupt. She cried out his name, gasping as he continued to ride her through. He followed. Through the haze, Caroline could feel the tips of his fangs at her neck. She knew he wanted to sink his teeth in to her, drink her blood, but she didn't know if she trusted him quite that much yet.

* * *

**So in the height of all the emotions, we have Klaus and Caroline being a little more open about their developing feelings for one another. And of course the little light, humorous moments Klaus tends to affect when it's just him and Caroline.**

**What'd you guys think? Love? Hate?**

**Oh also, just to be clear, I'm not a Damon hater-but I thought it would be a good point of comparison between a guy who didn't have any feelings for her and a man who basically is starting to see her as the beginning and end of his entire world.**

**Review review**

****and if you are feeling bored and enjoy reading angsty Klaroline, go read Life of Sin...the fic I'm co-writing with Klausykins. It's on her page!**

**follow me on Tumblr and Livejournal at Hybridlovelies**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this chapter is a little short! But it's better than nothing right? :)**

**Also _Timeless_ has officially surpassed _The Perfect Unplanned_ in reviews! Crazy! Thank you all SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus awoke in the middle of the night. It took him a few moments to realize that he was in Caroline's bed and not his own. They had spent the rest of the day together, drinking one another in, and at some point had finally fallen asleep. It was amazing, after spending an entire day with her, Klaus still couldn't get his fill. He could feel himself hardening again for her. He stretched out and reached over, to pull her to him, but she wasn't on the other side of the bed. He glanced over. She was gone.

He could hear something coming from the adjoining room, Rebekah's old sitting room. He got out of bed to investigate, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he walked to the doorway.

Klaus nudged the door open and saw Caroline sitting in a large red chair, white sheet wrapped around her naked body, a piece of food half way to her mouth. She stopped a peered over at him guiltily, her mouth hanging open from the bite she was about to take. Klaus chuckled. Her reactions to everything were so unlike any other woman he had ever met. Maybe it was the fact that she was from a different time, or maybe it was just her. Either way, he found it endearing. She lowered the food back down to the plate on the table in front of her and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Sorry, I was starving," she said, "I didn't eat today. I forgot humans need food for nutrition, not just for fun."

Klaus came and knelt down in front of her. He watched her crystal eyes follow his movements in the darkness. He reached over to her plate and picked up an apple slice, slowly bringing it to her mouth. Caroline tentatively took a bite. He could hear her heart pounding inside her chest. He smirked knowing that he was the one making her heart race like that.

Caroline chewed the bite slowly and swallowed. Klaus popped the rest of the apple slice into his mouth.

"I can't sleep," she said breaking the silence. "I keep thinking about Elena and her being dead. Even though I know she's not. She's not!"

"This Elena is someone important to you?"

Caroline nodded. "She's my best friend. We've known each other forever. I mean we haven't always had the strongest friendship but we've always been there for each other."

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. "You'll figure out a way to fix everything. I'll help you."

"You will?"

Klaus tried to ignore the feeling of hurt that spawned from her incredulity.

"Of course. You need to be vampire again Caroline. I can't have you running around here fragile and human. It's too dangerous."

"What if I don't change back though?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll turn you again myself."

Caroline shivered at the intensity of his words. There was no doubt in her mind that Klaus was completely serious. It was interesting and unnerving all at the same time.

"Would you not want me around? If I were human?"

Klaus reached up and cupped her cheek. "It's about your safety. Between the wolves, vampires, and other things there's no fathomable way you would survive as a human."

Caroline wasn't pacified though. "Oh come on Klaus, I know you. I know how much you hate humans. They mean nothing to you."

Klaus dropped his and hand stood up exasperated. He paced away from her slightly. It was true, humans meant very little to him. But it wasn't like Caroline was a human permanently. He meant it. He _would_ change her. To keep her safe. It would be the only way she could stay in his life.

"You know all these _interesting_ facts about my life, but I know nothing about yours," Klaus said evading the topic, "that seems a bit unfair darling."

Caroline's mouth twisted. He wasn't fooling her, but she went with the subject change anyways.

"What do you want to know?"

Klaus thought for a moment. "How were you turned?"

Caroline's face seemed to fall. He could tell right away it wasn't by choice. "I was turned by a vindictive bitch. So she could get back at my friends and send a message."

"Did this have to do with Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, in a way I suppose. But I don't hold it against her," she explained, "It was because of—"

Caroline felt the magic cut her off from speaking. She was about to say Katherine's name. But apparently that connected too much to Klaus to be revealed.

"Because of…?"

"Sorry, can't say," she replied.

"Me? I turned you?"

"No!" Caroline said quickly. "My turn didn't have anything to do with you. Well I guess it kind of did in the grander scheme. Maybe. I don't know."

She groaned and flopped back into the char. "This is all so confusing! Every little thing effects every other little thing. How have I already not fucked things up in another way? I mean, if Elena died, that should have changed every other thing shouldn't it?"

Klaus shrugged. "I'm not sure I follow love."

"Well," Caroline said sitting up again, "if Elena is dead. Then I shouldn't even be here. She's the whole reason I was sent back."

"You mean this Elena is the one who wanted me dead," Klaus's eyes widened, "then maybe I'm glad she's dead."

"Yeah you might change that tune in about 600 years," Caroline muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I mean, why hasn't everything else changed,"she said quickly, "why just me becoming a vampire?"

Klaus was at a complete loss. This was far out of the scope of his knowledge. "Perhaps Gretchen might have some insight. It sounds like a witch thing."

"I suppose," Caroline sighed, feeling defeated.

Klaus walked over and scooped her up out of the chair and into his arms. Caroline yelped at the quick movement.

"There will be time to ask her later," Klaus said moving them back into the bedroom. "For now. Sleep."

He tossed Caroline lightly onto the bed, her sheet coming undone and pooling around her body. A loud giggle escaped her lips.

"Sleep?" She challenged.

Klaus climb onto the bed, hovering over her, his lips just a breath away from hers. He could hear her heart pounding again as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Yes, sleep," he said lowering his lips to hers, "after."

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning and Klaus was gone. She was a little disheartened, but she shrugged it off. She slept late and Klaus didn't seem like he was much for spending the night entire night together. She could hear voices down in the courtyard and she got up to peek out the window. Elijah and Katerina were down there, she was laughing about something Elijah had said. Hmm, Caroline couldn't remember Elijah ever being particularly funny. Brooding and mysterious and wise maybe, but not funny.

She shrugged and skipped away from the window, heading over to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day. She selected a yellow-orange colored dress, with golden and black patterned trim around the bodice and sleeves.

She slipped the dress on but realized one problem, the lacing for this one was in the back. Her mouth twisted as she considered how she was going to accomplish fastening the dress. Just then there was a knock at her door.

Caroline walked over and opened the door to her bedchamber. Gretchen stood on the other side, her smile warm and knowing as always.

"May I be of some assistance?" The witch said walking in to her room.

Caroline shrugged to herself and shut the door. The two of them stood next to the bed as Gretchen helped Caroline with her laces.

"So I see you survived through the night," Gretchen said as she worked, "I wondered if Klaus wouldn't have turned you before the day was done."

"He's mentioned it," Caroline said ruefully, "but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I have to agree," Gretchen replied.

"So what brings you here so early?"

Gretchen laughed. "Early? It's nearly midday. I was here to discuss some things with Elijah. But I also wanted to speak with you. I think I made some more discoveries about this time travel spell."

Caroline spun around to face Gretchen. Fortunately, she had finished tying her dress at that exact moment.

"What did you find out?"

"Well it's difficult to keep records of the witches who have experimented with the spell. But as we already know, if the spell works, it means that it was meant to work."

Caroline waved her hand in the air impatiently. "Yeah yeah and I have to fulfill some sort of grand destiny. So tell me something we don't know."

"I know how you can get back. A short cut, if you will."

Caroline felt her heart skip. "What is it?"

"It's a theory. And there have been a couple documentations where witches have succeeded. But it's always possible that the results could have been faked."

"Whatever it is I'll do it!"

Gretchen regarded her skeptically. "I wouldn't be so sure. As I said, there's a chance it could be a fluke."

Caroline grasped the witch's hands anxiously. "Come on just tell me! What do I have to do?"

"It's simple really," Gretchen said, "all you have to do, is die."

* * *

**So once again, the plot thickens! **

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story! You're encouragement makes me so very happy and keeps me going!**

**Will update again soon :)**

**follow me on Tumblr and Livejournal at Hybridlovelies**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a little bit filler/a little bit not, but it's longer than previous updates so I hope that helps :)**

**Pay attention lovelies, because we're starting to head into the downward slope. Things will start to come together while other things fall apart and we're getting close to the moment where Caroline will discover her true purpose in going back in time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Die?" Caroline said gaping at her.

Gretchen nodded. "Die."

Caroline's hands fell to her sides. "You mean death is the only way out? I either exist here or not at all?"

"No no dear girl," the witch said, guiding her to sit down on the bed, "in death you will be transported back to your own time. The witches believe that there is a destiny factor to the magic that protects you should you die. Since you aren't meant to expire in the past, it will simply correct itself and send you back home again."

"Sounds complicated. And a little sketchy."

"It is," Gretchen admitted, "the only proof we have is in old grimoires. As I said, those can always be fabricated."

"Well I suppose I can't really try out the theory now," Caroline said, not that she was in a rush to do so, "I need to fix the future before I can go back."

"Very true," Gretchen said, "anything I might be able to help you with?"

"I don't think so," Caroline replied, "I know what it might have to do with, but I'm not sure what I need to do to fix it."

Caroline had been thinking about the subject a lot since yesterday morning. She knew it had to do with Katherine not being sacrificed and Klaus succeeding in breaking the hybrid curse. She needed to figure out how Katherine had managed to escape him originally. Perhaps it fell on her to help Katherine escape? Gretchen was always going on about how she was meant to accomplish something while she was here, perhaps she was the one who helped Katherine escape? The implications of that thought made her shudder.

"You know the thing I don't get is why was my vampire-status is the only thing that changed? I can think of a billion other things that should have changed as well," Caroline asked.

"Time isn't a finite thing. It exists in many places. Although, perhaps other things will change as we continue to move forward. So you'll pardon me when I say, time is especially of the essence."

Caroline managed a small smile at Gretchen's little joke, accompanied by a long sigh. As usual, with more answer, came infinitely more questions.

* * *

Klaus had just finished changing his clothes when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He smiled. Perhaps Caroline was finally awake and seeking out his company. He couldn't deny that the idea pleased him, but he was also a little wary of her now. The night before had been difficult to say the least. He couldn't control himself around her. In fact, he had spent the entire morning hunting, just to sate his bloodlust. Caroline's now human blood had been calling to him, like a siren to a sailor, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to surge forward and devour her. Of course she was no help either, urging him on with her body and words.

Now that he was filled with blood, he felt slightly more in control and comfortable. He strode over to his door and opened it. But it was Katerina standing there, not Caroline. Klaus tried not to scowl as he met Katerina's hopeful eyes.

"Good morrow my lord," she greeted him, "where have you been hiding all morning?"

"Just taking care of a few small matters," Klaus returned vaguely.

Katerina nodded. "Well my lord, I wanted to seek you out to thank you for your kind hospitality," she said, "but I'm afraid I cannot intrude upon you any longer. I've written letters to a few acquaintances I know who reside further south."

"You are no intruder," he replied, feeling quite the opposite.

"You are kind my lord, but—"

Klaus cut her off and took her by the shoulders. He pupils dilated and she stood there, still and silent. He could compel her to stay, to fall in love with him and therefore not want to leave his home. But at the same time, it felt wrong to compel the love of a woman. It always had. He had thought about trying it many times, but it was something he could never bring himself to do. Even the thought of it had always left him feeling empty.

"Katerina, stop this nonsense," he said gently, without compulsion, "I want you here, by my side. Don't doubt that."

Klaus nearly choked on the words. Because they weren't for Katerina. They were for someone else. The girl smiled, it was small, but it told him she was placated for the time being.

* * *

After midday, the household headed out and to the city. There was a large fair being held in London. Merchants from all over the world would be in attendance. Klaus knew that the one other thing women liked other than pretty words were pretty things. Katerina soon forgot all of her worries when Klaus offered to purchase her some luxury silks for a few new frocks and other shiny baubles from the fair. Katerina may have been a commoner, but she had the airs and attitudes of a princess.

It didn't escape his notice that Caroline took special care not to meet his eye as they strolled through the streets. He didn't pretend not to know why. Ever since his birthday, Klaus knew that Caroline didn't want to compete with the doppelganger. No woman liked coming second to an obsession. He had tried to make Caroline understand that Katerina meant nothing to him, the girl was simply a means to an end, he was simply doing what needed to be done to achieve his goal. Soon enough, the human girl would be out of their lives anyway, having served her purpose.

Katerina was busy pursuing some different colored silks, trying to decide which best matched her tastes. Elijah was off somewhere, sampling some of the exotic wines brought from across the seas by the foreign merchants. Klaus watched Caroline as she walked around to the other side of the stall, where there were a few necklaces and bracelets on display. She touched a few of the necklaces before picking up a bracelet and putting it next to her wrist. It was a gold chain, with a tiny blue sapphire in the middle.

"How much for the bracelet?" Klaus asked the merchant. He tossed a few coopers in the man's direction.

"Oh no, it's ok," Caroline said putting it back.

"If you like it then you shall have it love," Klaus stated. He picked up the bracelet and fastened it onto her wrist. Caroline shivered as the tips of his fingers caressed the skin of her arm. "And it's good to see you smile for the first time today."

Caroline gave him a knowing look. "I'm not like her," she said indicating the doppelganger, "I can't be bought with presents."

"That has always been my point. You are nothing like her. That is why I—" Klaus cut himself off, looking a bit stunned all of a sudden.

"Not like you what?" she asked.

Klaus stood there in front of Caroline, giving her the strangest look. Like she had grown a second head or something. Caroline held her breath, waiting for Klaus to finish his sentence. His lips parted as he started to speak again.

"Caroline," Katerina called from behind her. Caroline turned toward the doppelganger. "I cannot decide which color is best. Will you help me?"

Caroline smiled reluctantly and nodded. Every girl needs a shopping partner; apparently some things never changed. She turned back toward Klaus but he was gone, disappeared into the crowd. Caroline frowned and walked over to where Katerina was standing. She wasn't really concentrating, as Katerina continued to ramble on about which blue would look better with her eyes, or which blue Klaus would like more, Caroline was his cousin so wouldn't she know blah blah blah.

Her eyes flicked around the crowd, searching for Klaus. Where did he run to? Why did he run in the first place? Klaus wasn't a runner. What had he been about to say and why was it bothering her so much? Caroline replayed the moment over and over again in her head as her eyes continued their surveillance.

That's when she saw a familiar face. She had seen him only one time before, in Elijah's solar, black eyes giving her the death stare. It was the werewolf, the one who had threatened to kill her. A bit of silver caught the light and Caroline saw the edge of the sharp blade gleam from the inside of the man's vest. She panicked, but then she realized, the werewolf's eyes weren't trained on her, they were fixed on Katerina. Elijah's lie hadn't worked. The man had said he knew the doppelganger had "raven hair". He recognized Katerina. The panic rose up again in Caroline's chest. There didn't seem to be any other wolves or enemies in sight. Where was Klaus? Or Elijah?

But it was too late. The man darted forward. Caroline didn't even think about it as she leaped in front of the path of the dagger. She couldn't let him kill Katerina. She no longer had her vampire strength or speed, but she did have the advantage of seeing the attack. She shoved Katerina out of the way and braced herself for the feel of the knife sinking into her flesh. Instead, she felt herself being flung back. Her body rolled through the air and her arms hit the ground hard as she crashed into one of the stalls. The wood cracked and splintered around her and she felt a sharp pain in her arm as she bounced onto the dirt.

Her head snapped up and there she saw Klaus, the werewolf's dagger sunk into his shoulder, blood dripping from his mouth. The wolf was holding onto his arm as blood poured out of it. In a blur of movement, Klaus removed the dagger quickly and plunged it into the man's heart. He howled in pain and slumped to the ground, his blood leaking out and mixing with the dirt, turning brown on the street.

* * *

Everyone on the street had witnessed the violence. Caroline thought surely there would be consequences, but as it turned out, as a nobleman Klaus could do whatever he wanted. He and Elijah claimed defense and the entire event was shrugged off by the authorities. In fact, the onlookers enjoyed the entertainment. The body of the wolf-man was dragged away and the four of them left the fair for home as soon as possible. Elijah had seen to it that Katerina was compelled to forget the events she had seen and then he compelled her to sleep, laying her gently into the carriage. Klaus was covered in the blood, but his would was already healed. Caroline sat there quietly as the brothers argued back and forth about what should be done.

"Mikael will have his spies, if they aren't already here, they have seen Katerina, they have seen Caroline and they will lead Mikael straight to you," Elijah tried to reason, "we must leave."

"We can't leave," Klaus said, "it is too late for that. Mikael will follow us wherever we go. Our home here is the safest place we can be."

"What about hunters? This won't escape their notice. Rumors will spread."

"I'm not worried about a few human vampire hunters Elijah," Klaus growled.

"Niklaus, perhaps you should—" Klaus held his hand up to Elijah, effectively ending the discussion.

He turned toward Caroline, taking her arm gently. Caroline hissed in pain as his fingers prodded her forearm and elbow, which was now turning black and blue.

"Broken," he said. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She leaned forward to accept but then pulled back again and shook her head. "Caroline…you need to heal."

_All you have to do is die_, Gretchen's words came back to her then. She had almost been killed back there in the street. The knife in her heart would have meant her end for sure. She hadn't even thought it at the time. She had known it would hurt a lot, but since she had been stabbed and tortured so many times, a knife in her chest was almost like a stubbed toe.

If she died, that would have been the end of it, she realized belatedly. Something prickled in her mind. This wouldn't be the last time that she brushed death because she foolishly rushed forward, because it certainly wasn't the first. If she died with vampire blood in her system, then she wouldn't die at all. She would transition.

"I can't have your blood in me. I can't risk turning again before we fix everything," she said.

"And what did I say? I said I would turn you myself. It's too dangerous for you to be human. Especially since you ran in front of that dagger without even a thought for yourself," Klaus's voice was slowly rising, "what _were_ you thinking?"

"I couldn't let her die Klaus and neither could you." _Not yet anyway_, she added in her head. "You need her and we had a deal."

"That's doesn't matter," he shot back, "you should worry about keeping yourself safe. _Not_ the doppelganger." He paused, looking out the window, his jaw ticking in thought. "I'll give you one day. One day to figure out why you are human again and correct it or I change you myself."

Caroline glared at him. "Over my dead body."

"That," Klaus said, "is exactly what I'm trying to avoid."

* * *

Caroline lay in bed that night. Her arm was killing her. There weren't any painkillers in the middle ages. She tried to fall asleep but it wasn't any use. She was just in too much agony from her arm. Maybe she should have let Klaus heal her. She didn't know why she was being so stubborn about it. She could just accept his blood, heal, and promise herself that she would be very, very careful to not get herself killed. As if her thoughts had summoned him, Klaus walked through her door. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake love," he said, "I can hear the change in your pulse. It gives you away."

"Damn it," her eyes flashed open. Klaus was standing over her, looking down. She could just barely see him in the darkness, but she could tell he was smirking. "How's Katerina? Is Elijah still mad?"

"Elijah tucked the doppelganger away in her chamber and is refusing to speak to me for the time being," he answered, "How is your arm?"

"Fine," she lied.

Klaus chuckled. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in next to her. He settled beside her, on his back, turning his face in her direction. She mimicked his position, facing him, holding her broken arm protectively across her chest.

"Liar," he said.

"Well aren't you smart?" She quipped.

"I don't understand why you won't let me heal you. Or turn you again. I don't see why it is such a problem."

"Everything is complicated enough without forcing me to change again," she replied.

"Caroline, do you not want to be a vampire again?"

Her eyes flicked down and up again. She sighed. "I don't know," she answered, "Stefan always said that he missed his humanity more than anything else in the world. That if he had a choice he would have never turned. I had resigned myself to being a monster for eternity, once I got over the initial shock. When life hands you lemons, ya know?"

"And who is this Stefan?"

Caroline smirked, hearing the hint of jealousy in Klaus's question. "He was like my vampire mentor, he helped me when no one else could," she said, "what about you? Would you ever want to be human again?"

Klaus blinked and turned his head away from her, staring up at the ceiling. "No. I was weak and powerless as a human. I would have become a wolf eventually, but even then I would have fallen short," he replied, "soon I'll be invincible."

Caroline watched Klaus in the darkness; the way his jaw clenched and his brows knit together as she gave him her answer. Hundreds of years of pain and insecurity was held deep within him. Insecurity was something she understood very well. Even as an original vampire, he still didn't feel like enough. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, lost in some memory or thought.

"Hey," Caroline said reaching up and running her knuckles across his jaw, trying to bring him back to her. He looked over at her, turning his whole body toward her and cupping her face with his hand. His eyes gleamed obsidian in the faint moonlight coming through the windows. Caroline recognized that look; she was starting to know it very well. He wanted her. She felt the desire bloom within her. It was crazy how one look from him was enough to make her lose all reason. How had things escalated so quickly? Wasn't it just a week ago that she had regarded him as her worst enemy? Now all she could think about was ripping the clothes from his body and losing herself in his touch. However, the pain that surged through her arm when she tried to move toward him was enough to bring her out of her lusty thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she winced.

"I don't think I can tonight," she said in answer.

"I know," he returned, "it's alright. We'll sleep."

Caroline smiled, although she was a little disappointed he didn't try harder to persuade her. Honestly, she probably would have given in. Klaus continued to stroke her cheek, tracing the lines of her face with his fingertips. Soon enough, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Caroline woke up again. She was in a dungeon. Her head felt achy and groggy. How had she gotten there? Her eyes focused on someone slumped in front of her. It was Tyler, chain to the wall, passed out on the cold floor. Panic rose in her chest and she tried to get up and reach him, but she was restrained by her own chains. She tugged at her manacles until her muscles burned and the skin of her wrists was rubbed raw, but it was no use._

_The sunlight streamed in through the barred windows near the back of the room. It was still daylight, the sacrifice hadn't happened yet. Was Elena safe? Certainly Stefan would still be with her. She smirked to herself, here she was chained up and she was worried about whether or not Elena was ok._

_Suddenly she heard a clanging sound coming from the doorway. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see who would appear around the corner. A dark figure stood in the doorway. She couldn't make out their face. They didn't smell human and she heard no heartbeat, so it couldn't have been one of the witches._

"_Damon? Stefan?" She hoped. Had someone come to rescue her?_

"_My apologies love."_

She woke up with a start, sitting up fully, her arms flying out.

"Ah, god damn it!" She shouted as her broken arm protested the sudden movement. She cradled it back to her chest as it throbbed in pain, a small tear sliding from her eye. It hurt like hell.

She laid back and tried to breathe through the pain and focus her mind elsewhere. She had had another one of those dreams again, about things that had already happened. But unlike the dream with Elena, this one really had happened. It was a memory. Like the dream she had about seeing Alaric in the hallway at school. This particular dream was a memory of when she had woken up in the cellar with Tyler, before the sacrifice. Klaus had kidnapped both of them to use for the sacrifice, until Damon came in and rescued them.

Her mouth twisted in mild amusement. She had forgotten that Klaus had tried to kill her before they had even met. Damn, if only she could tell him about future events. She'd really like to hold that one over his head for a while. Caroline giggled at her own joke, hopping out of bed to dress, the pain in her arm now subsiding back to a dull ache.

As she made her way down the stairs and to the dining hall, she could hear laughter and giggles coming from the courtyard.

"You're supposed to catch me!" Caroline could hear giggles down in the courtyard below.

"But then the game would be over."

Elijah was in the yard, chasing Katerina as she skipped and twirled away from him. Caroline stopped, and hid in the doorway, watching them. Elijah laughed and smiled warmly at Katerina as the two of them stopped their game and settled on one of the stone benches. If Caroline were still a vampire, she would have been able to hear every word of their conversation, but as a human she could not. Their voices were too low. She watched the two of them interact. Elijah sat very close to Katerina, watching and listening to her intently. Something in the way they were sitting together warmed Caroline's heart. She had never seen Elijah look so at ease, so natural.

But soon, the atmosphere was interrupted. Klaus appeared and the two of them shifted apart. Caroline watched Klaus lead Katerina away, with Elijah looking on. She tried to ignore the slight stab of jealousy as Klaus put his arm around the other girl and led her away. But she wasn't the only one. Her gaze flicked to Elijah and the forlorn look on his face. It dawned on her then. Elijah had feelings for Katerina! Caroline wanted to smack herself in the head. But of course it made so much sense! Elijah was always so kind to her, so attentive and caring. Caroline stepped out of her hiding spot and walked over to Elijah.

"You too huh?" She said approaching Elijah. He looked up at her.

"What did you say?"

Caroline studied his face. She saw the sad look leave his eyes and his expression slip back into the more calm and neutral Elijah that she had come to know. The man was definitely in denial.

"It hurts to see someone you like be with someone else," she said. She knew the feeling all to well. She happened to be experiencing it right that second. Even though she knew that Klaus had no feelings for the doppelganger, it still sucked thinking about him being with her. Caroline shut it out of her mind though. She had no claim over Klaus, so really it shouldn't matter.

"Katerina belongs to Niklaus," Elijah said, "I've always known it would be this way."

"But it doesn't have to," Caroline ventured, "she doesn't have to die. I'm sure there is a spell or something that Gretchen and cook up and spare her."

Elijah shook his head. "I have never heard of anything like that before."

"Well it's worth a shot. Just ask her to look into it. You'll regret it if you don't."

Elijah chuckled. "You're very persistent. Very well. I'll ask Gretchen about it."

Caroline gave him a bright smile. "Good. Now let's go eat something because I-"

Suddenly she stumbled forward, her hands clutching at her stomach. Elijah lunged forward to catch her as her knees dropped to the ground.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," she swallowed hard, "I just felt. Really dizzy for a second."

It hit her again, harder this time, some unknown force sweeping through her. She collapsed fully into Elijah's arms. It felt like all of the energy had been sucked out of her, she could barely keep her head up or her eyes open. In the distance she could hear Elijah calling to her, holding her in his lap. A million faces flashed before her eyes, Elena's, Tyler's, Matt's, Bonnie's.

She saw the first day of junior year, when Elena had walked in and been so sad about her parents. She saw Stefan. She saw Damon and his evil grin. She saw Matt. She saw Tyler, driving next to her, crying out in pain, loosing control of his car. She saw Katherine, standing over her, curly hair looking so out of place. Elena? No. She felt the darkness wash over her and she couldn't breathe. Her lungs begged for air but she was too weak and it wouldn't come.

She gasped loudly, air filling her lungs and then she felt cold.

"Caroline," Elijah asked her, his voice perfectly clear.

Caroline looked up into his eyes, his angelic, wise, all knowing eyes and she smiled. Elijah's eyes were the last thing she saw before her world darkened and everything dropped away.

* * *

**So did you guys recognize the scene from above a little bit? The infamous Kalijah scene? Oh my shipper heart with those two. I will ship them to the end!**

**And going forward, I just like to remind everyone, that canon things may not be so canon-rules may change in this story. A lot of them already have. So if you are confused or annoyed by any slight changes you notice, I ask that you just ignore it from here on out and try to enjoy the story that I've created.**

**Review review review and perhaps I'll update faster *shameless bribe***

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Klaus stood in front of the fire. Watching Caroline, waiting. For the second time, since they had met, she was unconscious in his bed. Gretchen said patience, but patience was not something he possessed. Not when it came to this.

"The spell is working inside of her, I can feel it," Gretchen had told him. "Look, her arm is healing."

Caroline's heart had stopped and the witch theorized that Caroline was transitioning again, that all had been set right in the universe. Elijah had said she just fainted in the middle of the courtyard and her pulse had slowed to a stop. The theory seemed weak to Klaus, but it was all they had to go on at the moment.

For a second he thought, it might be actually worse if Caroline did wake up. How many times would he have to watch her die? More and more, everyday, she was creeping in to his very soul, wrapping herself around him, and entwining their lives together. It was coming to the point where he couldn't imagine his days without her. Waking up to her each morning and watching her sleep, holding her through the night, seeing her eyes light up with joy and flash in anger. He had thought that the hybrid curse was the worst thing to befall him, but now he realized that there was a curse even more cruel, and it was lying unconscious in his bed.

A sharp gasp came from the bed. Klaus's head snapped up and he flashed over to Caroline. He hovered next to her, not touching her, as she regained her bearings.

"Caroline?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his.

"Klaus," she breathed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He scooped her up and crushed his lips to hers. Caroline made a surprised noise, but melted into his kiss a moment later. He wrapped his arms tight around her as he tasted her, alive and well once again. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless. He looked down into her eyes and saw them brighten, a smile stretching across her face.

"Miss me?" She teased.

"You're vampire again," he said, noticing the lack of heartbeat against her chest.

"And I never thought that fact would make me so happy," she replied. Klaus kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, humming delightedly into his mouth.

"You must stop dying on me Caroline," he said to her.

"I can't make any promises," she replied, "but it's good to know you care."

* * *

_ ~~~A week later~~~_

Caroline had seen many things during her transition coma. Dreams and memories and things that could have happened, all of them scattered in her mind, out of order. The first thing Caroline had done, once Klaus had finally let her leave his bed, was go to Gretchen.

"I need some help organizing everything," she told the witch, "I know these events connect. I know the dreams I've been having are no coincidence either."

"Nothing is ever coincidence," Gretchen agreed.

Caroline smiled. "Then help me."

Caroline spent her days, rehashing every event she could think of with Gretchen. Klaus was busy preparing for the sacrifice and making sure that everything was "safe" which left Elijah to look out for Katerina. Neither man noticed her absence. She knew Klaus would kill her for leaving the castle grounds, with the werewolves still a threat, but she couldn't let them find out what she was up to. Gretchen's home in the woods was the only safe place where they could have privacy.

Caroline stared at the parchment on Gretchen's table. There were ink scribbles all around it; sentences crossed out then rewritten, arrows and lines drawn all around, connecting events to one another. It looked like chicken scratch, but it made more sense to Caroline seeing it on paper than when she tried to sort it out in her head.

Caroline studied the "time tree" they had designed. It listened the events before and leading up to the sacrifice, the time travel spell, and anything that had popped into Caroline's head after, including all of her dream-memories.

"There are two events that I really don't get. One is my dream of Alaric and the other is being in the cave with Tyler."

"Are you sure we arranged those in the right place?" Gretchen asked.

"I know the one with Tyler is correct, I'll never forget that day." Caroline had to stay vague about the present day sacrifice, not wanting to give anything away to Gretchen. "I could be wrong about the Ric one though I suppose. It's just so random. It doesn't even seem to fit with anything else."

"Well perhaps—" Gretchen began but then she cut herself off, her head whipping to the side, "someone is coming."

Caroline's ears pricked. She heard it too. They scrambled and hurried to hide their notes. Gretchen worked her magic and made two cups of tea appear on the table. It looked as if they had just been sitting there, enjoying a drink and gossiping. There was a knock at the door and Gretchen bid them enter. Elijah stepped through. He didn't look entirely unsurprised to see her there.

"Klaus is looking for you," he said entering the tiny cottage and shutting the door behind him, "he's finally taken notice of your little absences."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Once again, nothing escaped Elijah eagle eye.

"I suppose I should go back and beg for forgiveness then," she muttered.

"Indeed," Elijah replied, "I have some things to discuss with Gretchen as well."

Caroline nodded, she sent a silent smile to Gretchen, thanking her for her help that day and stepped out the door. She held back a moment, wanting to eavesdrop on whatever it was that Elijah and Gretchen were discussing, but Gretchen cast a privacy spell and she was shut out. Caroline shrugged and took off running back toward the castle.

When she arrived, Klaus was waiting for her in the courtyard. He was standing there, looking angry, his arms crossed against his chest.

"And where did you disappear to love?"

"If you must know, I've been with Gretchen," Caroline replied.

"Elijah said you've been taking off into the woods every day."

"Oh so now you have Elijah keeping tabs on me as well as the doppelganger? Don't I feel special."

Caroline brushed past him. She was annoyed. She didn't like being told what to do. Klaus grabbed her arm gently and spun her around.

"I have half a mind to tie you to a chair and never let you out of my sight," Klaus half-growled at her.

"You do, and I'll never speak to you again," she retorted. Caroline jerked her arm free and continued up the steps to her room. She knew Klaus was following behind her. She opened then door and walked inside her bedchamber. Klaus shut the door behind her. Just as she turned around to tell him to piss off, she wasn't in the mood, he flashed in front of her and crushed her lips to his. Instantly, she became very much in the mood.

She moaned into his mouth and Klaus led her back toward his bed. She had been sleeping with the enemy for a week now. During the days they were apart, but they spent every single night together, getting lost in one another. Klaus's hands roamed her body as they undressed. Every time was like the first time. There was always some knew feeling, some new sensation, some part that the other didn't know existed. When Klaus made love to her, it didn't feel like hormones and lust, although that was a big part of it. He would look into her eyes, with a stare that made her shiver and burn all at once, and she would wrap her legs around him knowing that this was something they could never let go. Deep down though, both of them could feel the deep foreboding sense that their time together was waning.

Klaus laid her down on the bed, naked, and latched on to her breast. Caroline spread her legs and let him nestle between her thighs as he nipped and licked at her chest. Heat pooled between her legs and her body begged for him. But Klaus took his time, tasting every inch of her white skin.

"I want you," she begged, pulling him back up, a searing him with a kiss. Klaus shifted his hips and entered her, burying himself inside of her. Caroline gasped against his lips as he filled her. His movements were slow and torturous but ever so divine as he thrusted in and out of her. She but her lip as he reached down and thumbed her clit, pleasuring her from the inside out.

Klaus reveled in the sounds she made as he took her. Every whimper and moan of his name set his body on fire. He loved the way her nails would scrape at his back, mixing pain with the pleasure, urging him on. He buried himself within her over and over and when she flipped them, he let her. He watched her ride him, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down, teasing him as she sought her pleasure and gave him pleasure in return.

Caroline gasped as he changed their position once again, sitting up so that they faced one another. His eyes were black and his fangs were bared. She reached up, shakily touching one fang with the tip of her finger. It happened every time they had made love. Klaus would reach that point and the loss of control would start to overtake him. It frightened and thrilled her during the short time she had been human and it frightened and thrilled her still as a vampire. She knew what he desired, what he really wanted. He had her body, and he damn near had her heart, but Klaus was a vampire through and through.

She titled her neck over slowly, to one side. "Do it." She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she spoke. Klaus stared at the veins in her throat. Her hair stuck to her skin, covered in a slight sheen of sweat. He was still inside of her. She began to rotate her hips again, her walls moving against his cock, the friction building again.

"Klaus, do it," she repeated.

His eyes flicked up to hers and then back to her neck. He lowered his lips to the base of her throat, giving her a gentle kiss, and then sinking his teeth in. Caroline cried out and the orgasm ripped violently through her as Klaus drank the blood from her veins.

The rush of her blood into his mouth sent brought about his climax too. He spread her back on the bed, drinking from her, her blood tasting just as delicious as he remembered. Her blood and body were like a delicious drug and he would never be able to get his fill. He felt her starting to weaken and pulled away, kissing the spot where he had punctured her and watching the wounds heal.

Klaus lifted his head and gazed at her face. A sleepy, satisfied smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. There was no fear in her gaze, no hatred or judgment, just affection. He realized things had changed between him and this girl. He didn't know when or how, but they had. She was no longer just a mystery to solve or a craving to satisfy or a distraction to entertain him. He could deny it no longer. He cared for her. Deeply. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness and the fact that he had come anywhere near it terrified him beyond comprehension.

"Hey," Caroline said noticing too many emotions crossing his face at once, "it's ok. You didn't hurt me."

Klaus laughed once, and laid his head on her chest. He needed something else to think about. What had they been discussing before?

"So are you ever going to tell me why you been spending so much time with Gretchen?"

Caroline sighed. "She's helping me."

"With?"

"Figuring out a way to get back." She felt Klaus tense against her and she immediately felt bad. But what did he expect, of course she was still going to go back to her time, she couldn't stick around in the dark ages. "She's helping me figure out what my purpose is in being here."

Klaus let go of her and pulled way, sitting up in the bed. "Well of course love, that was the original deal. You've held up your end of the bargain."

Caroline sat up next to her, pulling her sheet over her naked body. "I thought you said the deal didn't matter anymore."

Klaus turned and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "It doesn't," he said, "so why do you want to leave?"

"I have to go back Klaus, my friends, my family, they need me. I can't stay here," she tried to explain, "besides I'm a total 21st century girl. I miss showers and air conditioning and television. All things that you haven't seen yet but trust me you'll love them."

She tried to joke but he wasn't having it. He shrugged her away. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said swinging his legs over the bed and standing up.

Caroline frowned. "Don't do that Klaus. Don't act like you care one minute and then you don't the next."

"I don't care," Klaus rounded on her.

"Yes you do," Caroline replied, "I'm not leaving you Klaus. If that's what you think. We'll see each other in the future."

"Don't you hate me in the future?"

"I hate you a little right _now_," she replied shifting up on her knees and kneeling in front of him on the bed, "but it won't last. Whenever I go back is when we can start again."

Klaus's mouth twisted slightly. "Ok love, if you're so smart, how will we know when that time comes?"

Caroline thought for a moment before something came to her. "My bracelet," she said shaking her wrist at him. She was still wearing the sapphire bracelet that he had bought for her in the market. "I won't have it until I travel back in time. I'll be wearing it and you'll know. And you'll take this," she reached up and unclasped the heart charm necklace from around her neck, "wear it and _I'll_ know."

"You'll know what?"

"Just that…you…oh will you just take it!"

She reached up and fastened the gold chain around Klaus's neck. The gold heart with her initials rested just below his neck. She reached up and touched it lightly, something flashing through her mind.

_Breaking into Klaus's apartment, stealing a necklace, the spell._

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked lowering his gaze. Caroline blinked and shook her head.

"Yeah just dizzy for a second."

Klaus cupped her chin. "I just got you back. I don't want you passing out or almost dying again just yet."

Caroline laughed and nodded again. "I'm fine."

Klaus smiled. "I can't believe I'll have to wait 600 years to see you again," he brushed his thumb across her cheek, "and barely a day will pass for you."

She wanted to tell him everything. To make a list of people not to kill. Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Jenna, maybe even Damon would make that list. But she couldn't. What if she changed something? The magic probably wouldn't even let her do that anyway.

"I guess it's a little unfair," she replied, "I can just imagine—"

But she stopped, a memory suddenly crawling to the forefront of her mind. One she had dreamed about recently. She had put it in the right place; she just didn't realize it at the time.

_"Ric. Er-I mean Mr. Saltzman, sorry, I didn't see you there." _

_ "Caroline."_

_The way he breathed her name. It was odd. It wasn't like Ric at all. It sounded more like…she didn't know what. The way he was looking at her was odd as well. He was looking at her like she was the ocean and he hadn't seen a drop of water for a thousand years._

"You were in his body," she murmured, "you were in Alaric's body."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

Caroline got up suddenly and wrapped the sheet around her like a toga. She began pacing frantically, an idea forming in her mind. That was Klaus then, that had been talking to her at school, when she thought it was Ric. That was why he seemed so strange to her. Because it was Klaus.

Klaus knew her. He knew her before he met her. But if he knew her then, then why did he kidnap her for the sacrifice? He was going to kill her and Tyler to break his curse. Why? She pulled the memory from deep inside and tried to focus. Something was pushing against her. She had never examined any of it very closely before, but the dots weren't connecting, something just wasn't making sense.

She spun back towards Klaus. "You compelled me."

Klaus shook his head. "I haven't compelled you Caroline."

"No not now," she said, "in the future." Caroline came to stand in front of him. "Un-compel me."

"What?"

"It should work, whether it's past you or future you," she said, "just say 'you remember' or something."

Klaus studied her for a long moment as she silently pleaded with him to do this for her. She was scared of what she might have been forced to forget. What if it was really bad? What if she didn't want to know? But she had to. She had to be brave and discover the truth. This was it she just knew it. This was the piece of the puzzle she had been searching for all along.

Slowly, Klaus placed his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his face so that he could look her in the eye and she watched his pupils dilate; the black overtaking the blue and then retreating again.

"You remember."

* * *

**All those questions you guys have been asking all along about the dreams and memories and everything else...are all about to be answer ;)**

**You guys are fantastic readers, because you've been noticing the right things and I know it's gotten confusing at times, but it's all about to make sense over the next few chapters! Just hang in there.**

**In the meantime, reveiew review review and let me know what you think.**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	19. Chapter 19

_Caroline woke up again. She was in the dungeons in chains. Her head felt achy and groggy. How had she gotten there? Her eyes focused on someone slumped on the wall across from her. It was Tyler, chained up and passed out on the cold floor. Panic rose up in her chest and she tried to get up and reach him, but she was restrained by her own chains. She tugged at her manacles until her muscles burned and the skin of her wrists was rubbed raw, but it was no use._

_She looked up, it was still daylight, the sacrifice hadn't happened yet. Was Elena safe? Certainly Stefan would still be trying to figure out a way to save her. She smirked to herself, here she was chained up and she was worried about whether or not Elena was ok._

_Suddenly she heard a clanging sound coming from the doorway. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see who would appear around the corner. A dark figure stood in the doorway. She couldn't make out their face. They didn't smell human and she heard no heartbeat, so it couldn't have been one of the witches._

"_Damon? Stefan?" She hoped. Had someone come to rescue her?_

"_My apologies love."_

_It was Klaus. She shrank back, pressing herself against the wall. He sauntered forward and stood over her. She looked up at him._

_ "Are you going to kill me?"_

_ Klaus slowly lowered himself so that he was face to face with her. She tried her best to control her breathing, to not show any fear. If she was going to die, she was not going to let him kill her knowing how afraid she really was._

_ "No, I'm not going to kill you," he said. She relaxed a bit, but remained wary of him all the same. If he wasn't going to kill her then why did he have her and Tyler chained up? A bit of light streamed across his face. His expression was dark and sad, almost sad enough to tug at her heartstrings. But this man was a killer; she knew he didn't feel sadness or regret. _

"_I'm sorry for the kidnapping and the chains. Just keeping up appearances," he told her, "I suppose this will be one of the last times I see you."_

_His fingers reached up toward his neck and toyed with one of the many necklaces at his throat._

"_What do you mean?" Caroline asked, confused._

"_It's ironic that this all happens now," he chuckled, "I've waited six hundred years for two things and when I finally gain one, I'll be losing the other."_

_Klaus's eyes were filling with tears, one escaping and rolling down his cheek. Caroline's mouth hung open, gaping slightly at the show of emotion coming from Klaus. It was all so surreal; the evil villain, kneeling in front of her, crying and she didn't even understand why._

"_Please let Elena go. Let her live. Don't do this." She begged. Maybe he did have a heart after all. Maybe she could convince him._

"_I can't," he said, "I can't do that. Fate has been so cruel. I'll be honest, I couldn't stay away. I checked in on you over the years, watched you grow up and become the woman that you are. I never noticed the doppelganger standing right next to you, all this time. I would do almost anything for you but I can't do what you ask." He sniffed and dragged a hand across his cheeks, wiping away the silent tears. "But it won't matter soon. You won't be around to hate me for it."_

_He leaned forward, closer to her, she tried to back away again, but there was no room left to move. "I tried to recreate the spell that sent you back. To change things. I know it's not 'allowed' but I didn't care. I didn't care if I ripped apart the whole of the universe just to keep you safe and alive. But no witch could ever make the spell work for me. Each time I failed it was like losing you all over again. I've spent 600 years hunting doppelgangers and mourning you. It's enough to drive any man insane, vampire or otherwise, with regret. At least I have this one chance. I wish I could have saved you. I wish you didn't have to forget this," his hands came up and gently cradled the sides of her face. _

_Caroline's eyes flicked back and forth, looking into his, trying to comprehend what he was telling her. He was so close now. Close enough that she could see every blue and gray fleck in his eyes. His lips hovered near hers, his breath fanning out across her face. She felt frightened and intrigued all at once. Her tongue darted out and wet her own lips and for a second she thought Klaus might lean forward that last inch and close the distance between them. But then he spoke again. "For me, this is the end. For you, it's only the beginning."_

_Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but then his eyes widened, and her own eyes closed as she fell back into a deep sleep._

The memory ended. She pulled herself back into the present. The past. Whatever. Klaus was standing there, holding onto her still, waiting for her to respond. It felt like she had been standing there forever seeing these new-old memories, but it had really only been a few seconds.

"Did you remember anything?"

"I have to go see Gretchen," she said spinning around and searching for her dress.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's the middle of the night. Between the wolves and Mikael I'm not going to let you out of this castle."

She stopped and turned toward him. "Mikeal?"

"He arrived in London. Just yesterday. My spies informed me late last night."

"Good time to be telling me this now," she shot back, "I _have_ to see Gretchen."

Caroline pulled her dress over her head.

"I'll have her come here. You are not leaving the castle and that is final."

Caroline crossed her arms and scowled at him, but she could see she was defeated. Klaus sent Trevor out to fetch the witch. The vampire had been staying with them the past few days leading up to the full moon, providing extra security for the doppelganger. Caroline waited for Gretchen in her sitting room, with Klaus hovering close by. She knew he was probably dying to ask her what she remembered, but thankfully he was refraining from doing so.

Gretchen entered the room, with Trevor following behind her. She saw the look in Caroline's eye and knew exactly what was going on.

"Leave us," the witch commanded. The two vampire men looked at each other and made their way out of the room. Klaus shot Caroline a look and she nodded her head at him as he shut the door.

"Can you cast a privacy spell?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Gretchen replied.

"Do it."

Gretchen cast the spell. "What has happened Caroline?"

"I know why I'm here, back in the past, I know why Bonnie's spell worked," Caroline explained. Gretchen's eyes widened in curiosity as Caroline continued. "I was meant to come here. You were right. My being here doesn't change the future because this, everything that is happened now, has already happened. Which makes no sense, but you know what I mean."

"How do you know?"

"Klaus confronted me in _my_ past, and then compelled me to forget it all."

"What did he say?"

"He said that—" Caroline paused, remembering what he had said to her, his words finally sinking in, "he said he was mourning me. That it was the end for him and the beginning for me," she stopped recalling the look of complete agony on his face, "I die. That's what happens to me here, I die. And he doesn't know that it just sends me back."

"You' don't know that for sure," Gretchen gripped Caroline's hand. "You can't tell him. He won't let you risk it." Caroline bit her lip, her brow furrowing. "Caroline I see your face and you can't."

"But you didn't see _his_ face!" She shouted, "He's suffered. Think of how many people he killed and the havoc he wreaked because he was in pain!"

"Klaus has been in pain all of his life. You can't change that."

"But I can! I can change it! He's got to know that he'll see me again."

Gretchen shook her head. "I know Klaus. I know how his mind works and how he operates and I see the way he looks at you. He won't let you die. He won't take the gamble, not with something that matters to him so much."

Caroline stopped, hearing the implication of Gretchen's words.. Klaus hadn't said that he loved her; she didn't know what his feelings were for her. She knew that he was controlling and over-protective and impulsive toward her. If that was how he treated someone he cared for, then she knew she was on the list.

But more importantly, she knew her own feelings and her own heart. And damn it, _she_ loved _him_. In spite of everything she loved him. She loved his laugh, the way he spoke, and the way he challenged her. She loved his controlling, over-protective, impulsive nature. She knew that it was probably the worst form of betrayal to her friends and family and all those who had died in his quest for invincibility. She could see it now, all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. Gretchen had told her at the beginning of this mad journey that the things that were meant to happen always do and she knew that deep down in her heart, she was meant for him. Everything in her life and been leading up to this.

Knowing all of that, made the next part of her revelation suck all that much more. Because she also knew that before she could even dream of having a future with him, she would have the betray him in the worst way imaginable.

"Caroline," Gretchen said gently, "you haven't changed things yet. You shouldn't start now."

"I know. You're right," she replied. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

Klaus stood in his room, wondering what Gretchen and Caroline could have been talking about. Caroline was hiding something from him. He didn't like it. She was still hiding things from him, things that had nothing to do with the magic surrounding her. She had asked Gretchen to cast the privacy spell; it was something she was choosing to hide on purpose.

She wanted to leave him. Even after everything, she wanted to go back to her time, her future, and leave him to wait for her. It was absurd. There would be no waiting. He would forget about her, in a decade or so. There would be other women, other distractions in his life. These feelings wouldn't last forever. Nothing like that ever did. Time would part them and she would become like dust in his memory. A flicker of a candle, an ash, nothing more.

Klaus reached up and touched her necklace at his throat, a memento of their time together. He yanked the chain roughly from his neck, squeezing the tiny heart shape in his palm. He walked over to the crackling fire and held the chain over the flames. Just then Elijah walked into his room, unannounced, and Klaus snatched his hand away from the fire.

"Full moon is tomorrow brother," Klaus said, trying to shift his thoughts to more happy tidings, "after all these centuries it is finally time."

"I have been to see the witches," Elijah told him, "the believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger."

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end. That is all."

"She should die for your gain?"

Klaus smirked. "She is human, her life means nothing."

"I beg you to consider it," Elijah pleaded. The tone in his brother's voice made him turn. There was a hint of desperation there.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" He questioned.

"Of course not," Elijah replied quickly.

Klaus placed his hand on his brother's chest, standing very close to him, looking him straight in the eye as he spoke. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel. And we do not care."

"We did once."

Klaus looked in his brother's eyes and saw the lifetime of memories they shared. Within Elijah's gaze he saw their family, as humans, Rebekah and Kol and Finn. They were happy and together and alive. He saw the village girls they fancied as boys. He saw Tatia, the one they thought they loved. He saw them protecting one another after they became vampires, standing together through each trial and tribulation. Together, always and forever.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter," he replied. "Tell the witches not to bother, the sacrifice will happened as planned."

* * *

Klaus had never returned to Caroline's room that night. She knew he was angry with her for her secret conversation with Gretchen. But it was probably a good thing that he was avoiding her. She didn't want to see him. She couldn't. If she did she would break down and tell him everything, she just knew it. There was too much riding on her keeping her mouth shut and that was definitely not one of her strong suits.

Caroline was meandering through the halls of the castle, contemplating how the hell she was going to deal with everything, when she ran smack into Elijah. He caught her by her arms and steadied her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," she said.

"Nor I you," Elijah replied. He looked sad.

Caroline cocked her head at him. "Everything ok?"

"You were right," he told her, "the witches found a way to spare the doppelganger."

"Well that's good news!" She said, then immediately bit her lip as Elijah shook his head.

"Klaus will have none of it," he said, "I thought that maybe, he was changing, he would understand but…"

Caroline felt bad for Elijah. From what she could tell, Elijah was a good man. An honorable man. Elena had been right about him. It was unfair that he had to suffer like this.

"Perhaps I could talk to him…"

"It's quite alright Caroline," Elijah said, "it's not important. And I wouldn't want to interfere with my brother breaking his curse."

Elijah gave her a solemn nod and continued past her.

"Elijah," Caroline called out to him and waited for him to turn back around. "What if you just tell her? Escape with her?"

"I would never betray Klaus in that way. He is my brother," he said, "and I know we would never be safe. We could never have a life together. Niklaus would hunt us to the ends of the Earth. He would not rest until he ripped the hearts from our chests."

Caroline couldn't disagree. She nodded and watched him retreat down the corridor. What was she going to do? She had thought maybe she could rely on Elijah to help her. But she knew she couldn't trust him. Not with this. If Elijah wouldn't even betray Klaus to save the girl he loved. She recalled the night that Elijah had mentioned making Katerina happy, because she only had a short time left until she died. Apparently Elijah's empathy only went so far. She had just been thinking about how much she came to respect and admire Elijah, to think him honorable, but now she could see him as every bit the villain as she had originally thought.

The clock was ticking. She had no idea where Klaus was or what his exact plan was for the sacrifice. Gretchen was nowhere to be found, Caroline was on her own. She would just have to tell Katerina herself and find a way to help her escape. Everything was riding on her.

She sped up, making her way down the corridor, across the courtyards and over to Klaus's wing. Katerina would hopefully still be in her room next to Klaus's. Caroline let her vampire hearing reach out, as she passed Klaus's study and bedchamber to listen and discern whether or not he was around. She heard nothing. But she could hear something in Katerina's room. It sounded like struggling but then she realized it wasn't struggling exactly it was….

Moans. Caroline gulped. She shoved down the feeling of utter anguish at the sound of Klaus and Katerina in the bedroom together. She knew that Klaus had moderately been pretending to woo the doppelganger from time to time, but Caroline never thought that it had escalated to them actually having sex. If she had known that she would have never given herself to him, in any capacity. She heard another heady moan come from Katerina and the tears welled in Caroline's eyes.

"Trevor," Katerina sighed.

"Trevor?" Caroline repeated to herself.

It wasn't Klaus she was with, it was Trevor! Caroline sagged in relief. It wasn't Klaus in there. He hadn't been playing her. Well, she didn't know that for sure at the moment, but she wouldn't think about that now. Right now she wanted to go in there, hug both Trevor and Katerina and offer to stand watch outside while the two of them got it on. Caroline grasped the doorknob and shoved the door open.

The couple ripped apart, Trevor and his disheveled hair and untucked shirt, Katerina with the laces of her bodice loosened. The doppelganger whipped at her mouth guiltily as her chest heaved from breathlessness.

"Caroline!" She breathed.

"Caroline, please," Trevor began. She could see the flicker in his eye. He was controlling himself, trying not to vamp out in front of Katerina, but Caroline could read the threat there. If Caroline so much as twitched a hand in the wrong direction, he would silence her for good. An idea formed in her mind then, so quickly, that she wasn't even sure it would work. But considering she had absolutely nothing else to go on, it was worth a shot.

"Don't worry," she said to them, "it's ok. I'm actually here to help."

* * *

**Ok couple of notes:**

**One) I usually LOATHE repeating entire scenes from the show in my fics. I just feel like it's boring and tedious. But here I chose to add it (and later on) because I feel like it gives you readers some sort of context as to when things are happening and also drives home the point of ALL OF THIS HAS ALREADY HAPPENED.**

**Two) In case you are still super confused, basically when Klaus "uncompelled" Caroline, she was seeing a memory that she had from the night of the sacrifice when Klaus had had her and Tyler kidnap to use for the spell. However, Klaus never intended for her to die, he was just "keeping up appearances".**

**So for all you observant kids, yes that was Klaus in the flashbacks that Caroline had when she was young and when she spoke to Ric in the school hallway. It was Klaus coming to see her again after all those centuries.**

**If you guys ever saw the musical Wicked and compared it to The Wizard of Oz...that's the kind of story I'm building here. Where all of this stuff had happened before we even realized it. **

**In conclusion, I hope you understand. More things will be revealed as we continue. **

**Reviews are peanut butter MnM's...I just can't get enough!**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I know this one is short and I'm sorry, but that only means that the next bit will come out sooner!**

**I know A LOT of you were really confused about all the time travel-y stuff and the memories in the last chapter. I tried to answer questions as best I could on my tumblr, but if you're still confused, my advice is to go back and reread and slow down a bit. I know we get excited sometimes over fic updates and tend to speed read through them :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset was only an hour away. Klaus could feel the energy vibrating through his bones as he walked around the courtyard. He could feel the wolf in him fighting to break free. Soon enough, the beast would have its chance. Soon enough. Earlier that day, Klaus had received word that The Destroyer, Mikael, would arrive in London in the next day or two. He smiled to himself. The old man would be too late. Klaus would rip him to shreds the moment his father dared to step a single toe past his doorstep. All the years of running would finally be at an end.

Just then one of the human servant girls came rushing up to him.

"Milord," the girl said, "I have a message for you from Lady Caroline."

Odd, Caroline never sent messengers. "What is it?"

"She told me to tell you that it was time for her to go. But that she wanted to say goodbye first."

"What does that mean?"

The girl quivered under his scrutiny. "She said you would know. She also said that if you want to see her that she's in the place only you can see."

The girl recited the words as if she were under compulsion. Klaus looked up at the sky. It was growing dark. His hand went to Caroline's necklace which had been replaced around his neck. _It was time for her to go._ This could be it. He wouldn't see her again for another six centuries. If he didn't go to her now, then these would be her final words to him, spoken through the lips of a servant girl.

"Be gone," he growled. The girl ran away quickly, escaping his anger.

Klaus spun on his heels and headed through the main corridor and out the front door, making his way toward the forest. He tried his best to shut off his thoughts I he ran through the trees. Gretchen would have everything prepared for the sacrifice, Elijah would protect Katerina, Klaus could afford to see Caroline this one last time.

He stopped, just before he reached the ruins. They looked the same as ever. The old, stony columns and dilapidated walls calling out to him like an old forgotten friend. He walked through the threshold, feeling the magic that kept the place hidden wash over him. As he walked to the center of the ruins, he remembered the last time he was here, with Caroline. She was still the only person he had ever brought here. He had pretended to show it to the doppelganger, just to get a rise out of Caroline, and it had worked.

Caroline stepped from around the fountain. She was wearing a simple, light blue gown, her long hair billowing down her shoulders and around her waist. She smiled tentatively at him and Klaus knew he had made the right choice. He rushed toward her and scooped her up in his arms, squeezing her body tight against his.

It had been nearly a day since he had spoken to her and he had hated every minute of it. His pride wouldn't let him give up the grudge he held against her for her secrets, but one look from her and he forgot how angry he felt. He didn't know how he would last centuries without her when he had barely lasted a day.

"I'm glad you came. I thought you were mad at me," she spoke against his chest.

"I was," he replied pulling away and looking into her eyes. He could see tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I had to know if I was right. After I saw the memory I had to talk to Gretchen and find out if I was right about some things. Before I told you."

"And are you going to tell me what you saw?"

"Yes. The whole truth this time. No more lies," she said, determination lacing her voice. Klaus gave her a small smile. Finally, he would have answers. Finally there would be no more secrets between them. "You spoke to me in the future, as if you already knew me, and then compelled me to forget. But you told me how I get back home."

"How is that?"

"The hybrid curse. Once you break it, I'm free, and I return home. Gretchen said I had a task to complete and that was it. Protecting the doppelganger and helping make sure she made it to the full moon."

Klaus sighed. "So I break the curse and lose you. Life can be so cruel."

She smiled reluctantly. "You're not losing me. It won't be forever, we'll see each other again."

The sun was nearly set. The moon was beginning to glow overhead, shining down on Caroline's face, reminding him of where he needed to be at that moment.

"You'll stay here then? Before you go?"

"I thought it was a good choice. It's safe, no one will know I'm here or be able to find me while you're breaking your curse," she said, "and there are good memories here."

Klaus chuckled, thinking of when they had been there together before. It really did seem like ages ago. Time was funny like that. He could only hope that it would pass quickly again and return her to him, like the blink of an eye.

"We have some time love," Klaus said, "to make one more memory."

He dipped his head down and captured her lips. Klaus explored her mouth slowly, taking in every taste, every texture, committing her to memory so he could hold onto her for the next six hundred years. He ran his tongue between her lips and then moved to her face, kissing her gently over her cheeks, her eyes, her jaw. He tasted the silent salt tears that ran down her cheeks.

Slowly he walked her over to the fountain and laid her down on the ground next to it. There wasn't time for this, other things were calling for his attention, but he had never been able to control his impulses around this girl. They kissed one another, their passion increasing, their lips becoming more urgent. Hands flew to laces and ties as clothing was removed until they lay there together, completely bare, skin against skin.

Klaus trailed his fingers down the sides of Caroline's body, watching her shiver underneath his touch. She cupped his face in her hands, letting her thumbs brush over his stubble. Her eyes flicked around his face.

"You're so not who I thought you were," she whispered to him.

He leaned down and captured her mouth once again, her kiss like a sweet wine. Klaus shifted his weight and Caroline opened her legs to him. He positioned himself and entered her slowly, filling her inch by inch. Caroline closed her eyes and arched back as her walls welcomed him in, as if she were made for only him. He began rocking slowly against her. They gasped against each other, Caroline's body thrumming with desire with each thrust.

Her fingers dug into his back urging him on. He could feel her tightening around him, the sound of her breath increasing. Klaus kissed her roughly, increasing his pace. He had wanted to savor the moment as long as he could, but he was unable to hold back anymore. But he could feel some hesitation in Caroline. He pulled back and could see it in her eyes, as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Come darling, let go," he told her. She pulled his head down for another kiss and a moment later, she gasped into his mouth as the orgasm rushed over her. A couple more thrusts and Klaus groaned against her lips, releasing into her and collapsing.

He laid there on top of her as she cradle him with her body, in their bed of leaves and grass. Caroline's breathing slowed as she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping against his skin. He could feel himself growing hard for her again and knew he needed to pull away. There was no more time for them anymore. The sun was gone, the moon had arrived, and the clock had run out.

They both stood and dressed silently.

"I have to go," Klaus said.

"I know," Caroline replied.

They stood close together, not touching. Klaus had taken what he could for the time being. If he touched her now, he might never let her go.

"Klaus I—" Caroline stopped herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope you can understand one day. Why I had to do this."

He looked into her eyes. It was just as painful for her as it was for him. He didn't understand why she was doing this, leaving him. If it hurt so much, then why did she have to go? His hand lifted, but then he let it fall back to his side again. No touching, he told himself.

"Goodbye Caroline," he said and then he flashed away into the night.

* * *

Klaus rushed up the steps toward his room, his rage flaring. He felt like killing something; making someone feel extreme pain. His eyes and throat burned with unshed tears. Lucky for him there was a doppelganger at the top of the stairs, ready and primed for his savage indulgence. He tore into Katerina's room, but she wasn't there. He checked his other rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

Klaus roared and sped toward Elijah's study. Elijah sat in a chair, calmly reading by candlelight.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"I don't understand," Elijah replied.

"Katerina is gone, she has fled."

Elijah stood slowly, his eyes wide with surprise. "No."

But Klaus couldn't be fooled. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing."

Klaus grabbed him then by the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

"Do not lie to me!" He thundered, the veins pulsing on his cheeks.

"I will find her," Elijah promised, his jaw ticking in annoyance, "you have my word."

"If you do not, I give you my word, you will be dead." Klaus tossed his brother away and Elijah gave him one last glare before speeding from the room.

Klaus took a deep breath. This could not be happening now. He needed to get to the forest, to Gretchen, and warn her of the doppelganger's escape. Perhaps she could do a locator spell and find the doppelganger before she could get away.

Gretchen already had the sacrifice prepared and waiting for him. A strong fire glow orange in the middle of the forest clearing. There was his wolf that he had been keeping in the dungeons, rendered unconscious. To the left was a vampire he had created a few days ago for the sole purpose of being sacrificed.

"Gretchen, the doppelganger has escaped," Klaus informed her.

"How long ago?" Gretchen asked, already switching focus to prepare a locater spell.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I was with Caroline. Elijah must have taken her to safety while I was gone."

"Elijah?"

Klaus nodded. "I know he helped her escape and when I find them, I will make them suffer."

Gretchen shook her head. "It couldn't have been Elijah," she said, "he wouldn't betray you like that."

"It doesn't matter," Klaus says, "we must find her before Mikael or the wolves catch her and kill her."

He watched Gretchen work her magic, trying to locate the whereabouts of the doppelganger. Surely she couldn't have gotten far. Either Elijah would find her or Gretchen would. His thoughts quickly shifted to Caroline. She would still be at the ruins, waiting to for the spell to be broken. She would probably be wondering what was taking so long but at least she would be safe.

"It's not working," Gretchen said.

"Try again!" Klaus demanded.

"I've tried twice," she replied, "there's only one explanation for why the spell isn't working. She's already dead."

* * *

**So I used another scene from TVD. Hope it isn't annoying. I've already told you guys I feel a little lame about it, but I think it helps keep things in perspective.**

**Reviews are gorgeous! And they make me smile :)**

**xoxo**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another short one! I know, know blah! I had hoped to update 21 + 22 together, but alas, I need more time with 22 and I thought you lovely readers would enjoy at least something short rather than nothing at all.**

**The plot thickens!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline had been running since Klaus had left her at the ruins. The tears ran down her face as she sprinted away. She didn't know where she was going or where she would go, but she knew she didn't care. He would figure everything out soon enough. He would find out her hand in Katerina's escape and then he would hate her. He might even want to kill her.

So she ran.

Did it make her a coward?

Probably.

Dawn was beginning to break. Caroline stopped running and slumped against a tree. Physically, she was fine but emotionally, she was exhausted. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried into her arms. All she wanted was to go home. She wanted her friends and her life back. Why did things have to happen this way? Why was it her destiny to fall for Klaus only to have to ruin his life? To have to betray the man she loved to save everything that she knew. Was this her punishment for falling in love with her greatest enemy? It was too late to dwell now though. She had made the decision and it was done.

"Caroline?"

Her heard snapped up. There was Elijah, standing in front of her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"What are you doing here?" She asked warily. Had Klaus already figured things out and sent his brother after her?

"Katerina has escaped," Elijah said.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. Everything had gone the way it was meant to. At least she could feel some comfort from that. "I take it you had a hand in Katerina's escape." There was no point in lying to him. Elijah saw everything.

"It was what I was meant to do," she told him, "I didn't know it at the time. I only just figured it all out."

"I tried to tell Klaus to be wary of you, but he never listened. In fact, he accused me of letting _my_ humanity get in the way of his mission."

"It's hard to do the right thing all the time I guess."

"Indeed," Elijah replied. He flashed over to her then and grabbed her up by the arm. Caroline tried to wrench away but his grip was like iron.

"What are you doing?"

"I could not find Katerina, but I cannot go back empty handed," Elijah said.

"He'll kill me."

"As you said Caroline, it's difficult to do the right thing all the time."

Elijah dragged Caroline back to the castle. They were greeted by Gretchen in the courtyards.

"Caroline! Elijah! You've returned!" The witch seemed relieved, completely missing the fact that Elijah was holding onto Caroline as if she were a prisoner.

"Any sign of Katerina?" Elijah asked.

"Trevor and his companion, Rose, made her vampire," Gretchen told them, "the three of them have fled."

Elijah still held onto Caroline. "Where is Niklaus?"

"He has gone to seek his revenge," Gretchen explained, "I do not know when he will return."

Elijah released Caroline. "Very well," he replied smoothly, heading in the direction of his rooms.

"Elijah please," Gretchen cried out, "you must run. He will kill you. Even after everything he's seen, everything I've shown him, he still doesn't believe you remain loyal to him."

"What aren't you telling me Gretchen?"

"Klaus has taken the coffins out of the crypts."

Elijah turned slowly his eyes flashing black. It occurred to Caroline then that she had never seen Elijah in his true vampire form. Whenever Klaus lost his temper, his eyes would change and his fangs would drop, but Elijah had always remained cool and calm. It made the black of his eyes all that more terrifying to see now. It was like being thrown into a dark abyss, with no hope of ever reaching the sun again. He wasn't even fully turned and yet Caroline could see why she never wanted to witness Elijah's vampire side. There was something wholly frightening in the occurrence of a composed man turning into a wild beast.

"Where did he take them Gretchen?" Elijah's voice was a icy growl as he spoke. The witch shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "WHERE!"

Caroline flinched at the boom of Elijah's voice and Gretchen sobbed.

"Please Elijah, please. Just run."

Elijah's jaw twitched as he took a deep breath and let it out, his usual composure returning to him. He's gaze slid over to Caroline.

"I wish you luck," Elijah said, "I truly do Caroline. Perhaps we will meet again."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Caroline was alone in Klaus's room. She stood at his window, watching the sun set in the sky. It was peaceful and quiet and completely unaware of all that had happened in the past two days. Elijah was gone. Gretchen had cried most of the day. The servants were confused about everything that was going on and Caroline didn't know what to do. Was there really any point in running? Her original worries came back to her. Where would she even go? Klaus was right; she could never survive in this age, whether she was human or vampire. Klaus. Where was he?

"Bulgaria," Gretchen said, appearing in the doorway. Caroline turned to face her. "My apologies, but you're projecting very loudly. Your thoughts about him are very strong."

"Why Bulgaria?"

"That is where Katerina's family is," Gretchen said, without any further explanation. The witch came into the room. Caroline could tell that she had spent most of the day crying, her face was drawn and her eyes red. "I met Klaus and Elijah when I was close to your age. I was young and stupid and my powers were unrefined. They took me in and helped me. It wasn't until many years later, when I tried to leave, that I realized Klaus meant to use me for his own gain. But I agreed to help. They had helped me, saved my life, why wouldn't I want to return the favor?"

"One night, many years ago, Klaus and Elijah had had a fight. I still never found out what it was about. But Klaus told me that should Elijah ever betray him, he would hide their family away. That he would need my help in doing so. I could make them invisible to Elijah. He would only be able to find them if I allowed it. I warned Elijah once. I told him of Klaus's contingency plan. He said nothing. He remained perfectly calm and thanked me for telling him."

"Klaus didn't take his family anywhere. He had me perform the spell here. The coffins are still below in the crypts."

Caroline's head shook slightly. "Then why did you tell Elijah that Klaus took them?"

"I loved Elijah. More than anything. Klaus has held it over my head for almost a century. The way he held their family over Elijah's. I love Elijah, but I fear Klaus. When Klaus returns from Bulgaria, he'll set his eye on Elijah next."

"Do you think he'll really kill his own brother?" Caroline countered.

Gretchen's brown eyes met hers, a centuries worth of knowledge tinged with completely hopelessness staring out at her. "Do you?"

Outside, Caroline could hear the arrival of horses. "Is he back already?"

Gretchen looked just as confused and the two of them rushed out of the room and down the stairs to see the commotion. They heard the screams of a few servants and Caroline caught the scent of fresh blood. She grabbed Gretchen's arm and held her back.

"We need to get out of here," she said quickly. Gretchen nodded.

Before they could turn, the doors that led from the great hall to the courtyard opened. Caroline held her breath, waiting to see who or what waited on the other side. She opened her stance, preparing herself to fight and defend both of them if she needed to. It could be anything on the other side of the door. Other vampire, the werewolves, and hadn't Elijah mentioned something about vampire hunters finding them out?

The door creaked wide open and there stood a tall, lean blonde man, flanked by two other vampires. His bloodstained hands clapped together and he smiled at them.

"Ah Gretchen, how delightful to see you again," he said walking forward.

Gretchen stepped forward, around Caroline protectively, glaring at the blonde, bearded man. "Now tell me my sweet witch, where might I find my son?"

* * *

**Sooooo? Thoughts? Questions? Noises?**

**Review review! **

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So I meant to update like Tuesday and then life craziness has happened. I'm moving and work and no internet. But I was able to jump on and get this chapter posted! Sorry it's so short again!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Klaus had made it rain blood in that tiny Bulgarian village. When he had left London to find Katerina, he thought home might be the first place she went and when he discovered she wasn't there, he realized that there were some punishments much crueler than immediate death. Katerina would pay with her own life one day, her fate was sealed, but for now she had paid with the lives of her family.

He arrived back in London a few days later, the violence he had wreaked evident from the bloodstains down his shirt. Any man or woman who was foolish enough to stand in his way throughout his journey was drained dry. As he walked over the final hill, his home came into perfect view. He could see Caroline, in the window, looking out across the landscape. Was she looking for him? He had forgotten about her in the haze of blood and mangled flesh, her warmth, her light. But there she was waiting, her radiant beauty shining out, like a second sun.

Klaus quickened his pace. He wanted nothing more than to shut off his emotions and be in her arms. As he neared, Caroline had moved from the window and come to meet him in front of the door. He smiled at her, but she did not smile back.

"You're still here," he said coming to stand in front of her.

"Of course," she replied.

Her words and movements were clipped and strange.

Klaus's brow furrowed. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," she said biting her lip.

"And this is the only greeting that I get?"

She shook her head and took a step closer to him, resting her hand against his chest. Warmth flowed from her fingertips into him, but her stare left him feeling cold. She looked up at him through her lashes. Something was wrong, he could tell. He realized it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Caroline what is the matter?"

Slowly she rose up onto her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Just before her lips connected, he heard her whisper a single word to him, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Mikael."

Suddenly she cried out and fell to the ground. A man appeared from around the door, holding his hand out in Caroline's direction and Klaus immediately recognized him as a witch. Caroline writhed in pain on the ground and Klaus took half a step toward the witch before another man revealed himself.

"Caroline, why did you have to go and ruin the surprise," Mikael walked out and stood in front of the door. "That's enough."

The witch dropped his hand and released Caroline.

"Caroline, come here," Mikael ordered. She stood on shaky legs and walked over to Mikael, standing beside him. "She does whatever I tell her to do. Compulsion is quite amusing sometimes. Having that control over another being. It's really quite the rush." Klaus glared at his father. Mikael simply chuckled at Klaus's muted anger. "Perhaps we should talk inside. Come."

Mikael turned and walked back inside. Caroline followed, shooting Klaus a worried look. He remained stoic, nodding at her, as he followed them both inside to the great hall. Mikael took a seat at the head of the table, keeping Caroline at his side. Klaus remained standing at the opposite end.

"I had heard rumors that a fetching yellow haired girl had joined your party, and I assumed at first that it was simply our darling Rebekah, reawaken and back in your graces," Mikael said, "but when I arrived here and met Caroline I realized that this was the infamous beauty. The stories I heard about your infatuation with her, murdering wolves on her behalf, throwing away every precaution you ever took to keep yourself secure well…I knew she must be a special lady. I was simply itching to meet her."

"If you're here to kill me Mikael why don't you just get it over with?" Klaus responded finally, his voice laced with rage.

"Always so quick to cut to the chase Niklaus, never one for conversation."

"Well you've been trying to kill me for over 300 years now, there has never been much small talk involved before."

"True," Mikael conceded, "well if you don't feel like chatting. I have something to show you."

Mikael rose from the chair again and escorted them outside, to the courtyard. There were bodies, lying all around, in various states of dismemberment; in the center of it all was Gretchen, her head on a spike, her witchy eyes open and clouded with death. On the fringes of the garden, sat a few men, they all looked up as Klaus entered, glaring at him.

"I've made some interesting friends while I waited for you," Mikael said, "did you know, these fellows are quite angry with you? Apparently you killed a few of their pack brothers."

Mikael came to a stop a in the middle of the yard and turned to face Klaus.

"So you've killed my witch and my servants," Klaus shrugged, "collateral damage."

"I didn't murder them. The wolves got hungry. It was just a full moon you know."

Klaus laughed humorlessly at the coy reminder of his failure. He kept a keen eye on Caroline as she stood next to Mikael. She stood there, enduring and brave. Klaus would get her out of this, he would not let Mikael hurt her. Not because of him.

"So what happens now?"

"Now," Mikael said, "you tell me where you've stored my children. So that I may free them."

"By free you mean kill? If you kill me then you'll never find them."

Mikael laughed. "So that's your leverage then boy? Well, I'm not here to kill you. There are some punishments much crueler than death."

Mikael's hand shot out and burst through Caroline's back, embedding in her heart. A sick, gurgling cry escaped her mouth and Klaus stumbled forward before stopping himself. Mikael left his hand in her chest and began to laugh.

"Nice try Niklaus," he said, "you tried so hard to pretend like you didn't care. But your eyes give you away. Your possessiveness. I have no interest in this girl other than what she means to you."

Mikael's grip tightened and Caroline's eyes rolled back into her head, before she dropped, lifeless and gray to the ground. He walked forward and stopped next to Klaus, who's eyes remained on Caroline's corpse. Mikael gripped Caroline's heart in his hand, her blood covering his arm, and gave it a quick toss in front of Klaus before dropping it to the ground. He brushed past him, a low chuckle resonating in The Destroyer's throat. Klaus turned slowly and launched to attack, but the wolves were on him in an instant, shoving him back. Even _his_ strength was no match for three werewolves.

"Now you know what it's like boy, to watch someone tear the heart from the woman you love," Mikael sneered, "I'll see you again."

Mikael left, with his wolves, leaving Klaus alone in the courtyard, surrounded by the death and destruction they had left behind. Klaus watched him go, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. He turned back to where Caroline lay, but she was gone. Her body was gone. Klaus walked over and stood in the spot, dropping down to his knees. The only evidence that she had even been there was a pool of blood and in the middle, a tiny sapphire bracelet.

Sometime later, he pulled himself off the ground, holding Caroline's bracelet in his hand, her blood lingering on his fingers. His feet dragged as he walked down the corridor and pushed back the stonewall door that led down to the crypt. Empty wine bottles clattered to the ground, he didn't bother to step over them. He came to a stop in front of the coffins that held his siblings.

"_You're brave," he smirked, "I've killed other vampires for far less than that."_

"_What? You mean stopping you from becoming the first vampire to die from alcohol poisoning," she reached up and whipped a bit of wine from his chin, "don't try to intimidate me."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply, trying to block out the echoes of Caroline that surrounded him. He wanted to shut off, to forget. Love. What a wretched curse. It had brought him nothing but sadness and pain.

"What was the point," he muttered to himself, "WHAT WAS THE POINT!"

Klaus dragged a hand across his face. All he saw when he closed his eyes was her face. Her eyes, her lips, her smile. This time it was real. She wasn't lying writhing in pain on his bed, needing his blood to cure a wolf bite. She wasn't unconscious, transitioning back to her vampire state. She was gone. Dead. There would be no seeing her again in the future. Not the her that knew him. Not like they had planned. There would be no second chances now. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Never had the chance to hold her one last time. She had just vanished, as if she had never even been there.

Everything had become nothing. He had lost every chance at breaking his curse. Elijah had betrayed him and left. Gretchen was dead. And now Caroline was dead.

Klaus gripped one of the coffins and slid it out of its place, opening the casket and looking down at the body inside; grey and cold, with a gleaming dagger protruding from the heart. Klaus grasped the dagger and pulled it from the body, dropping it onto the floor.

"Time to wake up sister dear," he whispered, "I can't do this alone."

* * *

**A/N: So just to head off the canon police, just reminding you that I'm operating a bit within my own head canon for this particular story. Therefore I imagine that Rebekah was daggered and undaggered many times throughout the centures.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**What'd you think? Cry a little maybe? Hope so!**

**Review review review, I'll see you again in a day or two ;)**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	23. Chapter 23

**AHHH! So I'm still living without internet :( Otherwise I probably would have updated sooner. But here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline could hear the birds happily singing their morning song. She groaned. Her head was killing her. Her whole body was killing her. Damn birds. What did they have to be so happy about anyways? She rolled over and reached out for her pillow, grabbing it and tucking it under her head. A contented sigh left her lips as she snuggled into her bed.

_Nice try Niklaus._

Caroline's eyes shot open. "Mikael!"

She sat up quickly in her bed, her eyes flicking frantically around the room. In _her_ bed. _Hers_. She was back, in her room, in the present day. The familiar yellow walls welcomed her as the morning light streamed in through her gauzy, white curtains. Mikael had killed her in front of Klaus and sent her back.

"Caroline?" She heard her mom's voice coming down the hall. "Is that you?"

Liz burst through the door and saw her daughter, sitting there on her bed.

"Mom," Caroline scrambled up and ran into her mother's arms. She thought she would never see her again.

Liz squeezed her back. "Thank god. You finally made it," she pulled away and cradled Caroline's face, "Elena and Bonnie told me everything. You're in trouble young lady. But right now, all that matters is that you're home."

Her mom pulled her back in for another hug.

"I'm ok mom," she said apologetically, "I promise."

Liz finally pulled away and switched quickly into angry mother mode. "What were you three even thinking? Messing with magic?"

"We weren't thinking, that's the point," Caroline admitted.

"You weren't thinking that's exactly the point!" Liz agreed loudly, her mouth hanging open for a moment, and then shutting awkwardly. "You stole my angry mother thunder."

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Look mom, do you think you could yell at me about this later? I need to go talk to Bonnie."

"Bonnie's gone. She's with her dad and her family for the rest of the summer."

"Oh," Caroline said, feeling slightly indignant that Bonnie would just pick up and leave while she was freakin' stuck in the middle ages. "Elena's then."

Liz nodded. "I'm heading to work. As soon as you get home though, you're grounded."

Caroline nodded. She wanted to laugh again. Being grounded was the least of the punishments she had received lately. Liz left to go to work and Caroline grabbed her cell phone on her nightstand.

"Elena, it's me. I'm back."

After getting dressed and downing a blood bag, Caroline quickly drove over to Elena's. Elena grabbed her into a fierce hug the moment she saw her.

"I'm so so sorry Care, I can't believe we ever thought that a time travel spell would be a good idea," Elena said.

"It's ok. Seriously, if I was human you'd be choking me right now," Caroline grunted under her friend's iron hug.

"Oh," Elena released her and stepped back so that Caroline could come inside.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's the stupid universe's."

Elena cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. First thing's first. How long have I been gone and what have I missed?"

The two girls went into the Elena's living room and sat down on the couch as Elena caught her up on what had been going down in Mystic Falls since Caroline had been in the 15th century.

"Two weeks. Klaus is still keeping Stefan hostage and doesn't know I'm alive. I've been trying to work with Damon and find them, but he's so weird about all of it. He's hiding something I just know it."

Klaus. Caroline felt her heart clench, hearing his name, and seeing the disdain in Elena's expression at even mentioning him. Not that she could blame her. Klaus did kill her and blackmail the love of her life into joining him on a cross-country blood bender.

"Where is Klaus now?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet Damon does."

"I've gotta get over there," Caroline said jumping up off the couch and heading for the door.

"Whoa Caroline wait," Elena said following her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "What happened Caroline? What happened in the past?"

"A lot Elena, a lot."

"Tell me," Elena said, "no one will give me answers about anything. I hate it. I need someone to tell me something."

Caroline gave her a sympathetic look. She couldn't tell Elena what had happened in 1492, she just couldn't. There was just no way she would understand. Not after everything that Klaus had done to her. To all of them.

"I know," Caroline said, "it's just, I don't think we were right in trying to change things that already happened. You can't change the past, but you can change the future."

Caroline knew that Elena had no idea what she was talking about, but she nodded anyways and let her go.

* * *

The next stop Caroline made was the Salvatore boarding house. Damon opened the door, shirtless, wearing his trademark cocky smirk.

"Barbie, when did you get back from the dark ages?"

Caroline gave him a salty smile and breezed into the house. "Missed you too," she said.

"If you're looking for Elena she isn't here," Damon said shutting the door and following her into the living room.

"I've already been to see Elena, now I'm here to see you."

"Well what can I do for you," Damon asked. He walked over to the bar in the center of the room and poured himself a glass of blood-laced scotch. The Salvatore Special, he always called it. "Drink?"

Caroline shook her head. "I need to know where Klaus and Stefan are. I know you know."

Damon pursed his lips. "You hit the ground running don't you?" He replied, "What? Did Elena think you could convince me to tell her whatever it is she thinks she knows I'm hiding?"

"Well obviously you are hiding something. But no, Elena didn't send me here. I'm here on my own agenda."

"And what is that?"

Caroline hesitated a bit, trying to pull some sort of excuse out that would convince Damon. "Stefan's my friend. I care about him too."

Damon stepped up to her, his crystal blue eyes boring into her, studying her closely. Caroline did her best to hold his gaze, keeping her chin up and her back straight, willing him to buy her excuse. It wasn't exactly an excuse, Caroline did care about what happened to Stefan but right now he wasn't exactly her top priority.

"Not buying it Barbie, sorry," Damon said, " 'A' for effort though."

Caroline groaned. "So what you're just gonna find him and fix everything yourself?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Damon replied, "so why don't you go home, take a break, plan a bake sale or whatever it is you do and let the big vampires take care of the big vampire problems ok? I don't need you getting yourself killed messing around with my ripper brother and Klaus ok?"

Caroline scoffed. Little did Damon know, that when it came to Klaus, she was the safest shot they had at getting Stefan back. "Whatever Damon. If you won't help me, I'll figure out where they are myself."

* * *

_~~~Two Weeks Later~~~_

"That will be $52.80," the sales girl said to Caroline.

Caroline smiled and handed out her credit card for the billionth time that day, and it was barely noon. She had been out shopping all morning, trying to get ready for Elena's birthday that evening. Her best friend was turning eighteen. It was a milestone and damn it, in spite of everything going on, she was determined to get everyone to have a good time.

As she walked out of the store, she heard her phone ring inside her purse. She quickly hooked the large number of shopping bags around her elbow and dug in her purse for her phone, answering it and speaking through her earpiece.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, I have some news," Liz said over the other line.

Caroline turned serious. "What is it?"

"Another animal attack. This time in Memphis. It's the third one that's been reported this week in Tennessee. All the reports read like it's a vampire cover up."

She had stopped walking, listening intently to her mother's report. Ever since Damon had denied helping her find Klaus and Stefan, she and Elena had taken it upon themselves to do a little of their own detective work. Caroline had decided to put her powers as the sheriff's daughter to good use. Thankfully, her mom didn't protest too much when she had asked her for her help.

"I'll tell Elena to give you a call," Caroline said hanging up the phone with her mother.

Caroline called Elena to report the news. She knew it wasn't much to go on, hell the attacks weren't even necessarily Klaus, but it was all they had. After the quick call, she met Tyler at the Grill for lunch. They sat at one of the patio tables, outside in the summer sun. Caroline watched the people and cars drive by as they sat there. It felt so weird to be back. After spending so much time in the 15th century, it was odd to see things like cars and talk on cell phones again. It reminded her of the time that Klaus had given her the dream, when he thought she was dying from the werewolf bite.

She sighed, propping up her head in her hand, thinking about Klaus. Where the hell was he and what the hell was he doing? And why did he take Stefan? Caroline knew she had to find him quick, before something happened to Stefan.

Not only that, she needed to see Klaus again.

He thought she was dead. It all made sense now. The dream, the compulsion, everything. Klaus had been there when Mikael had ripped out her heart. He'd witnessed the entire bloody scene and he had spent the past six centuries thinking she was permanently dead and gone.

"Caroline? Hello?" Tyler was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"What?" She said blinking at him and turning to her menu.

"You were a million miles away just then," he said, "what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the party."

"Really?" He challenged. "Cause you looked like you were thinking about something else."

"Nope," she replied, "just worried that the bakery won't have the cake on time. They're being so annoying about it."

She knew her voice sounded a little high-pitched and odd, but hopefully Tyler would buy it. He was a guy right? They were supposed to be insensitive to the inner emotional workings of a girl's mind.

"Right," Tyler said giving her an odd look and glancing down at his own menu.

Just then Jeremy came to take their orders.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked him. Jeremy sighed in affirmation and wrinkled her brow at Tyler. "He thinks we're dating."

Tyler shrugged. "So does my mother."

"What?"

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap."

It was true. Caroline had been spending most of her time with Tyler since she had gotten back. Elena had been spending time around Damon, trying to find Stefan, and Bonnie was gone for a while still and it seemed Matt was still feeling awkward around her, so Tyler was pretty much the only friend she had. She had thought that maybe she was developing feelings for Tyler earlier in the summer; she knew that he had feelings for her. Or did. But that was all before her time trip. Before everything had changed.

"That's crazy," she said trying to shrug it off as a joke.

"Right?" Tyler agreed, but his tone sounded off. "Listen Care, actually I was thinking—"

Caroline's phone rang, flashing Elena's number, and she answered it cutting off whatever it was that Tyler was about to say. "Hey what's up? Yeah I'll meet you over there in like a half hour?" She hung up the phone. "That was Elena. She's going over to Damon's to ask him about this new lead we got on Klaus's trail. I'm gonna go meet her and set up for the party after we eat."

"I'll come with you," Tyler said.

Caroline smiled and took a sip of her water. "Ok."

After lunch, Tyler drove them over to the boarding house, where they unloaded Caroline's many shopping bags and began setting up for Elena's birthday party that night.

"So Damon thinks it might be Klaus?" Caroline asked as she unwrapped another sleeve of red solo cups.

"I don't know. I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan," Elena said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler chimed in.

Caroline turned and gave him a look. "Tyler!"

"What, he's into you. Isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life, I mean, trust me Damon wants to find him," Elena replied.

"But you kissed him. Probably screwed with his head."

Caroline's eyes widened even further at him. "Tyler!" Didn't Tyler know anything about girl code and secret telling? She turned back to Elena giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't even worry about it." Elena said, going back to sorting cups.

"Look Elena I promise we'll find Klaus and everything will be ok again. With or without Damon's help."

"Yeah," Elena said picking up her phone, "oh I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back."

Once Elena was out of the room, Caroline turned on Tyler.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them," she chided.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Elena doesn't even need to be worrying about Damon's feeling about her on top of everything else anyways," Caroline said, "what's important is finding Klaus."

"You mean Stefan," Tyler countered.

"Huh?"

"What's important is finding Stefan. Not Klaus."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus, Stefan, same thing. You know what I mean." She turned away and began unloading a bag of streamers onto the table.

"Elena always talks about finding Stefan, but you always talk about finding Klaus," Tyler said. Caroline didn't meet his eyes as he stepped up beside her. She was afraid if she did, he'd see everything she was trying to hide. "What happened back in 1492 Caroline? You won't talk about it. I mean you spent some time with the guy didn't you? But he didn't kill you. What happened between you and Klaus?"

"Nothing."

"Something happened. You refuse to tell me or anyone else, but I know something happened. You've been walking around like your happy, but I can tell something is wrong Caroline. I know you. The only time you ever perk up in the slightest is when you and Elena are obsessing over finding Stefan—oh I'm sorry, I mean Klaus."

"What is this?" Caroline retorted. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem Caroline, clearly you do. And you need to let someone help you with it. Isn't that what you used to tell me?"

Caroline bit her lip. She was bursting at the seams. She wanted to tell someone, she really did. She wanted to spill her guts about Klaus and everything that happened in 1492 and everything that was going on inside her head now. Keeping quiet was not her strong suit. She needed to talk about her feelings and her problems. Caroline had never been good at bottling up her emotions, unlike everyone else she knew.

"Tyler, the truth is," Caroline said taking a deep breath, "I'm just worried about where we'll get a keg from for tonight. Damon is being so pissy. Do you still have your fake ID?"

Tyler replied with a heavy sigh. "Fine if that's how you're gonna be. I need to get going anyways."

* * *

**A/N: So I've been including more season 3 stuff in my story, basically reimagining how things would have gone if this did happen on the show. But at the same time I'm still making an effort to keep this story fresh and original and not just copy everything. Hopefully I'm doing well :)**

**Also, I had to write Tyler in, as the good observant friend, because I've always liked Tyler & Caroline's friendship. Not every Klaroline shipper does, but I do :)**

**Let me know your thoughts lovelies. You're reactions are always very encouraging!**

**xoxo**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	24. Chapter 24

**If you follow me on Tumblr. You already know who's making a special appearance in this chapter ;)**

**Also snaps if you catch my veiled Lana Del Rey reference here. Her songs give me Klaroline feels from time to time.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

That night the Salvatore boarding house was filled with drunk teenagers. Loud music blasted from the surround sound, at least 3 games of beer pong were set up, and everyone was dancing and drinking all in honor of Elena's birthday. Empty red solo cups tinkled as they hit the beer stained floor, timed perfectly with the rowdy laughter coming from every corner of the house. Caroline had managed to pull off yet another successful party, much to Elena's chagrin. She had requested that Caroline keep it small, but of course Caroline didn't listen. The big party was better. It was a much bigger distraction, which they all needed. Which she definitely needed.

Caroline leaned up against the wall, bottle of tequila in hand, her lips pressed firmly to the mouth of the bottle taking a large swig. She was watching the crowd take shots and grind up on one another as the music played on. Tyler was in the center, dancing with some girl from school named Sophie, or better known as slutty Sophie. The girl's bubble gum pink lips trailed down Tyler's jaw as his hands slid around her waist to grab her backside. Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes. Everyone was having a great time. She wished she were too.

Her mind wandered again to Klaus. She wondered where he was at that very moment. She wished he were there. But did she really? What would he even be doing if he were? Sharing cake with Elena, playing beer pong with Matt, challenging Damon and Ric to find out who could drink the most scotch while Damon continued to bitch about the condition of his Persian rug? Of course not. If Klaus were around it would be a complete disaster. There would be fighting and torn off limbs and bloodshed because her friends and the love of her life would never get along.

The whole time she had been thinking about finding Klaus, she hadn't even thought of how he would fit into her world until tonight. Not until she saw Tyler and Sophie making out that she wished she could be them, partying with her boyfriend, being a normal teenager. But Klaus wasn't normal. He wasn't a teenager. He was a thousand year old original hybrid and nothing was ever normal or simple when it came to him.

Caroline realized she was jealous of Sophie and Tyler, which was stupid, because it wasn't like they were in love. But that was the part that rankled so much. They would go back to Tyler's and sleep together and then Tyler would probably not call her the next day and Sophie would move onto her next victim. It wasn't fair.

For some weird reason, she had had this fantasy that she and Elena would find Klaus and Stefan and bring them back to Mystic Falls and everything would turn out ok. That Stefan and Elena could be together again and everyone would forgive her for loving Klaus but realize that maybe he wasn't so bad. They all got over Damon and the hell he caused when he first showed up right? But that was stupid. She was stupid. Klaus had been right when he had compelled her in the cave the night of the sacrifice. It really had been the end. But not just for him, for both of them.

Caroline gulped down another mouthful of tequila, hoping the liquid would wash away the ache she couldn't seem to shake from her bones.

"Hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight aren't you?" Matt said coming to stand next to her.

"I thought you were ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," he countered, "besides. You've been gone. With Klaus."

"Geez!" Caroline groaned. "What is it with everyone? Nothing is going on with me and Klaus!"

"That's not even what I meant," Matt said holding up his hands in defense, but Caroline had turned away from him and gone back to her bottle. "Now who's ignoring who."

Caroline said nothing, not in the mood to argue or explain herself to her former boyfriend. Matt scoffed and walked away. Just then Tyler walked up, Sophie trailing behind him.

"Hey Caroline! Great party!" Sophie said flashing her a perfectly sweet smile, drapping herself over Tyler's shoulder.

"Thanks," Caroline returned, her eyes dilating and boring into Sophie's. "Now leave it."

The blonde girl turned without hesitation and walked away from them, leaving Caroline and Tyler alone in the middle of the dancing crowd.

"What the hell?" Tyler exclaimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and brushed past him with her trusty bottle still at her lips. She made her way through everyone, and headed up the stairs towards Damon's room. He had a couple blood bags hidden away in his secret stash that she could break into. She just needed to indulge and get away from everything for a minute. Being at the party, pretending everything was normal and fine, was turning out to be harder than she thought. She felt a little bad about ruining things for Tyler. But she had let her jealousy get the better of her. What was it they said about misery loving company?

She grabbed a blood bag from the old wooden trunk in front of Damon's bed and took refuge in the bathroom, sitting up on the vanity counter and sipping her blood. The warm liquid calmed the burn in her throat but did little to settle her nerves.

Maybe it really was time for her to move on. To stop—quite literally—living in the past. Even if she could find Klaus, how would she manage to convince him to stop terrorizing her friends and let Stefan go? Damon had warned Elena time and time again not to go poking her nose into Klaus's whereabouts. As long as Klaus thought she was dead, she was safe. Caroline's face scrunched up as she realized, she couldn't just think about her own desires, she had to consider the safety of her friend. _All_ of her friends.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and shut. Great, just what she needed. More horny, happy couples, flaunting their happiness all over the place.

"This room's off limits," she called out. Elena appeared in the doorway. She smiled at her. "Oh sorry. Just needed to get away for a beat. Are you hiding too?"

"Just looking for Damon," Elena replied.

"Well he better be here somewhere. We haven't even done cake yet."

Elena winced. "I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing."

"No you can't it's your birthday! It's the dawn of a new day!" Caroline urged Elena, desperately wishing she could break her friend out of her unhappy funk. "We have to continue forward and get on with our lives and you can't do that until you've made a wish and blown out the candles!"

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?"

Caroline's shoulders sagged. Caroline had been thinking just moments ago about moving on with her life, but she realized she wasn't alone in that. Elena would have to go on too. "No. I don't know. Maybe."

Caroline wanted to tell Elena she knew how she felt. That she felt torn between hanging onto love and moving on and accepting where fate had led them.

"I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan."

"No. Of course not and you shouldn't," Caroline said, "but you can't just let your life pass you by. Wasn't Stefan the one that wanted to make sure you lived it?"

"You want me to make a wish Caroline? I just want to know that he's alive. That's it. That's my wish," Elena said, spinning around and heading away from her.

Caroline groaned inwardly. She had done it again. Said the wrong thing. She had shoved her problems and worries out onto her friends. Elena had been through so much. She didn't need Caroline adding to it. Caroline followed after her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight," she apologized. But Elena wasn't listening. Instead she seemed to be focused on something else. "Wait what are you doing?"

Caroline walked over to her to see what she was looking at. It seemed to be some sort of secret closet in the middle of Damon's room. Caroline hadn't noticed it before when she had walked in. Elena pushed the door back and the two girls walked into the tiny, hidden room. The walls inside were covered with maps and newspaper articles and post it notes.

'What is this?" Caroline whispered.

"It's Klaus," Elena said, "Damon's been tracking him without us."

Caroline's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't he say anything?"

The two of them stepped in and looked around, surveying the myriad of maps and notes. Some of the newspaper articles were labeled "Klaus" with a question mark while others were labeled "Stefan". There was a red line drawn up and down much of the east coast, marking a trail that followed the notes. Caroline could feel the anger boiling inside of her. Elena had been right, Damon had been hiding something. He had known where Klaus and Stefan were all along. Had been tracking them all along. Suddenly, her melancholy thoughts about giving up were forgotten. A renewed sense of determination rising up within her.

"I've gotta go," Caroline said, rushing out of Damon's room. She heard Elena call after her but Caroline didn't stop.

She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her purse from where she had stashed it, bumping past partiers and rushing out the door. By some miracle her car wasn't blocked in. She pulled the keys out of her bag and chirped it open.

"Hey Caroline!" She could here Tyler calling behind her "Caroline!" But she didn't stop. Tyler ran up in front of her and blocked her from reaching her driver's side door. "You're wasted, you can't drive."

"I'm a vampire Tyler, drunk driving isn't going to kill me, besides I'm fine." Caroline had sobered up. All it took was a blood bag and a harsh revelation to do the trick.

"Is this about Sophie?"

"What? No. I'm sorry I ruined things for you," Caroline said quickly, "but right now I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on. I'm not letting you avoid me again."

Caroline sighed. "Damon's been lying to us all along. He's been tracking Klaus and Stefan. He knows where they are."

Tyler stared at her in confusion until the realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he shook his head firmly. "You are _not_ going after them."

"Yes I am," Caroline countered, "I'm going to get Stefan back for Elena. And set everything right."

"How in the hell are you planning on doing that?"

"I just can ok? I need you to trust me. I won't get hurt."

Caroline took a step forward but Tyler pushed her lightly back. "No. You ask me to trust you? Why won't you trust me? Why can't you tell me what you plan to do?"

"I can't Tyler, I'm sorry," she tried to get past him again but he stopped her again. Caroline had had it. She flashed around; grabbing him by the shoulders spun him away and throwing him up against the SUV parked next to them. Her fangs dropped down and she hissed as she pressed him into the metal of the car.

Tyler threw up his hands in surrender, going limp against the SUV, not even attempting to fight back. Caroline jerked back, her face going back to normal. What the hell was she doing? What was wrong with her? She released her hold on him and took a few steps back, taking a few calming breaths before she opened her mouth again.

"I fell for him," she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"I fell in love with him Tyler. With Klaus. Okay? That's it. That's the big secret. I've screwed up royally. I've betrayed Elena and everyone else and I don't expect you or anyone to ever understand because really, I don't understand it myself. But I love him. I do and I can't help it and that's it. That's everything."

Tyler remained silent. Caroline could hear the laughter and music echoing from inside the party. Nervously her eyes wandered up and met his. She watched a dozen emotions play across his face; surprise, incredulity, anger, and then nothing. Tyler stepped toward her, studying her carefully.

"That sick fuck," Tyler growled, "he compelled you."

"No Tyler. He didn't compel me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she pleaded, placing a hand on his arm. "Look I don't know what might happen with Klaus, but I know that I can't pretend anymore. I can't move on with my life knowing he's out there alone. He thinks I'm dead Tyler. Like dead dead. I have to go to him. I have to try to convince him to let Stefan come back and to leave Elena and everyone else alone."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something else, but she could see it would all be lost on him. There was no explanation that would convince Tyler that she wasn't compelled. Slowly she turned and reached for her door handle.

"I can't let you go," Tyler said.

"Well then you'll have to kill me," she replied knowing it sounded a little melodramatic, "it's the only way you'll stop me. So what's it gonna be?"

"That isn't fair."

"You're right. It's not. Life isn't fair," Caroline said, "but it'll be ok. I promise. It will be ok." She walked forward again and cupped Tyler's face in her hand, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Tyler."

Without another word, she turned away from him and got into her car, starting up the engine and heading down the rocky driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. As the glow from the house lights faded, she wondered if she would ever see the house again. Or Tyler. Or any of them. Tyler would inevitably tell them all what happened. Of her great sin against them. Elena would hate her, but at least Caroline would get Stefan back for her. Hopefully that would make up for everything. Getting Stefan back.

* * *

Caroline had been driving through the night. She had turned on her GPS and headed in the direction of Memphis, since that was where their last lead came from. Elena had called her early that morning to tell her that Stefan had called her the night and she had had Sheriff Forbes trace the call. They were still in Tennessee. Caroline had stopped once, to grab some coffee and change out of her party dressed and into a tank top and a pair of shorts she was lucky enough to have left in the backseat of her car.

Her phone rang again just as she was getting back in her car.

"Elena, what's up?"

"I went over to Damon's to try to get him to tell me what he knows. No luck."

"No surprise there," Caroline said, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder and backing out of her parking space.

"However, I was able to break Ric down." Caroline's attention peaked as Elena went on. "He said that Klaus and Stefan are tracking a pack of werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Caroline repeated. It took her a minute to make the connection. "He wants to make more hybrids. Like him. Did Alaric have any idea where they might be?"

"No," Elena said, "but I thought Tyler might have come across some wolf packs in Tennessee."

"You talked to Tyler?" Caroline gulped. "Did he say anything…about me?"

"He asked if I talked to you, but that's it. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Something like that," she murmured, silently thankful that Tyler didn't seem to have told on her yet, "what else did he say?"

"He pulled up a map on my phone. It's a place where some wolves go on the full moon so they can transition out in the open and not have to worry about hurting humans. I can text it to you if you want."

"Yeah. Thanks Elena."

"You're welcome," she said. "And Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe. It's a full moon out tonight."

Caroline nodded, even though Elena couldn't see her. "I will."

The map Tyler had provided led Caroline straight to the middle of the Smokey Mountains. Caroline passed all of the parks and tourists stops, knowing that those places wouldn't be anywhere near where she needed to be looking. She parked her car on the side of the road, slipping her keys and phone into her pocket and headed out into the forest.

It was getting close to sunset. Caroline needed to find the pack before they started to turn and she became wolf bait. She had no idea if Klaus or Stefan would be there, but hopefully the pack could point her in the right direction.

"And hopefully they aren't like vampire racist," she said out loud. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself." Caroline laughed a little hystarically and shook her head. She was loosing it.

As she walked through the hills and trees, the sounds of birds and wildlife filled the air. There were no honking horns or loud music or traffic. It was quiet and serene. It reminded her of being back in the Middle Ages. If she closed her eyes, she could picture herself back in the forest with Klaus.

Just then, an agonizing yell broke through the peacefulness of the forest, breaking Caroline out of her daydream. It sounded more like a howl. She spun around. That wasn't right. The sun wasn't even down yet, the wolves shouldn't be turned already. She heard it again. Whoever it was coming from sounded closer this time.

The sky was growing more and more orange. Maybe she should head back to her car, she thought. She could camp out and wait until morning. The wolf pack would still be around then, no need to risk her life because of her impatience.

Caroline turned around and started walking quickly back the way she came. The howling sound was growing closer and closer and Caroline picked up the pace.

The gut wrenching sound made her stomach turn.

"Ok running might be a good idea right now."

Just as she took off, she ran into something hard, and was knocked back onto the ground, landing in a pile of fallen leaves and dirt.

"Caroline?"

Caroline slowly raised her eyes to the man standing over her, his eyes black, barely recognizable. There was a bleeding bite wound on his forearm. Her lips twisted up into a nervous smile.

"Hi Stefan."

Stefan reached forward with his good arm and pulled Caroline off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm came to find you and Klaus," she replied.

Stefan sucked in a breath. "Don't tell me Elena is out here with you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't let her come on a crazy road trip to hunt down a wolf pack in the middle of a full moon!"

"But it's ok for you to be out here?"

Caroline raised her chin confidently. "Yes."

A ghost of a smirk crossed Stefan's face. Caroline didn't miss it. She was about to say something else when she saw his eyes flick to something behind her, his face losing any trace of the humor he had mistakenly revealed.

Caroline turned around slowly. Standing behind her was a man, clothes ripped and dirty, bloody tears pouring from his eyes. He stood there, half breathing, half growling at them. He was a werewolf. She swallowed nervously, watching him shift from foot to foot, his hands rubbing his arms anxiously, his red eyes trained on her.

"Caroline, run," Stefan ordered quietly.

"I'm not leaving you," she replied not taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.

"Caroline—"

But before Stefan couldn't finish before the man seemed to shake out of some sort of trance. He spun quickly and darted off in the opposite direction. Stefan grabbed Caroline by her arms and shook her roughly.

"Get out of here. Go back to Mystic Falls and don't come after me again." He growled at her. Without another word Stefan dashed off after the werewolf.

Caroline stood there for half a second. The sun was about to completely disappear. The wolves would be transitioning and Stefan was currently running after one of them. He was already bitten and there was no way she was leaving him alone. Without another thought she dashed off in their direction.

She caught up with them quickly. Stefan and the man were circling each other in the middle of the clearing. When Caroline broke through to them, the man whipped his head toward her.

"Whoa Ray. Don't look at her, look at me," Stefan called, directing the focus away from Caroline.

Ray seemed to listen, deciding that Stefan was the bigger threat that needed his attention.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Stefan said to her, keeping his eyes on Ray.

"I'm not leaving you. I came here for a reason Stefan and damn it I'm going to see this through," she said inching closer to Ray. If Stefan could keep him distracted long enough, Caroline could sneak up and knock him out.

She was only a few steps away when a branch snapped under her foot. Ray turned and howled at her, launching himself on top of her. They rolled to the ground, Caroline trying to push him away as he snapped at her with his half human/half wolf teeth. Ray struggled against her hold, his wild eyes focused solely on her. He didn't notice Stefan coming up behind him.

Stefan plunged his hand into Ray's chest and yanked out his heart. A sick, gurgling yelp came from Ray's throat as his eyes rolled back in his head. Caroline pushed him off as he collapsed onto her. She jumped up, brushing the dirt off her body, frowning at the bit of Ray's blood that had dripped onto her tank top.

"Thanks," she said, turning to face Stefan.

"I'm not coming back with you to Mystic Falls," Stefan said tossing Ray's heart onto the ground, "so tell Elena and my brother and whoever else to stop trying to save me."

"You're right. You're not coming back with me. I'm sending you back to Mystic Falls and I'm staying."

Stefan snorted at her. "You think Klaus is going to trade me for you?"

"That's exactly what I think."

This time Stefan laughed full out, licking his lips in an annoyingly cocky manner. "Even if I thought that was an option, there's no way I'm going to let you do that."

"You don't understand Stefan," Caroline said, "some things happened while you were gone. Bonnie did a spell that sent me back to Klaus back in the middle ages. He knows me Stefan. Back in 1492 we—him and I—I can convince him to let you go."

Stefan's forehead wrinkled. "How is that even possible?"

"It would take a long time to explain," she sighed, "but it's the only way you're going to get back to Elena."

Stefan frowned. "Me getting back to Elena is not what's important," he said stepping toward her, "I'm never coming back. It's too late now. While I'm gone everyone is still safe."

"But—"

"Make sure Damon understands that for me when you seem him will you?"

Caroline opened her mouth again, but suddenly Stefan reached up and grasped the side of her head. Her vision blurred and she heard the loud crack of her neck breaking before everything went black.

* * *

Klaus grabbed one of the discarded beers still upright on the ground and sat back on a log around the ruins of the camp fire. Dead bodies surrounded him. The hopes of his great hybrid army bleeding and cold on the forest floor. Some of them he killed himself while the others bled to death.

He took a swig of beer, licking his lips and starring off into nothing. That's what it all felt like. Nothing. His face turned up to see the moon, glowing above in the dark blue sky, mocking him. He hated being in the forest. It reminded him too much of the past. Too much of Caroline.

Klaus wondered what she was doing at the moment. Had she already gone back to him by now? The anniversary of her death had passed just two weeks ago. He always thought about her during the summers. And the winters. And during the springs and autumns too. Each season bringing on a new cut of pain.

He wasn't sure when exactly the witch, Bonnie, preformed her spell that ultimately sent Caroline to her death. Part of him blamed that witch. Over the years, Klaus had thought about the rippling effect of time. Of choices and consequences. Things he hadn't considered since he was a human. He wondered every time he killed, if that human was a distant ancestor of Caroline's, if by taking a life he prevented her from ever existing. In his darkest times he wondered if any of that even mattered. Perhaps it would have been better if Caroline had never existed at all. Then he wouldn't have had to exist with this excruciating pain that he had carried through the centuries. Alone. Without hope.

The only thing he had left was his hybrids. And now it seemed even that dream was quickly dying.

Stefan appeared then, walking back into the camp, Ray's body slung over his shoulders. The ripper came up to him and dropped the body at Klaus's feet.

"They went rabid," Klaus said to him. "I had to kill most of them and the others just bled out." He rose from his seat on the log, walking toward Stefan. "In the end they're all dead."

He couldn't take it anymore. His dark thoughts and memories consumed him completely. Klaus turned and threw the beer bottle with every bit of strength he had. The glass crashed to the ground and he yelled out in anger at the night hands fisted, the veins in his arms contorting with his rage and straining against his skin as every feeling he had threatened to spill out of him.

"I did everything I was told!" He shouted turning back to Stefan. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a vampire. I killed a werewolf. I killed the doppelganger." Klaus stared at the ground, his mind turning the events over and over again. "It's not fair. If I can't have her, if she has to be dead then don't I deserve…something."

Stefen stood there gaping in shock and confusion, holding the bite wound on his arm and listening as Klaus rambled on. Klaus suddenly seemed to remember Stefan was there. He glanced up at the ripper, his only comrade, and took a deep breath; reigning himself back from the edge.

"You look like hell," he said shifting the focus.

"Last I checked I'm dying," Stefan said, "and you don't want to heal me." Klaus's gaze slid from Stefan to Ray's lifeless body on the forest floor. "I had to take him out. I failed you, I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

Klaus looked at his wound, bleeding and festering across his arm. Then his eyes went back to Stefan's.

"Do you think," Klaus said, "that there is an after life for us damned immortals? A heaven? A hell?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I can let you know fairly soon though."

Klaus stood there with his back to him. What was the point of it all? If he couldn't turn the hybrids, then what was the point of going on? Of continuing to walk the Earth. He had thought about it, once or twice, over the centuries; thought about ending his existence and finding Caroline on the other side. Would she be there waiting for him?

* * *

Caroline woke up, rubbing her neck as her eyes came into focus. What had happened? It had been a good couple of weeks since she had had a passing out/waking up and not remembering what happened the night before episode. Now she was in a car, speeding down the interstate in the middle of the night. She looked over and saw Damon in the driver's seat.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said reaching into the back seat. He produced a blood bag and handed it to her. "I'm sure you're feeling a little woozy. Stefan gave you a through dose of vervain after he snapped your neck to make sure you didn't wake up until I got there."

Caroline took the bag from him and started drinking. She needed to get her strength back. She needed to get out of this car as quickly as possible and get back to the woods.

"Don't even think about trying to jump out of this car. Besides, you've been out far a while. We're almost back to Mystic Falls."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What are you a mind reader now?"

"I didn't realize you had such a death wish Barbie. Thinking you could rescue Stefan by yourself. I take it Elena hasn't realized you're in love with him yet. Then again maybe she wants him back so badly that she doesn't care."

"I'm not in love with Stefan," Caroline said. Damon shot her a skeptical look. "You know not everything is about you Salvatores!"

A few seconds later Damon relented. "Just making sure. Stefan never seemed like your type anyways. You're into quarterbacks and werewolves."

Caroline ignored his jibe. "So what happened?"

"Stefan called. He told me where he left you so you would be safe until I could pick you up. Ric came with me, he's following behind in your car," Damon explained, "so what made you decide to go AWOL on us?"

"I just, thought I could make things right," Caroline said.

"How? By getting yourself killed?"

"I wouldn't have gotten myself killed," she snapped.

"Well Stefan also told me to make sure that you don't show up again. That none of us do. Am I going to have to start worrying about your running off? Taking Elena with you? Because so help me if you put her in danger—"

"Ok!" Caroline interrupted. "I would never take Elena with me Damon, I'm not an idiot. You know, you're not the only one who cares about her!"

They were silent for a while as they continued down the road, until Damon cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I care about you too Barbie. Alright? I care about what happens to you. But keeping Elena safe and alive is my priority so don't ever doubt that if you put her in danger, I won't hesitate to take you out."

Caroline sighed, glancing over at Damon. He was looking at her seriously, his head tilted down so she could see the sincerity in his sky blue eyes. Her relationship with Damon had never been particularly great or meaningful, but she could tell he meant what he said.

They made it back to Mystic Falls early in the morning. Damon and Ric dropped Caroline and her car off at her house. She unlocked the door and set her bag on the front table, shuffling out of her sneakers. Her feet ached a bit from all the hiking and she was still feeling woozy from the vervain, in spite of the blood bag that Damon had given her.

"Mom?" She called out, gritting her teeth as she waited to hear a reply. But her mom didn't call back. Good. That meant she was at work and Caroline would have a few hours of peace before her mother would undoubtedly lay into her for running off and putting herself in danger yet again.

She made it as far as her living room when she saw Tyler sitting on her couch. He stood up as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Elena said Damon went after you," he replied, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I didn't think I would be coming back." Caroline wanted to laugh. She remembered not long ago, having the same conversation with Tyler, but now their roles were reversed. "I'm staying though. At least until I can figure things out."

"What does that mean?"

"I was rushing into things going to Tennessee. I wasn't thinking. About myself or Elena's safety or anyone else. I thought things would be easy, but they aren't."

"So what are you going to do?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. Live my life. Let Elena live hers. Find Klaus when she's a hundred years old with a million grandkids and one foot in the grave and he can't hurt her," she bit her lip, the thoughts coming together as she spoke, "I did some thinking on the road. Damon said that according to Stefan, Klaus is having some trouble making hybrids, which could be because Elena is still alive. If Klaus finds out, he'll come back here and kill her and I'm sure there's nothing even _I_ could say to stop him from doing that."

"And this is the guy that you choose to love?" Tyler scoffed.

"Look I'm not apologizing for this again," Caroline groaned, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm severely behind on beauty sleep."

She tried to brush past him, but Tyler caught her arm and held her back. "I won't tell them," he said, "not if you stick to your word. That you'll stay here."

"I promise," she replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: So more interweaving season 3 events into the story but still trying to keep things fresh. I love writing out Tyler/Caroline friendship. From the reviews I got last time, most of you guys are on that level with me too. **

**I was joking with Kady (Klausykins) the other day about how we couldn't probably turn this fic into a drinking game for every time Caroline blacks out. I didn't mean to do it to her so much. But most of the time there is just no other way to go.**

**As for Caroline's characterization, she's really torn right now and keeps going back and forth between wanting to reunite with Klaus and wanting to stay true to her friends. I hope that's coming across. It's kinda why one minute she's all into tracking them and the next she's like "no fine I'll stop and stay here". So if she seems a little fickle...well she is. Sometimes when faced with a crisis of conviction, we tend to waiver toward whatever we're feeling at the moment. **

**The true thing Caroline seems to be ignoring though, is does Klaus want to see her again? Do you think it's strange she hasn't considered that? She seems so confident that she and Klaus can just pick back up and that love will conquer all. Do you, dear readers, think it will be that simple?**

**Just something to think on ;)**

**xoxo**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So if you've been following me on tumblr, you know that I'm super nervous about this chapter. I've rewritten it twice. Special shoutouts and kisses and hugs to Kady (klausykins) and Bliss (Blissinator) for helping me out with this one. You two are invaluable.**_  
_

**And just a note...I've changed canon slightly here and there going forward. But basically you can assume that most of the event in Chicago still took place. That Klaus revealed everything to Stefan about their history together. The only major thing that didn't happen was Caroline getting kidnapped by her dad and thrown in the dungeon.**

**So enjoy my twists and turns and...**

* * *

_~~~~One Week Later~~~~_

Klaus sat in cab of the semi truck that he had been using to cart around his precious coffins. Elijah, Finn, and Kol were tucked safely away, along with the Ripper, who had thoroughly pissed him off. Stefan was currently out of commission, due to Klaus's temper.

Next to him sat Rebekah. He had awoken his sister again, after nearly a century in her coffin. Things had been a bit rocky at the start, but Rebekah was acclimating well. She had already proven her loyalty once again by sniffing out Stefan's lies. There was something the Ripper was hiding from him.

Now they were back in Mystic Falls, where all roads seemed to lead, to find out exactly what Klaus seemed to be missing in his quest for his hybrid army.

"Will she be there?" Rebekah asked. "Caroline?"

"I don't want to talk about Caroline," Klaus said, shutting her down.

"Oh come on Nik," she coaxed, "you never talk about her anymore."

"How would you know? You've been asleep for the past hundred years."

"Whose fault is that?" Rebekah countered. "Is she already dead then?"

"You're sensitivity knows no bounds, Rebekah," Klaus glanced over at her quickly and then away again, "yes, she is dead now. I saw her the last time I was in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah knew the story. Klaus had told his sister every detail the last time he had awoken her from her daggered sleep. The night of Caroline's death.

Rebekah had always harbored a jealous yet endeared curiosity about her. In the beginning, she would bother her brother with questions about the girl who stoles her dresses and slept in her bed, but Klaus made it known that after their initial conversation about his short time with Caroline, he had no desire to speak of it ever again.

"So, what's the plan then?" Rebekah asked changing the subject.

* * *

"Come on you guys! We have to be making memories!"

It was after dark and they were at school. It was weird, to say the least, but it was tradition. Caroline stood in a classroom, surrounded by her friends, trying to convince them to get into the grand tradition of senior prank night. Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler were not nearly as excited, as Caroline wanted them to be.

For the past week Caroline had thrown herself back into the excitement of their upcoming senior year and she was dragging all of her friends along with her. She had shelved the whole Klaus thing for the time being. It wasn't that she was giving up on him. She just couldn't do it, not now. Her loyalty had to remain to her friends. As much as she missed him, and wished she could at least let him know she was ok, there was just no way that was possible in the present.

For now, the present meant school, extra curricular activities and senior prank night.

"Fine," Elena said hopping off the desk at the front of the classroom, "I'm going to go super glue Alaric's desk shut."

Caroline beamed at her. "That's the spirit!"

Matt and Bonnie headed out to toilet paper the school swimming pool, which left Tyler and Caroline alone.

"So…"Tyler said, walking up to her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Wanna help me put honey on the classroom doorknobs?" Caroline asked waving a bear shaped plastic jar in front of him.

Tyler chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

Klaus left Stefan and Rebekah outside behind the school, near the dumpsters, where no one was likely to find them. The ripper was awake again and well aware of their return to his home. Klaus smirked to himself; the look on his face had been priceless. It gave away everything. Not only did Stefan not want to be in Mystic Falls, but he also looked downright terrified that they had returned. Klaus realized that Stefan had been trying his hardest to keep him away from Mystic Falls and if Stefan was trying to keep him away, that could only mean one thing: The doppelganger was still alive.

After checking things out at the Gilbert house, it only took a little bit of questioning around town for Klaus to learn that it was Mystic Falls High School senior prank night. All of the seniors would be participating in the time-honored tradition of wreaking havoc over their hollowed school grounds. Really, it worked out perfectly, all of his favorite people in one place just made things easier.

Klaus sauntered through the school, a few female heads turning in his direction. He stopped one of the girls and flashed her a charming smile.

"Hello."

The brown haired girl smiled back at him. "Hi," she returned.

"Do you know where I might find Elena Gilbert?"

The girl's posture sagged a bit and she replied. "She's in H hall, one of the classes over there. I'm not sure."

Klaus smiled again and strode off in the direction the girl had pointed.

"Why is it every hot guy that walks into this school always goes straight for Elena Gilbert?" He heard the girl mutter under her breath. He chuckled to himself. If that girl only realized the kind of monsters the doppelganger attracted, she might change her tune.

He navigated his way through the school. It wasn't difficult to discern the layout halls. Klaus stopped at the entrance to the hallway labeled "H". Through the small window he could see the doppelganger walking toward him, an innocent smile playing at her lips. She was completely unaware of his presence. Rage and joy flashed through him simultaneously. She pulled open the door and stopped short, seeing him standing in front of her.

Klaus smirked at her horror-stricken expression. "There's my girl."

* * *

Caroline and Tyler walked through the dark hallways together, taking turns pouring honey on each doorknob they passed.

"This is kinda nice," Tyler said as he passed Caroline the jar of honey again.

"What is?"

"Having you back. The old you."

Caroline spread some more honey across yet another doorknob, licking the excess off her fingers. "What do you mean the _old_ me?"

"The Caroline who actually gives a damn about things."

She turned toward him then, frowning. "You mean things that don't involve finding Klaus. Or Stefan."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "that's what I mean."

Caroline sighed. "I just want to be happy. I want everyone else to be happy, in spite of everything."

Tyler took a few steps toward her, coming closer and looking her straight in the eye. "Are you happy though?"

She shrugged. "As happy as I can be. Fake it till I make it, right?" She attempted a laugh but Tyler didn't return her humor. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"I was," he said, "until I found out my best friend was in love with an evil fucking hybrid, that doesn't deserve her."

Caroline pushed off the wall and walked away from him. "So that's what our friendship is going to be now? You constantly holding this over my head? See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone, because I knew no one could understand."

"Hey," Tyler said running after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her back in his direction.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I care about you Caroline, ok? I don't think you should be giving up your life and all of your friends for him."

"I don't want to," she said, "so I'm here. Now. That's what I've been trying to do, just live in the moment."

Tyler reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, cupping the side of her face. "So then be here."

Tyler leaned forward, lowering his lips to kiss her. Caroline watched him for a moment, holding her breath, before pushing him away gently. "Tyler don't."

"Why not? Look I—"

"You two are really starting to get boring," a female voice said from down the hall.

Caroline turned in the voice's direction. She saw a tall, blonde girl step out of the shadow and into the light of the hallway. The girl had a confident saunter, crossing one foot in front of the other as she stepped toward them, a lazy smirk stretched across her face.

"Do I know you?" Caroline asked, taking a step forward and putting herself between the girl and Tyler. Something about the look on the stranger's face told her the girl wasn't to be trusted.

"I'm the new girl in town," the blonde smirked, her accented words rolling smoothly from her lips. Her eyes flicked past Caroline to Tyler. "She called you Tyler, right? You must be Elena's friend. The werewolf."

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

The blonde smiled sweetly. "My name's Rebekah."

She lunged forward then, going for Tyler, but Caroline knocked her back against the lockers. Caroline bared her fangs at the blonde vampire, showing her that she wasn't about to let this Rebekah girl, mess with her friend.

Rebekah tsked. "Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

She shoved Caroline back, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her head against the lockers. Caroline stumbled, stars filling her vision. Before she was able to regain her bearings, her head took another blow against the metal lockers, hard enough this time to knock her completely out.

* * *

Klaus had cleared the rest of the teenagers out of the gym. He stood in the darkened room, with the doppelganger, and two of her schoolmates, while he waited for his sister to begin part two of their plan.

The gym door opened and Elena turned to see who was there. Klaus smiled when he saw the familiar face.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" The doppelganger shouted, but Klaus was in front of the witch before she could even move. The dark girl jumped, her breath leaving her lungs in a sharp gasp as her hands flew up to defend herself.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he smiled. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right," Bonnie glared at him, a bit of her bravery returning, "if you want someone to blame, blame me."

Klaus chuckled. "This isn't about blame sweetheart. It's just your witchy interference seems to have caused some unwelcomed side effects and since you caused the problem, it will be up to you to find the fix."

The gym doors opened again. This time it was Rebekah, carting in Elena's werewolf friend, Tyler. The poor boy struggled and grunted against Rebekah's iron grip.

"Get off of me," he protested, his arms flailing about.

"Hush now," Rebekah shot back, giving his neck a firm yank.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah, a little warning; she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah retorted, shoving the wolf boy at him.

Klaus grabbed Tyler by the neck like a pup and walked him to the center of the gymnasium, into the natural spotlight provided by the moon. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually."

He raised his wrist to his mouth and sunk his teeth into his own flesh, opening a vein. Then he pressed the wound to Tyler's mouth, forcing the boy to ingest his blood. Tyler choked and sputtered against his arm. The group around him stared on, mouths slightly open, trying to figure out what he was about to do so they could get the upper hand. But there would be no escape for them this time. No bargains or spells or loop holes. Things would happen the way they were meant to this time. No mistakes.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," he said," And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

Klaus wrapped his hand around Tyler's chin and pulled, snapping the werewolf's neck and letting his corpse flop to the ground. Elena and her friends gasped in horror as they watched Tyler's lifeless body bounce onto the wooden floor.

"You killed him," the blonde boy said coming forward and kneeling next to his friend.

"No," Elena said, "Klaus fed him his blood. He'll wake up and turn into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie is successful, then Tyler here will survive his transition. So go on then. Run off and collect your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. Don't worry, I'll watch out for Elena."

Klaus grabbed hold of Elena's arm and Bonnie looked at her friend. Elena nodded at her reassuringly. He watched the witch nod back and take hold of the blonde boy's hand, and rush out of the gym.

"So this is the latest doppelganger," Rebekah purred over Elena's shoulder. "The original one was much prettier."

Klaus knew his sister was jealous; jealous because of her history with Stefan. Love didn't die at the drop of a hat. Rebekah had been in love with Stefan when she had been daggered, and she had awoken still loving him. But he had moved on, to the doppelganger. Of course, part of it had been Klaus's fault, for erasing Stefan's memory of them, but Klaus didn't see the point in reminding her of that. It still proved how fickle love could really be.

"Enough, Rebekah," Klaus chided, "take the werewolf away would you?"

Rebekah flashed the doppelganger a stiff smile and walked over to the dead wolf. She picked him up by the arm and dragged his body unceremoniously out through the double doors.

Klaus was alone again in the gym, with the doppelganger, and the two school chums he had been torturing before. Elena sat in front of them, trying to comfort them, and Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes. He walked over to the bleachers and climbed a few steps before sitting down.

He surveyed the room. His hands folded under his chin, elbows propped up on his knees. The room was dark, dust motes swirling in the beams of moonlight coming through the windows high above. Hundreds of paper cups lined the floors, part of the pranks the kids were staging. In the middle was the Timberwolf mascot, growling up at them all from the wooden floor.

"_What is this place?"_

"_It's home," Caroline smiled. "It's my high school gym."_

"_So this is what the future looks like."_

"_Yep, care to see the rest?"_

Mystic Falls had looked brighter then, in the dream-memory, when Caroline had stretched out her hand for him to take. Maybe it was the dream and maybe not. Perhaps all the light had left the world when she did, and Klaus was the only one that seemed to notice.

Stefan chose that moment to enter the gym.

"Stefan," Elena breathed rising up off the floor.

"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus mocked.

"I came to ask your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty to you," he replied, "Elena means nothing to me."

Klaus scoffed. He knew that Stefan's declaration was the furthest thing from the truth. For some insane reason, Stefan loved the doppelganger. It was tragic, and unfortunate. But still, Klaus could teach the ripper a few things about star-crossed love and suffering.

"Very well," Klaus said hopping down from the bleachers and walking over to where Elena stood with her friends, "let's drink on it. Kill them."

Klaus motioned to the two nameless humans cowering on the gym floor.

"No Stefan, don't do it," Elena pleaded. Stefan hesitated at the edge of the court. Klaus could see the war in his eyes, his lust for blood versus his constant need to cling to his humanity.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Klaus goaded.

"Stefan don't listen, he's just—" Klaus swung his arm back, hitting Elena in the face with the back of his hand. She spun from the force of his hit, falling to the ground. Stefan lunged forward then, Klaus finally getting a rise out of the ripper. He tried to attack, but Klaus pushed him off and grabbed him firmly by the throat. Stefan's fingers grasped at Klaus's forearm, trying to gain release.

"She means nothing to you?"

Stefan yelled. "I'll do anything, you have my word!"

Klaus was tiring of the ripper and his lies. The anger was boiling inside him. Anger with his old friend and what he used to be, anger at the doppelganger, and anger at having to come back to Mystic Falls and be reminded of things he didn't want to remember and the feelings he didn't want to feel.

"I've lived by your word all summer," Klaus growled, "without having to resort to this." His pupils dilated, letting the compulsion take effect. "Stop. Fighting."

"Don't do this," Stefan pleaded as his arms dropped helplessly to his sides.

"I didn't want to but you leave me no choice. All I wanted was your allegiance. You will do exactly as say when I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply obey."

"No," Elena whispered as Klaus's compulsion over Stefan took hold.

"Now, kill them," Klaus gestured again to the spare humans, "_ripper_."

Stefan's eyes glazed over with bloodlust, turning black, the veins spreading across his face. Klaus smiled, satisfied, as Stefan lunged forward and savaged the humans; first one and then the other.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element," Klaus said stepping closer to Elena. "They've becoming such a brooding lot."

"No," Elena said, her eyes glued to her ripper love, "_you_ did this to him."

"I invited him to the party love, he's the one dancing on the table."

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted bursting back into the room. Klaus spun as his sister ran up to him, she was holding up someone's mobile phone with a picture on the screen for him to see. "It's her. She has the necklace."

Klaus grabbed the phone. "Where did you get this?"

"Stole it off the blonde that was with wolf boy," Rebekah answered continuing to glare at Elena.

Klaus zoomed in on the picture of Elena and there on her neck he saw his mother's necklace. The one thing he needed to figure out the solution to this entire ordeal. He glanced over at her neck, hoping to see the necklace in front of him, but she wasn't where it. It wasn't there.

"Where's the necklace, Elena?"

"I don't have it," she said.

"Liar," Rebekah screamed lunging forward and grabbing Elena by her hair, "make her tell me where it is Nik!"

Klaus ripped his sister away from the doppelganger. "That's enough," he shouted, turning to face Elena, "tell me where it is. Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth," she replied, "Katherine took it."

Klaus felt the urge to laugh. "Oh Katerina. An eternal thorn in my side," he began pacing back and forth, "I should have killed her when I had the chance," he mused, "well that's unfortunate! If we had the necklace it would make things easier for your witch. Well since we're doing things the hard way let's put a clock on it. Twenty minutes. If Bonnie doesn't find the cure in twenty minutes then Stefan I want you to feed again. And this time, on Elena."

* * *

When Caroline regained consciousness, she found herself laid out on one of the black lab tables in her biology classroom. Her head rolled to the side and she saw Tyler, passed out on the table next her. She slid off the table quickly and ran over to him, pressing her ear to his chest. There was no heartbeat. She gasped as tears welled in her eyes. Where was that blonde bitch and what had she done?

Suddenly Tyler gasped, waking up. He sat up and began coughing.

"What? Where am I?" He asked as his eyes tried to focus on Caroline.

"Shh," she said, "it's ok it's me. Tyler what happened? I thought you were dead."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Tyler's eyes moved back and forth, staring into the air, trying to piece together what had happened to him. "We were in the gym and Elena and Matt and Bonnie and then…"

Caroline watched Tyler's eyes widen. "What Tyler?"

"Klaus. He's here."

Caroline felt like she had been staked. "Klaus? Is here? In Mystic Falls?"

Tyler nodded. Klaus had really returned. Which meant he knew that Elena was still alive.

"He forced me to drink his blood and then he must have snapped my neck. I remember feeling a crack and then everything went back."

"He's turning you into a hybrid," Caroline realized, "you're in transition."

"Klaus said that the hybrids weren't surviving the transition though. That's why he's here. He's forcing Bonnie to figure out why it's not working."

Caroline could see the fear in Tyler's eyes, the fear that he wasn't going to make it, that he was really going to die. She thought of the transitioning hybrid she had seen in the woods, the blood coming from his eyes and the howling and the look of agony and felt her own panic rise up in her chest. That was what Tyler was in store for if they didn't figure out how to fix things. But Caroline knew Bonnie wouldn't let that happen. _She_ wouldn't let that happen. She needed to get to Klaus, to stop him from whatever he was about to do, but right now she could see that Tyler needed her. She pulled him into a hug, running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"It's ok Tyler. Bonnie will figure this out. You're going to be ok."

Caroline felt Tyler gulp and nod against her neck. She didn't know whom she was trying to convince more; Tyler, or herself.

* * *

"Nik where are you going?" Rebekah called after him as he walked into the parking lot.

"Nowhere," Klaus replied over his shoulder, "just need a little break."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, finally catching up with him. "You've been acting like a lunatic since we crossed into town. Well, more of a lunatic than usual."

"I can see your hundred year nap hasn't robbed you of any of your cheek."

"This has to do with more than hybrids doesn't it? This is about Caroline."

There were times when Rebekah's intuition came in handy, and other times when it was utterly annoying.

"Nothing is about Caroline anymore. She doesn't matter. She doesn't exist. She's dead remember?" He snapped.

"Wow Nik. Your sensitivity knows no bounds."

Klaus was about to yell at his sister when he heard voices from across the parking lot. It was Bonnie, she had returned. Rebekah opened her mouth again but Klaus slapped his hand over it, motioning for her to be silent as he listened.

"The original witch said that the only reason Klaus can't turn hybrids is because Elena's still alive," Bonnie said.

"So, it's Elena or Tyler? What are we going to do?" Her male companion asked.

"I don't know."

Klaus smirked, removing his hand from his sister's mouth. Rebekah was already smiling.

"So we get to kill the doppelganger then?" She asked perking up.

"Not quite," he replied, "I have another thought."

Klaus strode back toward the gym, Rebekah following behind him. As he entered, he heard the tail end of an argument between the ripper and the doppelganger over if she should try and make a run for it.

"Enough," Klaus shouted, tired of the lovers' theatrics. "Rebekah darling, bring me my hybrid, it's time for a little experiment."

Rebekah spun at Klaus's order and left the gym once again.

"Stefan, why don't you take a break mate? Have a seat."

Stefan backed away from Klaus, his eyes locked on him, and took at seat at the bottom of the bleachers. Klaus grabbed Elena and pulled her forward.

"Now, the original witch seems to think that my hybrids aren't transitioning because you are still alive, but since the original witch hated me, I don't entirely trust that, so, Elena sweetheart, I will be requiring a little blood donation."

"You can go to hell," she spat at him.

Klaus chuckled. "I thought you might say that."

He grabbed her forearm and pushed back her sleeve sinking his fangs into her arm. After no more than a second, he pulled away licking her blood clean from his lips. Klaus gave her arm a good squeeze, letting her opened vein drain into a vile that he had pulled from his pocket. He heard Stefan rise behind him and growl, but Klaus spun around before the ripper could make a move.

"Stop," Klaus ordered and Stefan, still under compulsion, had no choice but to obey. "I'm not going to kill her. Not yet. Not until we find out if I'm right or not."

Klaus could see the rage and fear flashing across the ripper's face. His eyes gleamed with tears as he looked at Elena in Klaus's grasp, bleeding, hating himself for being too powerless to do anything about it. Klaus recognized that look. The way Stefan held his breath; afraid any wrong move he made would be the end of it.

He let go of the doppelganger and walked up to his friend. Looking him straight in the eye, taking his focus off of the girl behind them.

"I will hand it to you my friend. This intrigues me. It seems that the only thing stronger than your bloodlust, which is quite strong by my account, is your love for this one girl."

"I keep telling you, I'll do anything—"Stefan broke off.

"And I keep telling _you_, your words, your promises, your oaths of loyalty mean nothing to me anymore," Klaus replied.

"You don't understand," Stefan rumbled, his breathing shallow.

"Oh I understand. Better than you ever will," Klaus said gripping Stefan's shoulder, "I loved a girl once. She was beautiful and strong and full of light. All the qualities I'm sure you see in my doppelganger here. Maybe you're strong enough this time, to fight through the bloodlust and compulsion, maybe this time true love conquers all but it doesn't work forever. The years will go on, you'll watch her brush death time and time again thanking your lucky stars every time she comes back to you. But your luck will run out my friend. And then you're left with nothing but centuries of pain and regret."

Stefan's face contorted in confusion at Klaus's speech. Klaus immediately regretted every word. He was showing his weakness. Rebekah was right. Being in Mystic Falls was messing with his head.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the tension between the two men. Klaus realized the noise was coming from his pocket. He had forgotten about the phone that Rebekah had stolen and passed to him earlier. After seeing the photo of the doppelganger and the necklace he had slipped it in his pocket without a second thought.

It continued to ring incessantly and Klaus groaned, pulling it out of his pocket to silence the damn thing. But he paused when he saw Damon's name flashing on the caller ID. Klaus smirked and waved it in front of Stefan's face.

"Ah, it's your brother," Klaus smiled. He turned away, glancing briefly at the doppelganger, who was still bleeding out onto the floor and pressed the answer button on the phone.

"Caroline?" Damon yelled into the phone as soon as Klaus answered. "What the hell is going on? Why isn't Elena answering her phone? Caroline?"

The cocky smile fell from Klaus's face at the sound of Caroline's name. He pulled the phone quickly away from his ear as if it had stung him. He ignored Damon's voice on the other end, still yelling out for an answer, and quickly flipped back to the photos on the phone.

He scrolled through seeing photos of Elena, the one of Elena and Stefan, another of the witch, and then there _she_ was, mid-laugh, wearing her cheerleading uniform, her arms wrapped around her friends. Caroline, happy and alive.

The phone rang again, making the picture disappear, flashing Damon's name yet again. Klaus stared blankly at the tiny electronic. When he had answered, Damon had asked for Caroline. He had expected Caroline to be on the opposite end. This was _her_ phone. But that was impossible. Caroline would have been back in the past already. Would be dead by now. Klaus racked his brain. Who had Rebekah said she had taken the phone from?

_Stole it off the blonde that was with wolf boy._

Suddenly there was yelling, Rebekah burst through the gym doors, the hybrid in her hands, tossing him forward into the gym. He rolled over to the center of the floor, coughing and sputtering. Just behind Rebekah, came an angry flash of blonde, yelling at Klaus's sister about not hurting her friend; demanding answers that Rebekah continued to withhold . Klaus's arm fell to his side, the phone slipping from his hand and crashing to the ground.

The clattering sound of the phone hitting the ground echoed across the gymnasium. Time slowed to a stop as Caroline's eyes met his, and he knew. This was _his_ Caroline standing before him. She wasn't looking at him with fear or loathing. There _was_ fear there, but a different kind. She stopped her yelling and stood there, under the spotlight of the moon, her bright blue eyes staring back at him with a look he never dreamed he'd see again.

* * *

**So I know you guys have been waiting so long for the Klaus/Caroline reunion. You probably want to kill me don't you? Well if you die, you'll never know what happens ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts!**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys are beautiful, can I just say that? **

**Also special shoutout to Flora. I hope this is the most OOC thing you will ever read. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline had been imagining the moment for weeks, ever since she had woken up back in the present time. Hundreds of scenarios had crossed her mind about how they would find each other again. She had imagined running and jumping into Klaus's arms, feeling his lips on hers, finally telling him that she loved him and maybe, just maybe, hearing him say it back.

Now the moment had finally arrived. There was no running, no jumping, no epic declarations. She just stood there, frozen, unable to take a single step toward him. Her throat felt dry and her hands shook at her sides. Klaus gaped at her from across the room, looking at her like she was a ghost. He fell forward, half a step in her direction, before stopping himself.

A strangled cry from Tyler broke the tension. Caroline's head snapped toward where he lay writhing on the shiny floor. He was already going rabid, his eyes beginning to bleed, just like the man in woods.

"Nik!" Rebekah called out. "What's the matter?"

Klaus turned his head toward his sister, shaking himself out of his trance.

"I'll let you know in a moment," Klaus replied. He walked toward Tyler and crouched down beside him. "The original witch seems to think that killing the doppelganger is the answer to my problems. However, I have a feeling that it is her life, rather than her death that is the key to making hybrids."

Klaus held up a vial, containing a dark red liquid, and waved it in front of Tyler's face. "Take it. Drink."

"What is it?" Tyler asked, his breathing strained and shallow.

"It's a sample of the doppelganger's blood."

Caroline watched Tyler glance up at Elena. She noticed a nasty cut down Elena's arm draining blood onto the floor. The cut, no doubt, had come from Klaus.

"Do it Tyler," Elena said.

Tyler took the tiny vial from Klaus's hand and lifted it to his lips, letting the liquid slid down his throat. Caroline bit her lip in anticipation, unsure of whether she wanted this to work or not. If it didn't work, then Tyler would die, and Klaus would probably kill Elena. But if it did, that meant that Elena's blood was the key to making more hybrids. She didn't even want to think of the complications the latter would mean.

Tyler sucked down the blood and threw the empty vial away. His hands slammed down onto the gym floor, causing Caroline to jump, as he started growling and moaning. The room was quiet, everyone holding a collective breath, waiting to see what would happen. Klaus watched him with steady eyes, an unspoken prayer of hope hanging on his lips.

"Tyler?" Caroline said softly, taking a couple steps forward.

Suddenly his head shot up, his eyes yellow, his fangs bared.

"That's a good sign," Klaus mused standing beside him.

It had all happened so quickly. Tyler had transitioned to vampire and then into a wolf and took off. Caroline hesitated, her eyes flicking between Elena, Klaus, and the direction Tyler had run off. She didn't want to leave Elena there, without any allies.

"Go after him," she heard Stefan call to her. She glanced over at him and he gave her a reassuring nod. For a moment she recognized the old Stefan.

"That's right. Run after my hybrid love," Klaus said, "let me know how he fairs will you?"

An awful smirked crossed his lips. He looked like the cat that got the canary. Nothing like the man in the past that she had fallen for. Her brows knitted together, but she said nothing to him. What could she possibly say now in front of Stefan and Elena and his sister? At that moment, Tyler was more important. She needed to go after him before he hurt another person or himself. Without another thought, she flashed off after him.

* * *

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution," Rebekah said from her perch on the hood of the car.

Klaus and his sister stood outside of the Mystic Falls Hospital parking lot, waiting while a few friendly, compelled nurses procured some fresh doppelganger blood for him to take on the road. Now that he had solved his transitioning hybrid problem he could move on to the next part of his plan. Building his army.

"It seems so," he replied.

"How did you know?"

"You know how much the original witch hated me, do you think I would do anything other than the opposite of whatever she says?"

Rebekah chuckled. "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead—"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species," Rebekah finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time."

Rebekah cocked her head at him. "So why then are you so angry? Frustrated? Shouldn't we be celebrating? You've won. Outsmarted mother's plan."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and paced away from his sister.

Rebekah slid off the car and leaned back against it. "What's the matter Nik? Tell me now. Is it Caroline?"

Klaus blinked at his sister, forgetting for a moment that Rebekah wouldn't know that it had been Caroline standing between them back in the gym. He still couldn't believe it himself. She was alive. How? He had seen Mikael kill her. He had witnessed her heart being ripped from her chest and watched her die. The memory haunted him for nearly six centuries, playing over and over again in his mind. But tonight, she was there, she was breathing and she had looked at him like she knew him. What had happened?

In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to run to her, scoop her up and crush her to him, just to prove that she was real. But something had stopped him. He wasn't there for Caroline, he was there for Elena, for his hybrids.

"Nik what more do you want?" Rebekah had continued speaking but Klaus hadn't been listening.

"What I want, is to take my hybrid, take my girl, and get the hell out of this one pony town," he sneered, "why don't you go and get the truck. I'll get Elena."

Rebekah smiled wryly and walked past him, clearly unsatisfied with his evasion. But he never revealed himself to her. She was good at guessing his thoughts and feelings, but he would never voice anything out loud, much to her chagrin. He wasn't in the mood. He needed to stay focused.

"Is that really all you want?"

Klaus's mouth dropped at the familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Caroline standing there, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. Her mouth twisted slightly and her shoulders bobbing up and down slightly in a nervous shrug. She looked exhausted and a bit bloodied from the night's events, but she looked radiant and beautiful all the same. After a couple moments, she took a couple tentative steps toward him.

"How are you alive?"

"When I died, the spell sent me back to my original time," she explained.

Klaus's lips tightened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gretchen had only just found out that's what would happen. But it was all theory. We weren't sure if it was really true or not. I could have just died, died."

Klaus remained still as he watched and listened to her explain why she was standing there in front of him, now, after all this time. She told him the truth of that night, of Katerina and her escape, of her part in it. Part of him felt enraged at her betrayal, but then again part of him couldn't bring himself to care. He had achieved his goals in the end. That was all that mattered.

"And how is my hybrid?"

Caroline blinked at him. "Is that all your care about? Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Well when you spend almost thousand years trying to break a curse and sire a new species, you tell me what you care about the most," Klaus retorted, " and yes love, I heard every word."

A strange expression crossed her face. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unable to form an equally biting reply. "Tyler's fine. I'm going back there later tonight to check on him."

"Good," Klaus smiled, "well do let me know how he's holding up."

With that Klaus spun away on his heels and headed back toward the ER.

"That's it?" Caroline shouted at his retreating back.

He stopped and turned back toward her. "Was there something else?"

"I-I mean," Caroline stammered. Klaus gave her a cocky grin and held up his hand.

"If you're referring to what happened between us, it's all in the past," Klaus said, "six hundred years is a very long time Caroline. Things change. But don't fret love, I won't betray you to your friends. I won't let them know about your past sins. Consider it a favor."

Her brow contorted into a multitude of angry and hurt wrinkles. Before she could say anything in return, Klaus spun away from her once more, quickly walking away, swallowing down the bile threatening to rise from his throat.

* * *

Caroline walked back into the Lockwood mansion, tossing her purse on the front table, trying to be quiet and not wake Tyler's mother. Damon had showed up at the hospital to retrieve Elena right before Caroline had left. She didn't bother sticking around to see what happened. Elena was safe for the time being.

She climbed the stairs two at a time up to Tyler's room. She had been holding the tears at bay in the car on her drive over. It was horrible, and she knew she shouldn't be the one begging for comfort after everything that Tyler had been through that night, but she needed someone.

Klaus really didn't care about her anymore. At first she thought maybe he was lying, after everything she had remembered him saying in the cave the night of the sacrifice. But maybe it was even worse than him simply not caring. He obviously cared more about his hybrids than he did about her or anything else.

She should have known. She should have never let herself fall for someone as cold and unfeeling and selfish as Klaus. Maybe he was one person back in 1492, but he had become an entirely different man over the centuries.

Caroline gently pushed open Tyler's bedroom door. The brand new hybrid was flopped down on his bed, one leg half hanging off the mattress, his arm slung around one of his large pillows. He was fast asleep, the muscles in his back rippling with each breath. Caroline sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Why couldn't she have just fallen for Tyler instead? Sure he had his dick moments, but nowhere near as often as Klaus did. And he'd never tried to kill any of the people she cared about. Her friends would have accepted _their_ relationship, if they had one. He would treat her well and protect her and love her. Everything would have been simple.

Tyler shifted slightly in his sleep, rubbing his face absently with his hand. Caroline took that as her cue to let him be. He looked so quiet and peaceful; he deserved a break. He didn't need her problems on top of his. In the morning she would come back and make sure he had some blood and help him with whatever he needed. Quietly, she backed out into the hallway, carefully shutting Tyler's door, and made her way back down the stairs.

Just as she reached for her purse, she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline gritted her teeth and turned around. She knew how it must look. She and Tyler had snuck in before, so that Tyler could get upstairs and get cleaned up without his mom seeing the battered state he was in. Tyler's comment about his mom thinking they were dating came to mind. She must look like some slutty girlfriend, sneaking out of her boyfriend's house after a quickie in the middle of the night.

"Mrs. Lockwood," Caroline returned, with a tight smile, "I was just leaving."

She spun and quickly grabbed her purse. She snatched her hand back, her skin sizzling. Something on her purse had burned her.

She looked up just in time to see Tyler's mom aim a dart gun, right at her chest and pull the trigger. The dart hit her just above the heart, injecting her with a burning liquid. Vervain. Caroline gasped as two more darts hit her and she felt to her knees.

"I was really hoping I wasn't right," she heard Carol say as she passed out.

* * *

Klaus awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, gasping for breath. He looked around the apartment bedroom he had commandeered for the time being, dragging a hand across his face. He couldn't remember what he had just been dreaming, but it had left him feeling cold and vacant now that he was awake.

He could hear someone clattering around in the kitchen, outside and down the hall. The smell of coffee invaded his senses. Klaus threw back the white sheets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and stretching.

He made his way to the kitchen, finding Rebekah there, hovering over the apartment owner's coffee maker.

"Look Nik! I've figured out how to make coffee!" She beamed at him.

"Well done," he replied dryly, "where's the ripper?"

"How should I know?" She said, "I'm off him until he starts treating me better. How soon until we leave?"

"_We_ are not leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving for the time being. I have things to do baby sister," Klaus replied.

"Like making more hybrids?" She guessed.

"Precisely." Klaus walked over to the liquor stash, grabbing a low ball glass and a bottle of scotch instead of Rebekah's poorly made coffee.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because," he said taking a sip, "I need you to stay here. Watch over my doppelganger. Keep everyone in line until I get back."

"And Stefan?"

"I thought you didn't care about him?"

Rebekah stuck her nose in the air. "I don't."

"Very well," Klaus said, taking his glass and the bottle back toward the bedroom with him.

"You aren't really going to leave me in this god-forsaken town are you Nik?" Rebekah shouted down the hall at him.

Klaus's answered with the slam of the bedroom door.

* * *

Caroline groaned, rolling her head around her shoulders. There was still a slight stinging sensation within her veins and she found she couldn't move her arms or legs. Her eyelids slowly opened and she focused on the steel manacles wrapped around her arms. She tried to wiggle out of the locks, but they were strong, and she had been weakened by the vervain that Carol had shot her with. The chair holding her was made specifically to trap a vampire.

In front of her, she heard the clang of a metal lock, and the squeak of rusty hinges as a door opened. She held her breath.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Who's there? Hello?"

Footsteps sounded down the stairs as a figure of a man came into the light. Caroline looked down at the black men's dress shoes, up to the perfectly pressed pants, and the stylish striped plum dress shirt. She recognized that shirt. She had bought it for her father last Christmas.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Caroline."

* * *

**One of my all time favorite lines from TVD is when Rebekah says that she's over Stefan until he starts treating her better. So I had to add it in. **

**Hope you guys don't hate me too much for the prolonged Klaroline reunion...I mean they're reunited but not REALLY, right? I blame the characters ;)**

**xoxo!**

**follow me on Tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	27. Chapter 27

**New chapter! Thanks for your continued patience and support! And just once again reminding you, now that we've gone back into AU territory, canon has changed. So some things are different here or happening in a different order than they did in season 3 :)**

**Special shoutout to everyone down south dealing with the hurricane! If you still have power and are reading this, stay safe!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After nearly a week of being gone, Klaus was back in Mystic Falls once again. As he drove past the welcome sign, he felt the foreboding energy of the cursed little town wash over him. Nothing but acid and bad memories came from this place, created long before it even had a name.

This small, sad town had once been his home, long ago, before time even existed. He had walked on these grounds as a human. It was here that he was born and grew to be a man. It was within the forests, lost to development and population growth that Klaus hunted, wrestled with his brothers, fell in love for the first time, and lived with his siblings in as much peace as he could. As he continued down the narrow county road, he recalled sneaking underground to the caves with Rebekah, carving their names into the stony walls, wanting to leave a piece of themselves behind so that anyone who came there in the future knew that this place had belonged to them first. It was theirs by right and anyone after them was just an interloper.

It was all before their parents had killed them, turning them into vampires. Before either one of them even had a real grasp on the possibilities of immortality or time.

"This place looks like a dump," the girl in the passenger seat next to him remarked. Her name was Mindy. She was a wolf he had picked up during his travels. And now, thanks to the doppelganger and her wonderful blood donation, Mindy was a hybrid. Four other hybrids sat in the back seat, all looking out the tinted windows of the large SUV, agreeing with Mindy's assessment.

"Have some respect," Klaus replied, "this is home."

* * *

The gut-wrenching clang of steel echoed onto the stone walls, causing Caroline to shudder in fear. It was morning. The time she feared the most. At night she had her reprieve from the endless torture, but the day brought hour after hour of pure agony.

What made it worse was the fact that all of this pain was coming from her own father. He claimed he was trying to help her control her vampirism. That he was going to "fix" her, no matter how much she cried and pleaded and protested that she couldn't be "fixed".

Everyday her father would come in an hour after dawn, when the sun hit the trap window of her prison at the perfect angle. He would hold a blood bag out in front of her, opened so she could smell the sweet scent of the liquid. He would test her, challenge her to control her urges, but each time she would fail. Her mouth would water and her face would transform and then her father would drop the window shade, letting the sunlight in. He had taken her lapis lazul ring from her, her protection against the sun, and she would burn as punishment for what she was. The sizzle of her skin had become as familiar a sound to her ears as her favorite song on the radio.

For hours and hours each day her daddy would repeat this torture, urging her to fight, to control herself but she was doing no better now than she was when he first imprisoned her. An hour before sunset, Bill would stop. The sun would be out of range and he would close the window. At this point, Caroline would pass out immediately from pain and exhaustion. Her body was unnourished and was slower and slower to heal itself. Bill would leave without a word, only a sigh, and a promise to see her again the next day before locking the chamber again and leaving her alone.

The part of all of it that hurt the most, was the fact that she knew her father hated her now. He had to. There was no other explanation for why he was doing this to her. Why couldn't he see that she was still his little girl? He had always been the parent who understood her, when her mother didn't. Why couldn't he understand now when it was most important?

The locks and tumblers clanged once more and she heard her father's footsteps scrape across the stony stairs down to where she was. She lifted her head weakly, her vampire vision focusing on him.

"Good morning," he said to her.

Caroline dropped her head again in response. She was too weak to reply. She had nothing to say. He never answered any of her questions anyway, except to say that he was doing this because he loved her, before commencing with his torture.

It was ironic. How _she_ was the one being called a monster.

* * *

Klaus had dropped his hybrids around various parts of town, instructing them to keep a low profile. The hybrids obeyed willingly, scattering themselves around Mystic Falls. Klaus couldn't help but smile. Each of these loyal soldiers, doing exactly what he said without any fuss. It was all he ever wanted.

He drove out to the outskirts of town; to one of the old abandoned mansions he had discovered the last time he was visiting. It was a bit run down and in need of renovation, but it would make the perfect base camp for the time being. Not that Klaus planned to stay in the town for any length of time. However, as he said to Mindy earlier, Mystic Falls was home. It made sense to own some sort of property there. The apartment he had been in before was fine, but Klaus liked his space. He never fancied modern high rise apartments or townhouses. He liked large, ostentatious mansions. His homes in London and the south of France were quite vast, boasting extensive grounds. He knew in time that the modest mansion he picked out in Mystic Falls would be just as great.

His phone chimed in the seat next to him. A text. From Mindy. Klaus chose to ignore it. He didn't bother pretending not to notice the way the girl looked at him, with her dark hooded eyes, part worshipful and part something else entirely. But he wasn't interested. For a myriad of reasons.

The chime of his phone did remind him however that he had a phone call to make. He grabbed it and scrolled through the few contacts he had, landing on the one he was searching for and hit dial. A female voice sounded through the speakers of the car.

"Are you back yet?" Rebekah said in greeting.

"I missed you too, sister," Klaus smirked, "where are you?"

"Cheerleading practice," Rebekah answered as if it were obvious.

"Cheerleading practice?" Klaus repeated. He shook his head. Rebekah had always acted like she didn't care about mundane human things, but she was always the first to try to adapt and acclimate to whatever century and culture they were apart of.

"I'm coming to get you," he said and hung up before she could protest. There were more important things to discuss now than her need to live a normal life.

Klaus pulled up outside of the high school and parked the SUV. He hesitated for a moment before getting out of the car. Caroline would be here. She was a cheerleader after all. If he went to find Rebekah he would most certainly see her. The thought made him reconsider going to find Rebekah and instead calling her out to him. However, part of him wanted to see her again. To prove to himself that the entire night one week ago hadn't been some impossible dream.

His eyes went to his rearview mirror and he stared at his reflection in the rectangular glass. Klaus glared at himself.

"Get it together," he said aloud.

Without giving himself any more time to think, he got out of the car. He would grab Rebekah and get the hell out of there before he did anything stupid. Klaus strutted through the parking lot like he owned the place, which by all right he really did, more so than anyone else here. He reckoned it would be easy enough to find a group of cheerleaders and pluck his sister away from her diversion.

He rounded a corner and suddenly found himself pushed up against a wall, staring into the angry eyes of his very first hybrid.

"Tyler, mate," Klaus said keeping his calm, "enjoying the newfound hybrid strength I see."

"Where is she?" The boy growled at him.

Klaus pushed him back, ignoring his question. He stepped away from the wall and rolled his head around his shoulders.

"You might want to remember who you're speaking to," he replied.

"Tell me what you've done with Caroline?"

"Caroline? Your pretty little girlfriend?" He smirked, "I haven't done anything with her."

"Don't play dumb with me. She told me everything," Tyler spat, "it's funny how as soon as you show up and leave again she disappears too. Pretty big coincidence don't you think?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Caroline wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. Without saying goodbye. But she hasn't been at school or answering her phone, so I figured she made her choice and was with you."

"Well she's not," Klaus replied.

"Then where is she?"

Klaus almost opened his mouth to respond that he didn't care, but stopped. His stomach tightened. Something had happened to Caroline. Of course it did. She was a beautiful blonde magnet that attracted nothing but disaster. Klaus dragged a hand over his face.

"I'll find her," Klaus answered. He spun in back in the direction of the parking lot, not bothering to wait for the hybrid boy's reply. He heard Tyler follow him anyway.

"She's really missing?" Tyler said, finally catching up. "If you didn't take her then who did?"

Klaus ran through the possibilities in his head. Immediately his mind went to his own enemies. Anyone who knew about his connection to her was daggered or dead, with the exception of Katerina and Rebekah. Katerina wasn't stupid enough to come back to Mystic Falls and harm Caroline when she had only just found her freedom. Revenge wasn't really her style. Running was more like her. And Rebekah wouldn't dare touch Caroline either. She didn't know that Caroline was still alive. Klaus hadn't told her before he left again.

"Shit," Tyler muttered under his breath, "Caroline's mom."

Sheriff Forbes was walking toward them. Klaus had never met the woman formally, he only knew her as Caroline's mother. She had remained on the do not kill list he kept in the back of his head whenever he came to Mystic Falls over the years.

"Hey Tyler," the woman said in greeting.

"Hey Sheriff Forbes, what are you doing here?"

"Just a routine drunk driving talk to the freshman health class," the woman explained. "Who's your friend?"

The sheriff's eyes slid over to Klaus, giving him a wary look. Klaus could see the investigative wheels turning in her head. No doubt she was wondering who this older man was and what he was doing in the high school parking lot.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he said extending his hand to her, "my sister just started school here. I'm here to fetch her from cheerleading practice."

The Sheriff returned his polite handshake, still giving him another suspicious once over. He recognized that look. Caroline had given it to him many times.

"Liz Forbes. My daughter Caroline is a cheerleader too," the Sheriff commented, "I bet they know one another." The sheriff dropped his hand and turned her attention back to Tyler. "Speaking of, I talked to Caroline's father last night, he said he didn't know when Caroline planned on coming back to town. Has she said anything to you Tyler? I don't like that she's missing so much school."

"Wait," Tyler said, "he said he saw her?"

"Of course. You told me that she went to visit him," Liz said.

"Right," the boy attempted to cover with a shrug, "I don't know. Soon was all she said to me."

The sheriff glanced between Klaus and Tyler, her eyes narrowing as they flicked back and forth. "Ok. What's going on? I know perfectly well who you are _Klaus_. My daughter and her friends have been tracking you all summer long. And she happens to disappear when you show up in town. Where is she?"

Klaus's mouth twisted into a small smile. He had to admire the woman's courage. A mere human, knowing exactly who and what he was, standing up to him. Now he knew where Caroline inherited her audacity.

"Well Sheriff, it just so happens that young Tyler and I were just asking ourselves the same question."

* * *

Caroline sat in her chair, her shoulders slumped, the skin of her back still sizzling from her father's most recent bout of torture. She heard her dad toss down the blood bag that he had been taunting her with and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She could see him, but she could hear him breathing. It was an exasperated sound. She knew it well from childhood. It always happened when she had done something to disappoint him. A "B" on an report card when she could have gotten an A 2nd place finish at the Junior Miss Mystic pageant when she could have won. Her father had always pushed her to be the best, not the best she could be, but the best.

The more he urged her to do better, the less she could. Didn't he understand? This was her nature. His constant torture was only making her weaker, making her cravings for blood that much stronger. It was amazing that she was able to resist even the little bit that she could.

As Bill waved the blood bag in front of her again, she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood. She tried not to think about how good the blood would taste, how much better it would make her feel to have even the tiniest drop.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She cried out.

"So I don't have to kill you," he replied in earnest. His words ripped through her and she felt her control slip. Her face changed ever so slightly and her father's face dropped in disappointment.

When would he tire, she thought. At what point would he decide she was a lost cause and give up? It had been what, a week? Clearly no one was coming for her. Even if anyone noticed she was missing, would they even know where to find her? Would they get to her before her father decided to give up on her and kill her?

"The sun has gone down," Bill said walking around her. He lifted his hand and gave her a gentle pat on the head. The gesture seemed almost cruel. "We'll try again tomorrow."

So she would have another day. Another day of torture and waiting to die, now that she knew that would be the outcome of this experiment. Bill sealed the door shut, leaving her alone for the night.

Just as the door locked, she heard an unusual clicking noise, like the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Hello Bill," it was her mother's voice. Caroline felt a small flicker of joy. She didn't know how her mother had found her. At first she had wondered if she had been in on this plan, if she decided not to accept her as a vampire after all. But judging by the presence of the gun and the ferocity in her mother's voice, that wasn't true.

"Put the gun down Liz," Bill replied, "I know what I'm doing."

"That's our daughter in there."

"Then let me do this Liz. Not because she's a monster, but because we love her."

Caroline heard the silence and the small bright spot she had felt dimmed a bit. Had her father convinced her mother that he was doing the right thing here? Had she just lost her only ally?

"Klaus," she heard her mother call.

_ Klaus? But. . ?_

Footsteps sounded down the staircase in a strangely confident rhythm that could only be one person.

"Who are you?" Bill asked on the other side of the door.

"Someone you should be very, very frightened of William Forbes," answered a smooth English lilt. "Unless you open this door right now."

"You're not going in there," Bill answered. The gun went off, causing Caroline to jump. The sound of the bullet hitting the walls echoed in the small space. Had her mother just taken a shot at her father?

"Bill," Klaus said, he voice eerily calm, "the good Sheriff here has asked me on behalf of herself and her daughter not to harm you, but here is the thing. I'm not a very even-tempered man and I'd really, really like to cause you a considerable amount of pain right now so unless you open this door and step aside I may have to go back on my word."

There was a shuffle and a clang and the door opened to reveal Klaus on the other side. Caroline didn't have much energy to feel anything. In fact, up until that moment, she thought she might have been hallucinating the whole conversation on the other side of the door. That maybe her brain and body had grown so tired she had just up and created this whole rescue dream to give herself the strength to live another day.

Klaus's face was like stone as he walked toward her, not revealing a trace of emotion. Quickly his eyes ran over her, assessing the damage. He reached for the manacles at her wrists, ripping them away swift as if they were no stronger than Velcro. He did the same to the locks around her ankles as well.

"My ring," Caroline croaked out, her fingers flicking weakly in the direction where Bill had tossed her ring. It lay there on the ground, in the dirt and ash. Klaus plucked it off the ground, and took her hand, slipping the ring back onto her index finger. He ran his hands up her arm, giving her a gentle squeeze. She managed a small smile, but his face remained the same void it had been.

Klaus stood up then and leaned down, lifting her arms around his neck, slipping his own under her body to lift her up. She hissed slightly as he pressed against the burns on her back. It was then that she saw the ice of his expression crack ever so slightly; the twitch of his brow, so slight that if she hadn't been looking at that exact moment, she would have missed it. She curled into his chest and whimpered slightly.

"It's ok," he said, "I've got you."

Something seemed strangely familiar about it all, Caroline thought as Klaus carried her up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

* * *

**Extra points to anyone who knows why the scene at the end is so familiar to Caroline ;)**

**Leave your thoughts, theories, comments and questions in the reviews! I always love reading them!**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay for quick updates! I'm just getting super excited for this story, we're getting close to the end, so here I am posting again so soon :)**

**p.s. for those of you who have been asking/are curious...I think there will be 32-33 chapters. I'll let you know for sure when I'm finished writing. Which I almost am!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus had damn near kicked the door open once they got to Caroline's house. She could feel the rage that he was holding back rolling off of him as she clung to him. Only when she was on her second blood bag did she realize that he had somehow mysteriously obtained an invite from her mother. But the surprising part was that she wasn't surprised. The damn hybrid could manipulate or charm anyone into doing anything.

He had deposited her in her room and brought her the blood bags before disappearing again. He came back with the first aid kit her mother stored below the bathroom sink and sat down on the bed next to her, ordering her to move forward so that he could reach her back. Caroline didn't say anything as he slowly unzipped her dress and began cleaning the dried blood from her back. Even though she was emotionally and physically drained, she couldn't help the way her body responded to his touch. It was the first time he had touched her in weeks. Feeling his fingers dance across her skin was relieving in more ways that one.

How had he gone centuries?

But it wasn't like that was it? She remembered prank night and their conversation in the hospital parking lot and his cold dismissal of her.

_It's all in the past. _

"Thank you," she said because she needed to say something, "for not killing my dad."

Klaus chuckled behind her. "Don't mention it. It was more your mother's wish than mine."

"How did you find me?"

"Your friend Tyler realized you were missing. He thought you had left with me, but I told him that wasn't the case. Then you're mother got involved. She's quiet a good detective. We followed a few clues and now, here you are."

His explanation was vague. Unemotional. He seemed like he was trying hard to be as short as possible. He paused his care of her for a moment, brushing his hand across the bare skin of her shoulder. She tried hard not to breathe, not wanting to disturb the moment or cause him to pull away. His hand was shaking slightly against her arm. She hadn't noticed it before. God, she wished he would just wrap his arms around her.

"So you left?"

"I came back," he answered, shifting away and continuing his care of her wounds.

_Why?_

She wanted to ask, but she didn't.

They were quiet again for some time. Caroline drank the rest of her blood bag and Klaus finished cleaning her injuries, her body doing most of the work to heal itself. He stood up again and left to return the first aid kit to its place, throwing away the bloodied rags he'd used to clean her up. She took the opportunity to slip out of her stained and dirty clothes, into a clean pair of pajamas, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and let sleep help her forget everything for a while.

Just as she tugged her tank top over her head, she noticed Klaus standing behind her in the mirror, leaning against her doorframe staring. She wondered how long he had been standing there. Had he been watching her change?

"Kinda like old times," she attempted to joke, "me almost dying and stuff."

"Don't," he snapped.

"Come on it's a little funny."

"It's not as funny when you've experienced the real thing."

"Or when your own father is the one trying to kill you."

Klaus pushed away from the door and stepped toward her. "Oh I can relate to that one love."

That was right. Mikael, the destroyer, had turned out to be Klaus's father. He had told her all about their family history when he had taken over Klaus's home, while Klaus was still on his roaring rampage of revenge in Bulgaria. Caroline didn't know what was true and what was exaggerated, she had meant to ask Klaus about it one day, but the important part was that both of Klaus's parents hated him to their very cores. Weren't they a pair? She laughed at the similarities of the situations.

"Well lucky for you I doubt my father is strong enough to rip your heart out of your chest so. . ."

"I said don't," Klaus snapped, "don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make it into a joke. It isn't funny."

"If I don't laugh, I'll cry."

Klaus's narrowed, his jaw ticking back and forth. Caroline suddenly felt the anger and hurt well up inside of her, over Klaus, over her dad, and she needed to let it out.

"You know I'm surprised you even care," she spewed, "what was it you said to me? 'Things change' I believe it was. So what does it matter now if I want to make a joke out of my dad hating me or me almost dying?"

"Because you did die!" Klaus shouted stomping closer to her. His face was turning red and Caroline jumped at his outburst. "You were dead. There isn't any almost about it sweetheart. For six hundred years you were dead."

"But I'm not now."

Klaus exhaled loudly. Caroline took a hesitant step toward him, closing the remaining distance between them. Thoughts clicked together in her head at his words.

"Is that why you're being such an ass to me? Because I died?"

"I saved your life yet again sweetheart, I hardly call that being an ass."  
"Klaus I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry that I died, even though it's really not my fault. If I could go back and change things I would. But I'm here now and that's what matters."

Klaus's eyes flicked up to hers, the suddenness of his glance almost knocking her over. Their faces were so close, his lips hovering just above her own. He was close enough to her that she could feel the warmth of his breaths on her lips. She wanted to lift up onto the tips of her toes and close the space between them, but she remained still, waiting for him to make the move.

"Just do me one favor love," Klaus whispered, his voice low, his lips barely brushing against hers as he spoke. Caroline felt dizzy, the longing and emotion swirling in her head, making the room spin. She stood there, for what seemed like hours, days even, waiting for him to just kiss her. To kiss her and take her to bed and make her feel like _someone_ still loved her.

"Anything," she breathed, unable to form a full sentence.

"Stay alive."

Klaus flashed away from her so quickly that she stumbled forward.

"It's time to move on," he called back to her as he headed for the front door. "Goodnight."

* * *

Much of the next week was spent catching up. Thanks to her dad's misguided therapy session, Caroline had missed the first week of her senior year. Normally missing the first day of school would have made her a little more than angry, but between her daddy issues and the Klaus drama, she realized that it was the least of her disappointments.

The official story was that she had missed the first week because she was visiting her dad. The official story to Elena, Bonnie and everyone else included the part where her dad and locked her in an underground dungeon and tortured her, but in that version Tyler broke her out of the prison with her mom instead of Klaus.

She spent a lot of time dodging her mother's questions about Klaus. Liz more than a little confused as to why the man who had caused so much pain in their tiny town was so concerned over their daughter's safety, but Caroline didn't go into specifics. She knew the reprieve would only last for so long, but for the time being she asked her mother not to think about it too much and not tell anyone else.

Thankfully, she had school to keep her busy. She had to catch up on her first week of classes, makeup for all the cheerleading practice she missed, and start planning the school's homecoming dance. There was no time to feel sorry for herself. She would do exactly what Klaus told her to do, move on.

Only it was a little more difficult than she thought, since Rebekah had nearly taken over the cheerleading squad _and_ the dance committee. The blonde original was becoming a constant thorn in Caroline's side, which only got worse after Rebekah connected the dots between her and Klaus After that it was nothing but repeated comments about Caroline stealing and ruining her favorite dresses back in 1492. It was clear to Caroline that Rebekah definitely didn't like her.

After a rather grueling cheerleading practice, where Rebekah managed to outdo Caroline yet again with her round-off-double-back-hand-spring the only thing Caroline wanted to do was to get in her car, drive home, and soak in the tub. But Tyler was there, waiting for her by her car, obviously wanting to talk.

They hadn't spoken much since prank night. She remembered seeing him briefly when Klaus had brought her out of the dungeon, but she had been so out of it then that it wasn't really a good time.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She was doing her best to be nice to him as much as possible. After all, he was still keeping her Klaus secret. She didn't know if he would ever get angry enough with her to use it against her, but she didn't want to find out.

"So haven't seen much of you this week? How is everything?"

"Fine," Caroline said, "just getting back into the swing of things."

"And your dad?"

"He went back home to Stephen. I haven't talked to him. Mom said he's off the whole wanting to 'fix' me thing so I guess that's good. She says he'll come around. He just needs time."

"And Klaus? I take you guys have been getting…reacquainted?"

Caroline grimaced. "No. That is definitely over."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tyler nodded. "Well I can't completely hate the guy I guess. I mean he did save you and honestly, he did me a huge favor turning me into a hybrid. You have no idea how great it is not to have to change on the full moon."

"Yeah well he'll be out of our lives for good soon, hopefully," she replied.

"You're really over it that quickly?"

Caroline smiled tightly. "Well it isn't hard to get over some evil hybrid jerk when he's technically killed your best friend and terrorized the people you love," she affirmed, "I have seen the error of my ways. I'm back on Team Elena."

"Alright then," Tyler smiled. Caroline's phone chimed in her bag and she retrieved it, seeing a text from Rebekah. She groaned. "What is it?"

"The Original pain in my ass," Caroline said, "mass text reminding me of homecoming decorating tomorrow. As if. I'm the one who organized it. She seriously needs to back off."

"Speaking of homecoming. Would you wanna go? Together?"

Caroline's head snapped up from her phone. She looked at Tyler, who was looking rather nervous. She didn't know if he was asking her as a friend or. . .

"Just as friends," he said as if reading her mind, "look I get it ok? I know the deal. But we have fun together right?"

"Right," she smiled.

"So, why not?"

Caroline nodded. "Ok. Why not."

* * *

The next day Caroline woke up early to head to the gym to get everything ready for the dance. Rebekah was already there, ready to boss everyone around. She couldn't believe that people just willingly did whatever she wanted. But guessing by the glazed look in their eyes, Caroline realized it wasn't exactly charm that got Rebekah her way.

At around two, with the decorating done, Caroline was able to head home and start getting ready for the night. She had to shower, paint her nails, curl her hair, make sure her dress was steamed and ready to go; a lot went into the process. Tyler was picking her up at six.

Minus the fact that Tyler was almost thirty minutes late picking her up, the night was coming along flawlessly. Until they arrived at school. There were fire trucks all around and cop cars, flashing their lights. Students stood out in the parking lot behind police barricades, all trying to get a glimpse of the action. Caroline and Tyler gave each other a "what now" look before getting out of his truck and joining the gathering crowd.

"Wait here, I'll go find out what's happening," he said. She nodded and he took off into the crowd.

It didn't take long for her to figure what had happened for herself. There was water gushing from inside the gym.

"The gym's flooded," Tyler said coming back over to her, "the dance is cancelled."

Caroline wanted to scream. After all that hard work and putting up with Rebekah! Couldn't something in her life go right for once?

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Tyler tipped his head toward her, an idea gleaming in his eyes.

"Well…"

Twenty minutes later, Caroline found herself at the Lockwood mansion, along with the rest of the school and a couple other hundred people she had never seen before in her life. There was a full stage set up out back, with a band, kegs filled with beer all around, streamers, the works. Caroline's mouth twisted into a frown. Something was up. How did Tyler of all people manage to plan a better party than her in less than an hour?

"How did you pull this off?" She asked incredulously as he handed her a red cup of beer.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a surprise to me that the gym was flooded," he admitted, taking a sip of his own beer.

"What do you mean?"

Tyler was smiling that smile. The one he puts on when he knows he done something that would probably piss her off, but went ahead and did it anyways. It was indifferent guilt. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Please don't tell me you decided to flood the gym, just so you could throw a party," she sighed, "you could have told me in the first place and saved me a lot of stress and misery."

"Not exactly," Tyler replied.

Just then the music cut out and the high-pitched feedback from the microphone interrupted the atmosphere. Caroline turned her attention toward the stage and saw Klaus, donned in his very own homecoming suit, a victorious grin spread across his face.

"Good evening everyone. I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

* * *

**A short one, I know, probably annoying. But just needed to set up everything that's about to go down.**

**I think you all can guess what's coming... ;)**

**follow me on tumblr at hybridlovlies**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all! I feel like I haven't updated as quick as usual, so I'm here with a double update! Lots of goodness for you to read. So expect long lengthy comments and reviews! You owe me ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. watch out for canon changes!**

* * *

"He says he felt like he owed Klaus for turning him and all," Caroline said to Bonnie as the stood outside, listening to the band play. They had all been surprised at Tyler letting Klaus take over his mansion for a night. No one more so than Caroline, knowing the secret of hers that Tyler knew.

"It's not like Klaus did it out of the goodness of his heart," Bonnie quipped.

"That's what I said."

She didn't quite understand Tyler's reasoning, but who was she to question. She had fallen in love with the damnable hybrid against her better judgment. Still, it unnerved her that Tyler had changed his tune so willingly.

"So you and Tyler…" Bonnie nudged her with her elbow.

"Just friends."

"You sure? Is it because of the hybrid stuff?"

"No," Caroline said, "I'm off guys. It's Single Caroline from here to graduation."

"You do realize that graduation is still like eight months away?" Bonnie smirked.

Caroline made a face. "Shut up."

"Hey guys," Elena said coming up to join them, "what'd I miss?"

Caroline turned to Elena. She looked gorgeous with her curled hair and black homecoming dress. But something seemed off about her. Caroline just couldn't decide what exactly that was.

"What'd you miss?" Caroline shook her head, "what did_ I _miss? You guys staked Mikael. I know I was out of commission but I thought you would at least catch me up on the important things."

"Sorry," Elena shrugged, "Damon wanted to keep things quiet until we knew what we were going to do about him."

"This is quiet?" Bonnie said gesturing to the party around them.

Elena shrugged again and took another sip of her beer.

Another song ended and everyone cheered, holding their cups up in a toast to the killer time they were all having. The band was pretty awesome though. Caroline tried to ignore the fact that it was probably a better party than the one she had planned. Her eyes slid to Klaus who was weaving his way through the crowd, talking to Stefan. Stefan was look thoughtful and broody and like he was still pretending he didn't care about anything.

"You know what," Caroline said, "screw it! What can possibly happen with all these people around? It's senior homecoming and I'm enjoying tonight even if it kills me!"

"Here, here," Bonnie teased, raising her cup to Caroline. The three girls clinked their red cups together.

"Now, I'm going to find Tyler and we are going to dance!"

* * *

Suspicion was a feeling that Klaus had lived with for near millennia. It more or less buried itself within a man permanently when he lived his existence constantly on the run. That was the reason Klaus's eyes and ears were open for something. Even though Mikael was dead, it still felt to good to be true. He couldn't fathom how his weak, human doppelganger had managed to achieve what he had been trying to accomplish since damn near the beginning of time.

But for now he was protected by his hybrids. They were weaved throughout the party, mingling with the teenagers, and keeping their eyes and ears open for anything…odd. Rebekah was in the corner, terrorizing the homecoming queen. Elena was accounted for, sharing a glass of cheap beer with her witchy friend. Stefan had made himself known, reasserting his fake loyalty. Caroline was in the middle of the crowd, dancing, with Tyler. Klaus's jaw clenched watching them move together, Caroline throwing her head back and laughing at something he said.

What Klaus had told her that night in the parking lot was true. Things changed. It was time to move on. That was always the plan. He had his hybrids now, he would have his family, he didn't need her. Besides, she could be lost. He still had enemies. Being a vampire was a dangerous existence, no matter how hard one tried to stay under the radar. What would be the point of having her back, only to lose her again?

But she did look beautiful, radiant even, in her silky red dress. Sometimes he missed the sight of her in the long, flowing gowns of the middle ages, but seeing her here in the present just seemed more right. She fit in better here, with her light, more than she did in the dark ages. He never dreamed that he would ever be this close to her again yet at the same time, so very far away.

Klaus thought about the night in her room, when he had saved her from her wretched father. It was glorious torture to be able to touch her, to feel her creamy warm skin underneath his fingers. He loathed having to save her yet again, but he couldn't let anyone else come to her rescue. Certainly not the hybrid boy she was currently wrapped around at the moment. Klaus would let her go, but she would always be his.

Tyler leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Klaus watched Caroline pull her head back and nod before Tyler took her hand and led her away from the dance floor. He felt his mood turn even darker as he watched them separate themselves from the crowd, Tyler placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her up the small set of stairs that led to the grassy dance floor. But the feeling dissipated a bit when he saw Tyler mouth 'be right back' to her and leave her at the crowd's edge, on the top of the stairs.

Of course, Caroline didn't stand there waiting for him. After a few moments, she turned and headed inside to the house. Klaus chuckled at her impatience, her headstrong nature not letting her wait for even a second. Now that she was alone, Klaus found his feet heading in her direction.

* * *

Caroline made her way through the crowd. Tyler had said he needed to go check on the kegs, but would be back soon. She decided that she wanted another drink. The one upside to not having the dance in the gym was the access to alcohol. She didn't see Klaus anywhere, but she did see Rebekah hanging around Matt, making swoony eyes in his direction. Caroline's mouth twisted in annoyance. What was going on there?

"It seems my sister has taken a fancy to your friend," Klaus said behind her. Caroline turned to see him smirking, "or your ex-boyfriend, if memory serves me."

"How did you know about that?"

"I told you, I checked in over the years," he reminded her, "join me for a drink?"

"No thank you," Caroline scoffed, turning from him. "I need to rescue Matt."

Klaus grabbed her gently by the arm, and spun her back toward him, the quickness of the action causing her breath to hitch. "Your friend will be fine. Trust me. Come along."

Klaus pulled her by the arm, through the crowd and down the hallway, not giving her the chance to try and escape him again. This was the Klaus she remembered from 1492. The one who was pushy and stubborn and annoyed the hell out of her.

He pulled her upstairs, and into one of the guest rooms that was on the second floor of the house. The stairs had been roped off from the rest of the party, discouraging people from making their way to the rooms to hook up. But obviously people would ignore that and sneak up there anyways. Klaus just did.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why the hell you're here," she demanded quickly, to get the image of her and Klaus and the bed out of her mind.

"To celebrate," he replied cracking open a bottle of champagne and pouring it into two delicate, crystal flutes. "Mikael is dead. I can now reunite my family."

Klaus passed her the half filled glass and she took it, holding it in front of her. She walked around the room, trying to get as far from him as she could. Through the curtains of the window she could see the band playing outside and everyone dancing and drinking below. They had no idea that a vampire/werewolf hybrid had made all of this possible to celebrate the death of his evil vampire father.

"Won't they be like, really pissed, that you've had them locked up for hundreds of years?"

Caroline recalled how angry Elijah had been with him back in 1492 over everything that had happened. Kol too. Kol had tried to even kill him that one night before Klaus stopped him and daggered him.

Klaus chuckled. "They'll get over it."

"Is that what you expect everyone to do Klaus? Just get over it?"

Klaus took a sip of his champagne, sucking in a breath before answering. "I'll also be taking Elena with me when I leave."

Caroline's head whipped up at his revelation. "You're going to kidnap Elena?"

"More or less." Klaus shrugged.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh I can love, and I will. I have no desire to stay in this town permanently and I can't trust the Salvatores to end their bickering long enough to protect her the way she needs protecting."

Caroline set her glass down on the windowsill and walked over to him. "I won't let you take Elena. You have her blood, go make your hybrids and leave us all the hell alone."

"I've already made hybrids," Klaus replied, "but I'll need to make more. This isn't a one off sweetheart."

A light bulb went off in Caroline's head. "So that's who all the extra people are…"

"Don't worry. I'll be as gentle with Elena as I can," his smile was so cruel and self satisfied. Caroline wanted to slap it right off his face. "In fact I want her to have a happy life. I _want_ her to grow old, get married, and punch out a few more tiny doppelgangers so my linage can continue to thrive."

"I won't let you do this," she said standing right in front of him. "Please."

Klaus lowered his head to her, his gaze piercing hers. "I'll do this whether you or the Salvatores or anyone else wants me to or not."

Her tongue darted out and wet her lips as she stared up at him. He looked down at her, a fierceness at the edge of his eyes that attempted to convey to her just how serious he really was. No one would stop him. They hadn't before and they wouldn't now. The years had changed him, between the time they were together and the present. He was harder, crueler, even more single minded than he was back then. But then Caroline recalled the cave and the memory that Klaus had compelled her to forget but had allowed her to remember in the past.

"You told me the night of the sacrifice, when you came to say goodbye, that you would do anything for me," she tried to hold back the emotion in her voice. She tried to sound brave and convincing, hoping that she could appeal to the side of him that only she knew. Maybe it still existed. She had thought it was gone after their conversation in the parking lot on prank night. But when he had come to save her from her father, taken care of her, been so gentle with her, she knew that the good part of him still existed somewhere deep down. "I'm asking you to please, just let Elena go. Let her live her life. She deserves that. She's already been through so much."

"Don't talk to _me_ about Elena Gilbert's hardships," he growled.

"Don't pretend to be such a martyr," Caroline shot back, "we all feel pain Klaus and it sucks, but it's a part of life. Like you said, get over it, don't take it out on other people."

He stood there, hovering over her, attempting to intimidate her. But she didn't buy it. More than that, she didn't care. She knew a long time ago that she would die to protect anyone she loved.

Her fingers twitched at her side, wanting to reach up and pull him in and make him understand. She gripped the sides of her dress to prevent herself from following through with that urge. They were at an impasse. There would be no appealing to him. Caroline scoffed and brushed past him, heading out to the party once again.

"This isn't 1492 Klaus. You can't scare me. This is my time now, my world, and I'll protect my friends no matter what."

"Caroline," Klaus called after her, she turned to face him again. "Don't make me do anything I would regret."

Caroline held his gaze for a moment longer before opening the door and leaving him alone in the room. She leaned back against the door, taking a deep calming breath. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the knob. Instead of going right back to the party, she grabbed her coat from Tyler's room and headed for the front door. She didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone. She'd text Tyler and Bonnie and let them know she had decided to go home. Caroline just couldn't be there anymore.

She managed to make it out the front door without being stopped. The front lawn was strangely quiet and void. It was littered with cups and streamers, but all the partiers were either inside or around the back. As her foot hit the bottom step, she pulled out her phone to text Tyler and tell him she headed out.

"Hello Caroline," a voice said behind her. A chill rain down her spine as she turned around and locked eyes with the speaker. His hair was shorter and his beard was gone. He was dressed in a sleek modern day suit, but she recognized him.

"Mikael."

He smiled, descending a few steps closer to her, approaching her like a snake about to strike out at its unsuspecting prey.

"Although I don't quite know the reason why you are still alive, it is truly…lovely to see you again."

* * *

**Aren't you glad I double updated?**


	30. Chapter 30

Klaus watched Caroline turn from him and leave the room. He downed the rest of the champagne in his glass, swallowing roughly. He couldn't shake the feeling that continued to pull at his muscles and drag him down inch by inch. His emotions were getting the best of him.

He finished off the champagne, trying to calm his nerves and anger. It wouldn't do him any good to head out into a crowd of ripe teenagers and slaughter every last one of them. It wasn't like the old days.

"_Niklaus, we have to go," Rebekah said rushing into his solar. It was the middle of the night. In the distance he could hear the villagers rushing to attack. To kill. To avenge the blood that he had taken from him. Killing was the only thing that brought him joy anymore. Feasting on the lives of others, he picked his victims well. Misery loved company and he had spread it around the city like a plague. Klaus sat in his red and gold velvet chair, humming to himself, and empty green bottle dangling from his hands. He sat there, staring blankly into the fire._

"_Nik!"_

"_Do you know how long is has been?" Klaus drawled. Rebekah's emerald skirts swept across the floor as she hurried to his side. She tugged at his arm, trying to get him to move, but he remained still in his drunken trance. _

"_Did you hear me? Brother!"_

"_Seventy-five," Klaus ignored her, "seventy-five agonizing days since she perished."_

_ Rebekah dropped down in front of him, grabbing his face and forcing his eyes on her._

_ "We have to run," she said slowly._

_ "What's the point," Klaus replied, "there's nothing for me to run to. No Caroline. No doppelganger—"_

_ He was cut off when Rebekah drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. He growled at her and jumped from the chair, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her into the wall._

_ "Finally a reaction out of you," she choked out. Klaus held her there firmly for a few moments, watching her face turn purple and red, before he let her go. "You've been nothing but a walking corpse for days. Nothing else really matters Nik? Not your life or mine? Not reuniting our family? Defeating Mikael?"_

_ "You should go," Klaus said to her, "before the hunters arrive."_

_ Rebekah stood in front of him again, her eyes shining with tears. "I won't leave you Nik. We said we'd stay together. Always and forever. Or have you forgotten that? Has this one dead girl made you forget?"_

_ "Don't," Klaus yelled, "don't you dare!"_

_ Klaus walked to the window. He saw the villagers coming over the hill with their torches. In just a few moments they would be at his door. His sister stood behind him, he could feel her watching his back, silently begging him to run. _

_ "Is this what you want then? To meet your end at the hands of a toothless farmer with an ax?"_

_ "They can't kill me," he replied._

_ "No but they can tear your limbs from your body and scatter them across all of England. Is that what you want? Niklaus Mikaelson, the world's most hated and feared vampire, defeated by a group of angry humans because he was too pathetic to even bother fighting back."_

_ Klaus knew what she was doing. She was trying to appeal to his ego. But in his drunken misery, even that couldn't convince him to move. However, the thought of being alive while being ripped apart held no comfort. If he really wanted to die, he would make sure that he would really be dead. But in the mean time, he would make Mikael regret ever leaving him alive._

_ He spun around and faced his sister, a sick smile twisting his face. His fangs dropped and his face transformed as he let the monster take over. He felt better already._

_ "Come then Rebekah," Klaus said, "let's make this a night the city will never forget."_

"Klaus."

Mindy's sultry voice in his ear brought him out of his memory. He realized he had meandered back downstairs to the party. He turned his gaze onto his loyal hybrid.

"You have a visitor," she said cryptically.

"Who?"

"He says his name is Mikael."

Klaus's face remained impassive, but he felt his stomach drop at the name. He knew it had been too good to be true. Well, it was no matter. He had his hybrids.

"Move everyone out back," he instructed, "I'm going to have a little chat with my dad."

Mindy nodded to the other hybrids surrounding them and they headed off to get all of the humans out of the way. Klaus grabbed the nearest drink and downed it in one gulp. He nodded at another hybrid, Tony, who understood the unspoken order and headed off in another direction.

"What's going on?" Tyler said appearing out of the hallway as Klaus headed toward the front. Klaus rounded on him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Get Caroline out of here," he ordered.

"Why? What's happening?"

"Just do it," Klaus said. He took a syringe of vervain he had stashed in his pocket and shoved it into Tyler's hands, "use this if you have to. Just make sure she's safe."

Klaus didn't like the idea of trusting her safety to anyone else, but he couldn't do the job himself. The boy was her friend; he would make sure he was all right.

As he approached the front door, he steeled himself, preparing to come face to face with Mikeal. After hundreds of years of running, this would be the first time he had spoken with his father since the Middle Ages.

Mikael stood in the doorway, waiting for him just outside of the house. His father smirked as he approached. Klaus stopped just on the other side of the doorway, facing him, his jaw tight.

"Hello Niklaus," Mikael greeted him.

"Hello Mikael," Klaus returned.

Just then Rebekah ran in, with Stefan close behind.

"Nik!" She shouted.

"Ah there is my darling girl," Mikael crooned as Rebekah stormed into the foyer.

"Go to hell," she snapped, lunging forward

"Stay back Rebekah," Klaus said not removing his gaze from Mikael, "this is between father and I."

"Nik—"

"Stefan, restrain her." He heard the ripper move behind him and struggle to keep Rebekah out of the way. Fortunately, Stefan was still compelled to do whatever he said.

The corner of Klaus's mouth twisted up into a sly smile. "Won't you come in? Oh that's right I forgot you can't."

"Or you could come outside," Mikael countered.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb?"

On cue, his army of hybrids appeared in the lawn behind them, ready and waiting to attack. Klaus swelled at the idea that he had one-upped his father. Mikael had known him as a vampire, but he had yet to meet him as a hybrid. Granted Klaus never imagined that it would come to blows so soon after his transformation, but he was willing to roll with the punches. Especially when he had the upper hand.

Mikael didn't even bother to turn. "They can't kill me."

"True," Klaus replied, "but it would make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they'll pounce."

Klaus watched his father, waiting for the delicate sparkle of fear in the old man's eye. The recognition that he was finally defeated. That his hatred and bullying of Klaus was over, that Klaus had won. He was the hybrid. He was the stronger man. He was the one that was invincible.

"The big, bad wolf," Mikael taunted, "you haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward. You forget, they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me."

Mindy walked in front of the doorway then, from the side, staring at Klaus. He looked at his hybrid and then back over to Mikael. His confidence faltered ever so slightly.

"You can't compel them all," he said.

"But you don't know which ones I have and which ones I haven't," Mikael turned toward Mindy. "Darling, why don't you show my son what else I've discovered tonight? I'm sure he'll be quite interested."

Mindy reached to the side and yanked hard on something. No someone. The hostage crashed into Mikael's arms and he jerked her forward presenting her to Klaus. Her scared blue eyes met his and Mikael chuckled. He had found Caroline.

"Now, come out and face me Niklaus. Or she dies. Again."

* * *

Caroline felt herself being yanked forward by one of Klaus's hybrids and she stumbled into Mikael. Mikael grabbed her by the neck and snapped her head up. She was met by Klaus's hard eyes. Her breath quickened in fear. Here she was again, being used by Mikael to get to Klaus. Her stupid, stupid friends. They had told her about staking Mikael, but they hadn't mentioned the part about waking him back up and trying to work with him to kill Klaus. Didn't they know that once Mikael was finished with Klaus, he would come after them all? Mikael wasn't their friend or ally; he was a monster, who only sought to end the vampire race he created.

Mikael's fingers dug into the back of her neck as he held her in place.

"Now, come out and face me Niklaus. Or she dies. Again."

"Go ahead," Klaus grinned, "kill her."

"Well that's the interesting part, I thought I had once. This explains your obsession with time travel spells over the years," Klaus's face twitched ever so slightly and Mikael noticed it, his smug grin growing even larger. "What you didn't think I would notice?"

"Perhaps it was just another way to find a method of destroying you."

"Perhaps," Mikael repeated, "but it's quite the coincidence how you never cared much about time travel until after this one popped up in your life."

Klaus chuckled. "I never took you for such a romantic father."

"Nor I, you, my son."

Caroline remained silent, through the exchange. She knew speaking wasn't going to help her now. Her life was literally out of her hands. It seemed like Klaus was purposefully not looking at her. Stefan stood in the back of the foyer, holding onto Rebekah, who struggled and sobbed against his grasp. Tyler remained on the sidelines watching as well. She hoped Matt and Elena were safe. No one could do anything for her anyways.

"Go ahead. Kill her," Klaus said, "she means nothing to me."

She flinched, hearing him tell Mikael to kill her. She didn't know if he meant it or not.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm calling your bluff father."

Mikael gave Caroline a shake causing her to yelp. "I've killed her once before. There is no bluff."

"You grown soft in your old age," Klaus growled, "my whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage."

"She dies, your precious doppelganger will be next and then this lot will be the last of your sired abominations."

"I don't need _them _or anyone else," Klaus spat, "I just need to be rid of you."

"So you just throw everyone's life down in front of yours? To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? No one cares about you anymore boy! Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

Caroline could see the tears welling in Klaus's eyes. No matter how hard he fought to hold his emotions at bay, Mikael's words were having an effect on him.

"Kill her," Klaus said again, the two words ripping through Caroline like daggers.

"Come outside and face me you little coward, and I won't have to."

"You'll be doing me a favor old man, so go on do it, kill her" Klaus urged, "KILL HER!"

The ferocity in Klaus's voice made her flinch against Mikael's hold. This was really what it came down to. She had chosen wrong. Put her faith in the wrong person. But the worst part was that she would die, still loving him, even if he didn't give a damn about her. It was sad really, but it made so much sense. She had always chosen to fall for the wrong men.

She saw Tyler take a half step toward her before she shook her head lightly to stop him. She didn't want anyone risking their lives for her. Clearly she wasn't worth it.

She took a deep breath, her body shuddering slightly, trying not to cry. No, she wouldn't give Mikael the satisfaction of her tears as he killed her again. Klaus's eyes slid to her finally. It was almost her undoing. The color in his eyes had changed ever so slightly. They were green-gold, the color they always were when he was angry. Or scared. Or annoyed. However all of those emotions always seemed to come back to anger. She watched the corner of his mouth quirk up ever so slightly, as if he was surprised. It wasn't a smile exactly, it was a reaction to something, she didn't know what. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips nervously.

Mikael chuckled behind her, a devilish sound, knowing that once again he was going to be the one to win.

"Your impulse Niklaus, is the one thing that has and always will keep you from being truly great," Mikael gently brushed a hand over Caroline's head and down her arm, the touch making her skin crawl, "I suppose tonight then, history will repeat itself."

Caroline braced herself, waiting for the feel of Mikael's hand bursting through her chest. It was really over now. A single tear slid down her cheek. The future seemed to flash before her eyes. She hoped that Elena would be ok and that she and Stefan would somehow find each other again. She hoped Tyler would find a nice vampire or hybrid girl to marry and have a long happy eternity with. She hoped that for Damon too. She hoped Matt would get to go to college and have a better life with a great family. She hoped Bonnie would grow as a witch and have a million witchy kids and die happy and peacefully as an old woman in her bed. She hoped her dad knew how much she still loved him even if he hated her for being a vampire. She hoped her mom would be all right and wouldn't get too lonely or work too hard.

And even though she was really mad and heartbroken that Klaus was just letting her die like this, she hoped he found what he was looking for. Whatever it was. She just wished that thing could have been her.

Caroline felt Mikael draw his hand back, preparing to plunge it into her heart. She took a deep breath, tasting the sweetness of life around her in her last moments. Her eyes flicked up to Klaus one last time, wishing he would look at her again, but he turned his gaze away.

Then, his body shifted. It was the smallest of movements. A single step, through the doorway, and beyond the barrier between himself and Mikael.

"Let her go," Klaus growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm impressed," Mikael said shoving Caroline to the ground. Caroline landed hard on the wooden porch, her head snapping back up to see Mikael and Klaus standing toe to toe.

"Shall we finish this father?"

"Maybe I can help." A voice said. Caroline saw Elena walking up the stairs. Everyone's attention shifted to the brunette.

"Elena no!" Caroline yelled out, but she simply stood there, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Guess again," she said slyly.

Mikael's gaze narrowed. "Katerina?"

Her eyes brows flicked up, her smirk growing bigger. Caroline's gaped. No wonder Elena had seemed so weird earlier. It had actually been Katherine the whole time.

Katherine lifted her hands from behind her back, to reveal two grenades squeezed between her palms. She spun around and faced the hybrids in the lawn behind her.

"Kaboom," she quipped, before tossing the grenades out into the lawn. They exploded in a cloud of smoke, the vervain inside showered over the hybrids, weakening them and holding them back from the fight.

Then a million things happened at once. Caroline whipped her head back toward Klaus to see him get knocked down by Damon. Mikael had been the bait, but Katherine had been the distraction. Damon had Klaus on the ground, a long, intricately carved stake hanging in the air over his heart. Rebekah attempted to break free of Stefan's hold and screamed. Damon was about to kill Klaus.

Before another breath was taken Caroline jumped up and with all her strength, hurled herself at Damon and knocked him off of Klaus. She felt the bones in her chest crack from the force as she hit Damon's shoulder. The wooden stake went flying into the air and clattered to the ground. Blood dripped from the corner of Damon's mouth and he glared at Caroline, grabbing her wrists.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her, attempting to throw her off of him.

Klaus faltered for a moment before noticing the white stake next to him. Mikael was distracted by the sudden turn of events leaving himself open and vulnerable. Klaus reacted, leaping up and grabbing the stake he ran full force at his father, plunging the stake into the original vampire's heart.

The force of the blow knocked them both back out onto the lawn, Mikael screaming wildly as the stake sliced through his flesh. They landed, the concrete cracking under them, and Klaus stood away from him as the man caught fire, screaming in agony as he turned to ash.

Everyone stopped to watch as the vampire burned. Even Damon stopped struggling against Caroline as they all stilled, gaping at Klaus standing over his father's burning body. He wiped the tears from his cheek and let out a slow breath.

It was over. For real this time.

After centuries and centuries he was finally rid of Mikael.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon shouted. Caroline wasn't strong enough to hold him down forever. Without surprise on her side, Damon flipped them up and over and slammed her against the wall. Caroline cried out as she hit the marble wall, Damon's fingers wrapping around her throat.

"I told you I would kill you…"

"Damon!"

Caroline heard Stefan shout from behind them. He had released Rebekah and stood there next to her, staring at his brother. Klaus was behind Damon, glaring at him. Damon held on tightly to Caroline, his eyes slipping back and forth between his brother and Klaus. His finger flexed around her throat before he loosened his grip and let her go. Caroline rubbed at her neck, her chest aching from her cracked bones.

He threw Caroline one last condemning look before he flashed away.

The rest of the group stood there in the aftermath, trying to process everything that had just happened. Caroline winced as she felt the bones in her chest healing themselves. She swore she could hear every click and crack. Klaus strode up to Caroline taking her face in his hands and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Are you alright?" He breathed.

Caroline gulped and nodded. She looked around and realized all eyes were on her and Klaus, Rebekah's, Stefan's, Tyler's, Katherine's…for once in her life Caroline didn't relish being the center of attention. In all of their faces was a mixture of scorn and confusion that she had no idea how she would even begin to explain.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly clamped shut as she felt Klaus pull at her hand and flash them away.

* * *

"What is this place?"

Caroline stood in the middle of a large mansion. She recognized it as one of the old plantation homes on the outskirts of town that had crumbled and been lost to time. The city council had always wanted to renovate them or open them up as museums, but they could never raise enough money to do so.

But this one they had apparently started renovating. There were tools and scaffolding all around, buckets of paint, brooms, work lamps. Caroline flicked on a lamp but it remained dark. Apparently there wasn't any electricity yet.

She walked around what looked like it would be the foyer or lobby when it was it was finished. Klaus was standing in the center of the room, watching her, and she glanced over her again.

"Why did you take me here?"

"It's my home," he replied simply, "or it will be."

Caroline blinked at him. "I thought you weren't staying in Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls was my home long before any of you lot landed here."

She didn't understand what he meant.

"I have to go back," she said spinning away and heading for the door.

Klaus flashed in front of her before she could even take a step, causing her to jump.

"You can't," Klaus said.

"I have to! I have to go back and explain—" she stopped speaking then, the realization of her actions hitting her. She had saved Klaus. When she had seen Damon leap at him with the dagger and plunge it into his chest she hadn't even thought twice. She hadn't cared who was around to see, all she had cared about was that the man she loved was about to be killed and she had to stop it.

"What were you thinking?" Klaus asked.

"I-I don't know," she answered with a sigh. She turned around and paced away from him. She needed the distance to allow herself to think. "Maybe I was thinking that I couldn't let you die."

"But your friends would have been safe."

"I want my friends safe, but that doesn't mean I want you dead," she declared.

Klaus strode back up to her, reaching out and cup her face in his hands once again. Caroline's blood began to race, her breath quickening as his gaze bored into her.

"What are you doing," Caroline asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"How do you exist Caroline," Klaus said, "it's as if you were born into this world to torture me."

"I thought you didn't care anymore."

"All I care is that you are alive and happy."

Caroline's tongue darted out to wet her lips. "That's the thing Klaus," she said, "without you maybe I'm alive. But I'm not happy."

Before another word was said, Klaus's lips came crashing down onto hers. Caroline could have sworn she heard a chorus of angels singing somewhere as he thoroughly kissed her. She wanted to pull back for a moment, and demand the reason behind his sudden assault. After everything he had said to her since they had met again, why was he kissing her, it only made things more confusing. But there was another sound in her head, a voice saying to her _"oh would you just shut the hell up and kiss the man!?"_

Resolving to listen to that voice, she pushed her fingers though his hair and responded eagerly to his kiss. Klaus's hand slipped down from her face, across her body and to her backside. With a quick jerk, he lifted her up without breaking the kiss, her legs automatically wrapping around him. She felt him carrying her away somewhere and the next thing she knew, she was laying out on a large and rather luxurious bed.

The weight of him on top of her sent the adrenaline running through her veins and she arched into him, needing to be as close as possible. Klaus removed his lips from her mouth and started down her throat, trailing kisses down her jaw, sucking at her neck. She could feel her blood boiling in each spot his lips made contact with. Every inch of her body felt like it was about to explode.

She slid her hands under the sleeves of his jacket, attempting to push it off his shoulders, which was rather difficult because he had his own agenda with her. He stayed where he was, brushing his lips and tongue over her. But finally she was able to yank it off and slide it down his shoulders, her hands going to his tie next and loosening it from his neck.

As she sat up to push off his jacket, Klaus's fingers went to the zip of her dress, sliding it down ever so slowly. She glanced up into his eyes, the blackness in them making her shiver. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't, the look in his eyes silenced her immediately. He pushed the straps of her dress down her arm and continued his trail of kisses down her shoulders, marking each part of her skin.

Caroline attempted to unbutton his dress shirt, before giving up and ripping it open, letting the buttons fly every which way. She let her hands roam over his chest, feeling the lines of his lean torso under her fingers. Whenever they had been together in the past, Caroline felt like she had rushed through it all. That she had never taken the time to really study him.

It was as if she wanted it to go quickly. The minor pangs of guilt she had felt seemed less severe if she could enjoy him as fast as possible. But she had been an idiot before and now all of that didn't matter. The past, the future, nothing else mattered but the present. She had him here and now and she would make the moment last.

Klaus on the other hand, had other plans. He pulled away from her and lifted her up, unzipping the rest of her dress and sliding it down her thighs, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. He pushed her back on the bed again and climbed over her. It was dark in the room, Caroline couldn't see much, but her vampire senses let her see him. He was giving her that look again. Like she wasn't real.

"What is it?"

The corner of Klaus's mouth lifted as he spoke. "I keep waiting for someone to pull the dagger out of my heart and wake me up," he lean back over her his face just a breath away from her, "are you really here?"

His admission made her heart ache. Caroline cradled his face in her hands. "I'm here."

She pulled him closer and Klaus kissed her again. The roughness of his kisses was a stark contrast to the gentleness of his touch. He removed the rest of her clothes, ripping them away from her body and freed himself of his own garments.

She gasped suddenly as Klaus's hand slipped in between their bodies to cup her. Klaus smirked against her skin, as he pressed a kiss between her breasts, his tongue dragging over her chest ever so lightly.

Klaus continue to move his fingers around inside of her, alternating between fast and slow, enjoying the sight of Caroline biting her lip between her teeth. He took in every movement, every reaction. Being with her again was like rereading a favorite book. He was discovering his favorite bits and learning a few new ones.

She came around his hand the first time, crying out his name, and he captured her mouth as she did. He felt the way she shook against him, knowing that he was the only man that could make her come undone like this. He had been jealous of the other males in her life, it had been a challenge to stay away and keep his distance during her teenage years. But all the others had been nothing but boys compared to him. He would make sure she would remember that she was his and no one else's, in case she had dared to forget. His body ached to connect with hers.

"I need you," she breathed as her orgasm subsided. He didn't need anymore convincing. He needed her too. After trying to shut her out time and time again, it was useless. He needed her. Time hadn't changed a thing. Nothing diminished the memory he held of her. Not other women or doppelgangers or hybrids ever came close to letting him feel the way he felt when he held her. Caroline. His light, his love, his weakness, but ultimately his strength.

They shifted together, each knowing the other's intention. Slowly Klaus slid into her, letting himself feel her body welcome him in once again. He gasped against her mouth, her lips brushing across his as she wrapped her legs around him. The light sting of her nails on his back made him jerk in response, thrusting further into her. He pulled out and thrusted into her again, a strange hitching sound coming from her throat that surprised even Caroline. Klaus nuzzled into her neck, while he began pumping into her, wanting to hear her make that noise once again.

Caroline coaxed him along as they moved together, with little kisses, his name a litany repeated over and over again. For the first time in weeks, she felt whole. Again she wondered, how he could have gone centuries. She would never have been able to survive that long without his touch.

Before she might have second-guessed herself. She might have thought that it wasn't difficult for him to continue on because he didn't give a damn anyway. But being with him now, she knew that wasn't true. She knew enough about Klaus to know that his actions, his touch gave away his real feelings, not always his words.

The bed underneath them rocked with their movements. The room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, and the faint creak of furniture. They tossed and turned, each giving and taking pleasure and love. Klaus had marked every inch of her skin, had her in every single way he could across the room and bed, and still couldn't get his fill. Now they were together again, Caroline in his lap as she rode him and Klaus holding her tight against his body. As the sun rose, signaling a new day, Caroline gasped out his name yet again as another orgasm rushed through her. She collapsed against him, her warm breath ghosting over the skin of his shoulder. Their bodies were flushed, a slight glow about them in the blue and yellow dawn light.

Klaus could feel Caroline's chest heaving against his as she gasped for breath. She was tired. He had been greedy with her through the night. Her body was tender and well loved as he gently laid her back and cradled her against his chest. Her eyes closed almost instantly. Klaus brushed a hand across her forehead, smoothing away the damp curls from her face.

"Klaus," Caroline murmured against his chest.

"Go to sleep love," he replied.

"Stop telling me what to do," she countered. Her eyes flicked open and met his. "I just have to say something. I promised myself I would say it when I saw you again and since you've finally stopped being an ass long enough for me to talk. I'm gonna say it."

Klaus chuckled. "What is it?"

"I love you."

She saw the emotions flash across his face. It was surprise and shock and a little bit of horror. The last part made her nervous, until he pulled her in and kissed her for the billionth time that night.

"Now that I have you back, I'll never let you go," he whispered to her.

Caroline tucked into him, closing her eyes again and letting sleep overtake her. No it wasn't an "I love you" but she reminded herself that Klaus was about actions, not words. She didn't need to hear the words. Not yet. If waiting 600 years, even when he didn't realize he needed to, was anything to go by then she knew that it was love.

* * *

**So I bet you think everything is good now right? ;)**

**We'll see...**

**Review, comment, rave, rant...I love it all. You all are the best!**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


	31. Chapter 31Epilogue

**I'll do my notes at the end. Thanks for being patient on the updates guys (kinda not really haha).**

**And now for the final chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After he was sure Caroline was fast asleep, Klaus pulled himself from the bed and got dressed. His bedroom was the only room of the house that was completely remodeled. But the entire mansion was still without electricity. It was inconvenient to say the least. He pulled a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket from his wardrobe and put them on.

Once he was dressed, he walked over to Caroline, still asleep on his bed, her skin pink and glowing from their night together. She smiled in her sleep and he hoped fleetingly that maybe she was dreaming of him. That he was the one making her smile.

_I love you._

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before making his exit. He needed to take care of a couple of things before she awoke.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Damon sneered at Klaus as he opened the front door.

"I believe we have some things to discuss," Klaus drawled.

"There is nothing to discuss. I tried to kill you last night, I failed. Back to the drawing board."

Klaus smirked. "How about you stash the drawing board for now? We both know there's nothing keeping me from crossing the threshold right now and tearing out your throat so it might be in your best interest to hear me out."

"Let him in," Stefan called from down the hallway. Klaus glanced over Damon's shoulder and saw the ripper standing there, watching their exchange. Damon stepped back and held the door open, glaring daggers at Klaus as he breezed into the boarding house.

"Where is my doppelganger?"

Stefan chuckled sardonically. "Somewhere you can't touch her."

"Easy now, I come in peace. I only ask because I'm sure she'll want to hear this too."

Stefan squared his jaw, considering Klaus's words for a moment. "Elena," he called over his shoulder. The doppelganger appeared then, from the hallway, and joined them in the sitting room.

The differences between Elena and Katerina were obvious to him now. The hair, the demeanor, the simple look in the current doppelganger's eyes was enough to tell them apart. He felt foolish for having been so easily deceived the night before.

"What did you do to Caroline?" Elena demanded as she walked in.

"I haven't done anything to her love," Klaus replied, "in fact I'm the one who is currently protecting her from your over zealous suitors."

Klaus threw a pointed look at Damon, who scoffed in response.

"I knew there was something up with her after she came back from her little trip to medieval times. I just didn't think she was this stupid," Damon interjected.

"Make any assumption you'd like," Klaus said, "but the truth of the matter is your friend Caroline is the only thing that is keeping me from killing both you and your brother and taking my doppelganger away to make my very own colony of hybrids."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I mean that we have a truce," Klaus announced. His voice rung with a note of finality. A heavy pause settled over the room as the three of them exchanged glances.

"You mean an exchange," Stefan interjected, "Caroline's life for Elena's? Like you tried to trade me for Damon."

"Not exactly," Klaus replied, "I'll let Caroline reveal the specifics of our history in her own time, but sufficient to say that while she's alive, I have no need for the doppelganger or hybrids."

"So that's it?" Damon said, "you get Barbie and we're all off the hook. I don't buy it."

Klaus stepped toward Damon, coming very close. Close enough so that Damon would understand just how serious he was.

"I don't really care if you buy it or not. I have many enemies outside of you lot and my now deceased father. So the two of you will turn your protective attentions toward Caroline because if anything ever happens to her, I'll come for Elena, and I'll hide her away in the darkest corner of the Earth that I know and you will never find her."

He didn't wait for another one of Damon's snippy replies. Without another word, Klaus spun around and headed for the door, feeling that his point had more than been made.

"Klaus."

He stopped at the sound of Stefan's voice, just as he reached the front door. The ripper walked up to him, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that neither Damon nor Elena had tagged along.

"It's really that simple? You're just going to let Elena and all of us off the hook? After everything?"

Klaus chuckled, putting his hand on his former friend's shoulder. "You and the doppelganger…you told me not too long ago that I didn't understand," Klaus said, "I told you I did understand. Better than you and now you know why. So yes, it is that simple."

"It was Caroline wasn't it? The girl you talked about in the woods, back in Tennessee…and that night in the gym. It was her."

The edge of Klaus's mouth twisted up into a smirk. "Enjoy my doppelganger Stefan."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Caroline was strolling around his room when he got back, wearing his gray bed sheet like a toga. She turned as he entered the room, a bright smile on her face. Her hair looked delightfully mussed from sleep and sex.

"No electricity, no shower, I thought I had time travelled again," Caroline said by way of greeting.

"Well love, Rome wasn't built in a day," he replied walking straight up to her and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, the small sound of her surprise muffled by their joining lips.

He pulled away to see Caroline smiling up at him, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. There was a small worry line creasing her forehead. He attempted to smooth it away with his thumb.

"What's the matter?"

"I just keep thinking what now?" Caroline replied, answering his question with a question.

"What are you asking?"

"Well, I'm sure my friends hate me now. No doubt Damon is already plotting my painful death. And you," Caroline said, "I told you I can't let you use Elena to build your hybrid army. I love you but I won't let you hurt my friends."

Klaus looked down at her. He admired her loyalty, in the face of anything. It was a quality he truly loved about her. It had been centuries since he had felt loyalty to anyone other than himself. Including his family. He knew he would probably always feel that way. Even his feelings for Caroline were purely selfish. In a way, by protecting her, he was protecting himself. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"Perhaps you should go speak with your friends," he said, "I need to find Rebekah."

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She hated asking him to choose, between her and his hybrids, but it would be equally unfair for him to ask her to choose between himself and her friends.

She walked back over to the bed and retrieved her dress and underwear. She put her clothes back on and tried to comb out her hair with her fingers. Meanwhile, Klaus was leaving a message with Rebekah's voicemail to call him back right away.

He didn't say much more to her before she left, just gave her a kiss goodbye and let her go. Caroline ran back to the Tyler's house first to retrieve her car and then headed home to change and shower. All the while, her brain wouldn't stop worrying about what the hell was coming next?

Klaus had told her to go talk to everyone, but what was the point really? She kept switching back and forth between going to talk to them and just begging Klaus to take her far, far away from Mystic Falls and never look back.

"Hey how was the dance?" Her mom asked her as she stepped out of the bathroom after a long shower.

"More eventful than I thought it was going to be," Caroline told her.

"I suppose you'll have to tell me about it later."

Caroline nodded and turned toward her room.

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

She sighed. Sometimes it was really a pain to have an incredibly observant police officer for a mother.

"It's Elena and Bonnie," Caroline sighed, "they're mad at me."

"I take it this is a result of the eventfulness of last night."

"Yep. I'm pretty sure they're never speaking to me again."

Liz chuckled. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, giving Caroline a very motherly look.

"I remember the last time you three got into a big fight and said you were never going to be friends again."

Caroline remembered it too. Elena and Bonnie had gotten mad at her because she messed up the cupcakes their moms helped them make for the kids baking contest at the Mystic Falls Fair.

They had been so excited to win. The prize was tickets to a day at Adventure Land, the theme park that boasted the biggest roller coasters in the South. Caroline had tripped by accident and dropped her cupcakes as well as knocking over Elena and Bonnie and their trays. After that, the two of them swore they would never talk to her again. Caroline had yelled back at them that she didn't need them anyways. She thought she would have to move to her dad's because she wouldn't have any friends in Mystic Falls anymore.

As soon as she had arrived home, she had packed up her things in her pink Hello Kitty suitcase and strolled down to the driveway to the sidewalk to "wait for the bus to her dad's".

_"Where are you off to love?" A man had asked her. Eight year old Caroline had looked around. Curious. She hadn't seen anyone on the sidewalk just a moment ago._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she announced, stopping to stare up at him._

_"Well said," he replied crouching down to face her. "I'm Nik."_

_Caroline looked down at his outstretched hand before extending her own. "Caroline Forbes."_

_"Now we're not strangers," he smiled. His voice sounded funny to her, like some of the old men she watched on TV shows, but he wasn't an old man. "So Caroline, are you going on a trip?"_

_"Yes," she nodded, "I'm going to live with my dad. He lives somewhere else besides my mom and me."_

_"Why are you going to live with your dad?"_

_"Because everyone here hates me."_

_"I'm sure that's not true sweetheart."_

_"It is true," she replied, her voice sounding small, "Bonnie and Elena said they never want to talk to me or be my friend again."_

_"So you're running away then?" Nik said to her, "that's not very brave."_

_"I'm not running away! I am brave!"_

_Nik laughed. "Well brave girls don't run off to live with their dads. Running away is the easy way out. Trust me, little Caroline, you don't want to take the easy way."_

Caroline's tiny mouth twisted up in thought. As an eight year old, she didn't really understand the man with the dimples and the funny voice and what he was saying. She remembered that she let him walk her back home and that her mother had been incredibly grateful that he had returned her daughter. The next day Bonnie and Elena had forgiven her and they were back to being best friends.

Caroline smiled to herself. Thinking of the memory and the mysterious man with the funny voice she had met on the sidewalk. He really had checked in on her over the years.

"What's so funny," Liz asked, noticing Caroline's smile.

"Nothing," she answered, stepping forward and giving her mom a hug, "I just feel better now. Thanks mom."

* * *

Caroline pulled her car into Elena's driveway, her thoughts coming back to the present. She was doing the right thing, she kept telling herself. Unfortunately, right didn't always mean easy. With a deep breath she shut off her car engine and walked up to the front door.

Elena opened the door before she could even knock.

"Hey," Caroline said, "I'm guessing by now you've heard about last night?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Damon and Stefan told me what happened."

"Can we talk?" Elena nodded again and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"For?"

"For ruining your plans to kill Klaus. For getting in the way. For falling for him."

"Is that what happen when you time travelled? You and Klaus?"

"Yeah," Caroline replied, "I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn't know what to say. I didn't want you to hate me."

"I just don't get it," Elena said, "he _killed_ Jenna. And me. And he turned Tyler. How can you be in love with him?"

"Elena we've all killed people._ I've_ killed people okay, none of us are completely innocent when it comes to that."

"But—"

"No buts Elena!" Caroline's raised her voice a bit. She had come there to apologize and beg forgiveness but now she realized there was something else that she wanted to say other than 'sorry'. "Look I know that you and everyone else probably think I'm crazy to care about someone like Klaus, but you know what? I do. And I can't change that and I won't. But I also haven't forgotten that you're my friend Elena. You and Bonnie, I would die for you both. I wouldn't put anything else above that and he knows it. But I couldn't let Damon kill him."

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "Klaus stopped by the boarding house this morning to talk to Damon and Stefan. I was there."

"He did?" Caroline shook her head in confusion. That must have been where he was when she had woken up in his bed and he had been missing.

"Yeah. He told us that as long as you're alive, he doesn't need to make hybrids. That he's letting us all go. He promised that he'd let me go and live my life."

Caroline blinked a couple times. "What?"

Elena laughed once. "Klaus said that he doesn't want to use my blood to make hybrids. Because he has you."

"Wow," Caroline said, for lack of a better reply. So that was why he had been so silent earlier. He wasn't influencing her decision or even asking her to make one. He had made the decision instead.

He had picked her. Her. Caroline Forbes. Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, baby vampire.

"Ok Caroline you can stop smiling like that," Elena said tilting her head down to catch Caroline's eyes.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head once again.

"Look I was really mad at first," Elena said, "I won't lie. But you're right. None of us are perfect and I don't know, if Klaus keeps his word, I guess we don't really have anything to worry about."

"Thank you," Caroline said. Elena held out her arms and Caroline hugged her tightly, so thankful that she had the most understanding best friend on the planet. With everything patched up for the most part, Elena invited Caroline inside. Soon Bonnie joined them and this time, she told both of her friends the whole story of her time travelling adventures. All the gory details.

Caroline definitely felt better after everything was laid on the table. She knew that there was some awkwardness still. She knew that Elena would never forget all the pain that Klaus caused, but Caroline appreciated her and Bonnie trying to understand. They would never be best friends, there would be no cheesy double dates or sharing limos at prom, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about the people she cared about the most hating her forever.

The sun was setting by the time Caroline left Elena's. As she was walking to her car, she came face to face with Damon. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning up against her driver's side door, glaring at her.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Saw your car, just wanted to make sure you weren't here to fetch Elena for your new master," he sneered at her.

"You know it's not like that," she replied stopping in front of him, "in fact from the way I understand it you should be thanking me."

Damon pushed himself off the car and walked out of the way. Caroline chirped open her door and started to climb in, ignoring Damon who was still standing in the driveway staring at her.

"I should thank you for screwing up our one chance to finally be rid of Klaus?"

Caroline stopped and stood up again out of the car. She looked Damon square in the eye and flashed him her sweetest smile.

"I care about you Damon. Alright? I care about what happens to you and Klaus has promised to leave Elena and you and everyone else alone for the time being. But don't ever doubt that if you try to hurt him at all in the future I won't hesitate to take you out."

With that Caroline slid into her car and slammed the door, leaving a dumbstruck and angry Damon Salvatore alone in the driveway.

* * *

Caroline walked into her bedroom and turned on her light. She jumped when she saw Klaus laying on her bed. Her hand flew to her chest and she swore she could feel her heart beating rapidly from the fright.

"Not expecting me love?"

"No," she replied setting her purse down on her dresser, "what are you doing here?"

Klaus stood quickly and flashed over to her, startling her once again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been gone too long today," he said, "I wanted to see you again."

"You waited six hundred years, you couldn't wait six hours?"

"No," Klaus replied with a quick kiss, "and I asked you not to joke about that."

Caroline sighed, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Apparently six hundred years had done nothing for his sense of humor. But it was soon forgotten as Klaus's hand began travelling up the hem of her blouse, his fingers exploring the skin of her stomach. Caroline broke away and took one of his hands, leading him backwards toward the bed. She watched Klaus's eyes darken, a few veins spreading along his cheeks. A hungry smile spread across his lips causing her stomach to tighten in anticipation. She turned and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his stomach.

"So I know that you said running away is the easy way out," she said as she ground into him.

"Did I say that?"

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest. She dropped her head down and let her teeth graze his ear. His arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"When I was eight," she breathed into his ear.

"You remember that?"

Caroline laughed. "A few things are coming back to me lately."

She sat up again and tugged her shirt over her head. Klaus reached up and palmed her breasts through her lace bra, Caroline throwing her head back and groaning at the contact. Klaus flipped her over then, ever the alpha male, and began trailing kisses across her chest.

"I want to leave Mystic Falls for a while," she said. Klaus picked his head up and looked at her.

She had been thinking it throughout the entire afternoon. Even though things were smoothed over with Elena and Bonnie, she knew they still needed time. Time to adjust. Time away from Klaus. Time to know that he was really telling the truth. That they didn't need to worry about him any more and could go on living their lives. And truthfully, she needed time as well.

"Wherever you want to go, I'll take you," Klaus said.

"I don't know," Caroline replied, "I've never really been anywhere."

Klaus thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Well love, I think I know of the perfect place to start."

* * *

_**~~Epilogue~~**_

It didn't take Caroline long to figure out where they were heading. Klaus had tried to keep it a secret as long as he could, but as soon as they boarded the plane to London, she knew.

When she told her mom that she was going on a trip for two weeks, her mom had hit the roof and flat out refused. Klaus offered to compel her but Caroline just shook her head.

"It would work anyways," Caroline had told him, "she's on vervain."

But after convincing Alaric to help her keep caught up with school work online, Liz had finally relented. Rebekah had pouted for a while that her brother was ditching her again, but she got over that as soon as Caroline handed over the reigns to the cheerleading squad and the dance committee.

The hardest part, oddly enough, was leaving Tyler. He had avoided her the few days after homecoming. He didn't return her texts or calls and his mom gave her the male equivalent of "he's washing his hair out of the country and can't come to the door right now" when she actually tried to get him face to face. The morning they were leaving for London, Caroline stopped by school to grab some assignments from Alaric and ran into Tyler in the parking lot.

"Hey," she said to him as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey, how's it going," Tyler returned.

"Just picking up some school work to work on while I'm out of town. Alaric's gonna help me stay caught up."

"You're leaving?"

Caroline nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Yep. Taking a page out of your play book. Just gonna go and figure some things out."

"With Klaus?"

"Yep."

"Well have a good time," Tyler said brushing past her.

Caroline sighed and turned toward him. "Tyler wait. Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I've been busy. I've been hanging out with Matt," he replied, his voice sounding a little odd, "I guess we've started our own get over Caroline club."

"What?" She exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Caroline. Klaus is back and you two made up and you're off to go live happily ever after. That's fine. I'm really happy for you. But there are still those of us you're just leaving in the dust."

"Ok first of all," Caroline shot back, "I told you that you and I were friends. So don't try to make it out like I'm a bad guy for leading you on and second, not that it's even an issue, but Matt broke up with me, not the other way around."

Tyler walked back toward her so he was close enough that they wouldn't be heard by prying ears.

"You don't get it Caroline. You leave an impression. You don't understand just how much you get under someone's skin," Tyler said, "and I think you're getting yourself into something that you won't be able to get out of."

"You mean with Klaus?"

"Yeah with Klaus. Look, this sire bond is strong. Sometimes I can get his thoughts and his feelings about things. Like at homecoming, when he found out that Mikael was around, he found me and asked me to get you out of there. I could feel his fear of losing you. He kept thinking 'again, again, not again'" He was devastated when he thought you died Caroline in 1492. He completely fucking lost it. And for that second when he grabbed my arm and told me to make sure you were safe, I felt that."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to make of Tyler's admission. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He's not going to let you go Caroline. If anything ever happens to you, if you ever want out…"

"It's not like that Tyler."

She saw the hurt and rejection register across Tyler's face and immediately felt bad. She didn't need a sire bond to know what Tyler was feeling at that moment. She had felt it herself, many times, mostly over the course of her relationship with Matt. When they had been together, she had tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend, to try and erase Elena from his brain and make him fall for her. She knew Matt had loved her eventually and she had loved him, but he had never forgotten how much he cared for Elena.

It seemed so obvious now that that was exactly what Tyler had been trying to do. He had been her in this situation. Trying so very hard to make her forget about Klaus and notice him, but as soon as Klaus came back into the picture all of Tyler's efforts were forgotten.

"Everything alright?"

Klaus reached across the seat of the black town car and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Caroline had been staring aimlessly out the window, thinking about her conversation with Tyler as the drove from the airport.

"Yeah, just a bit jet lagged," she said. Klaus lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

"No worries love," Klaus told her, "we've arrived."

It was just then that Caroline realized the car had stopped. Klaus climbed out of the car and flashed around to her door before she could even move. In a very gentlemanly fashion, he opened the car door for her and held out his hand to help her from her seat. She took it with a smile and stood up out of the car.

The London air was a bit chillier than back in Mystic Falls. The day was gray and yellow, a few rain clouds lingering in the sky. She looked around at the scenery in front of her. There was a large castle. Tourists flooded the area, taking pictures, listening to guides, and enjoying the general splendor of the grounds. Caroline's mouth fell open as she immediately realized where they were.

"Is this—"she looked over at Klaus who was sporting a devilish grin, all too please with his surprise.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her toward the entrance.

They walked through the front door, heading around tourists and out to the courtyard. Everything looked different, it looked more like a museum now rather than a home, but Caroline would never forget this place.

"I can't believe it's still here," she shook her head.

"The historical society received this rather amazing donation about a eighty or so years ago. The previous owner had passed long ago and the new owner saw no reason to hang onto it. He had purchased new property elsewhere."

She stood in the middle of the yard. To her left would have been Klaus rooms, across from them, hers, and next to that were Elijah's quarters. She headed in each direction, surveying the changes and renovations to the old house. She walked into her old room. A different bed was there, one that was much more ornate than where she had slept. There was a small vanity, with a washbasin and mirror and some pieces on display that were supposed to represent the typical "beauty items" of a medieval woman. Caroline scrunched up her nose. Having experienced the real deal, it all seemed a bit anachronistic and fake.

Klaus came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Lots of good memories in this room," he whispered in her ear.

Caroline felt her body flush at his words, remembering the 'good times' he was referring to. She realized they were alone in the tiny room, the other tourists having vacated the area. She spun around in his arms and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Hmm, my memory is a bit fuzzy," she smiled coyly, "I might need some reminding."

Klaus chuckled, lowering his lips to hers. Caroline kissed him, opening her mouth to allow him access, desire flooding through her instantly. Klaus traced his tongue along her lips. She lost herself in the kiss, in the old wood smells of the room, in the feel of the stone floor beneath her feet. Caroline closed her eyes as she kissed him and imagined that they were back in the middle ages together. Just for a minute.

As she kissed him, she could feel the tiny changes in him that she hadn't noticed before when he was keeping her at arms length. His kisses were deeper and desperate. Almost like each one was the first and the last they would ever have. He was more passionate, more demanding and more exciting than ever before. She didn't think it was possible to be more in love with him in the future than she was in the past but…she was. It made her fantasize about what it would be like for them in five years….in ten…hell, in a hundred.

The sound of someone's throat clearing caused them to break apart. Caroline glanced over Klaus's shoulder to see a disgruntled museum attendant judging them from the doorway. The older man raised an eyebrow at the pair and then moved on. She had no doubt that he would probably return soon to make sure his message had been received. Klaus pulled away from her slightly, his lips pursing in annoyance.

"Can't a man kiss his girl in his own home without interruption?"

Caroline laughed and took him by the hand, pulling him out of the room. She tried to downplay the secret joy she felt at Klaus calling her 'his girl'. It wasn't the dark ages anymore. She was a strong, independent woman of the twentieth century and she wasn't supposed to define herself by a boyfriend. Or whatever it was that Klaus was to her. Boyfriend sounded weird didn't it?

"Yes love, it does," Klaus smirk at her in amusement. Oops, had she said that last part out loud?

They walked on through the house and back towards the back gardens.

"This must be what it's like for you all the time. Seeing places and remembering what they were like before," Caroline mused continuing line of thought from before, "I wonder if I'll visit places in 200 hundred years and remember what they were like now." A couple of kids ran past them then, shouting in French to one another, an annoyed mother running after them, scolding the two boys loudly. Caroline laughed. "I can't imagine being 200 years old. I wonder if I'll make it that far."

"You will," Klaus replied darkly. The tone of his voice made Caroline stop and take a long look at him. But he continued walking, away from the main ground of the house. Caroline followed.

He increased their pace, heading out of the gardens and into the woods behind the house. The farther away they got, the quieter it became. There were a few marked trails in the woods now as part of the museum, but Klaus deviated from the designated paths and led Caroline in a different direction. As they walked on, she suddenly felt a strange sensation wash over her and then she noticed where they were.

It was the ruins. The same ruins that Klaus had showed Caroline back in 1492. She spun around and saw same limbless statues and green vines and crumbling archways that they had walked through hundreds of years ago. In the center of it all was the same fountain, with the stone woman and her crown, the same ageless look upon her face.

"I spent most of the sixteenth century here, in solitude," Klaus said.

"By yourself? What about Rebekah or the rest of your family?"

"They didn't matter much to me."

"Well what about the doppelganger hunt? Breaking the curse?"

"As I said love," Klaus replied, "nothing much matter to me."

Caroline met his serious eyes from across the garden. There was something he was trying to tell her, without coming out and saying it. She remembered Tyler's words about feeling Klaus's pain. And the way his mood instantly soured whenever she made a joke about dying. He was scared. Scared that she would die again and leave him alone. He really had been fucked up, as Tyler so eloquently put it, when she had died.

She knew that she would just have to prove to him that she was more of a fighter than he realized. She wasn't weak and she wasn't a damsel in distress. Besides, things had changed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Klaus," Caroline said, "everything has worked out. Everything is ok now."

Klaus chuckled, but the sound was without humor. "In my experience love, when it seems that everything is going your way, that's exact when things start to unravel."

"Well," Caroline said, drawing out the word as she walked toward him, "maybe things are changing. Maybe we should both stop living in the past and look forward to the future."

"The future," Klaus repeated, his hand sliding up her arms. His eyes grew dark, but they crinkled a bit at the corners, his mouth twisting up ever so slightly.

Caroline popped up on her toes and brushed her lips lightly across his. It was a perfect place, here in the garden that time forgot, to begin again; to forget old losses and enemies and a mistakes and turn toward a brighter day. Anything would be possible. Especially if they were together.

She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Here's to the future."

**THE END.**

**Soooo, first of all I would like to throw out a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to Kady (Klausykins) who helped me out so much with this fic. She's my awesome beta and she helped me push through blocks, figure out plot holes, keep continuity and listened to many an incessant ramble about ideas as this story moved along. Love you bunches my dear husband!**

**Second, thank you to YOU, dear readers/reviewers. When I started writing this, I had no idea that everyone was going to fall in love with it the way you all did. Your reviews and encouragement and love inspired me to make a really great story for you all and I hope I have done that. I'm thankful for each and every one of you. As long as you guys keep reading my fics, I'll keep writing them. **

**Third, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? Of the ending, of the whole story...what were your favorite parts? This is the last time we'll be here, so let it all out now!**

**Fourth, Read my new AU/AH fic when I start posting! You can find the previews on my tumblr.**

**so until the next story...**

**follow me on tumblr at hybridlovelies**


	32. Limitless

**Hey there Timeless fans! Please read my WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING. Trust me, you need to!**

**So after this past week's episode, I had a little plot bunny hopping around in my head and decided to write a one-shot continuation of this story. I know a lot of you have asked for extra bits and pieces because you love it so much (and I'm so glad you do!) So here is a one shot to also say thank you for all the love and support of this story. It means so much to me!**

**A couple things: This is based around Klaus's experiences after killing the Hunter and his subsequent torture and hallucinations (mentioned in 4x06). I wanted to expand on this idea for my own purposes and explore the possible hallucinations he went through after having experienced Caroline's death in _Timeless_. If you remember, he sees her die in 1492 and doesn't know she survived until he sees her when she returns to the present day. Because of this I had to change some canon around a bit. The original tale of The Five we saw on the show took place in 1100, so for my purposes I bumped it into the future. I decided to go with the 1800s because I just enjoy that time period a lot (and wanted to picture Klaus wearing a cravat ;)**

**So the flashback takes place in 1800s instead of 1100s. Also, in keeping with the theme of _Timeless_, I've included some canon elements. Elena has still become a vampire...though it's not too important to this story to explain how and why. If I ever write a true sequel to _Timeless_ I will explain the head canon I have invented for myself. But for now, just know that after the events of season 3, Klaus and Caroline have been splitting their time between travels and Mystic Falls...until the new Hunter is discovered and Klaus has become more interested in spending more time in Mystic Falls.**

**Ok, hope I did a good job filling in the blanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus threw open the heavy door and dragged her inside of the room. "Let go of me," the doppelganger-recently turned vampire- protested.

"Certainly," he said releasing her once they were both inside, with the door shut safely behind them. "I apologize for the lack of windows, it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

The brunette scoffed, as if it was the most ridiculous suggestion she had ever heard.. "I'm not going to kill myself. I would never do that."

It was just another example of this lot's foolishness. Always rushing into things, always thinking that they had all the answers. They were like children compared to him, little children who needed constant supervision so they didn't end up drinking bleach or burning the house down while their parents were away. Their lives would be a whole lot easier if they would let bygones be bygones and just listen to him once in a while.

"Oh but you'll want to," he told her, "I did. The problem is I'm immortal." Elena's head turned up toward him. Now he had her attention. Her irritated scowl melted into one of curiosity and concern—not for him of course, but over what was about to happen to her. She had killed a Hunter and as he had said to her beloved Stefan, when a vampire kills a Hunter, there are consequences.

"You went through this?"

"Yes I did," he replied ominously, "for 52 years, 4 months and 9 days. I was tormented…my dreams…my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture. It's the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

He watched her staunch bravery falter, the fear of the unknown causing her to shiver. Yes it was always easy to fight the flesh and blood demons, but one's inner ghosts…now there was a true and unstoppable enemy. "So you knew this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved?" Did Stefan know too? Caroline?"

"Caroline knows nothing. She's tucked away in a Villa outside of Tuscany where no Hunter can touch her," Klaus said, "as for Stefan, all that he knew was that the Hunter needed to be kept alive." Klaus stepped back toward her, staring down at her, making sure she felt the true gravity of the situation, "you should have listened when he said he had it covered love."

"What else does Stefan know?"

Klaus smirked. As if he would pull up a chair and tell the doppelganger about all the secrets her vampire love was keeping from her. They both had their secrets, him and the Ripper, that they kept from the women they loved. It was mutual understanding that had renewed their tainted friendship—for the time being at least. "Well," he said, "that's one of life's little mysteries isn't it?"

"What's in this for you?" She countered. "Why do you care if I kill myself or not? Is it because of Caroline?"

He smiled. Yes, he would let her think that. He would let them all think it. Klaus had his motivations, his reasons, his own personal agenda. It was better for them to assume that, than let them discover his real reasons for needing the Hunter and Elena kept alive. He had told the Salvatores that he no longer desired to make hybrids, however Elena served him better as an insurance policy when she was human. Klaus turned from her, crossing to the door and knocking twice to signal his hybrid outside to let him out, his knuckles making a loud thumping noise against the heavy metal door.

"Well how did you make it stop?" She called after him.

Klaus stepped out into the hall and turned back, letting out a heavy sigh. A sigh that held half a century of memory and misery. "I didn't," he admitted. This time he didn't have the answers. "Eventually it just stopped."

Elena's lip quivered giving away how truly terrified she felt. Klaus could have that effect. But he saw no reason to sugarcoat what she was in for. He had no inkling as to what had finally caused his own torment to cease, so unless her friends came up with something, she was in for a very long and wretched existence inside that room.

Without another word, he let the door close, locking her inside, and instructed his hybrid to make sure no one came in or out. Once that was settled, Klaus made his way back upstairs, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. The whole situation brought back memories that he would rather forget. It was times like this when he needed her by his side; needed her to dispel the darkness that consumed him. Klaus didn't believe in the humanity switch that so many vampires spoke of, so there was no turning his emotion on or off. He felt what he felt; pain, satisfaction, unhappiness, gratification, misery…she was the only thing that made the difference. He pressed down on the touch screen and raised the phone to his ear.

_"Hey, it's Caroline, I can't answer right now so leave a message."_

It had been hours since he had spoken to her. The last time he had called her was when he landed back in Mystic Falls. After their trip to find the Hunter's grave in Italy—not exactly how he had originally hoped their first trip to the Italian country side would be—he sent her off to Tuscany to enjoy the sunshine and grapes, with a promise that he would join her again.

"I'd rather you not be in Mystic Falls with a vampire Hunter on the loose love," he had said to her. She had protested of course, but he had finally placated her with a promise to keep her friends safe.

With the doppelganger stowed away and her friends who were still present in Mystic Falls at bay, Klaus locked himself up in his study with a bottle of bourbon for good measure. He didn't like being reminded of the things he had tried to forget. The past few centuries, up until a couple of months ago, had been the worst of his existence. But in particular, the 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days that he had referenced to the doppelganger, those had been the worst of the worst.

* * *

_Italy, 1870_

Klaus was furious with Rebekah for what she had done. Trusted some stupid human, over him, her own brother, her flesh and blood, because of what he claimed he could offer her. A cure. It was pathetic. The Hunter had played his baby sister like a finely tuned violin and had played her well. And yet she was still crying over his corpse. Klaus had left her in her room, crying over his lifeless body, as if her tears could wipe away the betrayal and bring her love back to life.

He had learned long ago that tears couldn't wake the dead. Nor could they undo what had already been done.

He shut and barred the door to his room, attempting to drown out the sounds of her wailing. She had been going back and forth for the past hour, between rage and sadness, and he could bare it no longer. The only thing to be done was to leave her to her grief. Tomorrow would be another day; they would leave this place behind and travel back to London. Klaus could feel it calling to him. He hated being anywhere near England at times and yet, it was the only place he could feel some semblance of peace.

He stepped over to the washbasin, filled with clean water, and began washing the blood from his face and hands. The Hunters' blood. All five of them. It had tasted sweet in his rage. His victory over yet another enemy made his pride swell. His only hope was that Mikael would hear rumors of what transpired. To know that once again, the world had failed to defeat him.

The water turned pink, staining the white basin, and Klaus stripped off his bloodied clothes, throwing them into the fire. He climbed into his bed, letting the sheets cover him, and dragged a hand over his face. Maybe he would dagger Rebekah again. It was obvious he had allowed her too much freedom. He hated the thought. Hated that every time he daggered her, meant waking her up again, and seeing her look of hatred and disappointment and betrayal. But it was for her own good. One day she would understand. He continued to debate with himself over what should be done as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Klaus awoke with a start. His eyes flashing open, adjusting quickly to the bright daylight. There was someone in his room.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Mother," he gasped. His eyes flicked to the door that was still barred from the night before. "Have you come to kill me?"

"No my son," she said, her long green dress sweeping the floor as she stepped towards his bed, "you will have done my job for me before the day is done."

Klaus flashed forward, his hand darting out to wrap around her throat. But she disappeared before he could touch her. He spun, searching for where she escaped, but she had vanished without a trace.

* * *

That morning, they left their Italian home, making their way toward Paris instead. He had decided to be lenient with his baby sister this time and thought perhaps some time spent in her favorite city would ease her heartache and remind her how gracious her brother was for sparing her. Klaus had let Rebekah have her burial, but they couldn't stay in Italy any longer. They had to move, especially if Esther had returned from the grave. Before starting down the road, he checked the coffin that held his mother's body. She was there, sleeping soundly, still young and fresh as they day she had died. Decay and rot had not touched her.

As his horse trotted down the dirt path, he saw his mother again. Rebekah told him he was mad, that there was no one there, her tone still thick with contempt. But no matter how much she hated him, she kept a cautious eye on him for the rest of the journey.

The duo made it to France, with their precious cargo in tow. It was simple enough to compel themselves a room at an inn. Like an old trick. Klaus decided to go for a hunt that evening, when the moon was almost full. The small French village was sparse; there was plenty of room and not much of a chance of his kills being noticed right away. There in the forest he could smell someone, a human, a boy he reckoned. Not very old—maybe eleven or twelve. He walked alone, an odd hour for a child to be out in the dark woods. Klaus smiled to himself. He saw the small figure ahead on the forest path and ran to him, grabbing him up and ripping into his neck.

"No, please! Niklaus!"

Klaus froze at the familiar voice, dropping the boy's body to the ground. The small human rolled over, his black hair spreading out on the ground as the blood poured from his neck and soaked into the forest floor. His small hands grasped upwards, to Klaus, begging him for help.

"Henrik?" Klaus questioned, sweeping the hair away from his face.

"Brother," he choked out, the blood making a sick gurgling sound in his throat.

Without another thought, Klaus scooped him up and ran, carrying him back to the inn. Henrik. How was he here? Alive? He would not let him die again. Not when he could save him this time. Klaus ran as fast as he could, until his home was in sight, he looked down to Henrik and noticed that his arms were empty. Henrik was gone.

This time, he did not tell Rebekah what he saw.

* * *

Klaus paced his room late into the evening, the embers from the fire glowing red and dying little by little. But he didn't need the warmth or the light. He needed to know why he was having the visions. First his mother, then Henrik. Why were these ghosts haunting him after so long?

"I have the answers you seek."

Behind him Klaus saw the Hunter, the mortal wound in his chest still very fresh, but he was standing there very alive. Klaus grabbed the dagger from the nearby table and ran forward, thrusting it into the Hunter's ribs. The man laughed in his face.

"Why won't you die?" Klaus growled, twisting the blade.

"You cannot kill what is already dead," the Hunter replied, "I will never stop Klaus," he whispered in his ear, his cold dead breath tickling the back of Klaus's neck, "not until you are dead."

Klaus leaned back with a smirk. "Unfortunately," he said, "I can't die."

"Unfortunate," the hunter replied, "for you."

* * *

Klaus didn't know what the Hunter's words meant, but he didn't care. What importance did the words of a dead man hold? If the past three days were anything to go by, the hallucinations were over. He had slept through the nights, enjoyed his days, he forgot about seeing Esther and Henrik—currently he strolled the streets of Paris, looking for his next meal. An older man walked past him, tipping his hat politely, the woman on his arm offering him a gentle smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw a flash of wild, curly hair and heard a tinkling sound of laughter he hadn't heard in centuries.

The woman turned, and Klaus stopped in his tracks. He knew that face.

"Katerina," he murmured, a slow, satisfied grin spreading across his face. His luck was finally changing.

She looked up at the sound of her name and Klaus flashed himself to her before she could run, pulling her across the street and into an alley where they would be alone. His fingers wrapped around her throat, pressing into her flesh.

"Katerina," he said again, expecting to see some grade of fear in her eyes, but all he saw was amusement.

"Guess again," she said, "_min hjarta_."

They were words he hadn't heard since before he was human. Words that he used to cherish after long forest walks or a tumble in the fresh summer grass. His grip did not falter though, as anger and rage began to churn within his stomach.

He remembered Tatia. Remembered how much he had loved her. Remembered his utter devotion to this woman who had captivated his heart and soul; who made him believe that he must be worth something, if he had earned the honor of this angel's love. That was, until he found out he shared her heart, with his own perfect brother. No matter what he did, he could never sway her to be only his. In the end, she served a greater purpose-gave him a greater gift than love-with her lifeblood.

"Tatia," he sneered, "how are you alive?"

"Niklaus, what a monster you have become," she said in their old tongue, that was now long dead, much deader than her. "Release me. What happened to my gentle love?"

"That man is dead," Klaus replied, squeezing her throat, "you did not want that man."

"This one should die too. For no one wants him either."

A wave of hot anger crashed over Klaus then, triggering the firmness of his grip. He tightened his fingers fully into her throat, blood pouring from her neck, her soft flesh ripping away until his merciless hand. Her face turned to ash and she dropped to the ground. Klaus looked over his shoulder, to see if anyone had seen them, and when he turned back around Tatia was gone.

He went straight home, running up to his bedroom, and shutting himself inside. His breath came quickly, chest heaving up and down. Tatia couldn't be alive. What did that mean? He would take Rebekah and run again, get out of Paris, and run so far and fast that Tatia could not find them again. It had to be Mikael's doing. It wasn't the first time he had watched someone die and the bodies disappear. First Esther, then Henrik, now Tatia. He prayed that he wouldn't see—no, he would not imagine it.

"Who were you just thinking about?"

Klaus spun quickly to see Tatia again, standing behind him; her delicate hand wrapped around one of the bedposts. The fatal neck wound he had given her in the alley bled down onto the cream color of her dress. She was no longer wearing the current fashion, as she had been on the street, she now wore the rough fabric dress that she had donned day in and day out in the old village.

She stepped toward him, her hand reaching up and cupping his face. "Please tell me _min hjarta_, it could make this go along much more quickly."

"Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth, fists clenching at his sides.

"The Hunter told you," she replied, "we are coming for you Niklaus. Until you end it. He will have his victory."

"I will not die."

Tatia stood on her toes then, raising herself and brushing her lips across his cheek as she spoke.

"Then we will not stop."

And she was right. They didn't stop. Klaus had found his reprieve in those three days before, but that was the only time he would ever know peace. The weeks went by and he was visited by figures and dreams that were meant to shake his soul. He saw Tatia again, and Henrik too. He saw his mother. He saw the faces of people he had killed. He saw his siblings, tucked away in boxes, all screaming the same messages: telling him how much of a monster he was, how he did not deserve to live, how if he were strong enough he would find a way to end himself.

The torture was endless, but Klaus would not let them win.

"I will find your limit," the Hunter had said to him in one of the rare instances that he appeared in his own form. "I _will_ break you."

* * *

Klaus sat alone in his room, a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He had not changed out of his breeches in days and his white shirt hung open, unbuttoned. He and Rebekah had moved to a country house in a remote area of South France. He could no longer be trusted to hide away within human society. The hallucinations made him volatile and careless. He attacked people on the street like a mad man in broad daylight because he thought they were someone else.

Rebekah knocked softly at his door, entering without waiting for a word of permission from him. Klaus remained frozen in his chair, but his eyes followed her movements. She slipped the maroon silk cravat from around his neck and wiped away the blood and alcohol that stained his chin.

"I wish there was something more I could do," she said kneeling in front of him. Klaus did not respond, but instead took another drink from the bottle. His old friend. His only friend.

Rebekah licked her lips nervously, and scooted closer to him. "You see him sometimes, don't you? Alexander? I hear you call his name."

"Yes," Klaus said with a scoff, "I see him more times than I would like."

"Does he ever say anything about me?"

Klaus's jaw ticked, his teeth clamping together hard enough to break them. "Is that all you care about?" He growled, pushing her away and crossing to the other side of the room. "The Hunter tried to kill you, he continues to torture me, but your only concern is whether or not he still loves you."

"We had something real," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, Klaus didn't know if those tears were for him or her lost love. "In spite of it all I believe he really did love me."

He shoved her away, disgusted, getting up from the chair. "It wasn't real. All he wanted was to kill you. To kill us all. He didn't care about you!"

"What would you know," Rebekah screamed back, standing up and coming toward him, "what do you know about real love Niklaus?"

Klaus threw the bottle in his hand, the glass shattering against the wall, the remaining liquid staining the damasked paper.

"More than you sweet sister," he said, "I watched my love die in front of me. Her heart ripped out of her chest. I saw the look in her eyes as she died. Or have you forgotten that?"

Rebekah's tears disappeared, a sick smile twisting her face.

"So there it is," she said, but it didn't sound like her voice. She sounded different. Sinister in a way that he hadn't heard her sound before. "Your mind is incredibly well guarded Klaus. You keep your secrets well. Although I would have never guessed that a beast like you could truly love." There was a shimmer of air, and Rebekah transformed back into the Hunter. Klaus cursed himself, he should have known. There was nothing he could trust any longer. "Now I know how I will break you."

The Hunter was gone then, leaving Klaus alone in his room. Hot tears pricked the backs of his eyes. He knew what was coming now, Tatia, Henrik, Esther, they had all been nothing compared to what the Hunter now had to use against him.

* * *

"You're certain about this?" Rebekah asked. It was really Rebekah this time. She had forgiven him quickly, after the torturous hallucinations began. They always forgave each other, in the end.

Klaus had awoken her in the night to help him prepare. He had never implicated so much trust in his baby sister before, considering that she was still mad at him for killing her lover, but it was the only chance he had.

He had lead her to the cellar. This house, before Klaus had taken it over, had belonged to a pack of werewolves. Located in the cellar, was a dungeon of sorts, where the wolves would chain themselves at full moon to prevent themselves from harming humans. The cells were strong, made of hard thick stone. Klaus could only hope that it would be a match for his strength.

"You don't have to do this," Rebekah said, "I'm still here, I will help you."

He could hear his sister's confidence wavering. "This is helping me."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Nik I—"

"Rebekah," Klaus said, his voice raw with exhaustion and desperation, "The Hunter is trying to make me his last kill and the only way he will accomplish this is if I kill myself." He told his sister about his hallucinations, about everyone he had seen, every painful moment.

"So you've seen everyone but…" her voice trailed off. Klaus nodded.

"I don't think I will survive it," he admitted.

Rebekah nodded, tears in her eyes; real tears this time, not the false ones that he had seen in the eyes of the Hunter. She said no more slowly shutting the door to the dungeon, and locking him inside. Klaus fell asleep, laying on the cold stone of the dungeon.

* * *

"Klaus."

He felt a warm palm cupping his cheek. The sunlight assaulted his eyelids, turning his vision red, as nuzzled his face into the hand. He didn't open his eyes, but felt her body scoot closer to him on the bed; one of her slim naked legs moving over his. Her hand trailed down his face, to his chest, tracing unknown shapes over his still heart.

"Wake up," she whispered, her sweet breath ghosting across his lips. She pressed her mouth to his, her sugary kiss convincing him to finally open his eyes and take in the sight of her.

But as his vision focused, she was gone. The sunlight was gone. All that remained was the cold stone and her phantom touch. He sat up and dragged a hand over his face, attempting to slow his breath. Dreams like this were no stranger to him. He had dreamed of her for decades after her death.

* * *

"Klaus," he heard her call again.

She was standing at the edge of the dark room, running toward him. This was no place for a girl like her, he thought. He caught her in a fierce embrace. Her lips crashed into his, her kiss desperate and violent. Her kisses were like hot iron, branding the very depths of his soul. As he kissed her, he could taste the salt of her tears. When he pulled away he saw that she was crying.

"You let me die," she cried.

"No, love—"

"You did, you just stood there and did _nothing_."

"There was nothing I could have done," he pleaded.

"Nothing you could have done?" She said pushing away from him. "You're an original vampire. Older than any other vampire in existence. Stronger and faster. Invincible. You expect me to believe that you could have done nothing to save me?"

Klaus stumbled forward, his hands reaching out to her. "Caroline please—"

"You let me die," she said, the anger and hurt turning her blue eyes dark, "you didn't love me enough."

Klaus yelled, darting forward and knocking her against the wall. He heard Caroline cry out and saw the fear in her eyes. "Stop it! You are just the Hunter! This is not real!"

"This is real Klaus," she said, "this is me."

"You're lying," he growled, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Do you want to chance it?" She asked. "This is the first time we've been together in over two hundred years, do you really want it to be over again so quickly?"

He released her, leaning back. He knew it was a lie. He knew this wasn't really her. But he reached for her again, crushing her fragile body into his chest. The lie, with her standing there, was much better than the reality, where she was dead.

* * *

They lay there, intertwined, Caroline tracing the lines of his face with her forefinger. Klaus inhaled her as he watched her studying him. It had been so long, he never thought he would have this ever again. Even with others…

"You had other women?" Caroline asked. Klaus flinched, unable to admit his indiscretions to his love.

"Yes." He hated himself for it, every time there had been another in his bed. But some nights, he needed to feel something, anything. Some nights he would pretend it was her hands on him, her skin he covered with his body. But it never measured up to the way he felt with her. She was unlike any other woman he knew and touched him in a way the others couldn't.

"I don't know if I like that," she replied, dropping her hand from his face. "I think it means you didn't really love me."

"They meant nothing love," he said reaching for her, but she pulled away.

"I don't believe you." Caroline sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Klaus followed her, sitting back on his heels in front of her.

"How can I acquit myself?"

Her mouth twisted, in that adorable way it did when she was thinking on something with a difficult answer. "You could kill yourself. Then we could be together."

"Caroline I—"

"I'm waiting Klaus, waiting for you on the other side," she pleaded, "I have been since the day I died and now you can finally see me. Hear me." She shifted then, moving onto her knees and reaching out to him. Her head settled on his chest, her arms wrapping around him. "We can be together. In the afterlife."

Klaus chuckled at her naivety. "There is no afterlife."

"There is," Caroline said, "And it's beautiful." He looked down at her angelic eyes, begging him to submit to her request. "It's nothing without you though."

Klaus leaned forward to kiss her, but she disappeared from his arms.

* * *

"I've learned a lot about you these past weeks," The Hunter said to him one morning. Was it morning? Klaus did not know. Each slow day blended into the next, entire centuries passing between sunrise and sunset. "Not that a monster like you deserves love, but that girl—Caroline—really loved you."

"Don't speak her name," Klaus glowered from the corner of one of the dungeon cells.

"Although she was a monster, just like you," he continued, walking a small circle around the floor, "she deserved her death."

"Stop."

"Tell me, did it hurt watching her body fall to the ground? Watching your father gain another victory over you? Or did it feel like a relief later? She was your weakness right? Having your weakness destroyed so conveniently must have made it easier." Klaus's fist connected with the Hunter's face, before he even saw him jump, dropping him to the ground. The Hunter spit blood onto the stone floor, chuckling, as he turned his head upwards. "Deep down you wanted her to die. You would never have to face her betrayal. You would never have to see the day that she would stop loving you. It's better this way isn't it?"

"Enough!" Klaus yelled, picking him up and tossing him into the wall. But he vanished again before he hit the stone.

* * *

"Niklaus." It was Esther this time. He heard his mother's gentle voice calling to him. She hadn't used that tone since he was a child. "There is a way. To prove your love." Klaus could barely move. He hadn't fed since…he wasn't sure. His skin was gray and desiccated. His eyes rolled toward his mother's face. "Nature restores the balance. A life for a life."

"What," he croaked out, "do you mean?"

"Give your life and we can restore hers."

Klaus let out a humorless laugh. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Isn't the chance enough?" Esther asked, "The chance to have her live on."

"We still would not be together."

"You are vain my son," Esther said, "you cannot survive without her, but she can survive without you."

* * *

"I want to live," Caroline said, "please Klaus."

Klaus was holding her again. It was the most painful thing in the world. But he couldn't have her near him without touching some part of her. Their moments together were so fleeting.

"How do you know Esther is not lying to us?"

"I see things on the other side," she told him, "I know what she's saying is true."

He brushed her hair back, his heart constricting at the way the silky strand felt against in calloused fingers. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then you'll be here with me."

"I can't," Klaus said with some difficulty.

"You never loved me," she pushed him away.

"Caroline how many times—"

"I never loved you," she spat, "it was all deception. A trick. I prevented you from breaking the curse, that's all I ever cared about. I would have realized soon that you are not worthy of my love." Klaus reached for her but she flinched away from his touch. "If you really loved me you would die so I could live."

* * *

The months turned into years and Caroline's words of devotion and promises of forever turned into vitriol and hate. His dreams were haunted by her violent death each night, his waking hours were kept as she railed against him again and again, voicing the blame he had set upon himself for decades already. He should have done something. He could have done something. If it weren't for him, she would be alive and happy.

Klaus tossed and turned in torment. No blood, no sleep, no anything except constant pain and torture. He just wanted it to end. Wanted it to go away.

"It's easy," Caroline whispered to him, "all you have to do is die."

"But I can't—"

"Go to Mikael. Find him. He has the weapon."

"I won't," Klaus protested, "I won't let him kill me. Anything but that."

"A witch then," she suggested, "there must be some spell."

"Do you really want me to die?" Klaus asked, his confidence crumbling as she nodded her heard.

"Think about it. If you die now, I never meet you. The time travel spell never happens, so I will live."

Her wide eyes were like a child's, begging him to see that the answer was so simple. And it was. It was so simple. She was the only thing that had ever really mattered to him. What did his life matter, without her in it? What did the constant running ever mean, if he wasn't running towards her? No one else had cared for him. Even Rebekah and Elijah had betrayed him to their hearts desires. But Caroline, good, sweet Caroline who he never deserved, she was the one person who didn't deserve to be a martyr in his wake of destruction.

* * *

Klaus remembered overhearing his parents one night, long ago, his father said something to his mother that he would never forget as long as he lived.

_If you love them enough, you'll find a way._

He didn't know what they had been discussing at the time, although it was only a month after that they were turned to vampires, so in retrospect it wasn't that hard for him to put it together. But they were words that stayed with him, long after he had killed his mother, made a great enemy of his father, and shook off his weak human shell to grasp the power that his mother's spell had bestowed upon him. Klaus learned that if he wanted something badly enough, he would find a way to gain it.

He thought of these words as he broke from his prison cell. It wasn't that difficult after all, he mused, even with his lack of strength from not feeding. Rebekah had left his care to a servant, no longer able to bear the weight of being his constant keeper alone. He compelled his freedom and killed the man stationed to be his guard. With the coppery blood coating the inside of his throat and warming his belly, he stalked up the stairs in search of his true freedom.

"You held out on me Niklaus," Caroline said as she trailed behind him, "this whole time you knew of a way."

"I am sorry my love."

His eyes did not see her though, as his feet dragged up the final step and he walked down the corridors, in the direction of his room. The house was a cold blue, the light of the sun waning as it sunk to the other side of the world.

The room remained untouched, his things just as he had left them…how long ago? Klaus had marked the days. Nineteen thousand, one hundred and four; each one worse than the last. But now it would be done. A twisted smile, that did not meet his eyes, stretched across his face.

Under his bed a false board came apart, in it he held the possessions most dear to him, among them a drawing of Caroline that he had sketched a hundred years or so after her death. No amount of ink and paper could do her beauty justice. There was also the necklace she had given him, the small heart charm with her initials. He had removed it, for the first time in centuries, when this assault on his mind had begun. Now he replaced it around his throat, wanting to have something of hers with him as he died. Finally he removed a small bundle, an object wrapped in rough cloth held together by a thick strand of twine. He placed it on his bed, with the care one would attribute to holding a small child, and opened the dark present with a flick of his wrist.

A white stake, carved with ancient symbols, bewitched with protective spells, and made from the white oak tree his father had burned centuries ago. When Mikael's assassin had attempted to slip this stake into his heart some time ago, Klaus had almost let him. Instead he had fought, killed the would-be assassin, and held onto the stake for safekeeping. Until this moment, he hadn't understood why he had kept it, and he hadn't been so unspeakably glad that he did.

He sunk to the bed, stake in his hand, and stared at it. Caroline sat next to him.

"It will be over soon," she said gently, "and I'll be here."

Klaus looked at her bright face. She looked hopeful. Radiant. Better than he remembered. He reached a hand up to her cheek, running his thumb across her delicate ski. All he had hoped for was that maybe, she would be there on the other side, waiting for him in whatever afterlife existed, just like she said. He was a selfish bastard; he didn't want her to live without him. He wanted _her, _whether it was both of them alive or both of them dead_._ Maybe that was why he would never truly deserve her. Out of all the promises she had made him over these past years, he hoped that this would be the one that rang true.

She grasped his hands, helping him to lift the dagger over his heart. "This is for us," she said, "we'll be together forever. I forgive you. I forgive you for not saving me. For being a monster. It will all be forgotten. I promise."

Klaus nodded, she could say anything at that moment and he would agree. He just wanted it to end. He just wanted her. The tip of the dagger pressed into his heart, and he could feel the fire from its spell seeping into him. He leaned forward to meet Caroline's lips, the motion causing the dagger to penetrate his skin and sink into his chest. He would feel the touch of her kiss, one more time, before he ceased to exist.

He winced at the pain of the wound, cutting him more severely than any other blade or weapon throughout history. But it couldn't cut deeper than the pain of not having her. Of feeling what it was like to have her love and then have it be taken away.

Just as his lips touched hers a wave of realization crashed over him. The air was sucked out of the room and he gasped at the swift change in the atmosphere. It felt like he had come up for air, after being underwater for so long. It was like waking from a dream. He open his eyes, thinking he might be dead, to see that Caroline was gone.

His bedroom door burst open. "NIK!" Rebekah screamed, rushing toward him and grabbing the dagger, flinging it away. He had barely dug it into himself. The wound healed quickly, as his sister wept frantically, her fingers fluttering over the near fatal cut. But it was over. He had been right in his previous thoughts. That day the torture had ended.

* * *

"Klaus!"

A familiar feminine screech of his name brought him out of his depressing memories and back to the present. Although disappointed, he was somehow unsurprised at her appearance. She ran into the study where he sat, still lounging in the chair, her wild blonde hair bouncing behind her and her eyes flashing like twin blue flames, ready to burn him alive for his transgressions.

"Yes love?" He stood to greet her. "What can I do for you?"

Caroline walked forward, her heels clacking angrily. "Don't love me," she said jabbing a finger in his chest, "what are you doing with Elena?"

"Trust me," he said, "it's all for the best."

"Trust you? _Trust_ you?" She shrieked, "You know I _trusted_ you when you left me in Italy and told me everything was fine. Don't worry love," she said mimicking his accent," just nipping to Virginia for a bit to take care of something. No need to interrupt your vacation."

"And yet here you are." He smiled, placing a hand on her arm, but she shrugged him away.

"Seriously," she said raising her eyebrows, "if you don't start talking I'll make you regret it."

Klaus tilted his head toward her, amused but annoyed as always by her cheek. "Is that so?"

"Two words: Venus of Urbino."

He stalked toward her, his eyes narrowed, his tongue pressed against his teeth. "That's three words love."

"Well then," she said with a casual shrug, "I'll just be on my way."

Caroline twirled away but Klaus's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He sat her down on the love seat and began explaining to her the details of the Hunter's death, Elena's involvement, and the necessity of keeping her best friend locked inside of a windowless prison. All the while, he tried to ignore the victorious twitch of her mouth and the reminder of the power this little baby vampire held over him.

"So we need to find a way to make the hallucination stop," Caroline said, shifting into her Miss-Fix-It attitude.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Klaus replied with a careless bob of his shoulder. He stood up and went to the bar to refresh his drink, deciding that the bottle was no longer necessary and a glass would be more appropriate now. Caroline was already scrolling through her phone contacts, putting the device to her ear.

"Well we can't let Elena sit in a room going insane for the next fifty years," she said to him before turning her attention to the phone, "hey Damon…yeah she's ok…no I think she should stay here, Klaus is right…well I don't really care what you think…I'd like to see you try…ok, call me back if Bonnie finds anything out." She hung up her phone and tossed it back into her purse. "Bonnie is doing some research with Damon, some professor guy that took over her Grams' old job knows a lot about this stuff."

Klaus seemed skeptical, raising his glass in a fake salute. "Best of luck to her."

"What?" Caroline teased, "Can't take the idea of someone knowing more than you?"

Klaus ignored her jab. Even though it wasn't quite safe yet, he was glad to have Caroline in his presence. After his little trip down memory lane, it was good to have her in the flesh…the real her.

Of course he forbade her from going into the room with Elena, not only for her safety, but to also regain a bit of power over her. He was the alpha here after all.

* * *

A few short hours, was all it took for Bonnie to find the cure for Elena's hallucinations. Klaus agreed to give up one of his hybrids so that Jeremy Gilbert could slay him and be birthed as the new Hunter. The rise of a new Hunter meant the end of the old one and thus and end to Elena's inner torment. Caroline drove her friend home, helping her clean herself up, and tuck into bed after the long day.

"It felt like a dream," she told her, "like it was happening to me, but not."

Elena told Caroline some of the things she had seen; Katherine, Stefan, Damon, her mom, and the things that they had told her. She said that while it was happening she didn't realize that it wasn't them saying all the awful things to her, but vocal projections of her own thoughts.

Caroline listened to her vent her fears and frustrations before she finally fell asleep. Damon came to relieve her of take care of Elena duty and Caroline headed back to the Mikaelson mansion.

She walked into the dark, chilly mansion and found Klaus in his bedroom. There was a small lamp on next to his bedside table; his eyes were flicking across the pages of a book he had propped up on his chest. She had spent the past few months with him, in Mystic Falls and all over the world, and yet it was still odd for her to see him doing normal things, like reading. Then again, it might look stranger to see him watching TV rather than reading. He would always be otherworldly to her, so much more refined and mysterious. Being with him in the present time, she had had to get to know him again. He was different than the villain she had first met and the medieval lord she had fallen for, this Klaus was an entirely new man. Sometimes good, sometimes bad.

"I'm home," she said, walking into the room and kicking off her shoes. Klaus smiled as she climbed onto the giant bed and stretched out next to him.

"You don't say," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, the heat from his lips spreading to the rest of her. She wound her fingers through his blonde curls and he tossed his book aside, giving his full attention to her kiss.

"Elena's fine," she said when Klaus pulled away to cradle her in his arms. He stroked her hair, listening to the patterns of her breath. He didn't much care for the doppelganger's mental well-being, but he could tell there was something troubling the mind of the blonde in his arms.

"What is it, love?"

Caroline sighed. "I think we need to stay in Mystic Falls for a while. Elena needs my help," she slipped out of his arms so that she could sit up and face him, "this vampire thing isn't going so well for her and this whole crazy love triangle with Stefan and Damon isn't helping either. I think she needs me."

Klaus smirked. His Caroline. The savior of the cursed and the damned. "As you wish." He leaned forward and retrieved the book from the floor, placing it back on his nightstand.

Caroline got up and removed her jacket, making herself more comfortable. She was still on Italy time, and not exactly tired, but the day had been exhausting.

"Elena told me about her hallucinations," she said, "she told me about all the horrible things she heard from everyone she loved." Caroline clicked her teeth together nervously. She still found it hard to get Klaus to open up to her, unless he wanted to. It was a privilege, she knew, that he bestowed only upon her, so she tried not to take advantage, but she was a naturally nosy person. "What sort of things did you see?"

Klaus reached for the lamp and shut it off, turning back to her in the bed. "Henrik, my mother, my father, people I killed…you."

_You_. Caroline could feel the weight of the word pressing against her. She knew the immense amount of pain Klaus had been in all those centuries that he had thought her dead. It was a pain on eclipsed by the relief of having her back again.

_"He's not going to let you go Caroline. If anything ever happens to you, if you ever want out…"_

Because of the sire bond to Klaus, Tyler had been able to give her a small preview of what the pain was like. As if seeing it etched across Klaus's face hadn't been enough. It hadn't bothered her at first but as the days went on, it began to worry her more and more. Like the lying thing, back in Italy. She knew Klaus had done it to protect her, but he had lied to her still, and it involved her friends. Did he really expect her to just sit by and take it when her friends needed her? Even if it meant risking her life, did he really think she would be okay with that?

"What sort of things did I say," she wondered out loud, trying to move her own thoughts away from an angry place.

"It wasn't you," Klaus answered, "at the time I didn't realize that, but now I do." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled into his embrace.

It was similar to what Elena said. He obviously knew about the whole inner monologue thing, and wasn't up to sharing his personal insecurities with her. It hurt her a little bit, but she understood. She had her own fears about their relationship. Fears that she could never voice to him without hurting him, she was sure, and she never wanted that. With his arms around her, it was easy to feel safe, to not worry about those fears.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me," she murmured into his chest.

"Maybe," he said putting his chin over her head.

"I wonder what sort of visions I would have seen. If I had killed the Hunter." She felt Klaus tense beside her momentarily before relaxing again and continuing to stroke her head.

"Now you know why I wanted you far away," he replied, "so you wouldn't be killed or do the killing yourself."

Caroline was glad he couldn't see her face. Sometimes she hated his overprotective nature, but sometimes she was thankful for it. Trapped within his arms, she pressed a kiss to his chest.

Words unspoken hung between them. Promises of love and devotion that were yet to be committed stayed within the depth of their unbeating hearts. For all their differences-his darkness, her light-They were the same. There was nothing that one would not do for the other. They fell asleep together, intertwined, thinking about their love for one another and how nothing in the world, alive or dead or yet to be would ever come between them.

* * *

**Just so you know:**  
**_-Min Hjarta_, is a rough translation of Old Norse, it means My Heart.**  
**-And if you look up Venus of Urbino, I think you guys can infer what meaning that might have to Klaus. ;)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and the switch up of canon wasn't confusing! I knew that a lot of writers out there would probably be writing different hallucination fics regarding Klaroline and I wanted to do something different and hopefully give you, my dear loyal readers, something that YOU ESPECIALLY would enjoy.**

**xoxo,**  
**Katie**

**follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies**


End file.
